Love and Marriage
by A. L. Carrington
Summary: This is a sequel to With or Without Prejudice. Olivia and Fitz are married and starting their lives together. They've conquered the woes of emotional dysfunction, and parlayed their past trouble into a whirlwind romance. However, now comes the real work, the day to day grind of it all. This is the journey of life that begs the question, Does love conquer all?
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone, I hope all is well. This is a sequel to With or Without prejudice. The story picks up a month after the wedding and life is happening around them and to them. Let's see where things go now that they're husband and wife, and learning to navigate life changes. Enjoy!_**

Olivia is heading home from the hair shop, having just gotten her mane tamed. This time she's back to her kinky twist do, and she loves it. As she rides along blaring her tunes in the background; she looks at her left hand, and smiles. She takes a breath and thinks about how life has been for the last 30 days for her and her husband.

They both returned to work right after their honey moon, and have hit the ground running. The work load between them has been fierce, and both are very appreciative for Vanessa's presence in their lives. Without her there's no way they would've had a prepared meal every day.

Olivia returned to an office with some disgruntled ADA's because of changes Bella made in her absence, Olivia would've never approved. One issue in particular that was causing the most drama, was having each ADA proof their own files and log them daily, something Bella does herself; but isn't something most attorney's do. Because of the time it takes to get done, and with the case load the office currently has due to the resources they used for the Becker case, it wasn't the most plausible idea.

After putting out that fire, and letting Bella know she completely overstepped her bounds with the process change she enacted in her absence. She also had to deal with the complaints she received from her staff about the level of back log of cases they were facing, with no end in sight. She had to admit it was severe.

She understood they needed help and she also wanted to make sure the cases were handled correctly, and efficiently. So, she did the unexpected by some, and threw her hat in the ring. She worked much longer hours daily herself, even some weekends to help close the gap. Which meant less time at home with her husband. First it was missing lunches, then it was missing dinners.

She felt bad about spending so much time at work, and not with him. But she had a sense of obligation to the office. They needed her to help out if they were ever going to dig themselves out of this backlog hole. As a result of the distance between them at home. The stress build-up between them began, and was unrelenting for a few days before he proved once again, they're in this together.

Instead of giving her a hard time about their schedules, with hers proving to be the most difficult to manage. He didn't make her feel bad, or fight with her about it. One night while working late, and calling to tell him she wouldn't be home for dinner.

He showed up at her office with a picnic basket of food, a bottle of wine and a blanket. It was the sweetest and one of the most romantic things she could remember anyone ever doing for her. When she asked him why he did it, he plainly said, "I wanted to have dinner with my wife; so if you can't come to me. I'm more than willing to come to you."

She remembers her heart skipping a beat when he made that statement; she couldn't help but feel unbelievably sexy in the moment. Ergo, post dinner. They christened her office couch, and her desk, despite other people being in the office working. Perhaps it was the thrill of potentially getting caught, or being heard by others. But that was agreeably one of the best sessions they'd ever had, and to her, solidified them once again as a team.

As if that effort wasn't enough to relieve her from her guilt. He managed to wow her even more by ordering dinner for her and her team, three times a week, and stopping by to chat with her too from time to time. Again, making the effort to be with her and there for her; letting her know he understands and supports her endeavors.

She recalls all the ladies commenting on how attractive and attentive he was to her, and how the gentlemen sort of complained that he was making all men look bad with his antics. Some even challenged he'd stop that after a while; saying they're newlyweds so it's all a part of the initial show.

But, many of the ladies didn't buy it and cited, not all men are romantic for the purpose of sex, or because they're following a script. Some are romantic because they just are, and because they are really in love. Although she agreed with the ladies, she made certain to stay out of their conversations; she didn't wish to add any flames to the fire. She knows her man is genuine and his actions are from his heart; which makes her love and appreciate him even more.

The bickering between her male and female staffers about her husband's motives made her shake her head on one hand, in disbelief. But beam with pride on the other. She remembers thinking, yes, he's one of the good ones if not the best one, and he's all hers.

In getting past that situation the next issue arising over the last few weeks was this all occurring in the midst of softball season. She initially considered not playing because she was stretched so thin; but she's played every season for the last 7 years, and couldn't see herself not playing.

After deciding to pull back; the coach advised her she could come and play whenever she could. Because they loved having her in the locker room. She treasured their support; so as a result she decided to keep her spot on the roster.

This was a discussion she and Fitz had, and one that he surprisingly agreed with; as long as she tapped out if she began to feel too pressured. She couldn't believe how sweet he was being to her. Despite their hit and miss schedules, and his unbelievable effort to make it work for them. He was still backing her desire to play softball.

With the recent developments though; she's glad she kept her spot on the team. Because thanks to her office staff's dedication, and her own hard work. Lately the days are getting shorter for her at work, and she's back to a Monday through Friday schedule starting this week, just in time for a three day Labor Day Weekend.

This holiday weekend is a welcomed break, because they really need some reboot time. Especially with Fitz recently being selected for a gruesome, and popular murder trial. The defendant is a 21 year old upper middleclass female, who is suspected of killing her family.


	2. Chapter 2

The trial hasn't began yet; they're in pretrial hearings. But the press from the case has brought tons of media attention, and unrelenting additional stress to their lives too. Which has put a significant cramp in their style lately.

Twice they've gone out to dinner and been approached by reporters, and when the news got out that the new District Attorney and the judge of the case are married. That brought its own issues. Of course she and Fitz had to have a sit down with Cyrus, on a refresher about ethics. This was done masked as dinner at Cy's house.

Olivia and Fitz both weren't pleased with the ambush; but appreciated his concern, and took it with a smile. After all, he wasn't the only one in a tizzy about the situation. As soon as Miguel found out Fitz was selected for the trial. She ended up having a long conversation with him and the governor. She was able to calm their nerves and advise protocol would be followed. He offered to send Jenna to operate the case; to make sure there was no room for impropriety.

But Olivia pushed back hard on that idea, citing her husband's record is above reproach and so is her own. Which means they're both more than capable of doing their jobs despite being married; she also reminded them they're not opposing one another, she won't be arguing the case anyway. She explained she'd already handed the case off to Bella and Brandon, two of her top assistant district attorney's in the office. Before a judge was assigned to the case.

She also reminded them that he was selected for the trial, based on his record as one of the top jurists on the bench in regard to being one of the most experienced capital murder jurists, a stickler for protocol, and being harsh, but fair. After hearing her out they couldn't argue with her logic, all precautions had been taken.

However, she was of course reminded that she can't discuss the case at all with him in any way, shape, or form. All information she receives about the case must come from her staff, and be discussed only with them. And never in his presence or earshot.

Understanding the seriousness of the situation she of course reassured them she's aware of the rules, and both she and her husband are more than capable of following them.

It was a conversation they had well before she became the district attorney. It was inevitable their marriage would be at the center of scrutiny because of him being an active jurist. But, they've made their peace with it, and are both willing to face it head on with integrity and strong character.

It was a conversation she wishes she didn't have to have; but one she's happy she had all the same. Because it allowed her to renew her faith in her marriage and her belief in who she and her husband are as officers of the court, and as people.

She remembers her brother telling her if living right, and being right as a person was easy, the jails wouldn't be filled to maximum capacity. Those words have always stuck with her, and simply reiterates her passion for doing things the right way, and wearing the proverbial white hat. Not because she knows it's the right thing to do, but because she believes it's the right thing to do.

As she continues to drive she thinks to herself with everything that's been swirling around them finally coming to a slow simmer. She's hoping this weekend will be one where they can relax and unwind. It's their first weekend home together in weeks and she's planning for it to be a good one.

She thought about a quiet weekend alone; but it's been a while since they've spent time with friends and since they've seen Ella. Therefore, with them having three days off instead of two. They both decided to have a dinner party at the house with Huck and Quinn, Char and Drew, and Abby and Harrison.

Which is why she left work early today, so she could get everything in place for this evening. It was something she had second thoughts about doing, given the pretrial motions Brad and Bella have today. But she's just a phone call away if they need advice, so she takes solace in that. Knowing there's nothing she could do anyway sitting at the office, and she can't be in the courtroom with them.

When she arrives home she sees Vanessa's car is still there. When she walks in they greet each other. Vanessa says, "Hello Mrs. Grant. I didn't expect you home early." Olivia replies, "Hello Vanessa. I hope my presence doesn't interrupt your flow too much."

She responds, "No. You're fine. I'm almost done anyway. I love your hair by the way." She grins as she says, "Thanks." Vanessa replies, "You're welcome."

Seeing the groceries on the counter Olivia says, "Thanks for going to the store for me; I really appreciate you." Vanessa replies, "You're welcome. It's no problem. The meat has been prepped for the grill as Mr. Grant requested, and I was able to find all of the ingredients for the sangria you wanted to make for your dinner party." Olivia beams as she says, "Thank you so much. Are you done with everything else?"

She nods as she says, "Yes mam. The spare bedroom is all set up, and my normal chores are done. Ralph just finished the flower beds, and the people came by to install the jungle gym earlier this morning. It looks good." Olivia looks out the window and sees it's set up, she agrees it looks perfect.

She smiles at Vanessa as she says, "Good. Looks like everything is on pace." Vanessa nods as she says, "Yes mam. I just have to run the sweeper. But did you need any additional help with anything?"

She replies, "No. Not at all. I was just going to say you can go home early. I know the holiday weekend is upon us, and you'd love to get your weekend started." She responds, "That's nice of you. Thank you. After I finish running the sweeper down here; I will head out if that's okay." Olivia says, "Yes. That's fine."

Looking through the fridge and double checking she has all she needs for tonight's dinner and dessert. Olivia's phone rings. She pulls it out of her pocket and sees it's a call from her husband. She smiles as she answers, "Hello my sexy husband."

His sexy baritone voice comes across the line with some happiness, but she can hear irritation in it too, as he says, "Hello my beautiful wife. Are you home?" She replies, "Yes. I just arrived. Are you okay? You sound aggravated." He smiles to himself, damn she knows him, he thinks to himself as he responds, "Yes. I'm fine. I ran into Edison a moment ago."


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia sighs as she says, "Damn, I'm sorry." Then she worries as she says, "Wait. Did he say anything to you?" He comfortingly says, "It's not your fault baby. And relax, he didn't say anything to me other than hello. He was with Judge Connors; so we were both civil." She takes a breath she didn't know she was holding and he hears her pause.

He responds, "Its fine Livy. I promised I wouldn't react to him, and I won't." She replies, "I know you won't babe; but it doesn't stop me from worrying. It's honestly not you I'm worried about; it's that douche." He responds, "I know. But it will work itself out. I just have to get used to seeing him walking around that's all."

She understands his feelings, and says, "Well, if anybody can handle this with class and grace it's you." He smiles, loving how much faith she has in him. He responds, "Thank you baby. I didn't mean to bother you; I was just checking on you, and making sure you were okay."

She knows he hates the fact that Edison is back in court so quickly after his ethics hearing. So every time he sees him or knows he's on the grounds; he checks in with her. It's something she's decided to accept. She's taking her aunt's advice of learning to pick her battles and this isn't one worth fighting.

In the end, despite it being somewhat annoying. She knows he's doing it because he cares. Additionally, it doesn't help that he's on the team that Olivia's team is facing this weekend in their wild card game either. With that being the case she says, "Thank you babe for checking on me. I find your concern sexy." He grins as he says, "No you don't. But thanks for letting me worry about you, without getting pissed at me."

He knows his lady and she knows he does; so she smiles knowingly, as she replies, "You're welcome. When will you be home?" He sighs as he says, "I wanted to get out of here early; but we took a late lunch, due to the evidentiary hearing taking much longer than anticipated." Olivia sighs, understanding his annoyance. But also a little concerned with him making it home on time for dinner, as well as about the sessions progress in general.

Shifting her focus to what she can discuss with him; she looks at the clock and sees it's almost 3pm, and asks, "What about our dinner guests babe?" He hears the concern in her voice, and says, "I think it will be close; but I should be home by 7:30, maybe 8. I'm sorry for babe."

Olivia hears the sorrow in his voice, and knows if he could change it he would. So she lets him off the hook as she replies, "That's fine honey. Just text me if you need me to push the time back. We'll wait for you." He smiles as he says, "Thanks baby. I appreciate you." She responds, "You better. I'm a catch." They both laugh together as he says, "Indeed you are sweet baby. Hey, are we getting Ella bell this weekend?"

She grins hearing the new name he's bestowed upon her, as she responds, "Yes. James is dropping her off tomorrow after her girl scout meeting." He replies, Good. It will be good to spend time with her, and she can help pack up her room too. She's out grown most of those toys."

Olivia nods as she begins prepping the base for the sangria. She knows he's right, but she really isn't ready to deal with packing up the house yet. It's honestly the furthest thing from her mind; so she says, "It's a good idea honey. But I don't know that I want to start that this weekend. I really just want to relax, and we haven't put the house on the market yet anyway."

He knows she's procrastinating; this isn't the first time they've talked about packing up the house, and she's given an excuse. He pushes a bit as he replies, "True, but why wait till the last minute? There's a lot of stuff to pack up babe; five years is a long time to live in a house, and you've managed to fill every room."

She squawks playfully as she asks, "Are you calling me a hoarder?" He laughs as he says, "An adorable hoarder, but yes. A hoarder all the same." She has to admit she does keep everything and is a sucker for a sale; but she says, "It's neat and organized though. So it's not that bad."

He acknowledges her sense of order as he says, "Yes. I can admit to that. But we're not at war; so a year's supply of toilet paper, laundry detergent, dryer sheets, deodorant, and toothpaste is a bit over board." She chuckles as she says, "I told you it was on sale." He responds, "Uhuh, keep telling yourself that, hoarder." She laughs more, and he smiles, loving her laughter.

Hearing a knock on his door, and thinking it's his clerk. He says, "I have to go baby. But I will do my best not to be late for dinner okay?" She responds, "Okay. I love you." He replies, "Love you too." They hang up and she finishes the sangria base, sliding it into the fridge. As she cleans up her mess Vanessa advises she's done for the day, and leaves Olivia with the house to herself.

After dressing the table and setting up the dining room for dinner; she starts her dessert. The meal for the evening includes a house salad as the appetizer, grilled steaks with baked potatoes for the guys, and baked lemon, and rosemary chicken with mashed potatoes and grilled asparagus for the ladies. So she decided to make a hearty dessert to follow their meal, in sheer gluttonous fashion, and certainly her Aunt Reva's peach cobbler fits the bill.

After turning on some music to get her in the cooking mood; she begins her dessert making task, but her mind still drifts back to Fitz, and this case. She knows they have a solid case against this defendant, which helps put her mind at ease to a point. But not completely.

She wants to know if Bella will manage to get all of the evidence admitted, and if she recalls all the case law they reviewed for this hearing. Suddenly, her attention is shifted as her phone rings. She looks at the caller id and says to herself, speak of the devil.

She answers, "Hello Bella, I was just thinking about you." She replies, "Thanks for the thoughts; I appreciate it." By her tone Olivia isn't sure of what to make of her performance in court; so she asks, "Is everything okay? How did it go?" She replies, "Oh, we did well. We got all of the motions presented so far quashed. But I can't lie, Jarrod's good Liv. He's no slouch when it comes to case law."

Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. I know. But, it sounds like you handled it if you got all the evidence admitted so far." Bella smiles as she says, "Yes. Brad and I kicked butt. Brad took him down on all of the case law, and I managed to piece together some great counter arguments for him myself.


	4. Chapter 4

So together we got it done. But your, I mean Judge Grant wasn't an easy sell on anything. Even Jarrod was surprised at how hard he pushed us to prove our knowledge of case law to support the evidence admittance."

Olivia smiles as she catches her slip up, but says to herself, nope he sure isn't, and that's just one of the many reasons she loves him. His integrity can't be questioned. Nobody gets an easy pass in his court.

Snapping out of her admiring thoughts of her love's professionalism and strong character, she replies, "You can't expect arguing before any judge to be easy Bella. Even if you know them personally. All of that goes out the door when you're in their court room. Especially with serious cases like this one. Everyone's watching to make sure all bases are covered; nobody wants an appeal of a capital murder conviction."

Bella nods as she says, "Got it Liv. He surely backed up that perspective. Anyway, I just wanted to update you. We're going to be heading back inside in a minute to finish up. I'm hopeful it blows by; it's been a draining few hours."

Olivia encouragingly replies, "Well, keep up your strength and focus; you're in the home stretch. You've got this." Bella smiles as she says, "Thanks for the support Liv." She smiles as she replies, "You're welcome."

When she hangs up the phone she feels like she can breathe easier. She's glad they made progress in court today, and she's hopeful the next few hours goes swimmingly; so their weekend can begin, as her mind drifts back to Fitz. She hopes he's clearing his mind before the next session.

 ** _Fitz's office_**

Fitz is sitting in his office with Harrison sitting in front of him. Harrison says, "Thanks for taking a moment to chat man; I know you're on break." Fitz nods as he says, "No problem, what's going on? You look upset." Harrison sighs as he says, "I just saw jackass in the men's room." Fitz sits back in his seat and says, "Yeah, I saw him a moment ago too. But you can't let his presence derail you man."

Harrison sighs as he says, "It's not that easy for me Fitz. I'm trying. I really am. But the more I see him; the more I want to punch him in the face." Fitz nods as he says, "You're not the only one; I'd love a few minutes alone in a room with him myself." Harrison asks, "So how do you keep calm?" Fitz replies, "I remember how much I love your sister, and somehow that makes me understand he's not worth it."

Harrison takes a breath as he asks, "So that's it?" Fitz smiles as he says, "For me it's enough; just like Abby should be enough for you too." He knows he's right and says, "She's more than enough man. I don't want to screw up my life for that asshole."

Fitz replies, "Then don't. Don't give in to the temptation, because you already know it's not going to end well for you." Harrison nods as he says, "You're right. Beating his ass again won't change anything."

Fitz responds, "No. It will not only give you a criminal record; but it will cause the past to be dredged up again. Which is something nobody needs to happen, especially not Liv." Harrison hears him and acknowledges his point; he has to let this go. But he's still trying to settle his thoughts.

Fitz sees him thinking and asks, "Aren't you and Abby trying to get pregnant?" Harrison snaps out of his head and says, "Yeah we are. Why?" Fitz responds, "Because that needs to be your focus bro. Not revenge on somebody who's beneath you. You have something special to look forward to; we both do. We have two beautiful women who adore us, and want to spend their lives with us, and even give us children. So I'd say that's enough in addition to our careers to keep us both focused. Wouldn't you?"

Harrison nods agreeably as he says, "Yeah. I would. I guess that's pretty clear huh?" Fitz nods as he says, "Yes it is. Our futures are bright man, and only we can screw up what's to come by letting our past interfere with the good that's to come for us."

Harrison replies, "That's a point I can't argue with. I love Abs so much. It would break my heart to hurt her, or ruin our future." Fitz responds, "I understand. I feel the same way about Liv. That's why thinking about her gets me through those inopportune moments when I see Edison walking around. And as long as he doesn't cross the line with her; I can and will keep my cool."

Harrison sees the resolve in his eyes and knows he means what he's saying. Despite his calm demeanor, he knows Fitz really does understand his position and if push came to shove he'd do whatever was necessary to defend his sister's honor. Seeing this in him calms Harrison's nerves and his thoughts.

Fitz can tell he's much more relaxed in the moment than when he arrived, and he's happy he's managing to calm him down. He then hears Harrison say, "One thing I guess we can both focus on is one of our squads taking him down on the softball field this weekend." Fitz smiles as he says, "Yes. That too is a great thought to hold on to. Your team beat them before too; so playing them in the wildcard game should be easy for you." Harrison responds, "I'd agree with you. But we lost two of our pitchers and our third baseman since that game."

Fitz says, "Damn, I forgot about that. But still I think you'll give them a run for their money. Because they lost most of their outfield to injury, and your squad can hit. So that should help with bringing in runs." Harrison smiles as he says, "Yeah, that's what I'm banking on for sure. Their pitching is good. But we have a great hitting line up."

Fitz nods as he says, "So if it all works out, you and Liv's team can take him out, and then you get to play the best team in the league." Harrison laughs as he says, "Okay. Okay. I hear you. I can't lie you guys are damn good, and most of all you're healthy too."

Fitz replies, "Thanks bro. We got pretty lucky, good health is a premium this late in the season." Harrison says, "Ain't that the truth. Anyway it will be good when we manage to take yawl down, all healthy and what not." Fitz competitively counters, "We'll see about that my man." Harrison grins as he says, "Yes. We will. It will be a hell of a game regardless." Fitz nods in agreement as he says, "I have no doubt about that. Your sister is quite the competitor."

Harrison chuckles as he says, "Yeah, she got it honest. Once she locks onto something, she goes after it with all she has. Which makes talking her out of something almost impossible." Fitz hears him and thinks to ask, "So if I was trying to get her to do something we both agree needs to be done. How would I get her to make progress, if she hasn't budged yet?"


	5. Chapter 5

Harrison replies, "It depends on what it is. Do you mind telling me?" Fitz shakes his head no as he freely says, "It's her house. She told me she wanted to put it up for sale, she doesn't want to rent it out. But, she's yet to actually start cleaning it out other than all of her clothes and the food that was in the house. And when I bring up packing up anything or talking to a realtor she always has an excuse to offer as to why she can't do it right then. So I'm kind of confused."

Harrison takes a breath as he says, "Don't be confused. My sister has an issue with letting things go sometimes. And I can tell you that she won't do it until she's ready. She probably doesn't want to let the house go yet." Fitz asks, "Then why won't she just say that?"

Harrison asks, "In her own way she has said it. You just weren't listening." Fitz responds, "Say what?" Harrison chuckles as he asks, "When was the last time my sister has said she wanted to do something and didn't do it?" He thinks for a moment and says, "I can't think of a time that's happened since we've been together."

Harrison replies, "Exactly, and you won't. Because if she wants to do something. She does it without haste. Therefore, if she knows she needs to do something, but isn't ready to do it. She procrastinates." Fitz asks, "But wouldn't it be easier just to say she doesn't want to do it right now?" Harrison smiles as he replies, "And you've known Liv to do things the easy way how often?" Fitz grins in return as he says, "Good point."

Harrison follows with, "Look. She can be a bit dramatic at times, but at the end of it she means well. I just think she's struggling with letting the house go because it's the first thing she's owned outright of her own, and she invested quite a bit of time into making it her own." His words jar his memory as he recalls Olivia telling him it's the first home she purchased after she and Edison broke up.

Fitz says, "She did mention that to me, but I forgot about it because she didn't seem to be sentimental about the house when she said she wanted to sell it." Harrison nods as he says, "And she will sell it. Because she is moving on little by little. But she will do it in her own time."

Fitz replies, "So I just need to leave her be." Harrison responds, "Yes. Because soon enough she will make the decision. Hell if I know her you'll come home one day and she'll tell you it's been put up for sale. Or just start packing boxes unprompted."

Fitz smiles at him and has to agree, that's something his wife would do. He replies, "You know her pretty well." Harrison responds, "Yeah I do. But so do you. Which is why you've managed to wife her. You genuinely care about her and always work to see her side. As long as you always do that you'll always have her heart." Fitz appreciates the advice and says, "Thanks Harrison; I appreciate the insight."

He responds, "Your welcome man. Thanks for letting me bend your ear without judgment." Fitz replies, "Anytime man, I'm here for you." Harrison responds, "Thanks, and same for you. I can be a good Liv whisperer." He and Fitz share a laugh together that settles the mood.

However, their moment is interrupted by another knock on the door. Fitz yells, "Come in." The door opens and it's is bailiff advising they are ready to resume the session. Fitz nods and excuses the bailiff, as he and Harrison end their talk and agree they'll see one another later for dinner at the house.

 ** _Four Hours Later_**

Everyone is sitting around the table working on dessert and conversing. Fitz managed to make it home on time, to the delight of Olivia and their house guests. The present conversation is about their honeymoon, as Fitz and Olivia beam at one another and tell the story again of how beautiful their surroundings were, and how much fun they had.

The ladies again are in awe as they review the pictures this time as Olivia explains the different activities they participated in, both on camera and off. Which made her brother a tad bit uncomfortable, but she enjoyed it as pay back for him and Abby's past antics.

In addition to discussing their trip they all talked about the current political climate and how crazy the press coverage has been around the current election. They all admit they're ready for it to be over already. As they finish up their meals and dessert, everyone praises Olivia for her cooking and baking skills. And the men and women separate after clearing the table and loading the dishwasher.

As the guys go to Fitz's man cave to watch the end of the baseball game; given the Indians playing for the pennant. The ladies go to the living room to relax and chat. The conversation takes on various topics for discussion. One being a hot topic for Olivia these days concerning her plans for her house.

Char outwardly asks, "So did all of your clothes and shoes fit into the closet Liv?" Olivia replies, "Actually yes they did; I was convinced I'd need another closet, but I was able to get every stitch of clothing and shoes put away neatly."

Abby replies, "Girl you deserve a medal for that project." They all share in the laughter, as Quinn asks, "So now that you've got your things put away Liv, why haven't you sold the house yet?"

Olivia gives her a look of uncertainty as she plainly says, "I don't know." Char asks, "Do you still want to sell it?" Olivia takes a breath as she says, "Yes. I do. I know that holding on to it doesn't make sense if nobody is going to be living in it." Abby replies, "Liv, it sounds like you're more attached to the house than you're admitting."

Olivia responds, "I know Abs and the crazy thing is I didn't think I'd be sentimental about it. I'm the one who told Fitz I want to sell it. So to think that after I've started the process of moving all of my things over to this house, and yet I still haven't been back to finish the packing is maddening."

They all see her trying to make sense of the situation, and see her struggle. In an attempt to offer relief Quinn asks, "Would it be so bad if you told Fitz you weren't ready to sell yet?"

Olivia replies, "Probably not to him; but it makes me look indecisive, and I hate that with a passion." Char responds, "Liv emotions aren't logical or even easy to understand most of the time. And it appears like Abby said, you have a sentimental connection to that house. Therefore, it makes sense that you'd be a little indecisive about what you want to do. Besides this isn't something you were planning on handling this soon anyway."


	6. Chapter 6

Her words click for Olivia as Abby says, "She's right Liv. The wedding was a complete surprise for you, which took place approximately a month after your engagement proposal. That's not something anybody was expecting, and makes the decision of packing up the house, and selling it, happen much sooner than you could've ever anticipated."

Olivia sits back as she settles with what she's hearing; they've hit it right on the head. She replies, "So you don't think I'm crazy for being uncertain, or just not ready to move on yet?" All of the ladies in unison say, "No." Their moment of simultaneous speech makes them all laugh together, and as the laughter settles.

Char says, "It's a huge decision Liv, even if you're happy with you and Fitz being together and you're happily married. You put a lot of your time into that house, practically rebuilding it and making it your own. And it's been your home for five long years; so it makes sense that you'd want to take some time to clean out the house, and I'm sure Fitz will understand that. But, you have to talk to him about it."

Olivia knows she's right and says, "I know that I do and I plan to. I just don't want to look crazy to him, you know?" Quinn nods as she says, "I think we all see your point. But it's also important to note that if you don't talk to him about how you feel, and you still haven't made a move to sell the house, he's going to figure it out anyway. So why not just get it over with? Like Char said, he'll understand." Olivia pressingly responds, "He'll understand Quinn, but I guess in the back of my mind I'm still trying to understand it myself."

Abby chimes in as she says, "And maybe you'll understand your feelings about the house more, if you talk to him about how you feel." Olivia asks, "Do you really think that will work?" Abby nods as she says, "Yes. I do because we know not talking to him surely isn't working. Therefore, as your mom used to say, a closed mouth doesn't get fed."

Olivia smiles as she says, "Don't use Reneeisms on me." They all smile in response, and Quinn says, "You've got to admit it's a good one Liv." Olivia nods as she says, "Yeah it is. And I know all of you ladies are right. It's as simple as me opening my mouth. But hell that's what got me in this predicament in the first place."

They all chuckle as Abby says, "Yes. But this time you'll be opening your mouth, and saying how you feel, and not speaking to what you think he wants to hear. There's a difference Liv." Olivia nods agreeing with her, as Char says, "Well said Abby." Abby nods as she says, "Thanks Char." Olivia loves the fact that Char and Abby are much closer now; it makes their pow wows so much more fun.

Remembering something she wanted to ask both of them about; Olivia says, "Before I forget I wanted to ask you ladies about your finances. Do you all have joint accounts with your significant others?" Quinn sips her wine as she says, "That's married folk stuff. By us not being married I don't see that as being necessary. I handle the bills for the house; but we don't have a joint account. He gives me half of all the expenses, and I handle the other half."

Olivia nods as she says, "That sounds fair." Both Abby and Char agree, as Char says, "Well, we have a joint account for bills only, and then our other bank accounts are separate." Olivia asks, "So neither of you have access to each other's other accounts?" Char responds, "No. Not at all." Abby replies, "You said that like there's a story behind that answer."

Char grins as she says, "Because there is. When Drew and I were first married we got a joint account and when he discovered my shoe addiction; it was like world war three in our house." Olivia says, Wow. It got that bad Char?" Char replies, "Yes. It did. He ended up sleeping in the guest room for a week behind that argument. Because I told him that I worked hard for my money, and my shoe fetish was my release. As long as the bills were paid I didn't see an issue with my shopping, and he wasn't going to police my spending, like I was his child." Abby says, "Well you did have a point there. What calmed things down?"

Char responds, "Honestly, we both got tired of being mad at one another and we figured out what worked for us. Which was separate bank accounts set up as payable upon death to one another, or our estate. If we both pass on. So the kids would be taken care of."

Olivia says, "I'm glad you sorted out your issues Char." Char replies, "Me too. The fact is both Drew and I both work hard, and we make good money. So there's no reason why we can't enjoy it, you know?" They all nod in agreement and Abby says, "I like that payable upon death detail, that's smart. I think Harry and I need to do that too." Char replies, "Yeah, it was recommended by our financial advisor, Clark."

Olivia responds, "Are you referring to Clark Mayfield?" Char nods as she says, "Yeah, that's him. Fitz uses him too." Olivia replies, "Yes. I know. We have a meeting with him next week that I'm dreading. That's why I'm asking these questions." Char replies, "You won't have any worries once you meet him. He's very good at what he does. He gave us some great stock tips that paid off very well."

Olivia nods as she says, "That's comforting; when he told Fitz to have me forward him my portfolio. I wasn't thrilled about it." Abby says, "That's because you don't like paying people to manage your money Liv. But everyone doesn't have a finance degree hon." Olivia looks at Abby as she says, "I know Abs. I admit I am a bit of a control freak in that instance." Quinn quips, "In that instance? What instance aren't you a control freak?"

Olivia can't be mad at her, they all chuckle at her response because it's painfully true. So she says, "Okay. Call me out. I'll admit it. I do have an issue with letting other people take care of things. But in my defense H and I grew up doing for ourselves. So it's not normal for us to let others handle our affairs, especially not our money."

Abby responds, "She's not kidding; Harry still double checks our taxes after our accountant does them, and he double checks the quarterly report we get from our financial firm too." Olivia smiles as she says, "That's my bro. He got it honest." They all smile at her and shake their heads, as Olivia asks, "What about you and my brother Abs? Do you two have a joint account?"

Abby replies, "Yes we do. Like Char and Drew, it's only for household bills. But it's set up a little different; we have everything on auto debit on our Amex, and then the Amex debits from that joint account monthly." Char asks, "So how do you track what you spend?" Abby responds, "We have it all set up on quick books, and we review the expenses bi-weekly."


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn says, "Damn, that's pretty smart Abby. You get a monthly budget account with the quick books and a breakdown of your spending too right?" Abby nods as she says, "Yes. It's great, especially for our accountant. Because at the end of the year I can just download it for him, and send it electronically. Not a scrap of paper to keep track of, and he has everything he needs."

Char responds, "Wow, I think I'm going to have to set up my quick books account; our accountant was telling us about that too." Olivia says, "It really is a life saver; I've always used it for my budgeting and savings." Quinn jokingly says, "Well damn, who says you can't learn anything over a glass of wine; while relaxing with friends?" They all clink glasses and giggle, as they take a sip and continue to chat.

Having gotten their perspectives on finances; Olivia feels more relaxed about meeting with Clark next week. Over the next few hours the ladies carry on in conversation; discussing the latest Hollywood gossip and their favorite network shows.

Additionally, Olivia asks Char if she'd consider letting Ana join Ella this weekend for the sleepover; realizing that it's been a while since the girls hung out. Char agrees to it, and Olivia believes it will be a nice surprise for Ella when she arrives tomorrow.

As the evening winds down, the men folk come to claim their women. It's quite obvious that all of the men seem to be in a great mood, due to the Indians winning the game, and heading to the pennant, as well as their alcohol consumption.

After seeing their guests off, Olivia and Fitz head to bed. It's been a long day, and they're eager to spend time together, enjoying the effects of their wine drinking, and relaxed mood.

When they make it to their room they're both unbothered about not following their normal bedtime routine. Instead, after he puts on the alarm. He sees her standing on her side of the bed, preparing to undress. He walks up behind her, ready for action, and admiring her body from behind.

Once he's upon her he pulls her close. She feels his hot breath against her neck between the kisses he applies to it, while gripping her close to his body, pressing his impossible to be tamed erection against her ass. She hears him say, "You know I love your hair like this. Right?" She grins as she says, "Yes."

As she falls into the moment with him; his hands ravaging her body. And he asks, "Did you get it done like this for me?" With his hands doing magical things to her body, she exclaims, "MMMM. Yes."

She sounds so sexy to him, and feels even better in his grasp. As she gives into him completely, she feels her skirt hike up, and his fingers are slipping between her folds. Her hips automatically begin to twerk to the rhythm of his hand motions.

He knows her body so well, within seconds he has her dripping wet and moaning loudly. Her moans are like music to his ears; he revels in her whimpers and cries for more, or her moans on the path to release. He's in command of her pleasure and he's reveling in it as she repeatedly thrusts her hips back and forth on his bulge, and he too feels the heat. He's coursing down the same path of release himself, envisioning bending her over and pounding her out. Wanting to hear more from her, he asks, "You like that baby?" She groans, "Yes. God. Yes." He responds, "MMM then let me feel you Livy. Let me feel you cum baby." She groans as she allows his hand play to continue to please her.

Becoming hotter and hotter for her, and her for him too; he speeds up his hand motions and she leans back against him, as she lifts her leg up. He notices she still has on her heels, and seeing those black stilettos pushes him to the brink as he works her feverishly.

He's plunging two, then four fingers into her core; causing her to gasp as she rounds the corner of orgasm and she clutches the curls at the nape of his neck as she loses control, screaming and groaning for him to finish her, and in a matter of seconds he does.

Her explosion is like Niagara Falls and her moans are on an octave 10. Fired up even more, and now aching to feel her wetness. He spins her around and they kiss deeply, and passionately. As they kiss he unzips her skirt, and it falls to the floor. Their kiss breaks as she steps out of her skirt and removes her top.

By the time her top hits the floor he's completely naked and has an erection worthy of worshiping. She looks down at it with a grin and licking her lips seductively, as he strokes himself, looking back at her standing in her fire engine red lace bra and panties and black stilettos. After scanning her body, and feeling the need to feel her. Their eyes meet and he says, "You see something you want?" She groans as she says, "Absolutely." Before he can reply, she drops to her knees and takes his rock hard cock into her hands. She strokes it and licks him from his base to his tip; not missing an inch. Watching her voluptuous lips part, and feeling of her long, wet, soft tongue, sliding up and down his length, and hearing her moans as she pleases him causes his body to jerk.

She feels his body spasm, and she grins as she continues her task. She loves it when he watches her please him; she sees the fire he has for her in his eyes, and sees the pleasure she's providing by his facial expressions. In addition to the series of moans in the air she hears, and his taut grip on her shoulders, which validate her successful efforts. She enjoys every second of their moment. As she slips his rigid cock between her pillow soft lips, she tastes the precum, and she moans, "MMM so good."

He grunts, "Fuck, baby." Motivated more than ever, she deep throats him four times and he throws his head back as he groans and screams her name. She's taking him to task and he can't hold on anymore. He's grunting and moaning, and she's taking him all without hesitation.

His eyes open again as he feels her hand motion in addition to her tongue and lips. When their eyes meet she continues to work her hands as she asks, "MMMM are you gonna fuck me good after this?" He nods, and she licks his tip between words as she says, "I, can't, hear, you." With the final lick he yells, "Yes. MMMM. Fuck Liv. MMM."

Loving his inability to respond fully to her, due to her pleasure tactics; she lets him off the hook as she feels his body tension peak, and hears his groans deepen. He's rounding the corner, and she prepares for his release.


	8. Chapter 8

Like clockwork, his pulsations begin and within seconds; she knows he's about to blow. She excitedly prepares for his release, as she feels him massaging the back of her head, and then hears, "MMM, Yes. Suck it baby. MMMM Fuck. MMM, it feels so, so good, Fuck. Oh Shit. Shit Liv. Fuck! MMMMM!" Just like that, he explodes within her jaws, and she enjoys the payoff. As he jerks and groans allowing the orgasm to run it's course through his body; she continually sucks and licks him through his orgasmic haze; leaving nothing to waste.

He's leaning against the wall for support, now with his eyes closed, and still moaning and groaning to her delight. As she rises to her feet, with a slight smirk on her face, knowing she's handled him to completion, like a boss. She stands in front of him on her own accord, and as if he senses her, he instantly grabs her and kiss her deeply. Within seconds of the kiss, his hands are drawn to her ass, like a magnet to metal. She loves the way he cups her ass with both hands, it's like an easy button, opening up her gate to pleasure on cue.

As they kiss feverishly for several seconds, he gets his feeling back in his legs and she feels his strength reviving too. His grip is stronger, and most impressively below, he's raring to go.

With a sense of renewed vigor they both can feel, with her flowing wetness causing her thighs to be sticky, and his stiffness pressing against her stomach. She knows what's coming next, and her bud is twitching at the thought. His aggression is riling and his body tension is already on tilt. She's getting wetter at the thought, and is clamoring for it.

Without surprise and to her delight; he breaks the kiss and spins her around. She's still in her heels, and underwear, which is a part of the fun. She feels him up against her again, and this time only her panties separate his rock hard cock from entering her wetness. As she groans, wanting him, and needing his penetration. She encouragingly says, "MMM, fuck me with my shoes on." He grins with delight as he grunts at the idea, too turned on to respond."

He palms her bra covered breasts, and then pushes it up exposing her throbbing nipples. She groans at how sensitive they are, and he's massaging them. She loves how he handles her, and he loves how she feels and how she moans for him, and only him.

He massages her breasts, working her nipples until her hips begin to twerk. He knows by her moans she's ready for him and he's just as ready for her. Pulling away his left hand, he grips her panties, and in one fell swoop he rips them from her body. She feels the abrupt snag and pull and it excites her.

She braces herself for the next step, but he's quicker than she thought as he in one motion positions her and enters her with one swing of his hips. She takes his entry, but screams, "Holy Fuck, MMMM!" Her wetness to him is like sliding down a long water slide and meeting the pool at the end.

Completely immersed in her wetness and pounding her from the onset; he works his hips, chasing his release along with hers without hesitation. Soon, the pain turns to pleasure for her, and she falls into motion with him.

She's gripping the sheets on the bed, as he pummels her without regard. The power in his thrusts and the grip on her hips is fueling her need to feel him till completion. Despite him being the one in control, he's groaning and calling her name as she too finds herself quite vocal in the moment.

As the session continues, they thrust and thrash out of sorts momentarily, until their thrusts synchronize. Suddenly, they're on the same pace and flowing like a rowing team. Her wetness increases as she feels her nub pulsing; he groans as he says, "MMM cum on it baby. Let me feel you." She groans as she says, "MMMM I'm so close baby. MMM so close." He replies, "Me too baby. MMM it's so fucking good." She replies, "MMMM, harder baby. Harder. Fuck your pussy harder."

He obliges her request and pounds her harder, adding some ass smacks to the order as well; which is the game changer that causes her to shift. She drops her shoulders for him and leans forward more. He begins to knock on her door to orgasm, by hitting her G spot in the process.

Her walls begin to vibrate and she feels a force rolling up from her toes as she begins to quake and moan. He feels it too and he gives into to the desire to pump all he has into her. The force surrounds them both as their aggression peaks, and they fall into the abyss of orgasm together, swearing and groaning till the end.

As he empties his all into her, he grips her hips, as she supports herself against the bed. She's hunched over, sweating, out of breath, and still in her heels. She feels like she's done about twenty minutes on a stair master. Her heart is pounding and sweat is running down her body, a great work out for sure. He's fighting the same battle himself, he can barely hold on to her because of the sweat dripping from her body, as well as his own. And he's also trying to catch his breath too.

Once able to move and their breathing stabilizes. He guides her to an upright position. She still has her back to him, as he's still inside her. She's still moaning, as he finishes his release into her. Upon completion, he kisses on the back of her neck, after gently brushing her braids aside. She smiles as she feels his sweet, wet kisses on her neck, and he wraps his arms around her, making her melt into him.

They stand in silence for a moment, until she steps away from him and turns to face him. After removing her shoes, they share a kiss and smile at one another, gazing into each other's eyes, as they embrace once again. As she settles her head into his chest, listening to his heartbeat, something she always does. He strokes her back for a bit, until he hears her yawn, and he says, "Awe, somebody's sleepy." She takes a breath as she replies, "It's been a long day."

He agrees and says, "Indeed it has. I'm game for some cuddle time." She grins as she looks up at him, and says, "Me too." As she steps out of his arms, she says, "I love you." He responds, "I love you too." They share another kiss; then prepare for bed.

As they slide between the sheets, unwilling to shower right now. They cuddle together as always and share kisses until they fall asleep. Her mind drifts off as they rest and she smiles as she embraces the fact that this is her life, and its right where she wants to be.

When morning arrives they're at the breakfast table and finishing their meal. Fitz asks, "So what are your plans today Mrs. Grant?" After finishing her juice she smiles as she says, "I am going over to the house this morning and start packing up some things." He looks at her with some surprise as he says, "Really?"

She nods as she grins and says, "Yes. Really?" He suddenly recalls his conversation with Harrison, and he smiles in his head. But he also wonders what her tipping point was, which led her to make this decision. In essence, he wants to make sure she's not just doing this to satisfy him. So he says, "Not that I'm against it. But what made you decide to do this now?" She takes a breath and says, "I think it's time. Little by little, one box at a time. It's time that I start packing up everything, and move closer to our future together here."

The resolve and confidence in her voice satisfies his curiosity. But again, he gives her a way out, to see if she takes it or not. As he smiles at her and he says, "I think it's great that you've made that decision babe. But please know that it's no rush. You really can take your time with packing up the house, and selling it. The monthly carrying costs are nothing, in comparison to you doing this when you're ready, and not a moment before that point." She appreciates his support, but she realizes by his response that they haven't really talked about their financial situation at length.

So she says, "Thank you honey. I appreciate your support. But honestly, I should've talked to you about how I was feeling concerning the house sooner. The truth is, I'm a little more attached to it than I thought." He nods as he says, "Yes, which is why i am okay with you taking your time with this Liv. Your apprehension to letting it go is normal, given what that house represents to you. It's the first thing you've ever owned outside of your car. And it was silly of me to assume you would be able to let it go so quickly."


	9. Chapter 9

She smiles at him, how or why she takes herself through such turmoil internally before talking to him about matters is beyond her. Like the ladies said last night, he always understands. She responds, "It's not your fault babe. Remember I'm the one who brought up me selling the house. Not you. I knew it was what I needed to do and threw it out there because it made sense.

You just reacted to what I said; so there's nothing for you to be sorry for." He appreciates her accurately recalling the conversation, but he still feels like he should've been more sensitive to the topic. So he says, "How about in the future we both take the time to hear what one another is saying; but also think about what we're hearing as well and talk about that part too. Because honestly, I knew when you brought up selling the house you weren't ready to do it. And going along with what you were saying didn't help matters."

She nods understanding his point; they need to be ready to challenge what they say at times. If they don't feel what they're hearing is truly what the other person means; it needs to be addressed. She nods as she says, "I can agree to that." He smiles at her as he says, "Good. I'm glad."

They share a sweet kiss and begin cleaning the kitchen up from their breakfast meal. Once done he asks, "What time are you going over to the house?" She replies, "In a few minutes. Why?" He responds, "Because I was going to go with you. But we have practice this morning." She responds, "Its fine honey. I didn't plan on you coming with me. I'm just going to pack up as much as I can and decide what goes and what stays. Which should take me quite a while. It's my purging process and you probably don't want to be present for it."

He pulls her close as he says, "I really am proud of you baby." She smiles as she playfully says, "Thanks honey. But I'm not sure why? Other than my ability to make you speak in tongues." He chuckles as he says, "Damn that was subtle. But I recall some inaudible sounds from you this morning in the shower." She grins as she admittedly says, "Guilty."

They kiss sweetly, and afterwards he says, "I'm proud of you for knowing yourself and facing how you feel; no matter how unsure you are about it, until you understand what's going on. So many people don't do that. They shut down or run away from their feelings, which just causes more heartache down the road. So you deserve kudos for facing up to what challenges you, even if it's your own internal turmoil. I admire you for having that courage."

She smiles at him and he sees tears developing in her eyes; he touches her face and before he can reply, she says, "You give me the courage to face myself. Your love and support push me to be better babe; thank you for pushing me and being my biggest cheerleader. I couldn't be this brave without you."

He grins as he says, "Although I disagree, because you're the fiercest woman I know, and I know that you'd be just fine without me. You're welcome." She smiles at him, and her lone happy tear rolls down her cheek, as they share a kiss. The kiss settles their moment and it breaks as they smile at one another.

Looking into her eyes he says, "I don't want you lifting anything too heavy at the house. So, be careful babe. Just load up whatever boxes you have, and I'll come by and move them for you. Some of the guys and I are going to grab a beer after practice; so we can swing by and move them around if you want."

She nods as she says, "Okay. I'll let you know if I need anything moved. I think I'll have James drop Ella Bell off over there; that way she can go through her toys too." He chuckles as he responds, "That's a good idea babe."

She grins knowing that he suggested that himself previously. She then says, "Oh, and just to confirm we're meeting with Clark over lunch on Thursday right?" He nods as he says, "Yes. Does that still work for you?" She replies, "Yes. But I was thinking maybe we can make the conversation more productive if he has time to go over our portfolios in advance."

Fitz sarcastically says, "Another good idea. You're on a roll. Two for two." She hits him playfully and they share a laugh. Knowing full well, that's again, another thought he shared with her previously she's now utilizing as her own. When the laughter settles he says, "Since he already has my information. I can forward him yours, or you can send it to him yourself before the meeting. It's your call."

She takes a breath and replies, "I can send it to him; just text me his email address." He nods as he responds, "Okay. That works. By the way, I'm glad to see this is all settling in for you babe. I know it's a lot to tackle. But it will all be behind us soon. By the way did you get your license changed yet?" She groans as she says, "Nope. I forgot. It's on the list though, along with the insurance business." He nods as he says, "I know it's a pain Liv, but the sooner you change your licence the better. And we can have Clark take care of the life insurance coverage changes." She nods as she says, "That's true. I will take care of my license change before Thursday." He smiles as he replies, "Okay."

Still feeling like she needs to disclose a little more to him concerning their finances. She says, "You know we haven't talked about our finances yet." He looks at her and says, "I know. I figured we'd get around to it. I didn't want to push you." She smiles as she replies, "That's sweet of you honey. But important topics like finances have to be addressed."

He nods as he says, "I agree it does babe. But we don't have to do it all right now. We can ease into it. Besides, there's really not much to discuss right now anyway. I've got the household bills under control here, and you're taking care of the carrying costs for your old house right now."

She nods as she says, "So it's that cut and dry for you?" He responds, "Yes. It is. As long as the bills are being paid; in my mind everything is fine. When we meet with Clark next week we'll have a better financial picture of our combined finances, and if we need to make any significant changes; we can discuss it at that time. I don't want us to be bogged down by financial talk. We're in this together, and we'll figure it out. Besides, neither one of us are in a bad spot financially; so I'm confident we will be just fine." She enjoys his optimism and says, "You are amazing. Do you know that?"

He jokingly replies, "Yeah I do and you're just as amazing, if not more." They kiss once more, and he says, "If i'm going to be on time for practice I'd better get going." She smiles as she replies, "Okay. Have a good practice babe." They share a quick kiss, and he responds, "I will. When are you all practicing?" She responds, "Tomorrow before the game, and we're going to the batting cages in the morning too." He nods as he replies, "Okay. Love you." She responds, "Love you too." They share another kiss, and he grabs his keys and his bag as he heads out the door.

Shortly after he leaves she heads over to her old house too. When she arrives she walks in with a stack of collapsed boxes and takes in the environment. She hasn't been in the house since she packed up all of her clothes and all the food in the house after they came back from their honeymoon.


	10. Chapter 10

The house holds a lot of memories for her, and even more memories of her and her new life. She looks around the first floor recalling her and Fitz's antics, as well as their arguments. They've had good and bad times in this house, and no matter what they've always came back to one another.

She also remembers Ella's time in the house. She remembers how many times they've watched cartoons on the couch and movies. In addition to the board games they've played sitting at the kitchen table, or the meals she's prepared for family and friends in her kitchen.

Lots of discussions have happened in the kitchen and living room of her house. Like when she first met Fitz, and her and her brother argued about them seeing one another romantically.

She shakes her head as she thinks about how fiercely they argued, and she'd literally only knew Fitz for a few hours. Who would've thought after spending an afternoon with someone; she'd end up being married to him within six months of that date, and she'd be moving.

In settling her thoughts, she takes a breath and feels the bitter sweetness of the moment. For so long this house was all she had, and now it's miniscule in comparison to what she's gained in the meantime.

She now has so much more going for herself than she ever thought was possible, in such a short time. The love of a great man, a new job, and ultimately a new life. She's on the road to a new life she didn't know was possible until she met the love of her life.

While taking stock of her environment. She's not sad. She's actually happy and can't believe how blessed she is to be experiencing such a great turn of events; she's grateful for where she is and hopeful about there being more to come.

After settling into the moment and shifting her focus, she looks down at her left hand and grins looking at her wedding set. It has to be the most beautiful set she's ever seen. She's not sure of the exact cost; but she's sure that her husband has remarkable taste, and an affinity for making certain she has the best. Which she undoubtedly appreciates.

The three part set, total 7 carat diamond ring, with 5 carats being the emerald cut diamond, and two carat bands it sits between, shimmers in the light, making her grin as she remembers the comments her coworkers made about her ring. She really does feel like a princess, she sighs as she continues to hold it up to the light.

Her moment breaks as her phone rings; she sees its James. She answers, "Hey James, how are you?" He replies, "Morning Liv. I just wanted to let you know we're on our way." She responds, "Okay. I'm actually at my old house. So you can drop her off here." He replies, "Okay. We'll be there shortly." She says, "Okay. I'll be on the lookout for you."

As soon as she hangs up; her phone rings again, and she sees it's Char. She answers, "Good morning Char." Char responds, "Morning Liv. I was wondering if it would be okay if I dropped Ana off in the next few minutes. The boys are sick, and I need to take them to the doctor." Olivia replies. "Oh no. I'm sorry to hear that sweetie. Of course you can drop her off. I'm at my old house. Do you know the address?" She replies, "No. Can you send it to me?"

She replies, "Yes of course. I'll send it to you, and you can drop her off whenever you need to." Char responds, "Thanks Liv. You're a life saver. Either me or Drew will bring her by." She nods as she replies, "Sure thing Char. No worries. I hope they feel better." Char replies, "Me too. It's their asthma. With the weather changing back and forth and the high pollen count; they're struggling." Olivia shakes her head as she says, "I'm sorry sweetie. Well, when you're ready. I'm here." She replies, "Okay. I'm on my way." They hang up and Olivia sends her the address via text.

After sending the text; she notices Fitz sent her the email to the financial advisor. So she goes to her tablet and pulls her financial file. After sending the information to him, she grabs a box and begins packing up some keepsakes she has on the built in shelves in the living room.

Approximately a half hour later James arrives with Ella in tow, and only seconds after he leaves, Drew drops off Ana. He thanks her again for allowing them to drop her off earlier than expected. However, she reassures him it's fine, and again wishes their boys well. He thanks her for her kindness and heads to the doctor's office to meet Char.

Once he leaves, Ella is quite surprised to see Ana, and the girls squeal with excitement; which makes Olivia beam. They get even more excited when Olivia tells Ella that Ana is spending the night. She's not just visiting.

Olivia adores their excitement, it makes her smile too. As they settle down, Olivia says, "Girls, why don't you put your back packs down on the couch, and head up to Ella's room." Ella says, "Can we watch a movie instead Liv?" Olivia replies, "Yes you can watch a movie; but after you go through the toys you don't play with anymore, and pack up the ones you want to keep. Okay?"

Ella asks, "Why am I packing up my toys?" It then dons on Olivia that she never talked to Ella about her moving. The last time Ella was with them they were here at her house. She hasn't been to Fitz's house yet. She sees the look of confusion and concern on Ella's face, and says, "Sweetheart I'm sorry. Come here."

Olivia sits down on the couch, and Ella comes over to sit down next to her. She says, "Ana, you can sit down too dear. I just need to talk to Ella for a second." Ana happily has a seat in the chair across from them, and Olivia turns to face Ella.

She sees the sadness resting on her face and she says, "Ella honey, I thought I talked to you before about me and Fitz moving in together, now that we're married. But it's obvious that I didn't huh?" Ella shakes her head no and has tears in her eyes.

Olivia feels awful, as she replies, "Oh sweetie, don't cry. Why are you crying?" Ella replies, "Because you're moving away." Olivia quickly says, "Ella Bell, don't worry honey. I am just moving three streets away, and you're welcome to stay with me as much as you want. Just as you do now."

As Olivia takes her hand, and offers her a tissue. Ella sadly asks, "What about my room, and my stuff?" Olivia comfortingly says, "We can move your room to the new house sweetie." Realizing what Olivia is saying, Ella asks, "So I have a room at the new house?" Olivia replies, "Not yet. Because you haven't picked it out yet." Ella responds, "I get to pick my room."


	11. Chapter 11

Olivia replies, "Yes. You get to pick your room, and how about you decorate it too?" The offer lightens Ella's sadness and she smiles as she asks, "Can Ana and her mommy help decorate it?" Ana says, "Yes. I want to help, and my mommy can help to. She's good at decorating."

Olivia smiles at Ana's excitement and proud statement about her mother's abilities. She's also happy to see that Ella seems to be cheering up. She happily says, "I will be sure to ask Char if she can help us, with your room. And it looks like Ana's already committed to helping huh?"

Ana smiles and nods as she says, "Yes. I helped my mommy decorate my room and it's so pretty! It's my big girl room!" Ella says, "Yeah Liv, it's really pretty. Can we make my room a big girl room too?"

Olivia nods as she smiles and says, "Yes of course we can sweetie. That's why we need to go through your toys and get rid of all of your kiddie toys. I'm sure there's a younger little girl that would love your old toys."

Ana nods as she replies, "We donate our toys to the Salvation Army when we out grow them. Our clothes too." Olivia replies, "That's very nice Ana. I'm sure those less fortunate really appreciate your donations." She proudly says, "Yes. Daddy and mommy says you're supposed to give to people who don't have as much as you do."

Olivia smiles as she says, "That's very true." Ella says, "Daddy James says it's more blessed to give than to receive." Olivia replies, "And both you and Ana are correct. Giving is receiving and if you do right by others. You will be blessed. You never know when you'll be in a position to need help yourself one day." Both of the girls nod in agreement and Olivia smiles at them in return. She loves how giving they are, and is impressed with their understanding of charitable acts. She thinks to herself, she can't wait to practice the same thing with her future children.

Seeing that Ella is settled with the idea of the move; she asks, "Are you girls ready to pack up the toys now?" Both Ana and Ella excitingly says, "Yes!" Olivia chuckles at their energetic response, she thinks to herself. Oh to be so young and full of life. She then says, "Okay let's go upstairs and get started." The girls get up and she grabs a box before heading upstairs to her room.

When they walk in Ana says, "Your room is nice Ella." Ella smiles as she says, "Thank you." Olivia smiles too, and begins putting the box together, as she says, "Okay, here's a box you can use to put the toys in you want to keep. I'll label it keep." She writes keep on the box in permanent marker, then places it on the floor. She then writes charity on the other box, and says, "Here's a box you can use for charity. Got it?"

Both of the girls nod and say, "Yes." Olivia replies, "Just sort them out, and when you get done let me know." Ana asks, "What about taping them?" Olivia replies, "Yes we will tape them closed once we're done. But for now I just want you two to work on filling them up, okay? I can tape them later."

Ana says, "Okay. Let's get started Ella." Ella smiles as she says, "Okay." Olivia grins watching the girls work together, filling the boxes. It's remarkable to her how well they work together, without any arguing. She watches them for a few minutes, again thinking about how it would be watching her own children this way. Would they be as sweet as these two? Inquiring minds want to know, she says to herself.

Seeing they have the process in hand, she notices Ella looking at the photo of her, Olivia, Cyrus, and James in the frame entitled family. She also loves that photo, they are indeed a family and she cherishes that familial connection.

Before returning downstairs, she tells the girls to come get her when they're done. She agree to do so and she goes back to packing up the shelves downstairs. This is a time when her incessant desire to be prepared for various instances comes in handy. She practically has a pack and ship in her pantry; she has everything one would need to pack an assortment of boxes.

After turning on some music she begins to work diligently at clearing the shelves and by the time she's listened to five songs in a row; she's cleared both walls of shelves, her coffee table, and half the dining room.

Happy with her success, and in a groove that's interrupted by the girls coming downstairs. Olivia notices the time and sees it's just after noon; so she decides its lunch time. Knowing she's cleaned out the fridge previously, and her cabinets. She orders pizza and salad to be delivered.

As they wait for the food, she sits the girls down to watch a movie; while she inspects their packing efforts. As she peruses the room she sees they've managed to get quite a bit done. The room hasn't looked this bare since before she furnished it for Ella.

She looks at the boxes and remembers every toy that was purchased. She has toys from when Ella was as young as a newborn. Olivia can't believe she's grown up so fast, but she has. After looking through her choice of what to keep and what to give away. She approves of her choices, and is again impressed with how mature Ella is for her age. She made some great choices in sorting through the toys, and Olivia doesn't see any decision she should question. Ergo she decides to tape up the boxes and set them aside.

After taping the boxes up the doorbell rings, and Olivia goes down to answer the door. The food is delivered and she and the girls sit down and eat lunch, as they continue to watch despicable me. Olivia enjoys the girls company, and the movie too.

Their conversation is so innocent and cute; something she can really appreciate. It's obvious that the integrity of their childhood is being maintained and she applauds their parents for managing this task this day in age. With technology being so accessible and the corruption of the youth being almost inevitable. It's surprising, and very refreshing to witness.

When they finish their food and the movie ends; Olivia talks to the girls about school and their friends. She learns that Ana is on the honor roll at school just like Ella, and they both are avid readers. She enjoys their conversation; they laugh and smile more than anything, making the mood light, fun, and very enjoyable.

Very happy about her progress, and motivated to continue. Olivia decides to finish packing up the dining room. She's half done with her china cabinet. The girls offer to help; but she has some priceless antiques she doesn't want to be broken. So, instead she puts on another movie for them, while she finishes packing.

By the time the movie is over; the entire china cabinet is empty, along with the built in shelving unit she has in the room. After marking all of her boxes; she leaves most of them on the floor. Because they're too heavy for her to lift. So she texts Fitz, advising she will need his help with stacking them. He replies back that he'll swing by on the way home, in the next hour.


	12. Chapter 12

As she waits for him, she and the girls watch television until he arrives. When he walks in, he sees Olivia sitting on the couch, and Ana and Ella sitting on the floor together watching television. He smiles at the sight. They all look so comfortable.

When Ella sees Fitz she gets up and goes over to him. They hug as he says, "Hello Ella Bell." She grins as she hugs him and says, "Fitzy!" Olivia cracks up at their pet names for one another. As he walks over to the couch Ana stands and hugs him as she says, "Hey Uncle Fitz." He smiles at her as he says, "How are you Ana?" She responds, "Fine." He grins at her as he says, "That's good to hear. Hey, I heard from your dad. Your brothers are doing well. They should be heading back home soon." Liv responds, "Thank goodness they're okay." Fitz nods as he says, "Yeah, I was happy to hear that too."

As the girls sit back down, he notices the television show, and he asks, "What are you ladies watching?" Ella replies, "We're watching Word girl." As Fitz gives Olivia a sweet peck, he asks, "What's word girl?" He expects the kids to answer him. But instead Olivia says, "It's a fascinating show that teaches new words; it's great for vocabulary building and proper word usage."

Fitz smiles at her enthusiastic response and asks, "And how long have you been watching this show?" She giggles as she says, "About an hour." He smiles at her as he says, "You're a quick study." She responds, "It really is a good show." He pecks her lips again and Ana says, "OOOw. You're kissing." Fitz and Olivia chuckle, as Olivia gets up and says, "Excuse us girls. Fitz has to help me with some boxes."

As they walk out the room Ana says, "That means they want to be alone." Both Fitz and Olivia look at one another and don't know what to say, so they walk out the room grinning and still in awe of her perceptive response. When they get in the dining room he says, "I think we've been found out." Olivia giggles as he pulls her close and they kiss. Their kiss deepens, and they both feel their nature's rising. Their moment pauses as they both hear the girls repeating the word immaculate.

At first Fitz asks, "Are they saying ejaculate?" Olivia listens again and hits him as she says, "No. They're saying immaculate. Get your mind out of the gutter." He sinfully replies, "Only if you keep your sexy body off of me, and your luscious tongue out of my mouth." She blushes as she says, "You are incorrigible at times."

He grins as he says, "Guilty as sin when it comes to you baby." They share a giggle and another kiss, as she says, "I thought you were bringing help?" He replies, "I did too. But the guys had to get home. I figured since I was just stacking boxes for you. It shouldn't take much effort."

She nods as she says, "True." She pecks his kissable lips as she says, "You know you can't stack boxes with me in your arms." He responds, "I'd rather have you in my arms instead of stacking boxes." She smiles at him and he loves to see the happiness in her eyes. Even more so, he loves that he's the reason for her smile.

After kissing her once more, their embrace breaks slightly as he notices the progress she's made. He looks around the room and says, "Wow, you got a lot done Liv." She smiles as she says, "Yeah I did. It was quite easy once I got rolling. This room is done, and I've got the entire living room done too." He nods as he says, "Good job baby." She replies, "Thanks."

He swats her on the ass, as he says, "I'll reward you appropriately later." She giggles as she says, "I'm counting on it. A repeat of last night, if you must." He winks at her as he says, "Agreed. That was hot." She giggles sinfully as she says, "Indeed it was."

Loving their banter but realizing they have some work to do; he walks over to the corner and begins lifting the boxes, and stacking them for her. He gets them stacked and organized quite quickly, in both rooms. And while he sits at the kitchen island eating some pizza and salad, she cleans up the kitchen. She asks, "How was practice?"

He replies, "It was good. Everybody hit well, and put in some good effort. We'll be ready for you guys next week." She grins as she says, "That's good to know. We will be coming to play." He nods as he says, "I have no doubt. Your brother has already boasted about your squads batting. So we'll see."

She smiles at him, loving their competitiveness. As she says, "I'm so ready for the game tomorrow. I can't wait." He replies, "It will be a good one I'm sure. But I have faith you guys can get it done." She smiles as she says, "Thanks baby. I want to beat them so bad."

As he swallows his last bite he says, "Other than their own team; I don't know anyone who isn't rooting for you guys." She nods in agreement, the brewers aren't the favorite team. They're probably one of the most hated, given some of their dirty play. In addition to Edison being their team captain, it will be a privilege to take them down.

She responds, "I appreciate the support and I look forward to the win." He nods as he says, "No complaints here." She smiles at him as she asks, "Are you done with that plate?" He nods as he says, "Yes." She takes his plate and turns to wash it. He finishes his soda and walks up behind her to give her the glass.

As he puts the glass into the water, he stands behind her kissing on her neck as he whispers, "Your ass in these jeans is incredible." She giggles as she says, "Baby, you say that about everything I wear." He responds, "Which means your ass is incredible in everything you wear." His mannish ways make her chuckle and he laughs too.

Their moment is interrupted as Ella comes into the kitchen and asks, "Livy, can we go outside?" Olivia says, "We're actually about to leave sweetie, but you can go outside when we get home okay?" She replies, "Okay." Fitz says, "Why don't you girls get your things together, we'll be leaving once Liv gets done with the dishes okay?" She nods and says, "Okay Fitzy."

He smiles at her and she goes back into the living room with Ana. Now done with the dishes she turns to face him and says, "You're so good with her." He responds, "She's a good kid. So is Ana. They're both great." She nods as she says, "They really are. Do you think our kids will be as good as they are?"

He responds, "Of course. Because they'll have the best mom in the world." She grins as she says, "Awe, thank you honey." He smiles as he replies, "You're welcome. But, I'm serious Liv. You're great with them. I can see this being our life really soon, or as soon as you want it to be our life."

She sees the seriousness in his eyes and asks, "So do you want to start trying?" He replies. "If you're ready. Yes." She definitely wants kids with him, and up till this moment. She's been thinking about it. But in this moment she's hesitant to figure out when she's actually ready to start trying.

He sees her mind racing and he touches her face as he says, "Hey, no rush and no worries. Again, when you're ready. We can start trying, and until then. We can have fun practicing."

She smiles at him as she presses her face into his palm, and kisses his hand. He leans in to kiss her lips and their peck seals their moment, until they hear, "We're ready!" Fitz turns to face them, and Olivia peers around him to see both Ella and Ana with their backpacks on and ready to go. Fitz looks at Liv and says, "I'm guessing when they move we move." She giggles as she says, "That seems to be the case."

Excitedly he says, "Okay ladies, let's get going." They cheer and he leads them outside as Olivia arms the house, and gathers her things before walking out the door. Despite all the happiness she's feeling in the moment; she is now in thought about how quickly her life could potentially change even more by her decision about parenthood.

 ** _Thank you for reading my fan fiction tale; I hope you all are enjoying the story so far. Olitz is married and encountering the basics of life changes that all new couples face initially. What do you think about their journey so far? Finances, selling the house, when to have kids etc. All can be challenging topics for any couple to face. Do you think they have what it takes to face these challenges and master them? What do you think of Olivia's apprehension about when to start a family? The way they both dealt with Ana and Ella was cute, right? Was that an indication of how they'd parent? Nonetheless their time together with the girls was sweet, and gives them something to think about._**

 ** _What's your take on the differences in how each couple handles their personal finances? To each is own i guess, whatever works right?_**

 ** _Also the big game is set; how will it end? Will Edison being on a rival team work to their advantage here, or be the beginning of more trouble from him? We find out this and more in the next installment of Love and Marriage. I'm excited to hear your comments and critiques. Also feel free to check out my other stories, The Candidate, Realizing the Dream, The Path to Vermont, and Timing is Everything. Thanks for all of your support, be blessed!_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_AN/ Hello everyone, thanks again for continuing to follow this story. I'm excited to bring you this installment. Yes this story is a continuation of With or Without Prejudice. And it will bring more insight into the balancing act of life, love, and marriage for Olitz. But it will also bring drama, because no story keeps you entertained without it. So I'm hopeful you'll enjoy the ride as the brink of what's been bubbling underneath for Olivia starts to rise to the surface, and you see how it's all connected._**

 ** _Just because we attempt to deal with our past, doesn't mean we always fully escape it. It's apart of us forever and we only grow by learning from it and embracing it. Otherwise it haunts us. Additionally, in this segment of the story we ponder the idea, do we ever really know anybody? And what exactly does moving on mean? Enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review and comments. I oh so enjoy reading them. :o)_**

It's 9:00 am and Olivia is pulling into Cyrus' driveway to drop off Ella from her sleep over. After she parks the car and turns off the ignition, preparing to exit the car. She notices how lack luster Ella appears. Unsure if her attitude change is in lieu of the sleep over ending early due to Olivia having to get to practice, or her just missing Ana's companionship. She asks, "What's up buttercup?"

Despite the normal cheery smile she flashes her, whenever she calls her butter cup. Ella looks at her with incredible sadness in her eyes as she says, "I don't want you to move in with Fitzy.

Olivia is surprised by her response given how well they get along. They all had a great day yesterday. They made pizza for dinner, and Fitz even took part in their spa party. Both Ana and Ella giggled when Fitz allowed them to paint his fingernails pink. There were plenty of laughs and smiles throughout the night, and just twenty minutes ago they were all eating breakfast together, and having a great time. Puzzled, she says, "I thought you liked him sweetie. What happened to change that?"

Nervously Ella replies, "I do like him. But you don't have to live with him." Still not clear on how they got to this point, but feeling the need to clarify the situation again for her.

Olivia kindly says, "Ella, Fitzy and I are married now like your daddies are married. You remember coming to our wedding, right?" Ella nods in response, and Olivia smiles as she replies, "Okay, so that's why we're moving in together; we're a family now just like you and your daddies are a family."

Olivia thought this explanation would clear up the matter; but instead she notices Ella is more upset. She sees tears in her eyes as she responds, "But you said you, me, and my daddies were a family. If you move in with Fitzy we won't be a family anymore; because you two will be a family instead. Do you like him better than us?"

Olivia sees the tears roll down her cheeks, and it breaks her heart. Her response finally makes sense to Olivia. Taking a breath Olivia reaches out and hugs her as she says, "Ella, no matter where I live we will always be family honey. You don't have to worry about losing me; I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you. You're stuck with me kid." The sadness in her eyes lightens as she says, "Really?"

Olivia pulls from her a bit, so she can look into her eyes. She hands her a tissue and nods as she says, "Yes. Really. You, your daddies, Fitzy, and I are a family sweetheart, and real families don't break up. They grow and change but they never break up."

Olivia watches as Ella ponders her response. Her intellect and articulate speech always astounds her. She's not like many 10 year olds she knows. She loves how in touch she is with her feelings and how easily she communicates how she feels.

The silence breaks as Ella says, "So we're just a bigger family?" Olivia smiles as she says, "Yes, that's exactly right. And when Fitz and I have a baby, our family will just continue to grow." Ella beams as she says, "So I'll be like a big sister?" Olivia grins as she says, "Yes. That's right. Do you think you can handle that?"

Ella excitedly nods as she says, "Yes. Can the baby be a girl?" Olivia chuckles as she says, "Well, we can hope for a girl. But I can't make any promises." Ella replies, "I'm going to hope for a girl and pray for one at mass." Olivia smiles at her as she says, "You do that sweetie. There's no harm in praying for what you want to happen. But you'll still be like a big sister even if it's a boy. You know that right?"

Ella smiles and nods as she says, "Yes. I know. But if it's a girl she can have all of my old toys and clothes." Olivia smiles at her sensible response. She's got this whole thing worked out in her head already. Not wanting her to get too far ahead of herself; Olivia responds, "That's true. But it may be a while before that happens. So we have time to figure all of that out, okay?"

Ella nods as she says, "I know, Fitzy has to get you pregnant first right?" Olivia's brain freezes as she tries to find a suitable response. She shouldn't be shocked at her reply; she knows that James and Cyrus are very open with her about sex. But she still wasn't ready for what she heard and it showed on her face, causing Ella to ask, "Why are you blushing Livy?"

Olivia thinks quickly on her feet as she says, "Uhm, I was just thinking you're overdue for your big girl room at the new house." Thankfully, this response takes the heat off the conversation as Ella replies, "Can I have the one Ana and I slept in?" Olivia replies, "I don't see why not. As promised I will talk to Char about helping us with the specifics of the decorations. So we can get started on picking colors and a theme."

Ella grins as she excitedly says, "I'll start making a list of themes so we can narrow them down. Boy, this is going to be so much fun." Ella is now back to being her giddy self. And it makes Olivia smile seeing how happy she is. Despite her apparent glee, she still wants to make sure they're leaving things on good terms.

Olivia asks, "Is there anything else you need to talk about butter cup?" Ella smiles as she replies, "Can I come see your game today?" Olivia responds, "I don't mind it. But we need to see what your parents have planned for today. So let's go ask them." She nods and they get out of the car.

When they get to the door James lets them in and greets both of them with smiles and hugs. After their warm greeting he says, "Okay little lady, you have chores to do remember. So go ahead and get those done so we can get to your hair appointment." Ella reaches for Olivia to hug her as she responds, "Yes sir. Bye Livy. I have to get my chores done so I can work on designing my new room." Olivia hugs her back and gives her a kiss on the cheek as she says, "Okay butter cup. See ya later."

As Ella runs off James asks, "What new room is she talking about?" Before she can reply Cyrus' voice comes out of nowhere saying, "No running in the house Ella." Olivia chuckles as Ella's body posture changing as she stops mid run, and begins to walk toward the stairs as she says, "Yes sir."


	14. Chapter 14

As Cyrus comes from around the corner joining Olivia and James in conversation, and giving Olivia a hug and greeting her. She responds, "She picked out her room at the new house. And Char and Ana are being designated to help put together a concept and decorate the room." James beams as he says, "That's really sweet of you Livy. No wonder she's excited." Olivia replies, "It's no biggie. She's growing up and needs a big girl room."

Cyrus says, "True. She's definitely growing up. But you don't have to pay for renovating a room for her at your house Liv. Let us chip in." Olivia responds, "No Cy. I won't hear of it. She's my God daughter and I insist on doing this for her. Besides, Fitz is in agreement with it. So it's all set." Cyrus sees the joy in her eyes and replies, "Okay. If you say so. But don't make it too cool. Otherwise we may not be able to get her to come home."

Olivia says, "Oh I doubt that very seriously. She loves you both way too much for that to happen." They share smiles as James says, "With all the slumber party's she's been going to lately, and girl scout activities, as well as her saying she wants to sign up for soccer and basketball. It feels like we are approaching a time when she's never going to be home." Cyrus replies, "Very true. But it will be cool to see her involved in new activities." Olivia says, "I agree. You both have raised her to be so outgoing and cheerful. It's no wonder she's finding her own way, and enjoying life. It's exactly how a child's life should be. Be proud of that."

James smiles as he says, "We are quite proud of her. She quite a little wonder." Olivia replies, "Yes she is. You both have done a great job with her." Cyrus nods as he says, "Thanks Liv. That means a lot." She replies, "You're both very welcome. By the way, what are you planning to get into today?"

He replies, "I'm good, I was just on my way out to weed my garden. How about you?" Olivia notices his attire and sees he's all set, the only thing missing is his gardening hat. She responds, "I am actually headed to the batting cages, and then practice before our game this afternoon."

James responds, "That's right. I forgot about that. This one determines if you play in the final round of the tournament right?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. This is a big one. It's been a battle this year." Cyrus replies, "Well, when your best two pitchers go down with injuries and you lose your third baseman; it's hard to recover." Olivia nods as she says, "Tell me about it. I didn't think it would be this rough, but such is life. That reminds me Ella wanted to come to the game. Are you guys able to bring her? If not I can send Abby or Char and Drew by to pick her up."

Cyrus looks at James and says, "I don't have anything planned. So, I'll let you two figure out what's what. My roses are calling me." Olivia grins as she says, "That's right put it on James' plate." Cyrus chuckles as he says, "He manages our time so much better than I ever could." James smirks as he responds, "Uhuh that's code for he doesn't want to deal with it." They all laugh as Cyrus walks away saying, "Don't act like you don't love it. See ya later Liv." She replies, "Bye Cy."

James shakes his head as he pulls up their calendar on his phone, and says, "We should be able to make your game depending on what time we get out of the hair shop. What time is your game?" Olivia replies, "5:30 at Asher Park." He responds, "It may be cutting it close but I think we can make it. I have an oil change I need to get done, right after the hair appointment." Olivia replies, "Great. I hope you can come. But I know how crazy shops can get."

James says, "Yes. I'm hoping this new stylist will be much better. Because the last one we dealt with was a real challenge. I'd spend my entire Saturday in that shop with Ella." Olivia smiles as she says, "I know the feeling; hence me being back to braids. I can't deal with investing my weekends at the shop either for a hairstyle that lasts a week or two."

James replies, "Yes girl. Ain't that the truth? Just before you arrived I was telling Cy about Ella's hair appointment I made for her today at your shop." Olivia smiles as she says, "Yeah, that's right. Candy told me you called her for an appointment. I think you'll love her. She's great with kids, and if you already know what you want she will have you in and out. She's a real professional."

James says, "Good to hear it. I'll let you know how it goes." She responds, "Great. Well, I'd better go. I will talk to you later." He walks her to the door and as she walks through it he says, "Oh, thanks again for those bottles of 2012 Syrah from Cayuse vineyard. My God, it is amazing."

Olivia smiles as she says, "I'm glad you enjoyed it." James replies, "Yes indeed we did." Olivia blushes as she responds, "You are too much. I'm out of here my dear." He chuckles as he says, "Okay love. See you later." She grins as she waves at him, and he closes the door behind her. As she walks to the car she thinks to herself he's a riot. The party doesn't start till he arrives, and she loves his spirit.

As she drives off heading to the batting cages; her mind is adrift about her conversation with Ella. And it sort of warms her heart to know she's not the only one struggling with everything changing. Ella's struggle is her struggle, and just confirms how she feels. But she's glad she's able to help Ella through it. Maybe they can help each other, especially since the changes that are on the horizon are so new for both of them.

She arrives at the batting cages twenty minutes later; and as she turns onto the street, she sees Edison's car going the opposite direction. Annoyed that he drives to her neighborhood to go to the batting cages; but knowing she can't do anything about it. She shakes off having seen him and continues her drive.

After parking she goes inside and as she walks past the counter she sees a group of ladies sitting in the waiting area waiting for a booth. One of the ladies calls her name, and she looks up and sees a familiar face. She kindly says, "Hi Glenda. How are you?" Glenda gets up and walks over to her. They share a hug and she says, "I'm good girl. But I didn't expect to see you here." As their hug breaks Olivia asks, "Why? Did you think I stopped playing?"

Glenda nosily replies, "I actually heard you were expecting." Olivia looks at her and the ladies behind her who are clearly attempting to listen in on their conversation. Suddenly, her reply clicks. It's the same rumor she had to shoot down with her coworkers, when she returned from her honeymoon. Deciding to teach her a lesson about gossiping and being in other people's business. She plainly asks, "Do I look like I'm expecting?"


	15. Chapter 15

Picking up on her tone shift. Glenda's inquisitive smile changes to a look of confusion and embarrassment. As she stammers for several seconds, without Olivia bailing her out. Finally, she clears her throat and manages to say, "Uhm no. You look great." Olivia makes her more uncomfortable by smartly asking, "So are you implying that if I was pregnant; I wouldn't look great?"

She can see the frustration of her suffering from foot in mouth disease all over her face, as she again stammers, as she responds, "Of course not Liv. That's not what I meant. Look I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you okay?"

Olivia rolls her eyes as she says, "Whatever Glenda. If you don't want to upset me don't come to me with nonsense. Believing and spreading rumors will leave you looking simple every time." She then walks away leaving her standing to face her teammates behind her completely mortified. Olivia shakes her head as she continues to walk to the designated area for her team's session.

She gets halfway to their booth before she hears footsteps behind her, and she turns to face the person thinking it's Glenda coming back for more. She's ready to cut her off if that's the case. However, to her surprise she sees it's her brother. Harrison sees his sister's facial expression and asks, "What's wrong sis?"

She sighs as she says, "Sorry, I thought you were someone else." He asks, "Like who? Because you look pissed off. Was jackass here bothering you or something?" She responds, "I did see him when I pulled up. But no. He didn't say anything to me. I was talking about Glenda." Harrison sighs as he asks, "What did her nosey lonely ass want?" Olivia replies, "Come on, let's get set up and I'll tell you."

As they walk to their area and get set up for their session; Olivia explains the conversation. Afterwards Harrison says, "She's special as hell. Why would she think you'd be at the batting cages if you were pregnant?" Olivia responds, "I have no idea. But she's not the only one who thought I was pregnant, because of how fast Fitz and I got married."

Harrison says, "Yeah, but sis none of those people saw you here at the batting cages. Even if she thought that was the case, after seeing you here. It's clear that you're not pregnant. It's common sense." She agrees with him, that's why she was annoyed with her. She responds, "Mom always said common sense ain't always common." Harrison replies, "Clearly that's the case here. Maybe she needs to spend her time weeding out her cat collection, instead of worrying about what's going on in your world."

Olivia chuckles as she says, "Damn H. Not her cat collection." He grins as he says, "You know I'm right Liv. She's 35 and already has 4 cats. You know that's not normal, and is a hallmark of ending up as a cat lady." Olivia says, "Don't be mean H." He grins as he replies, "Says the one who was about to finish carving her nosey ass up verbally, before you realized it was me walking up behind you instead of her, right? Olivia continues to laugh and he joins her, as their team mates arrive.

 ** _Fitz and Drew_**

After dropping off Ana, Fitz and Drew have a seat and catch up. As Fitz sits in the den with Drew relaxing; they're talking about last night's Indians game and how well they're playing. Drew says, "I think they could win the whole damn thing man." Fitz replies, "I agree. Their pitching is really good. So if nothing else they can give it quite a run. I can't imagine how crazy it would be if they managed to bring home a chip after the Cavs just won in June." Drew replies, "Man, it would be freaking incredible." Fitz agrees as he says, "That's for sure."

Drew then says, "Speaking of the land, how's everyone doing these days?" Fitz replies, "They're doing well. Mom's stoked about having another grandbaby on the way. Karen and Anthony are doing well. Dad's stoked about the Indians of course. And Tim and Mel are doing well too. He said he's keeping up on the counseling." Drew nods as he says, "That's great. I'm glad they're all doing well. Did Tim say if the therapy was working for him and Mel?" Fitz responds, "You mean despite the fact that his mistress is pregnant too."

Drew replies, "Say what?" Fitz chuckles at the look on Drew's face as he says, "I'm joking man." Drew laughs as he says, "You have a sick sense of humor man." Fitz replies, "I know. But to be honest that was a scare he had though. His mistress actually told him she was pregnant, but he found out she was lying."

Drew sighs as he says, "Sounds like she has some serious issues herself to contend with." Fitz responds, "Very true. Which is why you don't screw around when you're in a relationship. More than likely you're going to attract someone who's crazy as hell."

He then looks at Drew and says, "Sorry. No offense man. I know you don't like that word in correlation with mental health." Drew replies, "Its fine bro. No offense taken at all. I understand your point. I just hope they're able to work through this additional wrinkle. It was one thing to work through the affair, but a mistress that won't let go is a different deal."

Fitz nods as he says, "Yeah, Karen says it's been rough on them. She and mom took Mel out to the spa last weekend for girl time. And she said it was obvious how upsetting it was for her; but she's hanging in there since Tim has promised to try to make things right." Drew replies, "Well he can start by breaking off all ties with her."

Fitz says, "He's actually done that already. They're no longer partners and he reported it to his superior officer too." Drew nods as he responds, "I didn't realize he was sleeping with his partner." Fitz replies, "Yeah well, I guess he figured if he was going to screw up royally. He may as well go big or go home, because that's exactly what he did."

Drew responds, "Talk about a dicey move. That had great potential to go bad." After taking a sip of his bottled water. Fitz replies, "Agreed. That could've been a deadly mistake. And I think that's why he made sure to report it to his commanding officer, as well as transfer to another division."

Drew says, Wow. So he's not in the robbery division anymore?" Fitz replies, "No. he moved to homicide. He said it's a way to make a fresh start, and since he's a sergeant now; he gets top pay and after a year he can apply for a commander position in that unit, or any unit in the district."

Drew nods as he says, "Man that was a grown up move on his part. I'm proud of him. That was huge to put this on paper." Fitz agrees as he says, "It surprised me too. But it sounds like he's serious about fixing this mess. By reporting the incident to his superiors; everything is documented so they have to stay away from one another. So basically it puts both of them on notice."


	16. Chapter 16

Drew nods as he says, "That's brave and smart. Let's hope she heeds the warning. And moves on." Fitz replies, "Amen, I'm hopeful for them. I think he's really trying to man up." Drew responds, "It certainly sounds like he is. And with a baby on the way; he doesn't have much time to get things on track."

Fitz says, "I think that's why he's trying so hard to get it taken care of now. He knows he was wrong and he feels terrible about it. Which is a start to him not repeating the behavior, you know." Drew replies, "Yes indeed. It also says a lot that Mel is standing by him. She clearly loves him and trusts that he's serious about recommitting to their marriage."

Fitz nods as he says, "I don't know how she's doing it. But I commend her for it. Because I don't know many women who would've stayed in a marriage after this. I know Liv would leave my ass, and I couldn't blame her for doing it."

Drew replies, "You think she'd leave Fitz. But you don't know that she would. Love and commitment mean different things to different people, and often people choose those elements over divorcing or breaking up. It just depends on the circumstances of the situation, or the couple's views on infidelity. Nothing is guaranteed or always black and white. Plus, by this point in their therapy; there may be things she's shared about her own behavior, which could've given your brother a reason to leave. But he also stayed. Sometimes couples reconnect and bond after coming clean, and it propels them forward making their marriage stronger."

Fitz responds, "I hear what you're saying man, and it makes sense. I'm sure some relationships survive infidelity. But let's just say I'm committing to being one of those people who don't have that issue to worry about. Life and relationships are complicated enough without adding more issues to the table unnecessarily."

Drew says, "Point taken. How are things with you two lately?" Fitz sighs as he says, "Things are good man. I can't complain. She actually just started packing up her old house." Drew smiles as he asks, "What brought that on?" Fitz replies, "She literally woke up one day and said she needed to start organizing the house, and packing up things she was keeping."

Drew nods as he says, "That's a big step for her. That must make you feel good." He replies, "Yeah, it does. I never thought she had doubts about us. But with her taking this step; it confirms that she's focusing on our future together, you know?" Drew nods as he says, "Yes, and I agree with you. It's a good sign for sure. What about your work schedules? Have you found a balance to those yet?"

Fitz responds, "We're doing a lot better with that now. All the extra time she was spending at work to get caught up on their case load helped. So she's back to a Monday through Friday schedule."

Drew replies, "That's good. So back to dinner with your lady every night, huh?" He smiles as he says, "Yes and bed time too." Drew chuckles as he says, "Some things are more important than others for sure."

Fitz joins him in laughter as he says, "Absolutely. Seriously though, I'm happy about how we're navigating through things man. We're trusting each other and making an effort to keep our relationship first, which is something I've never experienced before. Thanks again for recommending that Five Love Languages book. It's been a real help to us."

Drew nods as he says, "You're welcome. I'm glad it helped. It's a remarkable concept isn't it? Who would've thought that learning to love someone the way they want to be loved, would or could be the difference between a relationship working verses falling apart?"

Fitz replies, "I think it's just evident that it's the little things that matter the most. Taking the time to figure out what makes your mate happy, and doing those things is pretty simple." Drew says, "Yes it is. But it sounds simpler than it really is. Because in order to take that step, and make that commitment. You have to put your faith in the other person that they'll reciprocate, and be patient enough to wait for them to do it. As well as address how you're feeling if your needs aren't being met."

Fitz gives him an understanding nod as he says, "That makes total sense. Nobody wants to feel like they're in it alone." Drew replies, "Exactly my friend. And as long as you both are giving maximum effort, and not making one another feel alone in this. You'll be fine. Just keep the lines of communication open."

Fitz replies, "Thanks man. We certainly plan to do just that. This time it's forever." Drew nods as he says, "I can see that. You two have a great base to work from, and you're committed to one another. That's very important." Fitz smiles as he says, "Thanks bro. I appreciate that." Drew smiles as he replies, "You're welcome. By the way, did you two settle on the family talk yet?"

Fitz nods as he responds, "Not really. But to be honest I'm letting her run with that. She's going to be the one more so affected than I will be regarding carrying the baby. And with her just getting her promotion; I can understand her wanting to get grounded in her position first. Before she thinks about us getting pregnant."

Drew says, "That's very understanding of you. I know you were chomping at the bit to start a family soon." He responds, "I was, and I still am. But I know that it's not all about me. And I know that we both want kids; I just have to let her come to terms with it, when she's ready to do it. Kind of like the packing up of the house. I'm learning that letting her come to her own conclusions seems to work better than me trying to tell her what to do." Drew replies, "I understand that; but just be sure to express how you feel about things to her, even if you know she may feel differently. It's important she hears your input; otherwise it can feel like you're putting all of the ownership for the decision making on her, when it's something that affects both of you and requires both of your perspectives."

His response gives Fitz a perspective he didn't consider previously, and he says, "That's a valid point. I guess I was just trying to pick my battles." Drew grins as he says, "That's a wise move in theory. But there's a delicate balance that must be struck between communicating what you want, with listening to what she wants. Together you compromise to come out with a solution. It can't always be what one or the other wants. Especially with critical decisions like family planning, finances, and such."

Fitz says, "It's a lot to consider I see." Drew replies, "Yeah it is. Being in a committed, healthy relationship is hard work. But I promise you if you adopt a balanced approach; you will have the ultimate forever and always goal of marriage on lock." Fitz shares his grin as he says, "Well, that's definitely the plan."


	17. Chapter 17

Their conversation is interrupted as they hear footsteps coming toward them. Both men look at the doorway as both Anthony and Andrew Jr. come into the room. Andrew Jr says, "Daddy, I want to watch Incredible Hulk." While Anthony says, "But I want to watch Bat man daddy. It's my turn. He's already watched Incredible Hulk twice."

Drew looks at Fitz and says, "Excuse me a second." Fitz nods and smiles at him as Drew replies, "Come here boys." Both boys walk over and stand next to Drew, and somewhat in between him and Fitz.

He looks at his sons and says, "First of all. What do you do when you have something to say, and you see the adult in charge talking to someone else?" They both say, "Wait till their done, or say excuse me first."

Drew nods as he responds, "So what do you say now?" Anthony replies, "Excuse us Uncle Fitz." Fitz smiles as he replies, "You're excused boys." Their cuteness is unreal to Fitz, he can't believe his friend doesn't get caught up in it when he's disciplining them.

Drew then says, "Thank you for politely interrupting. Now, is what Tony saying true AJ?" His son gives him sad eyes, and then he looks down and says, "Yes. But I like it daddy. It's my favorite."

Anthony quickly yells, "But mommy said you have to share! Tell him he has to share daddy!" AJ defensively yells as he replies, "Daddy! Tell him to stop yelling at me! It's not nice to yell!"

Drew takes a breath and patiently looks at both of his sons, as he sternly responds, "Boys, both of you need to stop it. What's the rule about yelling?" Now both of his sons are looking down as they play with their hands. Drew persists as he says, "Boys, I'm waiting. AJ replies, "It's not polite to yell. Even if you're right."

Drew nods as he responds, "That's correct. Now what do you two have to say to one another?" Both boys look at each other and in unison say, "I'm sorry brother." Fitz sees this interaction and it makes him smile, watching how Drew handles it. And he appreciates how the boys respond to his parenting.

The boys hug and when their embrace breaks, Drew says, "Okay. Now AJ. You know you have to share. Right?" He nods as he says, "Yes sir." Drew replies, "Okay, then why did you watch your movie twice?" AJ struggles as he says, "I don't know." Drew replies, "Do you want to sit in time out until you remember?"

AJ quickly replies, "No daddy. No time out please." Drew says, "Then you'd better give me an explanation for your behavior. Why did you try to prevent your brother from watching his movie; when you've already seen yours twice?"

Surprisingly to Fitz, he hears AJ say, "Because I was taking advantage of him." Drew replies, "Yes you were, and that's not nice is it?" AJ responds, "No." Drew asks, "So what do you say to your brother?" AJ takes a breath as he replies, "I'm sorry Tony." Drew interjects as he says, "Sorry for what AJ. We give complete apologies; so tell your brother what you're sorry for."

He takes a breath as he says, "I'm sorry Tony for trying to take advantage of you." Tony looks at his brother and says, "Its okay AJ. I forgive you."

The two little guys slap fives, smile and hug, and Drew smiles at them and looks at Fitz. He sees him smiling at them too, as Drew says, "Thank you for apologizing AJ. And thank you for accepting his apology Tony. That's very mature of both of you. You're both becoming big boys."

AJ says, "But I'm still older." Tony replies, "Yeah. But I'm bigger." Drew smiles as he says, "Yes you're both right. Now both of you go back into the family room. You can watch your movie Tony until Uncle Fitz and I get done. Then you have to get dressed so I can take you shoe shopping, like mommy planned, okay?"

AJ excitedly asks, "Can we go on the carousel at the mall daddy?" Drew replies, "If you're good, maybe. But only if there are no more incidents between now and then. You got it?" They both nod as they say, "Got it."

Drew responds, "Good. Now walk. Don't run to the family room." They both say, "Okay. Bye Uncle Fitz." Fitz smiles as he says, "Bye boys." They attempt to walk fast racing one another, skirting the no running rule. Drew and Fitz both laugh, knowing what they're doing.

Fitz grins as he says, "They're funny." Drew responds, "Man, tell me about it. They keep us laughing and keep us on our toes too." Fitz replies, "I'm sure. You handle them well though bro. I'm impressed, you're even doing shoe shopping with them alone now."

Drew chuckles as he responds, "Thanks man. It's all a part of the deal when you become a parent. You'll see soon enough. You work together with your spouse to get stuff done. Like now, Char has a big decorating gig she's still working on, and since Ana loves design. She took her with her to see some of the finished work. Which means, I get to finish the shopping she's been trying to get done for them for the last few weeks. It make sense for me to chip in, since I'm off today."

Fitz nods as he says, "Sounds good. I can tell you now I'll be calling you for some tips when my turn at parenthood comes." Drew responds, "And I'll be happy to help. It looks harder than it really is. I'm just following Char's roadmap to be honest."

Fitz grins as he says, "She's in charge huh?" Drew nods as he says, "Absolutely. Stop acting like you're surprised." They share a laugh and he says, "Seriously though. She's a great mom. So why not follow her lead. You know I didn't have much structure growing up. But she did, and I have to admit. It's good for the kids."

Fitz admires how his friend defers to his wife, and does so without resentment or anger. Most men would have an issue with admitting their women run the house. His response reminds him of how his father defers to his mother.

He responds, "It's cool that you two were able to agree on how to raise them Drew. I know that had to be a challenge." Drew replies, "Yeah. But it's one that's essential. It's something you and Liv can talk about more as time goes on." He agrees as he says, "Yeah it is. One thing at a time though, you know?"

Drew nods as he replies, "Yeah I do. Don't overwhelm yourselves. Just take it as it comes." Fitz nods as he says, "I hear that." Drew then responds, "Hey, before I forget; what time is the game today?"


	18. Chapter 18

Fitz replies, "It's at 5:30 at Asher Park." Drew says, "Good. We can make that. I was hoping it was around that time. Ana is stoked about seeing Liv play." Fitz smiles as he says, "Yeah. She's pretty good." Drew sees his friend's eyes light up as he speaks about his wife. He then remembers his initial struggle concerning her playing against Edison.

He asks, "So how are you adjusting to her squad playing against Edison's?" Fitz takes a breath and says, "I'm dealing with it and glad it's almost over. The mounting tension has been agonizing." Drew nods as he asks, "Has he been taunting you guys at work?"

Fitz replies, "No. Nothing like that. He knows better than to do that. He's barely said more than hello to me. But you know the look on his face says it all." Drew asks, "What does the look say?" Fitz responds, "That he's a jealous prick."

Drew smiles as he says, "That must be some look." Fitz sighs as he says, "It is. He's a smug bastard. I hope the wildcats beat them down." Drew responds, "That would be a healthy dose of revenge for sure. But that would also mean you get to face Liv's squad for the chip."

Fitz takes a breath as he says, "I know. I've been thinking about that too. But I'd rather face her team in the title game; just so she gets a chance to beat him." Drew nods as he replies, "That's understandable, and commendable. But one could say she's already beat him. Because she's moved on."

Fitz agrees as he says, "That's true. But you know as well as I do nothing feels better than beating someone you don't like." Drew agrees as he says, "Yes that is for certain. In that case I'm hopeful she wins. Then you two get to see if you can leave it all on the field, win or lose if you face one another."

Fitz smiles as he says, "It will be an epic game no matter what. My parents are coming down to watch." Drew replies, "That's cool. I guess they want to see how this unfolds too huh?" Fitz responds, "Yeah. You know my dad is all about competition. He loved watching Liv play when they came down a few weeks ago."

Drew smiles as he says, "I remember. Your dad and Liv's Uncle were hilarious." Fitz chuckles as he says, "Yeah. Together those two are quite entertaining. I thought my dad was going to get tossed for yelling at the ump." Drew laughs too as he says, "He was vicious bro. That ump was pissed." Fitz responds, "I know right. Even Tim told him he needed to chill out before he got arrested."

Drew shakes his head as he says, "You Grants are bananas when it comes to sports." Fitz responds, "I can't disagree bro. I don't know what it is. It's crazy sometimes. It will be good to see them again though. I think they'll come regardless. My mom will do anything to get out of Cleveland when it starts getting cold."

Drew replies, "You think they'll ever relocate down here? Or anywhere warm." Fitz responds, "I don't think so, at least not willingly. My dad still has his garage and my mom has her shops. I was thinking about them getting a place here though during the winter. Just so they don't have to worry about going out in the weather. With Karen officially moved out, and living in Beachwood. While Tim lives in Richmond heights. Putting a good 20 minutes between my parents and either one of them without snow, or traffic. I'm concerned with them having help when it's brutal outside."

Drew responds, "Yeah. That's why my parents are down here. If nothing else being snow birds may not be a bad idea." Fitz agrees as he says, "Yeah. I'm going to bring it up to them and see what happens." Drew says, "Good deal."

Suddenly, they're interrupted again. This time it's by Fitz's ringing phone. He knows from the ring tone it's his wife. He smiles as he answers, "Hey babe. What's up?" She responds, "Hey honey. Are you home?" He replies, "No. I'm still at Drew's. Why what's up?" She replies, "I need my batting gloves; can you bring them to me?"

He smiles as he says, "Yes dear I can do that. Did you need them now?" She replies, "Yes please. Can you meet me at the field?" He nods as he says, "Sure thing babe. I will see you in twenty." She responds, "Okay. Thanks baby. Love you." He replies, "Love you too."

When their call ends Drew says, "Sounds like you're on your way out." Fitz replies, "Yep. The wife needs her batting gloves." Drew responds, "Ah, well at least you'll get a kiss as a reward for being her equipment manager." He smiles as he says, "Yes. That's a bright side for sure. I'll see you later man."

They both stand up as Drew says, "For sure. I'm about to head out too. Gotta get this shoe shopping done, and feed the boys. It's just after their lunch time. Fitz nods as he sees it's just after one o'clock, and replies, "Alright. Take care man." Drew responds, "You too. See you soon."

Fitz swings by the house and after finding her gloves; he gets a call to pick up Abby on the way to the field. So they could all go to lunch before the game. He does as he's told and picks up Abby, whose outside waiting when he arrives.

When she walks up to the truck he gets out to help her get in because he spies her wearing stack sandals. They greet each other with smiles and pleasant greetings, as he closes her door once she's inside and she thanks him for the assistance.

As he pulls off she says, "Sorry, I forgot you drove a truck too. Or I would've worn different shoes." He smiles as he says, "No worries, I'm used to it with Liv. It's not that high up. But, I don't want to take any chances with either of you coming down wrong and breaking an ankle." She nods as she says, "Thanks. That's much appreciated." He responds, "You're welcome."

As they drive she asks, "So what were you up to today before you were summoned to be my chariot?" He chuckles as he responds, "I was just hanging out with Drew. I dropped Ana off this morning while Liv was at batting practice." She nods as she says, "Oh okay. That's right you and Liv had both girls this weekend. How did it go?"

She notices that he beams as he says, "It went great. I love having them over. I even got a manicure." He shows her his pinky nail he forgot to remove the polish from. She giggles as she says, "Wow, pink huh?" He responds, "Hey, your husband says real men wear pink." She smiles as she says, "True. But I'm pretty sure he means clothes. Nonetheless, it's cool you let them paint your nails." He shrugs as he says, "It's only nail polish and it's worth it to see the smiles on their faces. I did the same thing with my sister Karen."


	19. Chapter 19

His remark makes Abby smile, as she says, "You're going to be a great dad Fitz." Fitz smiles as he replies, "Thanks Abby. I appreciate that." She responds, "You're welcome." Since they're on the topic he says, "I'm sure you and Harrison will be great parents too." She grins as she says, "Thanks, I guess we will find out in due time."

Hearing the concern in her voice he replies, "If it's any consolation, my parents were married for almost 5 years before they got pregnant. And they ended up with three kids. So I guess patience is a virtue." She smiles as she responds, "I agree."

In the end she appreciates his well wish for her. She smiles at his instinctiveness to say something reassuring and kind to her; this just confirms her bestie is in good hands. By the time they arrive at the field Olivia and Harrison's team is done with the first round of practice.

Not long after parking Olivia and Harrison climb into the truck with them, and they all head to the restaurant for a bite to eat. As they sit at the table eating and chatting; Olivia smiles at her husband as he tells the story of how Drew handled his sons, and he again shows off his pink fingernail.

Olivia can't help but see how proud he is to brandish his pink nail for all to see, and the joy he has in his voice when he speaks about AJ and Tony. He's always been joyful when hanging out with the kids, but she feels like he's happier than normal. She already knew he was ready for babies; so she's not shocked at his affinity for kids. But his excitement is really starting to make her think that maybe he was only saying them starting a family is up to her, because he was being polite. She can see in his eyes in this moment, he wants a baby much sooner than he was letting on previously.

She's so deep in thought about her own questions pertaining to when to get pregnant; that she doesn't realize the conversation has changed. Until she hears her brother say, "Aunt Reva's bringing me some nana pudding." Olivia snaps out of her thoughts as she says, "Nana pudding. Says who?"

He teases, "Says my favorite aunt. And it's for her favorite nephew." She playfully rolls her eyes as she says, "Boy bye. She didn't say you were her favorite." He smiles as he replies, "She didn't have to. It's understood." They all chuckle as she says, "Whatever, you're sharing some of that nana pudding anyway. So I'm not worried."

He scoffs as he says, "No I'm not. I ran three miles yesterday and today to build up for smashing the whole thing." Abby replies, "Harry that is not going to happen. You're not eating that whole pudding."

He pleadingly says, "Abs come on. I asked her to make it for me." She replies, "Yes honey. But you don't need to eat an entire bowl by yourself. You shared a womb with your sister for 9 months, so clearly you can share a dessert." Fitz says, "She's got you there man."

Olivia playfully licks out her tongue as she says, "Yup. So it's official. You're sharing." They all laugh at his pouting face; even he has to laugh at how he looks, seeing his reflection in one of the mirrors on the wall.

After finishing their meal they all head back to the field, and when they arrive their family pulls up next to them. As they get out to greet them, they all hug one another. They're pleased to see the whole crew made it, not just their aunt and uncle. Fitz says, "It's a Pope invasion." They all laugh in unison.

As everyone walks into the park to claim their seats; they all socialize minus Olivia and Harrison. After taking the kids over to the play area, which is within sight of the bleachers. Fitz and Abby hang out with their in-laws. Abby strikes up a conversation with Aunt Reva, Riley, and Ryan and a very pregnant Gwen. While Uncle Eli, Ronald, Jarrod, and Eric converse with Fitz. Fitz asks, "Ladies did any of you want something from the concession stand?" They all decline, and Fitz decides to walk over to get some gum."

For the sake of walking all the guys go with him. After getting the gum, Jarrod asks, "So where's jackass?" Fitz smiles thinking, he doesn't believe any of the Pope men say his name. He responds, "I haven't seen him. But I'm sure he'll be here shortly."

Ron replies, "This should be interesting. I hope I get to lay eyes on him." Eric says, "I think you may have to stand in line cousin. I'm still willing to get some licks in if need be." Eli replies, "Boys, we're not going to turn this into a brawl. I promised Peaches we'd behave."

Fitz is surprised that Eli is actually the voice of reason here, but then he hears Eli say, "Whatever happens, don't get caught and I automatically don't know anything about it." They all chuckle at his response. As they make their way back toward the bleachers, a group of people walk up the bleachers just ahead of them, looking for seats. And when one older gentleman turns around he looks like Edison.

Fitz watches as the older gentleman looks directly at Eli, and their eyes lock. However, neither man acknowledges one another. Their stares feels more like a standoff. Suddenly Fitz hears Eli say, "That's his family over there. Looks like his father and brother." Realizing the potential for disaster here; Fitz responds, "Let's be cool everybody. We have to set a good example for the kids."

Ron quickly replies, "I knew we should've left the kids at home." Fitz shakes his head as he says, "That's not what I meant Ron." Ron smiles as he says, "I know. Just thinking out loud." Knowing it's a lost cause Fitz just grins at him as they all make their way back to their seats.

Despite walking past Edison's family; Eli doesn't speak. After sitting down Reva looks back and says, Eli, remember you said you'd behave." He gives his wife a look as he replies, "Why are you telling me that woman?" She replies, "Why do you think? I know you."

He can't lie, she does know him well and already knows that he probably has a plan of some sort. However, he says, "I'm going to be good Reva." Riley replies, "Promise daddy. Promise me and sissy you'll be good." He takes a breath as he says, "Okay girls. I promise I'll be good."

The ladies smile at him and both Ryan and Riley blow kisses at their father. He smiles as he says, "Thank you babies." Because he didn't want to upset his girls, and he promised he'd behave. He sits back and falls back into the idle chatter around him, instead of mean mugging Edison's father.

An hour later James, Ella and Cyrus show up, along with Char and Drew with all the kids. Ergo the Pope and Grant support box is completely full. Especially with Ron and Riley's kids all coming to the bleachers from the playground to watch the game.


	20. Chapter 20

During another concession stand run for the kids and some of the ladies, prior to the game starting catered by Ron and Fitz. Both gentlemen run into Edison walking with his brother as they walk down the tunnel, coming from the rest room. The look on Edison's face when he sees both Ron and Fitz coming toward him is extremely satisfying to Fitz.

As the men pass one another, you could hear a rat piss on cotton. In his head Ron was hoping one of them would bump him or say something. So he'd have a reason to go off. But nothing happens. They keep walking, and surprisingly Olivia and Harrison pop up coming from the opposite direction.

As they meet Olivia walks up to them and says, "Hello again gentlemen." Fitz pulls her into his arms as he says, "Hello again yourself beautiful." She grins at her husband and gives him a kiss. Harrison says, "Yawl need to cut out the PDA man. We're about to play a game."

Olivia looks at him as she says, "Says the guy who just said he was going to see his lady." Harrison grins as he says, "Why are you snitching?" They all chuckle as Ron says, "Yawl silly man. Come on Jr. Go with me to get these snacks man, and then we can go see your lady." He beams as he says, "Okay, that's what's up."

As they walk away, heading to the concession stand; Olivia asks, "Are you all being good babe?" He innocently asks, "Whatever do you mean my dear?" She smiles at him as she says, "You know what I mean. I saw Edison and his brother walk by."

He takes a breath and says, "We're doing what we can. I can't say I haven't wanted to punch him in the face. Or that others haven't wanted to join me in that act. But nobody has done anything yet that could get them arrested."

She takes a breath as she says, "Well I guess that's a good thing." He nods as he says, "Yes it is. And I don't want you stressing about anything. How are you doing?" She replies, "I'm doing well. Just anxious to get this show on the road, you know?"

He nods as he says, "Yeah. I do. Ella and Ana are in the stands. Did you want to say hello to them before the game?" She smiles as she says, "Yeah. That'll knock some of the edge off." He replies, "Yes it will. Come on." She takes his hand and he leads her to the bleachers, as they walk hand in hand.

When they arrive she too sees Edison's family sitting in the opposing bleachers across from her family. She now understands what Fitz was referring to about them doing what they could to remain calm. She notices his brother and father looking in her direction; like they were surveying her reaction.

She never did get along with them, mostly because his father always thought she was out for Edison's money. Which made no sense, considering she's always had her own money.

To make things easier she even proposed a prenuptial agreement, and his father had the audacity to be offended. Despite the fact Olivia was sure Edison was going to ask her to sign one anyway. His reaction was completely mind-boggling to her, she now wonders why that wasn't enough of a red flag for her to run for the hills. If his father wasn't enough of an egotistical wind bag; Edward, his brother was even worse as a male chauvinistic pig, who ogled Olivia every chance he got. Which always freaked her out, and despite her telling Edison about it. It continued and got progressively worse. Mainly because Edison encouraged the behavior, and seemed to get a kick out of the fact Edward was attracted to her. It was obvious Edison began to use her to make Edward jealous, by kissing or groping her in front of him. It was like Edison got off on his brother's attraction to her. Thinking of this now, makes her stomach turn. My God what in the hell was I thinking, pops into her mind and she almost shakes her body; like she's tasted something awful.

But, despite how despicable the Davis men were; the Davis women were the exact opposite. She genuinely liked his mother, Alice and his sister, were always nice to her. Even coming to see her after the attack, but Harrison wouldn't let them in to see her. She recalls being upset with him initially, that he denied them access to her. But given how things were handled she later remembers thinking it was for the best.

Snapping out of her head and still feeling their glaring eyes; she pushes the worry of impending drama from her mind, when all the kids run to the front of the stands to greet her. She hugs them all and smiles at their excitement. She says to Ella, "Ella Bell your hair is so cute."

She beams as she says, "Thank you Livy. Next time daddy James says I can get it done like yours." She responds, "Well, then we'll be twins huh?" She grins as she says, "Yup!" They share a smile and Olivia hugs her again, as she asks, "Are you all ready to see me and Uncle Jr play?" All the kids say, "Yes." They all chuckle as little Raven is late to the party, and says, "Yes," after everyone else. But she sounds and looks so cute. You have to smile at her.

Waving at Raven, and Raven waving back as she sits in Gwen's lap. Olivia smiles as she says, "Good. The game will be starting soon. So get ready for a good game. Okay?" They all say, "Okay!"

As the kids go back to their seats Olivia turns to Fitz and he says, "Let me walk you back to the locker room." She nods and says good-bye to everyone once again, and they wave at her and say good-bye. As she and Fitz walk together, passing Harrison and Ron on their way back from the concession stand, they hold hands and smile at one another. When they reach the locker room tunnel Fitz says, "No matter what baby. I'm proud of you. You know that right?"

She smiles at him as she says, "Yes. I do honey. But I want to win so badly." He replies, "I know baby. I want you to win too. But you know as well as I do you have to take one play at a time, right?" She nods as she says, "Yes. I know. I've got this."

Her brother walks up to them interrupting as he passes by saying, "No. We've got this sis." They smile at him as he walks into the locker room. Turning his attention back to his wife, he says, "I love you Livy." She grins as she says, "I love you too babe."

They share a last kiss as she prepares to head into the locker room and as she turns around, he sees she changed the name on the back of her jersey. It reads, "Mrs. Grant." He beams as he says, "I like your jersey." She looks back at him as she winks and says, "I thought you might." He smiles as he says, "Have a good game babe." She replies, "Thanks babe."

As she walks into the locker room and the door closes behind her, he turns to go to the bleachers. He smiles thinking about his love for his lady and how much she enjoys being his wife. The smile stays with him until he reaches the bleachers, and it's noticeable. As he has a seat Uncle Eli asks, "What's got you grinning like a Cheshire cat?" He replies, "I'm just happy, and proud of my wife." All the ladies say, "Awe that's so sweet." Ron responds, "That's what's up man. They're about to get this win." Jarrod and Eric chime in as they say, "Yes. The Wild Cats got this." Everybody applauds and nods in agreement.


	21. Chapter 21

A half hour later the stands fill in with more spectators and the game begins. When the teams come out the crowd cheers loudly and Olivia and Harrison both look at their section to see their spouses and other family members cheering for them.

After the National Anthem is sung, the players take the field and the game gets underway. The score of the game is neck and neck, which makes it excruciating to watch. Every inning is tight, and the calls are suspect. It's apparent to most of the crowd the fix is in against the Wild Cats. Which has Fitz and everyone else in support of Olivia and Harrison on edge.

Fitz scowls as he says, "I swear to God if that ump changes the strike zone when Liv comes up to bat one more time." Eli replies, "Tell me about it. He's got it out for her or something. Good thing she has quick hands and has managed to get a base hit every time at bat." Fitz nods in agreement as Ron responds, "Not to mention that crappy call made at second base last inning that allowed The Brewers to score the go ahead run."

All the gentlemen are in agreement that this game is being called in favor of The Brewers for sure, but the wild cats are holding their own. With them approaching the top of the final inning. Everyone is nervous as Harrison comes up to the plate.

Abby screams, "Knock it out of the park baby!" Harrison is locked in and doesn't reply. But Riley and Ryan join her in cheering along with Ron, Eric, and Jarrod, who scream, "Do what you do cuz!" And the kids chime in again, "Hit a homer Jr." Aunt Reva and Uncle Eli also applaud and scream as they cheer him on.

With everyone's eyes glued on the field James says, "My God this is intense." Cyrus nods as he says, "It's sports James, it's supposed to be intense." Ella calmly replies, "Its okay daddy James. No worries, they've got this." They both smile at their daughter as she grins at them with reassuring confidence that a win is imminent.

Char chimes in as she says, "I sure hope you're right Ella; because like your daddy James; my nerves are shot." Ella smiles at her as she replies, "You just have to believe." Char nods as she responds, "That's a good point sweetheart." Drew says, "Yes it is. Let's all send good vibes toward the field."

As they all refocus on the field sending happy thoughts the first pitch is thrown, and it's a ball. The second pitch comes in and the pitcher almost hits Harrison in the head. Abby jumps up as she screams, "There's no place in the game for that! Ref do your jobs!"

Eli screams how many more times is that going to be overlooked ref?" A voice from the opposing side rings out; it's a part of the game. Let them play!" Eli replies, "That's not a part of the game. That's Bush league." Tensions are flaring and it's evident that something has to give. Due to public pressure mounting the ref calls time and goes to the mound to talk to the pitcher.

After a brief conversation that ends with a warning given to the pitcher, to most of the crowd's delight; the game continues. As Harrison steps back up to the plate; he focuses in on the pitch. After watching the wind up and the release the ball comes within his sights, and he swings for the fences.

He makes contact with the ball as it crosses the plate and the ball takes off right up the middle of the field, almost taking out the pitcher in the process. The crowd erupts and Harrison sprints to first, then second, and steals third. The crowd is cheering and the Pope's are giving high fives and screaming their heads off.

Harrison claps as he stands on third base, he's stoked at his performance. With two outs he managed to bring them within striking distance to win this game. He sees his fanatic wife jumping up and down, and it makes him smile. His lady is jacked up; you'd think this was major league baseball. She's wearing her Mrs. Pope jersey; she is ripping his team and doesn't care who knows it. He hears her yelling; "Yes! I see you two five." Loving his wife's enthusiasm, but also needing to be present in the game. He buckles down as Ben approaches the plate.

When he comes up to the batter's box; the crowd settles in, and as the batter goes through the cycle. The crowd once again is on edge as he sits with a full count. Harrison screams, "Focus Ben! Come on, you've got this buddy!"

Ben takes a break stepping out of the batter's box for a second, as the ump calls time. The pressure is high and rising quickly. Olivia is on deck and sees Ben trying to calm his nerves.

He looks at her and when their eyes meet, he nods at her as she mouths, "A base hit is all we need." He nods at her and swings the bat a few times; their eyes meet again and she mouths, "Fast ball is next."

He gives her an affirming nod as he turns around and steps up to the plate, just as Edison yells, "Let's go. No stalling!" Ben looks up seeing that Edison, who plays center field is standing out of place. He got out of position just to rush him back into the batter's box.

With a renewed sense of focus Ben steps into the box. When the ball crosses the plate he swings and crushes it, sending it into the gap left by Edison not being in place. Harrison takes off immediately and scores with ease, evening the score. While Ben fueled with adrenaline and rage manages to run the bases and steals home too, beating the throw from the outfield.

The crowd erupts once again as the Wild Cats move ahead on the score board by one run. However, the catcher is injured on Ben's slide. And initially, The Brewers don't have a replacement. Because their only replacement is Edison. Deciding to move to catcher as their only result; to stay in the game. Edison comes out of the outfield.

Although everyone on the Wild Cat's side is happy about the go ahead run being scored. Some of the Pope's aren't happy that Edison is going to be the catcher, with Olivia coming up to bat. Fitz says, "Damn it. Of all the times for him to be the catcher."


	22. Chapter 22

Abby replies, "I know right! This is so not fair or funny." Ron responds, "Don't worry peeps. Liv's tough. He can't punk her mentally." Eli reassuringly says, "He's right. He can't get in her head." Fitz nods as he tries to calm himself; the idea of him being so close to her bothers him. And he doesn't trust that he won't try to fake her out by talking smack at this point in the game. He knows all too well how this works, being a catcher himself.

Keeping with a positive attitude, thinking how well she's played today being 6 of 6 so far in the game. And denying Edison a score all game, due to her instructing her team mates where to be when he stepped up to bat. He knows she's on her game and takes solace in that detail. He takes a breath as he stands and claps, as he says, "You've got this Liv! Just relax babe."

As she steps out of the on deck box she hears her love cheering for her. She glances up at the stands and sees him on his feet. She nods at him, and he smiles at her. As she nears the plate she sees Edison is behind the plate and she immediately begins to breathe deeply. She knows what's coming and she refuses to fall prey to his antics.

As she steps into the batter's box he crowds her at the plate, and when she looks at him to nudge him to move he declines. She digs in and shakes her head, as she asks, "Are you going to move, or what?" He smirks as he says, "This is regulation distance." Seeing he's trying to get in her head; she lets it go. The ump asks, "Are we ready to play ball?"

Olivia replies, "Yes." The ump settles behind Edison and right away Olivia decides to let his bullshit work against him. Everyone in the stands sees what he's doing, and nobody on the Pope side likes it at all. However, they can hear Edison's family cheering him on. This infuriates the Pope's and it annoys Olivia too.

But instead of being caught up in what Edison's doing. Olivia decides to focus in on what she can control. Knowing he is going to try to blow her off the plate with a fast ball; she crowds the plate initially, and then as the pitch is release she backs off of it. And doesn't swing. Her sudden movement throws him off balance and he catches the pitch, but it knocks him on his ass making some of the onlooker's chuckle including the Pope clan and the ump.

However, the comical moment is short lived and everyone's laughter halts as things heat up on the field. Edison hears the laughter, he jumps up angry and embarrassed as he yells, "That's a bush league play! Olivia fires back, "Stop crowding me at the plate, and that won't happen!

Enraged he steps toward her towering over her. Right away the ump gets in between them, and gives Edison a warning as well as a menacing look. Harrison is at the top of the steps of the dugout, ready to charge the base if need be. And all the Pope men in the stands are standing up, along with Fitz.

Edison suddenly snaps out of his daze as he hears the ump say, "That's enough Edison! Either you calm down, or you're out of here!" Not wanting to lose the game over his temper he mellows out as he says, "I'm fine. Let's play." Olivia doesn't say a word. She just clears her mind and readies herself to bat. The ump sees she's ready and replies, "Okay. Let's play ball."

The next pitch comes across the plate and counts as strike two. Edison feels a sense of cockiness as he says, "I see a choke on the horizon?" Olivia settles back in, and digs her feet into the dirt. She focuses on the pitcher and knows by the normal rotation a rise ball would be next. But as she watches his form; it clicks for her that it's going to be a changeup.

With nobody on base, two outs, and this being their final at bat. She's their last hope of scoring a run, or at least getting on base in this final inning of the game. She takes a breath and watches the wind up and release, as the ball comes her way she smiles with delight and crushes the ball.

The moment she hits the ball she knows it's gone, and her belief is validated by the announcer's response of, "That's out of here! Excitedly and demonstratively she drops the bat as she stares at Edison and says, "I see a loss for you on the horizon. Now choke on that!" She then runs the bases with a grin on her face as he scowls at her and her team goes nuts.

The crowd stands as they cheer her and Fitz yells, "That's my wife! Yes sir! Run Livy!" Abby replies, "My bestie is a beast in the batter's box!" Uncle Eli chimes in as he says, "Look at Peaches! That girl is really something."

Aunt Reva says, "Ain't that the truth." All of the adults are excited to watch Olivia run the bases; but the joy exuding from the kids, especially the girls is unreal. They dance and cheer as they scream her name with pride. There are smiles held by everyone on the Wild Cats side of the stands.

Fitz continually stands as he slaps hands with everyone around them as he beams with pride. He watches his lady run the bases with the brightest smile on her face, and he applauds and cheers her the entire time. Her team meets her as she comes to the plate and Harrison responds, "Hell yeah sis! That's what I'm talking about!"

Olivia looks at her brother, and responds in a calm and calculating manner as she says, "Let's finish them!" Melissa goes up to bat, and to their dismay she pops out. The roar from the Brewer's side is loud with that strike out. But still, the momentum of the game still feels like it's on the Wild Cat's side.

Despite the third out, Olivia is stoked beyond belief at how well her squad has held it together; she feels like this is the time to put up or shut up. Amped up and ready, they all take the field, and prepare to play the most important three outs of the game.

With The Brewers being at the tail end of their batting order, Olivia calls out the places for everyone to be in as the batters approach. They manage to retire the first batter on strike outs, and with the second batter there's an issue as the runner hits a single up the line. Olivia readies for the throw, she catches the ball but the runner is called safe.

Her team along with their supporters groan at the call, and Abby yells, "Are you blind?" Many agree with her question; there's no way the runner was safe. Although upset the Wild Cats decide to let it go, as Harrison says, "No worries. We still have one down and one on. Two to go yall. We've got this."

They all buy in to his encouragement and with the next at bat, the runner advances to second with the batter grounding out. The Wild Cats bench cheers as Harrison yells, "Okay, "Two down and one on. One more to go. Let's get it!" Edison comes up to the plate angry and looking for revenge. He battles in the box for several seconds. And his last at bat of the game comes down to one last pitch.


	23. Chapter 23

Melissa pulls back and Harrison calls for a change-up. She nods and throws the pitch. As soon as the ball reaches the plate Edison makes contact with it. The line drive barrels toward first and Olivia jumps just in time to catch it. Seeing that she caught the ball, and had to come off the bag to snag it. He tries to slide through the bag to distract her from throwing the ball home.

He takes a head first slide approach and Olivia has to spread her legs as she comes down to avoid falling on top of him. She lands awkwardly, and falls down hard.

The crowd groans and Fitz races down the bleachers as he yells, "That son of a.." While he catches himself from finishing his sentence, out of respect for the kids around them. His anger spikes as he sees Olivia going down after the dirty contact made with Edison. He's at the gate and almost ready to run on the field; but the play continues as his wife makes the throw of her life during the contact.

While Edison makes it to first base safely, and the second base runner advances beyond third, and heads home. Olivia throws to home plate and Harrison catches the ball. Despite the runner colliding with Harrison, also knocking him to the ground. When the dust clears; he has the ball. Fitz screams, "He caught it! That's game!" The crowd erupts as the announcer yells, "The Wild Cats win! The Wild Cats win!"

The crowd goes bonkers and Olivia's team mates rush the field. It's an incredible finish. After celebrating with her teammates Olivia sees her husband and family waiting by the gate. When Fitz sees her coming, he steps onto the field to greet her. She's hobbling and he sees the discomfort in her face, which pisses him off knowing Edison is to blame for her injury.

As angry as he is, his emotions level slightly as his love jumps into his arms. He holds her tight as they share a celebratory kiss. She can feel his heart pounding and the tension in his grip. When he puts her down carefully after their kiss ends; she looks him in his eyes and touches his face as she says, "Let it go babe. I'm okay."

He sees the pleading in her eyes, and doesn't want to make a scene; despite seeing Edison out the corner of his eye and wanting to throat punch him for that last play. He lets go of the anger and says, "Okay." She smiles at him as she says, "I love you." He pecks her lips as he smiles in return and says, "I love you too."

Their family applauding interrupts their moment and as they turn to face them. They see Abby and Harrison are also booed up too. She can tell that her brother is also upset by the last play and can tell he's trying not to react. She appreciates his effort to contain himself. After hugging her other relatives she hugs her brother as she says, "Thank you."

He hugs her back as he says, "You're welcome." He appreciates her acknowledging his struggle to keep his calm, and not judge him for it. With the tensions of the moment beginning to calm. It's a day of sheer happiness for the Wild Cat squad and a day to remember.

Wanting to celebrate with everyone, but understanding there are kids present so going to a bar isn't prudent for all of their guests. The Pope's say good-bye as they head back to Macon, and Char and Drew, and James and Cyrus also head home. However, Drew and Char do Olivia the favor of driving her car back to the house for her, since Fitz has his truck. Once they see everyone off they head to the bar with their team mates for a proper celebration.

It's a wonderful evening of laughing, drinking, and dancing that feels like a never ending party for the team, for Olivia, and her love. As they all talk about the game and their personal reactions to it all. A few of the Brewers' players come into the bar.

To their surprise they come up to the table and not only congratulate them on their win; but they also bought them two rounds of beers. Of course their offer is gleefully accepted, and they are invited to join their group. The conversation, food, and drinks flow relentlessly to everyone's delight. During the night Olivia and Abby find out there was a skirmish in the Brewers' locker room after the game. They both dismiss it as players being angry they lost.

With the night running late Olivia and Fitz head home around mid-night; sharing an Uber with Harrison and Abby. Because there was no way either one of them could drive home. Therefore both Fitz and Harrison opt to come back to pick up their vehicles tomorrow.

After arriving home, Olivia and Fitz take a hot shower that turns out to be the longest one they've ever taken, given their drunken, celebratory sexing. She's hotter than fire for him, and he's not complaining. He loves her aggression and when she takes charge it just fuels him more. Because he knows once she relents, he's going to give it to her good. They make it out of the bathroom and into the bed for a continual round of love making.

As their session flows he aggressively ravages her body as his turn for dominance presents itself, and she enjoys every minute of it. His kisses, his caresses, his licks, his stroke. It's all perfect, and fits the bill for what she needs. How he knows her so well, and how he always manages to please her without pause and without fail is absolutely amazing to her. What this man, her husband does to her should be illegal. Her body responds to him without her having a say in the matter. She feels his touch and she instantly craves him.

She was confident that winning the game, with a skeleton crew of sorts was the best part of her day today. However, achieving multiple orgasms multiple times in one night has now quickly overshadowed her softball game win. Hands down, this moment is the highlight of her day and may be one of the most exceptional sex session's they've had thus far.

When morning arrives Olivia awakes to the smell of French toast and bacon. Feeling refreshed she stretches as she prepares to get out of bed. Fitz smiles seeing his lady, as he comes into the bedroom with a tray of food.

As he walks toward the bed she prepares to stand as he says, "Good morning slugger." They both chuckle at his greeting and as she rises to her feet she quickly almost hits the floor.

He sees her stumble as he puts the tray down on the bench at the foot of their bed. He goes to her as he says, "Hey, are you okay?" She winces in pain as she says, "Ouch. No." She falls back onto the bed and he comes to her side, as she nurses her leg.

As they both look down at her left ankle. They see while her thigh is still red and slightly swollen from sliding during the game, as well as the aggressive tags made on her. Her ankle is much worse for the wear. Not only is it swollen, but it's purple. The sight of it alarms both of them, and Fitz says, "I'm taking you to the doctor."


	24. Chapter 24

She normally would say no; but looking at it. She has to agree a doctor's visit is necessary. So she doesn't quibble; she just says, "I can't go like this babe." Realizing she's naked, he replies, "Right. Let me get you some clothes."

He sees the worry in her eyes and can tell by her breathing she's getting anxious. He immediately stops and turns to her as he says, "It's going to be fine Livy. Don't worry. Okay." She loves how supportive he is and how quick he always is to reassure her that all is well. She tries to gather herself in response to his reassurance. However, she feels her heart rate speed up and feels the anxiety in her chest spike. Her breathing becomes erratic as well and she's battling to pull herself together.

Seeing the physiological signs of her being in distress; he takes her hands as he sits next to her and says, "Look at me babe." Her eyes meet his and he calmly holds her hands in his as he stares into her eyes and says, "Breathe with me Livy. Nice and slow. Just follow my lead."

She looks into his eyes and feels his calm. She revels in it as she holds his hands in return and she breathes deeply, following his lead. He breathes with her for several seconds, until he feels the tension in her body and the warning signs of a panic attack dissipate.

Feeling much better minutes later; she opens her eyes and sees him still engaged with her in her breathing exercise. He sees a smile form on her face, and he says, "All better?" She nods as she says, "Because of you. Yes." He smiles at her as he strokes her face and says, "I'll always be here baby."

She grins as she says, "I know you will. You're stuck with me now." He chuckles at her remark and she joins him in laughter. They share a sweet kiss and he says, "I'm going to go get you something to wear, okay?" She nods as she says, "Okay."

He gets up and goes into her closet to get her some jogging pants, a T-shirt, and some underwear. When he comes back into the bedroom he sees she's laying on her stomach and eating the bacon and French toast. He smiles at her as he catches her with both her cheeks full.

He chuckles as he says, "Hungry huh?" She nods as she continues to chew, and then swallows her bite. She washes it down with a glass of milk and she says, "My God your French toast is delicious baby." He replies, "Thanks babe. I was going to ask if you wanted to eat before we left for the doctor's office. But it's clear you've answered that question already."

She smiles as she finishes her food, and then burps as she says, "Yep. I did." He laughs at her as he enjoys watching her finish her meal and her milk. When she wipes her mouth and burps again, he asks, "Was it to your liking madam?" She nods as she says, "Yes, as always thank you." He smiles as he says, "Good. Let's get you washed up and dressed."

She sits up as she asks, "How can I wash up? I can't stand or walk on this ankle." He replies, "Lucky for you your husband can carry you." She sits on the edge of the bed and he comes to her side, picking her up into his arms. She gives him a kiss and he walks her into the bathroom.

Carefully, he sits her on the bench in the shower and he washes up, and washes her up too. After he gets them both dried off and dressed. She watches as he handles the task seamlessly. He's patient and compassionate the whole time and not once does he give her the impression that he's annoyed by the task. But at the same time something seems off with him; like he's in thought about something.

Before she can ask him anything she hears him say, "Are you ready?" She looks down and realizes she's fully dressed and so is he. Thinking that maybe she's making something out of nothing; she replies, "Yes. I'm ready." He strokes her cheek and then bends down to pick her up as he says, "All aboard." She grins at him and he smiles in return as he carries her down the stairs and loads her into her car. It's then that they both remember his truck is still in the bar parking lot from last night.

As they drive off Olivia asks, "What about the truck babe?" He responds, "I'll take care of it later. I can Uber to pick it up when we get back from the hospital." She nods as she says, "Or you could call the bar and arrange for roadside assistance through our insurance to have it towed from the bar to the house. That way you don't have to go get it."

He responds, "That's a thought too. I'll figure it out. Right now let's get you checked out." She responds, "Thanks for taking me." He replies, "You're welcome babe. How's it feeling?" She looks down at it and says, "It only hurts when I put pressure on it. Do you think it's broken?" He replies, "I don't know. I hope not. Ankles can be tricky. Maybe it's just a bad sprain."

She sighs as she says, "I hope that's all it is. I guess with all the alcohol and adrenaline yesterday. I didn't feel the pain huh?" He nods as he replies, "That's probably what happened. I broke my arm once and didn't know it till two days later." Olivia responds, "Oh my God. Are you serious?"

He responds, "Yep. It was after a tournament game in high school. I couldn't believe it until I saw the x-ray." Olivia replies, "The human body is remarkable." He nods in agreement as he says, "That's for sure." As she looks down again at her ankle; she says, "I hope it looks worse than it is. I need it to be better by Saturday."

Despite thinking there's no way her ankle will be ready for her to walk on by then, let alone play on it. He still supportively replies, "Me too. I want you healthy when my squad takes yours down. No excuses my dear." She grins as she says, "Whatever. You all may have health on your side; but we've got heart."

He nods as he says, "I'll give you that. You have passion and you're not quitters by any means. Their attitude reflects your leadership babe." His comment makes her beam as she says, "Thank you honey. That's sweet of you to say." He replies, "I'm just speaking the truth; you're their emotional leader and it's cool to see."

She smiles as she responds, "If you weren't driving and I wasn't hobbled I'd so straddle you right now." She feels the car speed up and she asks, "Why are you speeding?" He grins as he replies, "The faster I get you seen by a doctor, the faster you can get medicine for your pain and you can make good on your proposal." She chuckles at his response and so does he as he weaves through traffic to get to their destination.

Despite their pleasant conversation on the way to the hospital; when they arrive they sit in silence in the waiting room for a while after checking in. While she plays candy crush on her phone, he sits in thought. He then suddenly gets up and says, "I'll be back." She looks at him and asks, "Where are you going?" He responds, "To the bathroom." She knows there's more to it. She can see it in his eyes; but she doesn't want to push him. So she replies, "Okay."


	25. Chapter 25

He pecks her lips as he says, "I won't be long." She nods at him and he walks away. Having just filled out the paperwork about her injury; she's sure of why he's mad. But she wants to let him say it to her first, instead of trying to force him to talk.

After finding the restroom he uses the facilities, and after washing his hands; he heads for the door to rejoin his wife. His thoughts begin to swirl; he feels himself getting angry and he knows he needs to reign in how he's feeling, before he says something regrettable. His thoughts are interrupted as his phone rings.

Relieved when he sees the caller ID, he answers and says, "Hey dad." From the moment Jerry hears his son's voice he knows something is wrong. His smile fades, and his original reason for calling him is no longer a concern. He worriedly asks, "What's wrong son?"

Fitz explains to his father that Olivia is hurt, and it happened as a result of the play made by Edison. Jerry understands his son's anger. He feels like he should've defended his wife, and that he's allowing Edison's behavior to go unchecked. He knows this situation is more so bothersome for him because of Edison's past with Olivia.

Jerry mindfully asks, "Son, is Liv okay?" Fitz sighs as he says, "Yes for the most part she's fine. We haven't seen the doctor yet though." Jerry replies, "Well, let's hope the X-rays are negative and she's up and around soon." Fitz nods as he says, "Yeah I'm hopeful of that dad. But what do I do about this feeling? I can't shake it." Jerry takes a breath as he says, "You mean the feeling that makes you want to whip Edison's ass?"

He nods as he says, "Yes. That's the one." Jerry responds, "I wish I could tell you that it will go away son. But to be honest it won't. It may lessen over time, but it will never go away." Fitz says, "Dad that's not helping me." He replies, "I know it may feel like it's not helpful to hear that. But it's the truth. He hurt Liv and she's your wife now. So you'll never like the guy or probably ever be able to stand him, those are just the facts son."

Fitz desperately asks, "So you're saying I'm destined to end up catching an assault charge and losing my job because of that asshole?" Jerry responds, "Only if you let it get that far will that happen. What you have to do son is always keep things in perspective. You're more than your emotions, and you've won the battle and the war; you got the girl remember."

Fitz sighs as he says, "That doesn't feel like it's enough dad. I don't know if I can remain logical around him after this." Jerry responds, "I hear what you're saying. But the alternative is you alienating your wife, by you acting out in her defense when she doesn't need that from you. Trust me, if you lash out at him it won't be a good thing for you with Liv. She'll feel like you're fighting over her as if she's a possession, and women like her and your mom don't appreciate that."

Fitz hears his father slip his mom into the conversation, which leads him to ask, "Are you speaking from experience here dad?" Jerry replies, "Yeah. I am. A long time ago a guy your mom dated before me came back into the picture and I knew what his game plan was from the start. Despite him passing himself off as someone who was just trying to be a friend to her." Fitz says, "I'm sure that ticked you off." Jerry says, "Yeah it did especially when I tried to tell your mom about his motives and she shut me down, dismissing me as being jealous. She was right I was being jealous, but I was also right about him."

Fitz curiously asks, "So what happened?" He replies, "Well, in a nut shell I allowed my jealousy to override my common sense and I beat the hell out of the guy. I almost lost your mom over that stupid act. Because she knew it was more about my pride than it was about her safety. I should've just told her how I felt about her taking the job he offered her."

Fitz asks, "So he invested in her business?" Jerry says, "Yeah. That's how they reconnected. He hired her for an extravagant runway show, and it was just after she'd opened her first store. I knew the opportunity was huge for her. So I let it be. But I should've conveyed to her how I felt so she could've talked me down, and I didn't do that. I let my emotions take over and that was wrong of me."

Fitz says, "It sounds like you were fueled by jealousy dad. I'm not jealous of him. I just want to pummel him for what he did back then, and the incident on Saturday. Something has to give here. He can't keep taking shots at her; not on my watch. "

Jerry replies, "I know my example isn't exactly the same as you and Liv son, down to every detail. But it's similar in that you have to talk to Liv, because like you I was angry. And I made the mistake of not communicating with her how I felt. Which is what you're doing right now. Hell if she's anything like your mom is with me. She probably already knows something isn't right with you, and she's waiting for you to come to her."

His words finally don on him, and he says, "I get it. I guess I just didn't want to come off like I was being an overprotective jerk, and I didn't want to fight with her about this." Jerry says, "First let me say you'll probably come off as an overprotective jerk if you take the route I took. And second, you can't always prevent disagreements from happening son. Arguing is healthy, and as long as you keep it respectful and about the topic at hand you'll be fine. Besides, making up is the best part."

Fitz smiles as he agrees with his father; their make-up sessions are always the best, and he responds, "I see your point dad. But let me ask you one thing." Jerry replies, "Okay." Fitz asks, "Do you really regret beating up the other guy?"

Jerry can't lie to his son; he responds, "Honestly, no. I don't regret it. But I do regret upsetting your mom. Hurting her wasn't worth the trouble. " Fitz nods as he says, Thanks for your honesty dad. I appreciate it." Jerry hears the tension that was once in his son's voice in decline, and he says, "You're welcome son. I'm glad I could help." He replies, "Me too. By the way, was there a reason you called?"

Jerry responds, "Yeah, I was calling to find out how Liv's game went. But we've clearly covered that. So I just need to know what day we should come down for the game." Fitz responds, "The game is on Saturday, so you can come whenever you want."

Jerry replies, "Okay. I will book the tickets for Friday for me and your mom, and maybe your aunt and uncle. Your siblings have to work. So they won't be coming." Fitz says, "Okay that sounds good. It will be good to see them. Let me know the details of your flight so I can pick you all up." He responds, "Its fine son we can take a cab to your place. I know you're working. I read about that trial you're on."


	26. Chapter 26

Fitz then thinks he's right; leaving early isn't going to be an option for him this week. So he replies, "That's true. It's going to be hectic for sure. But I can at least make arrangements for you all dad. I can have a private car pick you up. Cabs can be a bear."

Jerry nods as he replies, "That's fine. I'll send you the details of our arrival. You go take care of Liv. I'm sure she's missing you." He responds, "I'm sure she is too. Thanks again dad. I'll talk to you soon." He replies, "Sure thing son. Let us know how Liv is doing after you leave the doctor." Fitz says, "Okay. Love you dad." Jerry responds, "Love you too son."

Feeling more settled after talking things out with his father; Fitz returns to the waiting area to be with his wife. When he rounds the corner, he sees the nurse walking toward her with a wheelchair. He hurriedly gets to her side and helps put her in the wheelchair. She looks up at him and sees his face is more relaxed, and says, "I thought you got lost." He replies, "I did for a minute, but I'm found now." She looks at him curiously, and he replies, "I'll explain later."

She nods and he pecks her lips. She instantly smiles, feeling as though all is well by his kiss. The nurse smiles as she says, "I'm sorry to interrupt. But we can see you now." Fitz stands behind the wheel chair and says, "Point the way." The nurse leads them to the examination room, and he helps get Olivia onto the exam table.

After her vitals are taken and she recounts the circumstances surrounding her injury for the nurse. When the orderlies come to take her for X-rays. Fitz opts to go with her, but they advise he should wait for her to come back. Olivia sees the angst on his face and says, "Its okay babe. I'll be back." He nods as he says, "Okay. I'll be here when you get back." She smiles at him and he kisses her hand as she's wheeled out.

As Olivia makes her trek to radiology the orderly says, "You two are too cute." Olivia beams as she replies, "Thanks. He's a sweetie." The woman replies, "He's certainly sweet on you honey." Olivia smiles as she settles with the woman's comment. Her love really is sweet on her and she feels the same way about him. However, she's also hopeful he's ready to discuss what had he spaced out earlier.

After her X-rays are done she's brought back to the exam room, and when she enters the room she sees him pacing as he waits for her return. When the orderlies leave them alone he sits by her side and holds her hand as he says, "Now we wait." She nods as she says, "Yeah. It shouldn't be long though." He replies, "I know. I'm ready to get you out of here though."

She replies, "Uhuh, and get me all medicated too, right." He grins at her as he says, "Only because it's what's best for you." She giggles and he laughs too, loving her smile. He says, "I love you so much Livy." She replies, "I love you too. Are you going to talk to me about your mood change earlier?"

As he responds there's a knock on the door, they both sigh at the interruption. But they both say, "Come in." The door swings open and a familiar face to Olivia is standing before her. The man says, "Hey Liv. How are you? I didn't recognize the name on your file; because it says Grant as your last name."

Olivia smiles as she says, "Hello Greg, it's been forever since I've seen you last." He nods as he says, "Yeah at least a year. I take it this is your other half." Olivia beams as she says, "Yes. I'm sorry. Honey this is Greg Hawkins. He was our sports medicine doctor until last year; then he put us down for greener pastures."

They share a laugh as Greg says, "Still the jokester, you and your brother are one and the same." Fitz smiles at their interaction, as the gentleman reaches out to shake his hand. Their hand shake is friendly, as Fitz says, "I'm her honey, better known as Fitz."

She giggles and blushes as he repeats her term of endearment. Greg smiles as he says, "Good to meet you Fitz. I'm sure you know your wife is quite the athlete." Fitz nods as he says, "Yeah, I do. Which is why we're here, and hoping for good news."

Greg nods as he says, "Understood. I have your file here, and after looking over the results. The good news is the X-rays are negative. No tares or breaks." Olivia smiles as she says, "That's good. But why does it hurt so badly when I try to walk on it? If nothing's broken or torn." He responds, "Because the bad news is you have a second degree ankle sprain; which means you'll be down anywhere from 3 to 6 weeks before it's completely healed."

This news is immediately upsetting for Olivia; as she says, "I can't be down for weeks Greg. We have a softball game on Saturday!" Fitz and Greg look at her as Greg says, "I'm sorry Liv. But you won't be able to play in that game. Even with adequate rest, icing, and elevating your ankle. You're looking at a minimum of 3 weeks before you'll probably be able to walk without any tenderness, and feel stable enough to remove the air cast."

Olivia shakes her head in frustration as she folds her arms across her chest and replies, "I can't believe this! It's not fair. How could I get injured now? My team needs me!" Feeling bad for her and trying to be reassuring; Fitz replies, "Babe. I know it's upsetting. But the most important thing right now is getting you back on your feet without pain." She angrily replies, "You don't think I know what's important? I don't need you to tell me what's important Fitz?"

Greg feels the tension on tilt at this point; he knows they need to be alone to discuss this further. He decides to give them a moment, as he says, "Hey, I am going to step out to get your scripts ready and order your air cast for the nurse. I'll be back before you leave." Olivia, still stewing doesn't say a word. Instead Fitz says, "Thanks doc."

Greg nods at him and gives him a knowing look, wishing him luck subliminally as he says, "By the way, if you have any questions after you leave; here is a number to a round the clock service. There's always a physician or nurse on call to answer your call. And I'd like to see her back here in 2 weeks for a follow up; to see how she's healing."

Olivia still angry scoffs, as she defiantly replies, "I'm not a child; I'm sitting right here. You can talk to me directly." Fitz looks at her in annoyance with her attitude; he's never seen her so agitated and rude before. Greg quickly says, "My apologies Liv. Did you have any direct questions for me? Or did you need me to repeat anything for you?"

Knowing there really wasn't anything she had concerns about; with nothing to say, and just being unfairly angry at the world and everyone in it right now. She bitterly says, "No."


	27. Chapter 27

Fitz breathes deeply, trying to keep his cool, as he apologetically replies, "Thanks again Greg. We appreciate your help today and your patience." He nods as he says, "You're welcome. I'll see you two in a bit. The nurse will be in shortly to fit you for your cast Liv."

Olivia doesn't reply, and Fitz lets his frustration show as he says, "Liv he's talking to you." His tone is direct; he's clearly upset with her. She can see it in his eyes, but she still says, "I heard him, I'll be here when he gets back. It's not like I can walk out of here freely." Fitz is outdone by her rudeness; they both hear the door closing and see that Greg has slipped out of the room.

Despite not wanting to fight with her; he says, "Liv I know you're upset about not being able to play. But your attitude is terrible. You need to apologize to him." She doesn't respond to him, she continues to pout with her hands across her chest. He presses her as he says, "You really are acting like a child Liv."

Unwilling to admit to her poor behavior, she bitterly replies, "Can you just leave me alone?" He sees the anger in her eyes and despite being irritated with her. He lets it go. He doesn't want to fight with her at all, let alone in an examination room.

Uncomfortable silence fills the room, and moments later the nurse comes in and puts on the air cast for her. She also shows them how to remove it and how to put it on. It's fairly simple. Olivia is very quiet during the demonstration. Several minutes pass as Fitz asks questions about how to care for her ankle, and she explains her walking limitations and the importance of using the Rice method of treatment. He gets all of his questions answered, and sees Olivia is still mute. As he looks at her he sees sadness developing on her face.

After all of his questions are answered, and the nurse gives him her pain script, as well as the care instructions in writing; they schedule her follow up visit. With her air cast snugly on her ankle, and the visit complete. The nurse attempts to help Olivia to her feet, with Fitz's assistance. Suddenly, there's a shift in the room. As soon as she reaches her feet securely, Olivia starts to cry.

Fitz worriedly asks, "Are you in pain Liv?" She shakes her head no, and leans against him. The nurse looks at her in confusion and Fitz looks at the nurse as he holds his wife and says, "Can you give us a minute?" She nods as she says, "Sure thing Mr. Grant. Just come out when you're ready."

He nods in agreement, as the nurse leaves and Olivia continues to sob. He strokes her back as she cries, and lets her have her moment. He can feel the tension that was weighing on them breaking as she weeps. Seconds later she finishes, and he hands her a tissue from the desk across from the hospital bed. She blows her nose and after tossing the tissue she looks up at him and says, "I'm sorry."

He strokes her face and asks, "What are you apologizing for Liv?" She takes a breath as she tearfully replies, "For being a total bitch to you and Greg." He responds, "Its okay Liv. I know you're just upset about missing the game." She appreciates how understanding he's being; but says, "No. it's not okay. I was wrong babe. Neither one of you deserved that. Especially not you; you're too good to me for me to behave like that. It's embarrassing and you deserve better. So please accept my apology, and know that I will do better."

He smiles seeing her need for him to forgive her, showing on her face. He caresses her face, and she presses her face into his hand, as he says, "Thank you for apologizing Liv. I really do appreciate it. Don't beat yourself up about it too badly though okay? I truly forgive you."

She sees the forgiveness in his eyes, and says, "I don't deserve you." He grins as he replies, "Well, lucky for you. You're stuck with me." She smiles in return and he pecks her lips sweetly. She kisses him in return and deepens the kiss.

When it breaks he asks, "Are you ready to go home?" She sighs as she says, "Yes. I'm ready. One hobble at a time." He smiles at her as he says, "I'm here for you babe. One hobble at a time." She grins at him and he pecks her lips once again. They share a smile and proceed to the discharge desk to sign her out.

On their way out they run into Greg, and Olivia apologizes profusely for her behavior. He smiles at her forgivingly and lets her know its all water under the bridge. She appreciates his forgiveness, and she and Fitz head out.

After leaving the hospital they pick up her prescription and make a pit stop at her favorite ice cream shop on the way home. With the air cast fitting her comfortably, she's not in any pain. So instead of her laying down; they go out onto the deck to relax. With her right foot elevated comfortably, they relax together enjoying the unseasonably 70 degree fall weather; while eating their ice cream and cuddling.

After finishing their ice cream, they relax together enjoying their moment. He suddenly remembers he needs to get his truck home. So he takes her advice and uses his free hand to call and have the truck towed to the house. He doesn't want to leave her alone anyway. Stays in place as he makes his call, and he smiles down at her. He adores that she finds comfort in his embrace; he holds her tighter with his right arm, as she lays her head on his chest. He's her calm and he's all she needs.

After making the arrangements he says, "They should have it here in the next half hour." She responds, "That's good." He asks, "Are you still okay without your pain meds?" She replies, "Yes I'm good. The air cast helps keep my ankle from moving; so I'm not in any pain." He nods as he kisses the top of her head, and he says, "Good. Just relax."

She revels in his kiss and hugs him; he hugs her tighter too, as they again sit in their moment of calm. But knowing they need to talk, and wanting to cut through the pretense; because she knows he obviously isn't chomping at the bit to discuss it. Or he would've said something already. She cuts to the chase, as she slips out of her thoughts and asks, "So are you going to tell me what was up with you earlier?"

With her readjusting her position to look at him eye to eye. He knows he has to come clean with her. But at the same time he doesn't want to upset her. So he goes against his father's advice and tries to keep the peace as he says, "We don't have to talk about it right now babe." She isn't buying it; he can see the refusal to back down in her eyes as she responds, "So we're just going to act like you're not pissed off about something, and refusing to talk to me about it. Is that what we're doing?"


	28. Chapter 28

Her tone is direct and unmistakable. He knew he couldn't hide this from her; she's too perceptive for that. Now with her looking at him and not wavering, his thoughts are rushing and his heart is pounding. He doesn't know how else to say it and he sees her staring at him, waiting for his reply.

Before he can say anything she says, "Fitz, please don't shut me out. Talk to me." He hears her pleading and sees her desire to hear him, brimming in her eyes. He hears his father's advice about not being afraid to argue, or discuss things with his wife. And he hears Drew saying, communication is the key to a successful relationship.

Finding his balance with his thoughts, he lets it go as he says, "I'm angry about Edison being the reason you're hurt. And after the shit he pulled yesterday; I'm struggling with the idea of him still being around us."

There it is, he let it out. He looks at her and sees what can only be described as a bittersweet expression. Olivia takes a breath as she processes his honesty. She asked to know what was on his mind, and now that he's told her. What is she going to do with the information?

He sees her trying to process what he said. He hopes she understands. She finds her words and says, "I understand your anger. I'm pissed that I got hurt on that play too. But I don't know that hanging on to him being involved in the play is helpful for either one of us."

Fitz gives her a look of annoyance as he says, "Liv it's not just the final play where we now know you were injured. What about the bullshit at the plate, when he tried to intimidate you? Or the trash talking he was doing during the game to you?" She responds, "Fitz, that's all within the game. You know that. You can't tell me you've never done any of those things during the game of play."

While she's correct, on its face those actions appear to be a part of the game. He feels like she's missing a key point here, as he says, "Liv. I understand that you have moved on from what he did to you five years ago. So his antics from yesterday don't seem related to his prior bad acts. But I'm sorry; that's not how I see it. And to be honest, I don't think it's how anybody else sees it except you."

Olivia asks, "So are you saying I'm delusional?" He sees the hurt developing in her eyes and says, "No. Of course not. I'm saying you may have moved on; but he hasn't. That posturing and posing bull shit he pulled yesterday was about disrespecting our union and trying to make you feel vulnerable, like you were that night."

Olivia feels herself getting angry as she again repositions herself and is sitting straight up, no longer in his grasp. He feels her pull away and he doesn't stop her. He felt her body tension rising up to this point and he expected for her not to agree with his response.

As she sits up looking at him, she feels her eyes burning with tears. But she pushes through as she says, "I don't give a damn what he was trying to do. I wasn't intimidated and I think I proved that by hitting a home run, and standing toe to toe with him despite the trash talk he was doing at the plate, as well as all game long. He came for me and I didn't buckle; I stood strong and took what he had to give and still walked away with a win and knowing I beat him fair and square. That is what happened yesterday, there wasn't any disrespect. It was just him trying to get into my head and he failed!"

He sees the emotion in her eyes and wants to hold her. He reaches out to her but she pushes his hand away as she says, "Stop. I'm not crying because I need a hug. I'm pissed the fuck off!" He feels her rage and says, "Livy, I understand…" She interjects as her voice trembles with hurt and rage as she says, "Really? You think you understand."

He confidently responds, "Liv, I do." He couldn't have seen what happened next coming; he wasn't ready for her reply. She's bubbling with rage as she bitterly and rhetorically asks, "Were you almost raped by someone who you were engaged to? Did you spend years with someone, who ripped away your dignity and your self-worth, as he tore your panties from your body in an attempt to violate you in one of the worst ways possible? Did you feel the air pushing out of your body with no strength to hold on as his body weight almost suffocated you to death? And you then spent years trying to put your life back together, only to make just enough progress for the people who allegedly love you to try to pull you back into that prior space. Not realizing that you'd rather die than to go back there. You'd rather not feel anything else ever again, than to feel like you did in that moment again! Is that what you understand Fitz? Because if it's not. Then you don't understand at all!"

Tears are falling down her face like a waterfall and she's breathing erratically. She's riling with inner pain and anguish, and wants to get away. She jumps to her feet and attempts to walk away; but her leg buckles beneath her and Fitz springs into action catching her before she falls.

Despite him knowing she didn't want him to touch her a moment ago. He holds her now, and she's no longer fighting him. Instead, she hugs him and balls in his arms. It's like that night all over again; flashes come to her. She's reliving it to some extent and it's overwhelming her.

He feels the tension in her body and knows more than ever she needs him to be strong. He calls upon the information he read about rape trauma, and how the victims sometimes relive their experiences. It's like watching a child with night tremors. All you can do is hold them, hold them and let them know they're okay. It may take time, but eventually the moment will pass.

With tears in his own eyes, praying she comes out of this okay. He clutches her and refuses to let her go. He's holding her tight and little by little she's melting into his grasp as she sobs uncontrollably for several minutes. As he holds her he whispers to her, "You're okay. You're not there anymore. You're here with me Livy. You're safe. You're safe, and I'm here." He repeats the mantra several times before he begins to notice its working. She's now clutching him, and her breathing is normalizing.

Her face however is still buried into his chest, so he can't see her eyes. He wants to see her face, to be sure she's okay. Her cries have mellowed to whimpers, and he doesn't want to disturb her. So he continues to hold her and rock her in his arms as they sit on the floor of the deck.

Several minutes pass and he feels her take a deep breath, before looking up at him. Her eyes are tear stained and full of guilt and shame. Before he can say anything she says, "I'm sorry." He responds, "Liv. You have nothing to be sorry about. There's no shame to be felt here or guilt. You're not responsible for his actions Livy. Therefore you don't have a reason to be ashamed of what you've gone through. If there's anyone who owes an apology here it's me. I am so sorry for pushing you this way; I didn't mean to trigger you. I was just trying to be honest with you and tell you what I was feeling."


	29. Chapter 29

She sees the guilt in his eyes and she says, "I want you to be honest with me Fitz. Because the alternative isn't acceptable." He replies, "I know. I just hate seeing you like this Livy. It kills me. It makes me want to. Never mind." She sees the remnants of tears in his eyes, and feels his protective nature coming out. She sweetly and lovingly strokes his face as she says, "The fact that you are so protective of me is honorable baby and commendable. I appreciate you for how you love me. You can't be blamed for that, or blamed for me being triggered. You had no idea this would happen, and neither did I. And to be fair, I pushed you to talk to me. You didn't want to."

He responds, "I know, but maybe I should've held back on my anger." She smiles as she replies, "Yeah because I would've let that happen, Right?" He sees her smile and knows she's trying to find the humor in the seriousness of the situation. He smiles in return as he says, "I love your smile." She pecks his lips, and then takes a breath as she hugs him. During the embrace she takes in his scent and buries her head into his chest again.

He holds her for a few seconds longer before she says, "I don't know where all of that came from. I didn't mean to go there." He lets her go so she can face him, and he says, "There's nothing abnormal about what happened here Liv. Please don't beat yourself up about it. Because it's not worth it." She responds, "I just want to let it all go Fitz. I have to. I can't go back to how I felt before." He nods as he says, "That's understandable. I don't want you to feel like that ever again. I just want you to know how this is making me feel too. That's all. Again, we said no secrets."

She nods as she says, "Right. No secrets. But tell me what happens now? You weren't a fan of being in his presence before, but now after yesterday. What's going to happen if you end up on an elevator with him or something? When I said I like you in orange; I didn't mean a county jumpsuit."

He chuckles at her second comic relief additive, as he smiles and says, "Good one." She grins as she says, "Thanks. Seriously though Fitz what does all this mean?" He takes a breath as he says, "It means I have to find a way to deal with him being around." She looks at him and he says, "A healthy way. Something nonviolent." She replies, "Is there anything I can do?"

He responds, "Just having you by my side is great motivation Liv. Our life together motivates me to be better. So I am going to keep myself focused on us. Instead of allowing my innate desire to break his jaw to be expressed."

She shakes her head as she says, "Please promise me you're going to suppress that desire." He pecks her lips as he says, "I promise to do that. But you have to promise to tell me if and when he approaches you disrespectfully, and agree to let me handle it."

She sees the intensity in his eyes and says, "Because I trust you to do the right thing; I promise I will tell you if he missteps." They share a kiss that settles the moment for both of them. When their kiss breaks he holds her a bit longer before he realizes her leg isn't elevated.

He quickly says, "Hey, we have to get your leg elevated." She agrees with him and after he stands up; he picks her up and they sit back down on the outdoor couch, with her leg elevated. As they try to slip back into their relaxation mode, their thoughts still plague both of them. But what can be said? He's told her what's on his mind, and now all they can do is try to deal with it.

Additionally, they both consider the vivid nature of her triggered episode. She hasn't had one of those in a very long time, and despite this being the first one she's had with him. He never wavered when she needed him.

As if he's reading her mind she feels his grip on her tighten, as he kisses the top of her head. Immediately she thinks about how he never bails on her; and how he truly always has her back.

Consumed in thought himself, admittedly he feels better for having told her how he feels. But now he is left with truly finding a healthy coping mechanism. Despite promising to keep his cool just a moment ago. He's not sure he could do it if he saw him this minute.

The silence breaks with a phone call. Quickly, he says, "Don't answer it." She smiles as she says, "its Abby." He pauses as he hears the ring tone, and then says, "Okay." She feels him let her go, and she leans over to grab her phone.

In talking to Abby and Harrison, Olivia breaks the news about her ankle, and right away Harrison gets upset, knowing that Edison is to blame for her injury. Leaving Olivia to remember what Fitz said earlier, about her being the only one who doesn't think Edison's antics yesterday were beyond the game, and personal. Nonetheless, Harrison feels his sister's sadness and disappointment about not being able to play Saturday, and decides to table his rage at Edison for now, in exchange for offering his sister words of comfort and support.

She appreciates his attempt to make her feel better, and the call makes a more pleasant turn. When Abby suggests that she and Fitz join them for a ride to Macon. It's then that both Fitz and Olivia remember the cook out that their family talked about yesterday. Feeling like sitting in the house isn't the best thing for them to do; Fitz encourages her to accept the invitation. And in the end they both agree to join Harrison and Abby for the road trip.

They hang up and Olivia says, "So much for a quiet day at home." He replies, "I think us spending time with the family is good babe. With your injury you'd be moping anyway, and visiting them will distract your mind." She has to admit he's right; so she says, "You're probably right." He smiles as he replies, "Nah, I'm definitely right. I know my woman."

She grins as she responds, "Yes you do. Thank you for knowing me and not being scared of my crazy." He replies, "You're welcome beautiful. Besides, your other innate skills outweigh your crazy." They laugh as she hits him playfully, as they share kisses and prepare for their road trip.

With the cooler packed with ice and ice packs, and Fitz's truck being delivered. Abby and Harrison arrive and they head to Macon. They arrive in Macon just under two hours with Harrison driving the first leg of the trip. Despite her injury being somewhat of a hindrance. They're all excited to see the family and the family members are excited to see them too.

From the moment they arrive its all fun and giggles for everyone. Olivia laughs till it hurts, and enjoys the conversation and interaction. Her love was right, it was a good idea to come down to visit the family. As she follows doctor's orders of elevating her leg. Fitz continually checks in on her from time to time; causing all of the women to giggle.


	30. Chapter 30

Beyond the playful teasing they give Olivia; the ladies chat about love and family. With Gwen being 7 months now; their family is expanding soon. Olivia notices how Abby watches Gwen and she sees envy and discomfort in her eyes. It becomes more noticeable when Riley asks, "Abby, when are you and Harrison going to start your family?" Abby smiles through the discomfort as she says, "We're trying now. It takes time." Aunt Reva picks up on the discomfort and says, "Hey when it's time it will happen honey. No worries. The best is yet to come, just you wait and see."

They all smile and Olivia sees her friend's discomfort dissipate. No judgment is shown toward her, just love, reassurance and support. Then Olivia's turn on the hot seat comes as Ryan asks about her baby plans. Olivia kindly advises she and Fitz are taking it slow. Wanting to adjust to life first before adding the responsibility of kids to the mix. They respect her response, agreeing it's a game changer to have kids and if you can prepare before they arrive; it's an ideal situation.

Escaping the hot seat unscathed Olivia and the ladies continue to chat, as Aunt Reva asks Olivia about her work with the Hope Initiative Oscar and Bailey started. She beams about the success they've achieved so far with record turnouts at their meetings, and positive feedback from the community as well as the press. They all agree that both Oscar and Bailey have become the poster family for losing a child to the wrongful actions of a police officer, and have spun the incident into a way to combat a rising issue of police brutality; that plagues all communities, not just the black community. And they clearly are on a mission to put a stop to the behavior for the sake of everyone.

The day draws on and they sit down to dinner, enjoying the menu of ribs, chicken, burgers, potato salad, greens, baked beans, corn pudding, and corn on the cob. The dessert tray follows up with cheese cake, banana pudding, and peach cobbler.

After dinner all the ladies except for Olivia, Gwen and Aunt Reva clean up the kitchen. As the ladies relax on the screened porch chatting, as they watch the kids play on the playground in the distance, and the fellas congregate at the picnic tables conversing and laughing a few feet away. The day is beginning to settle in to be a great day for sure.

As the other ladies join them out on the porch, Abby sits near Olivia and asks, "Liv what are you going to do about work tomorrow?" Olivia responds, "I'm not sure yet. I want to go to work. But I have a feeling Fitz is going to be against it." Abby says, "I think he's right to feel that way Liv. You don't have to go in, and staying off your ankle isn't necessarily a bad thing."

Olivia replies, "Yeah but I have an air cast, so that helps take pressure off my ankle Abs." Abby says, "Gwen will you impart some wisdom to her please?" Gwen responds, "She's right Liv. The best thing for an ankle sprain is staying off of it as much as possible. While the air cast makes it more comfortable for you to walk. It doesn't mean you should walk on it arbitrarily."

Olivia sighs as she says, "I hear you Gwen, but I have so much to get done. We're in the middle of a capital murder trial." Riley asks, "Are you prosecuting the case?" Olivia responds, "No. But I need to be available to my people. And I have other ADA's working cases too."

Ryan asks, "Since you're not due in court, can't you work from home?" Abby chimes in, "Good question Ry. It's the same thing I said to her earlier." Olivia rolls her eyes playfully at her as she says, "Whatever Abs. You all know I need to handle things first hand."

Reva responds, "What we know Peaches is that you need to take it easy. Sprains and broken bones are nothing to play with. If you push yourself too hard you can make this injury worse and end up needing surgery. So if you want to be able to get back into your heels, you will do as the doctor says and stay off that ankle unnecessarily."

Gwen follows with, "We're right Liv. And you know it." Olivia can't argue with them. With them both being nurses there's no way she can refute their knowledge. They see her relenting in her stance and Abby says, "Liv, you already know Fitz is going to propose this to you anyway. So settling with this in advance is the best way to play it." Olivia again is refuted by logic; it makes sense to give in to this idea.

With nowhere else to turn she says, "Okay, you're right. But it's going to suck being home alone." Ryan replies, "But think of all the work you'll get done with the peace and quiet." Riley responds, "She's right Liv. Your absence will also make your staff more self-sufficient. Because they won't call you for every little thing. So they'll figure things out for themselves." Olivia replies, "That's true. I can't lie there are times when I want to wish myself away. To make some of them think for themselves."

They chuckle together as Reva says, "Well, this is your chance to do just that. Take a moment to take care of yourself." Gwen adds, "And let others help you too. Because you can't do this all by yourself and you don't have to." Olivia understands their points, her independence is her Achilles heel sometimes.

She responds, "I get it ladies. I will fall back. I promise." Abby says, "Thank you. If you need anything I've got you mama. I'm on the morning arraignment rotation for the next three weeks." Riley says, "There you go Liv. She can come by to see you in the afternoon so you'll have company." Olivia smiles as she says, "Lord that means I'm watching Young and the Restless for the next three weeks." They all laugh knowing Abby's obsession with soap operas.

As the evening winds down and Riley, Ryan, and Ron head home to put their little ones to bed for school tomorrow. And Abby packs up food to take home for herself and Olivia's households.

Reva takes advantage of the opportunity to address something with her niece, that's been on her mind. Reva stays with Olivia on the porch, and asks, "How's Fitz doing after yesterday's game?" Olivia takes a breath and looks at her as she asks, "Why? Did he say something about it?" Reva replies, "No. But given how upset your uncle and the rest of the guys were on the way home. I'm pretty sure Fitz was just as upset, if not more."

Olivia sadly says, "You're right. He's ticked off about it. And I didn't realize it until earlier today when we got back from the hospital. Things got rather intense between us." She immediately sees sadness in her niece's eyes and asks, "What happened?"


	31. Chapter 31

Olivia pauses and then explains the conversation. She then says, "I understand why he's upset. I can't say I blame him for that. He admitted he's struggling to keep his cool, since the game yesterday. And while I appreciate him wanting to protect me. I'm just hoping he doesn't let his pride push him to doing something he will regret. He has to let this go." Reva hears her niece's response and thinks that she may need to see this from a different perspective. Especially given her being triggered earlier during their conversation.

So she says, "Liv, I know that you've done a great deal of work to cope with and get pass the incident with Edison. But do you think it's fair that you're expecting everyone else to get over it simply because you have? Especially with these recent events."

Olivia replies, "Auntie I'm just saying that the incident happened to me, not him or anyone else. And if I can let it go. I think it makes sense for them to take my lead on this. I'm not going back to that dark place I was in previously. I'm not convinced that what happened yesterday was an isolated event. Maybe it didn't have anything to do with the attack."

Reva understands her feelings and sees the discomfort building in her eyes. She doesn't want to trigger her; but she has to get this out. So she takes a breath and says, "Liv, I know how important your progress is in moving beyond that trauma. But I think it's time you assess how delicate your situation is, from other survivors. Most survivors don't see their attempted rapist almost on a routine basis. And they most certainly don't play softball games with them."

Olivia puts her head in her hands, and Reva continues as she says, "Sweetie, I'm not trying to upset you, or hurt you in any way. But I think it's high time somebody pointed out that your approach to this is as impractical as can be. Not just for you, but for everyone else who loves you too. And perhaps, that's why you were triggered earlier today. Because your brain is reacting to how unnatural this ordeal has become."

Olivia looks at her aunt and asks "But why now Auntie? It's been 5 years and I've been doing so well. I can't understand why suddenly now I'm going through this." Reva says, "It actually makes perfect sense Liv. You've seen him more in the last two months than you've seen him since that night."

Olivia shakes her head as she says, "So you're saying it's a case of out of sight, is out of mind." Reva replies, "Exactly! You didn't have to worry about seeing him previously, and if you saw him occasionally it was easy enough to get away from the situation. Because there was no contact with him."

Olivia is processing the information, and trying to gather her thoughts. She finally says, "I don't want to hold on to my feelings surrounding the attack Auntie. It's not healthy for me to do that, and I can't bear to live that way."

Understanding her point, but wanting to make sure she understands hers too. Reva says, I can understand that Liv. And trust me. None of us want you to live that way either. But you have to realize that until you truly deal with this head on, you're not going to be able to officially put it behind you."

Olivia stresses as she replies, "But Auntie I have put it behind me. It's not me that has the hang up here. It's him and the rest of you. You all are connecting yesterday with the attack, not me. I'm not looking at that anymore because it's over for me, and should be for you all too."

Reva feels herself getting flustered with her niece's unwillingness to see the big picture here. She sighs as she says, "Peaches, I need you to hear me out. Can you do that?" Olivia sees her aunt's patience wearing thin, and replies, "Yes. I'm listening to you Auntie. I don't mean any disrespect, I promise. I'm just frustrated with everybody thinking they know something I don't. When they're simply going off of emotion, and not facts."

Reva responds, "I know you are, that's why I'm trying to help you. Now, correct me if I'm wrong. But I remember you saying that Fitz's time with his ex-wife was very troubling, am I right?" Olivia is unsure of where she's going with this. Reva sees her confusion, and says, "Just follow along with me; I promise it will make sense."

Trusting her, Olivia replies, "Yes it was." Reva responds, "She hurt Fitz, and that angered you right?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. But that hardly compares to what occurred between me and Edison Auntie." Reva nods as she says, "I know. Just bear with me a little longer. I promise you'll see my point."

Olivia takes a breath and her aunt asks, "When you saw her last, do you remember how you felt?" Olivia pauses and then says, "Yes. I was angry and annoyed that she wouldn't leave us alone. It was a nightmare."

Reva replies, "Now, what if Fitz told you to get over how you were feeling. Simply because he's already dealt with his feelings regarding his past with her, so you should just follow his lead. Then add to that the idea that you see her almost every day at work. And you know she doesn't have any respect for you, or your relationship. Because she purposely tries to make you uncomfortable, as a way of trying to provoke you. How do you think you'd feel?"

There's a pause, and then like lightening striking; Olivia understands her aunt's point. She says, "Oh my God. I'd be so pissed at him if he said that to me." Reva responds, "Yes you would. Because you'd feel like he was selfishly telling you how to feel. And completely minimizing the gravity of what transpired between them. Because that's the only way he could possibly see her almost daily, and not be bothered by her presence."

Olivia places her hand over her heart as she says, "Auntie, I just don't want him to get caught up in Edison's tomfoolery." Reva replies, "I know sweetie. And you're right. It's not good for him to allow Edison to goad him. But at the same time you can't act like Fitz's feelings aren't valid. I think you know that every one of us wanted to take Edison out after that hit he laid on you yesterday; especially after him bumping you at the plate when you were up to bat."

She sees her niece thinking and continues as she says, "Liv, I need you to understand that your history with him will always mean something, no matter how much you try to convince yourself it doesn't. And no amount of you minimizing what happened, is going to change the truth of what occurred."


	32. Chapter 32

Olivia says, "Auntie, I'm not trying to minimize it. I just can't fall back into the past every time I have a run in with him. I refuse to live in the past. I've worked too hard to deal with it to go back to being afraid."

Reva can see her getting upset, and she understands her position. But still she calmly says, "If you're not minimizing it Liv, then you're compartmentalizing it, which makes sense for you because it's a coping tool that's worked for you over the years. And I completely understand that. But it's not working anymore, I think we can agree on that right?"

Olivia sighs as she nods and says, "Yes." Reva replies, "So with that being said, "Understand that no one is asking you, or telling you to live in the past or to live in fear. Settling with the fact he intentionally hurt you, and forever remaining suspicious of his actions and intentions, is a natural reaction given your past experience with him. This doesn't make you afraid, or weak. It makes you cautious, and there's a huge difference between being scared and being cautious."

Olivia hears her aunt's response and nods as she says, "Yes I agree with that Auntie. But I don't want to feel on edge just because he's around. I feel like that's giving him power over me."

Reva replies, "That's understandable Liv. But at the same time not admitting that he once intentionally hurt you badly. And dismissing the fact that he could potentially do it again isn't wise honey. That is why none of us will ever trust him or look at him in a non-threatening way.

Anybody who hurt you the way he did isn't a one hit wonder my dear. Which is why Fitz and the rest of the men folk would like nothing more than to see his head on a stick. And as non-violent as I am; I can't say I blame them or that I wouldn't lead the charge myself."

Olivia worriedly replies, "Auntie, being violent toward him almost cost me my brother. I won't let it get that far again. I can't have anyone I love in prison for avenging me. Again, I don't need saving; I'm nobody's victim."

Reva says, "Sweetheart, that's just it. Nobody said you are a victim or that you need saving. But don't you deserve to be defended if need be?" Olivia responds, "If I'm in danger yes." Reva replies, "I agree, which is why Huck and Jr defended you when that animal attacked you." Olivia says, "And I appreciate that Auntie, you know I do."

Reva knows she has to tie this all together for Olivia, so she understands this entirely. She takes a breath and responds, "I know you do dear heart. But what you must also understand and appreciate is the fact that defending you in advance of something bad physically happening is also necessary too. And that's what Fitz feels compelled to do. As your man, your husband, and your ultimate protector.

He has to protect you and set the tone for how you'll be treated by other men. He can't and won't let any man disrespect you, and you dear heart have to let him do his job. Just as you would do the same if a woman came for him in a disrespectful way. Your pride wouldn't let that type of treatment fly; you'd feel compelled to protect and defend your husband and your marriage like any good wife."

Her aunt's words settle on her and she can't argue with a single word she's heard. In this moment, unlike before. She better understands the torment her husband has been under. She instantly knows there's no way she could tolerate the helplessness he must be feeling, if the shoe was on the other foot.

She also contemplates again her aunt's perspective of how she's tried so hard to push past her encounter with Edison, that she's devalued the significance of that night to help her move on. While those who love her are forever haunted by his actions and that's why they can't let go of it. And will forever see him with pure anger and rage fueling their thoughts where he's concerned.

Snapping from her thoughts she desperately asks, "Auntie what can I do to fix this? I feel terrible." Reva smiles thankfully. She sees that Olivia has finally come to grips with the reality of what's been going on, and she's willing to make a change for the better.

Reva compassionately says, "First, you need to really settle with your feelings about Edison Liv. He hurt you honey, and he never paid for his actions. That's the reality of what ended up coming from that night, and you're still angry about it. That's why you enjoy taking him to task so much every chance you get. But you never really feel satisfied, and you won't until he's dealt with for good."

Olivia says, "Auntie, you know why I didn't report him. I couldn't do that to H. He didn't deserve to go to prison for defending me." Reva replies, "I know honey. You did what you thought was best at the time. I'm just saying that until Edison is truly put in his place; you're going to struggle with your unresolved feelings. Does that make sense?" She nods in response. It's something she never thought of until now. Maybe she's right; maybe she doesn't have closure with him after all.

Her thoughts pause as she hears Reva say, Secondly, be mindful and give Fitz the same respect you'd like from him if the roles were reversed in this scenario. Because he's entitled to his feelings Liv, and its okay if he's not in the same place you're in where Edison is concerned.

Stop making it only about you, and think about Fitz and his needs too. Because you're in this together. So let him share this with you, and let him protect you if need be. And I know you don't need saving. But it's nice to be saved every once and a while. Especially when it's done by your knight and shining armor."

Olivia understands her response and nods as she says, "That makes a lot of sense auntie. I just feel that physical violence is so archaic, and doesn't solve matters."

Reva replies, "To a degree you're right Liv. But understand that if he can't look at himself in the mirror. He can't be the man you need him to be." Olivia asks, "So I should encourage him to be violent?" Reva replies, "Of course not Liv. Just let him be. If you trust that he's the man you think he is; he will do the right thing and make you proud as a result."

Olivia responds, "So you're saying it may not turn out the way I think it will?" Reva says, "Exactly. Yes he's angry, and yes things could get violent between them. But if that happens you know it will be because Fitz had no other choice. He needs to know you support him Liv and that you aren't questioning his ability to provide for you and protect you. Kind of like when you had it out with Jenna."

Olivia nods her head in agreement, and then asks, "Is that what you do with Uncle Eli? You trust him no matter what?" Reva smiles as she says, "Yes. It's what I've done for over 40 years of marriage, and it's served me quite well. I accept him for who he is, and I let him be who he is without judgment. Because he's a good man, good husband, and good father, and when it's all said and done that's all I can ask him to be. He has enough people questioning his character out in the world, he doesn't need that from me. I'm his helpmate, his confidant, his friend, his lover, and his biggest cheerleader. That's my role, and I enjoy it because he's the exact same for me."


	33. Chapter 33

Olivia sighs as she says, "Wow, that's beautiful auntie, and extremely exhausting and complicated all at the same time." Reva smiles as she replies, "Yes it is. If it were easy everybody would be doing it, and it wouldn't be anything to brag about. You've had the whirlwind romance baby girl. But now the real work of love and marriage begins. And if you've picked the right person, which I believe both of you have. Then it will be worth it in the long run."

Olivia takes a breath as she tries to sort through everything. Reva sees her mind working and says, "Let it marinate Livy. I know you have a lot in your head. But trust me. Don't try to respond to all of it at once. Just relax. It will all come together when you need it to. And somehow, Fitz will understand every word. I promise."

Olivia smiles as she says, "I hope so." Reva grins as she replies, "I know so. I've been married for a long time honey; I know a thing or two about how this works. So lastly, my last piece of advice for you is to let your husband love you sweetie. Let him love you the best way he knows how. And know that you truly deserve to be loved, and loved by him."

Olivia's heart warms as she hears her auntie speak so lovingly and encouragingly to her. When her thoughts clear; there's a brief pause, and she says, "Thank you so much Auntie. I don't know how you always do it. But you always manage to tell me exactly what I need to hear; even when I don't know I need to hear it."

Reva smiles at her niece as she says, "You're welcome Peaches. Based on my own children's reactions; I gather it's a blessing and a curse." They both chuckle at her response and then she says, "Thanks for always being willing to listen to me. Your mama would be so proud of the woman you've become."

Tears burn Olivia's eyes as she says, "I want so badly to make her and daddy proud Auntie." Tears fill Reva's eyes as she strokes her nieces hand and says, "Trust me baby girl. You're doing that in spades." They embrace and shed tears of mutual sadness at the loss of her mother; but also tears of bonding and appreciation for one another.

The tears cleanse them and seals the moment. When the embrace ends they dry their tears and Reva looks into her nieces eyes as she says, I love you Peaches, and I am always here for you. Okay?" Olivia nods as she takes a breath and says, "Yes mam. I love you too."

Just as their moment passes Fitz and Eli come out onto the porch. The difference in the mood in the room is felt by Eli, so he asks, "Is everything okay out here?" Both ladies nod and respond, "Yes. It's fine." Fitz also picks up on the shift, but sees both ladies want to keep their conversation private, and he respects their choice.

He quickly replies, "Babe, did you need another ice pack before we load up the car?" She smiles endearingly as she responds, "No. I'm good honey. Thank you." He smiles at her as he says, "You're welcome. Since Abby is done cleaning out the kitchen of all the food. Your brother and I are going to get the car loaded up so we can head out."

They all chuckle as Abby yells, "Don't act like you're not going to eat any of this." Fitz responds, "You're right. I surely am, and proudly." Olivia shakes her head at their banter as she says, "That's fine babe. I'll be here when you get back." They all smile as he says, "Okay. I'll be back."

Moments later Fitz returns to assist Olivia in getting to the car. Again he refuses to let her walk and carries her. Recalling her aunt's advice; she politely allows him to carry her with no objection and he loads her in securely. They all say good night to Aunt Reva and Uncle Eli, with hugs and kisses before driving off.

The drive home seems to take more time than it did to get to Macon. Despite having Abby to talk to on the way back; Olivia's mind is now cluttered with feelings of guilt and concern, as she thinks about her conversation with her aunt. When they arrive home; Abby helps Olivia up the stairs and into bed. While Fitz and Harrison unpack the car and put the food in the fridge.

As they finish their task they both notice Abby isn't back from helping Olivia yet. Harrison and Fitz have a seat at the kitchen table, and sip on bottled waters. Harrison clearly having something on his mind; leans forward and says, "Hey. I just want to thank you man for loving my sister the way you do. You're a good dude and she's lucky to have you."

Fitz is a little thrown by his words, but says, "You're welcome H. It's no problem. She means the world to me." Harrison nods as he says, "I know. I can see that. And with jackass walking around; it can't be easy to keep your cool." Fitz nods as he says, "You're right. It's not. But I'm working on that, like I told you and Eli earlier." Harrison nods as he says, "Yeah. We all are man. And the thing is. I don't know if we will ever work it out. My anger for him doesn't reduce, it grows and every time I see him I get more upset."

Fitz openly says, "After what happened yesterday man; I can tell you. You're preaching to the choir. I have no words to deter you at all. Other than trying to focus on the big picture of our happy lives with our wives. But in the grand scheme of things; I don't know if that's going to really be enough." Harrison replies, "I hear you. Well at least we've got each other to vent to huh?"

Fitz smiles as he says, "Yeah. But I'm pretty sure that's only a good thing if one of us is able to remain positive." Harrison grins as he replies, "Well the positive part is that we haven't devised a plan to get rid of his ass permanently. So I'll take that for now." Fitz raises his bottled water as he says, "Here's to small miracles." Harrison responds, "To small miracles."

Meanwhile upstairs, as Olivia gets settled in bed; Abby sees her friend is rather quiet, and asks, "What's going on Liv? Are you feeling okay?" Olivia sits back in the bed as she replies, "Yes and no. I was talking to Aunt Reva. And she has me re-thinking some things. You know how deep she can be."

Abby smiles kindly as she replies, "Yes I do. I love her talks though. She always helps me see a completely different perspective by the time we're done. It's freaky how she does that so effortlessly." Olivia smiles as she says, "I know right. It's scary how insightful she is."


	34. Chapter 34

Abby nods as she says, "I agree. It's even scarier to know that she's always right." They share a grin and Olivia yawns, and Harrison calls her name. Abby yells in response, "Coming dear!" She and Olivia giggle at the tone of her reply as she says, "Looks like mister is ready. So I'd better go." They both smile as she continues. "We will pick this up tomorrow okay lady?"

Olivia nods as she says, "Okay. What time will you be here?" She replies, "Probably around 1:30 or 2:00. Oh, did you tell Fitz yet that you were staying home?" Olivia replies, "No. Not yet. I will though. He'll be shocked. I'm sure of it." Abby nods as she says, "Yes he will be. Thanks for giving in Liv. I know you don't want to do this. But it really is what's best."

Olivia responds, "You're welcome. I know you're all correct. It's the best thing to do. Thanks again for encouraging me to do it. I'm learning more and more to lean on the advice of those who love me." Abby smiles as she says, "I see that. Take care, and rest well chica." Olivia smiles as she says, "You too." They share a hug, and after saying good-bye to one another. Olivia is left alone again for a few minutes, giving her time to think.

As she gets comfortable in the bed; she knows she needs to address how she's feeling and thinks about how to say what she needs to, to her husband. Moments later, Fitz shows up with extra pillows for her ankle, and her back; so she can sleep comfortably.

She grins as he gets her situated, and sees the joy in his eyes that she's allowing him to take care of her. Once again, her mind goes to her aunt's advice. Let him love you the best way he can. Once she's comfy, he continues with his night time routine.

He lays out his clothes for tomorrow, and she watches him assemble his look. She enjoys watching him expertly pair a Brooks Brother's navy and grey pin striped suit with an off white shirt, grey tie and handkerchief, grey suspenders, and a pair of black Tom Ford, Edward leather Brogue Wingtip lace ups. He finishes the look with a silver tie clip, and his silver Rolex. She has no idea why, but she loves him in suspenders. Who's she kidding, she loves him in anything or without anything at all; she thinks to herself.

When he finishes hanging his clothes on the dressing mannequin in the closet; he undresses and comes out naked." She smiles at him and he sees her grin, he smiles back at her as he asks, "What are you grinning about?" She responds, "Just admiring how hot my husband is." He smiles and winks at her as he says, "Thanks, but my wife is way hotter than your husband."

They share a laugh as he goes to the bathroom to perform his hygiene routine before bed. As she waits patiently for her love to join her. She readies herself for the talk she feels they need to have, as she replays her prior words to him that she now regrets after talking to her aunt.

Her thoughts end as she sees the light in the bathroom flip off, and he then sets the alarm. As he walks over to the bed he notices her watching him, and he asks, "Are you okay babe? You've been eerily quiet. Is it your ankle? I can get you some water if you want to take a pill."

She smiles at his concern for her as she responds, "Thank you honey. But I don't need anything right now, but cuddle time with my husband." He smiles as he removes his watch and plugs up his cell phone.

When he climbs into bed he slides over to her side, and carefully positions himself to hold her without disturbing her leg; which is propped up at the foot of the bed. As she gets comfortable, he asks, "How's that?" She snuggles into his chest, and takes in his scent as she says, "It's good. It's really good. Can I have a kiss?"

He responds, "Of course." He kisses her lips and the tension she was carrying in her body dissipates. He feels her body tension reduce, and as the kiss breaks he asks, "So, did you want to tell me what Eli and I walked in on between you and Reva?"

She responds, "You don't miss much huh?" He smiles as he says, "When it comes to you, nope." She takes a breath and says, "I feel like I'm stuck in a movie that has no ending." He asks, "What happened?" She replies, "After our conversation earlier, in addition to talking to my aunt. I feel like I tricked myself into believing that my past was in the past; but I've clearly been carrying it with me in a rather passive aggressive manner. And as of late, I feel like it's come back to bite me. I guess I thought I was much further along in my recovery than I am."

He responds, "Liv you were trying to move on; nobody can blame you for that." She nods as she says, "I understand that Fitz. But at what cost? My aunt helped me to see that my approach to this situation has been at minimum the most unrealistic, and impractical move I've ever made in my life. And as I think about it more, the worst part is I thought I had it all figured out, and now I feel like I don't have a clue of what to do next. Hence me feeling like I am in a never ending movie. I mean, how many times am I going to face off with him before I feel like I'm really done? When am I going to be done talking about him, seeing him, and thinking of ways to simply avoid him?"

He sees the frustration in her eyes and hears the self-doubt in her voice. It bothers him to see her so stressed, and upset. Especially when it concerns Edison. Nonetheless, he knows she's being way too hard on herself. And he also wonders how long she's felt like this.

Filling with concern he asks, "Livy, how long have you been feeling this way?" She sighs as she responds, "I'm not 100% sure, maybe some time toward the end of the Becker case. But here I am again talking about him, and some stupid shit he's done. It's like a never ending carousel of drama and bullshit, and I'm tired of it."

He strokes her face as he says, "Babe, why didn't you tell me you felt this way? I thought you were handling it well." She shrugs her shoulders as she says, "I thought I was too. And at first I really was. But I think that's because I'd convinced myself this was my closure. Standing up to him in court, and winning this case was going to be me taking my power back. But in the end, I don't feel like I did that because right now I'm as annoyed as I was when I found out he was Becker's attorney. At this point I feel like I'm waking up in the movie Ground Hog Day."

He feels her frustration, and can definitely relate to her feelings and thoughts. As he sits back his mind processes what he's heard. Seeing him sitting in thought, she doesn't know what to say. She instantly becomes afraid that she's upset him. So she says, "Fitz, please don't be angry with me. I wasn't trying to hide anything. I swear." He hears her and says, "I believe you Liv."


	35. Chapter 35

With surprise in her voice she asks, "You do?" He nods as he says, "Yes. I do. Because I think we all were trying to do the same thing. None of us wanted to give his presence any power. So we pushed through. It wasn't just you. Your recovery is a process. There's no one way route to the Promised Land of complete recovery."

While she appreciates him referencing some information from a self-help book they read together on trauma. She sighs as she replies, "But Fitz, I've invested years into therapy, medication, and self-help books. You name it I've read it. You know that. And after all that; I just don't understand how it is in one fail swoop. I find myself more so in the middle of a rollercoaster, than at the end. Am I wrong to feel like it's been a waste of time to work this hard to move forward? If it feels like I'm almost back where I started."

He responds, "In my opinion yes. You are wrong if you think you've wasted your time, or that you're back where you started. Because from what I can see, all this time you've been doing what you thought you needed to. In order to cope with a trauma that not many people come back from. But somehow, you've managed to fight and push yourself to be better, and reclaim your confidence and your strength. You've refused to let him and his vile actions defeat you, or define you. You haven't wasted your time Liv; you've tried to find a way to deal with this, and you've done the best you could. Nobody, including you should be so critical of your efforts. Because you may not be where you want to be, but you're not where you used to be either, and that in itself is proof you've made great progress."

His words soften her mood as she smiles and says, "Your bias is showing." He smiles as he says, "I know, and I don't care." He pecks her lips and pauses for a moment, before he says, "Seriously, I didn't know you before the attack Liv, and I certainly wish you never endured it. But what I know for sure is that I am insanely proud of the woman I see in front of me right now. You are my wife and the future mother of our children. And I want you to know that I trust and believe in you with all that I am; that you will find your way along this path. Because we will travel it together step by step, and I will never let go of your hand no matter how rough the road gets."

As they embrace she exhales in his arms; he once again says the magic words that settles her worries. She smiles as she says, "Thank you for being you." He responds, "You're welcome. I'm too old to be anyone else." They share a laugh that lightens the mood.

He caresses her back, and their silence breaks as she says, "I think I should go back to therapy. With that triggered moment earlier, it's clear to me that my previous coping skills aren't working anymore. And I need to confront my unresolved issues."

He supportively replies, "I think that sounds like a good idea. Seeing you like that earlier was terrifying for me; so I can only imagine how it was for you." She strokes his face, seeing his concern as she says, "I'm sorry babe. I didn't mean to freak you out."

He responds, "Don't apologize for that Liv. It was involuntary. I'm just glad you came through it." She replies, "Because of you I did come through it. I thank God for you baby. Your love and support means the world to me." He smiles at her as he says, "You're welcome my love. I'd do anything for you Livy." She nods as she says, "I know you would, and I love you for that." He pecks her lips, and when the kiss breaks he asks, "Did you want me to go with you to therapy?" She pauses and then says, "I do. But not right away. Is that okay?"

He replies, "Yes. We will move at your pace. I just ask that you don't completely shut me out. I know there are some things your therapist will want to work with you on directly; but I'd like to be involved as much as possible. While still not overstepping and making you feel uncomfortable. If that makes any sense."

She looks up at him as she says, "Yes it makes sense. I promise I won't shut you out. No secrets, remember?" He replies, "Yes. I remember." She pecks his lips as she says, "I just need to get a handle on what I'm feeling first, before I bring you in, that's all." He nods as he says, "Understood." They kiss once more and she says, "You know. Despite all of this babe. I want you to know that I really appreciate how great you've been through everything."

He responds, "It's no big deal Liv. It's what you do when you're committed to someone." She replies, "That may be the case Fitz. But I can honestly say if the shoe was on the other foot. And I had to see Mellie or Jenna almost every day; then they had the audacity to disrespect you in anyway in my presence, and I didn't or couldn't do anything about it. It would drive me insane. I realize now that it wasn't fair for me to say to you, move on or let it go. It's much more complex than just letting something go from my past. Especially when it feels like as long as he's around my past is haunting us. So again, thank you for agreeing to walk this path with me. I truly appreciate you."

He sees the heightened emotion in her eyes, and he realizes she's referencing their previous conversation. He knows that with her feeling this way; her Aunt Reva must have imparted a different perspective for her to consider.

Appreciating her epiphany, and her gratitude. He says, "You're more than welcome Livy. I appreciate your due diligence to get through this. Just know that I am settling with the fact that I will see him from time to time. And at the end of the day, you're worth the drama and the irritation of seeing him. I can and will handle this. So don't worry."

His response is perfect, she feels insanely settled hearing him out. He sees the relief in her eyes as she channels her aunt's advice, and says, "I'm not worried baby. I trust you. I know that you will handle this the best way possible, and I support whatever that is fully."

He really appreciates her response, and she can see it in his eyes. Her aunt was right; he needs to know she has his back. They're a team, and she needs to trust him as her teammate in life and love.

As he looks into her eyes he says, "Thank you for that endorsement Liv; it means a lot to hear you say that." She smiles as she replies, "You're welcome baby." After they kiss and cuddle more for a few minutes; a thought comes to mind, and he says, "You know. I think we should visit your family more often." She smiles as she says, "Really?" He nods as he says, "Yes."

She replies, "That would be great honey; I love spending time with them. Aunt Reva reminds me so much of mom." Fitz replies, "I'm sure she does babe. I love how relaxed you are when we are there. It's good to see you in that space surrounded by your family, laughing and having a good time."


	36. Chapter 36

She adores that he's so observant; he's right. She loves being home, and there's nothing like it. Sort of like the way he looks when they go to Cleveland and he's with his side of their family.

He sees her smiling at him as she thinks to herself. He kisses her forehead and she snaps out of her thoughts as she responds, "It's feeling more like home every time we go." He replies, "That's good baby. I love you so much; you make me incredibly happy, you know that?" Her heart is touched as she smiles at him and says, "Awe. I love you too; you make me incredibly happy too baby."

They share a kiss that deepens quickly, and within minutes he feels her pulling him atop her. He breaks the kiss and says, "Babe, your ankle." She responds, "I don't need my ankle for this; you'll just have to do all the work." He smiles at her as she continues to pull him atop her and kisses his lips. But again he pauses as he asks, "Are you sure about this Liv? I can wait. I don't want to hurt you."

As she slips her left leg around his waist as her right lays still on the pillow elevated. She steadies herself beneath him, taking advantage of his affinity for sleeping naked as she takes his erection in her hands. He feels her touch, and he groans. She watches pleasure creep into his eyes as he relents to her touch and she whispers, "MMMM, it doesn't feel like you can wait."

At this point he's completely overtaken by her hand play, and he plunges his tongue into her mouth. Their kiss is hot and sultry, and he's buying into her request for love; until she forgets her ankle injury and winces in great pain, as she makes the mistake of trying to adjust her leg to accommodate his weight atop her.

Hearing her groan in pain; he instantly breaks the kiss and sits up on his knees as he says, "I'm sorry babe, but we have to stop." She groans knowing there's nothing she can say that will make him want to continue, now that he's heard her wince.

She takes a breath out of sexual frustration and says, "Fine." He sees that she's upset. He hovers atop her as he slips into pleaser mode. He kisses her sweetly at first then he begins to peck her lips quickly and playfully. Which makes her giggle and he smiles in response, as he says, "There's my girl." She pecks his lips once more, and then sighs as she says, "How long do we have to go without sex?"

He responds, "Not long. Just till your ankle is better." She quickly says, "Three weeks. Are you kidding?" He chuckles at the look in her eyes, and the shriek in her tone. She realizes how she sounds too and joins him in laughter as he says, "My, aren't we addicted. I'm flattered though." She hits him playfully and they smile at one another as he lays next to her, staring into her eyes and stroking her face.

As they stare into one another's eyes she says, "I guess this could be practice for when we start having kids, huh?" He smiles as he says, "Yeah. It could be, considering that's a 6 week wait." She responds, "I can't even begin to imagine how that will work." He smiles as he says, "Me either. But I'm sure we'll figure it out. The important thing is that you and the baby are healthy. Not us having sex."

Olivia responds, "But our sexy time is important to me too. It's how we connect." He replies, "I know. It's very important to me too, you know that. But we connect in other ways than sex, don't you think?" Seeing the kindness and love in his eyes, as well as the butterflies she feels when he looks at her causes her to say, "Yes we do." He smiles as he replies, "You're going to be such a great mother."

She smiles as she says, "Thank you honey. You're going to be a great daddy. Our kids are going to be insanely blessed." He nods as he says, "I agree. They'll be the most loved children in the world." She agrees, and fixates on his grin as he talks about their future children.

The moment is sweet and still. She cuddles up to him, and he is mindful of her right leg. When she settles in he asks, "Are you comfy?" She nods as she says, "Yes. Thank you for the extra pillows." He responds, "You're welcome."

As the mood settles he remembers something he wanted to discuss with her. Now is as good of a time as any, he thinks. He knows he needs to get this out before he loses his nerve. He says, "Hey, I was thinking about you going to work tomorrow." She responds, "What about it?" He replies, "I was thinking you'd stay home instead."

As he looks down at her and she looks up at him; she surprises him by saying, "I agree." She sees him do a double take and she giggles as she asks, "What's wrong?" He gives her a look of confusion as he asks, "Why'd you agree to that so fast?"

She smiles as she says, "Because I was thinking about my return to work too, and the truth is I wouldn't be able to stay seated at work. So it's best if I stay home, at least for the first week."

He hears her logic and he's inclined to agree with her; but he figures out there's more to the story. This again sounds like the prodding of her aunt. His thoughts halt as he says, "Your Aunt Reva got to you didn't she?" Olivia smiles as she says, "Yes, her and the rest of the ladies got after me pretty good."

He smiles as he says, "I thought so. And you actually conceded. That's impressive." She sighs as she says, "Well my family can be quite convincing. They made great points, especially Abby and Ryan. They reminded me of how I could easily work from home."

He nods as he says, "Yes. I agree with that. You're only a phone call away." She nods as she replies, "Exactly, I can stay abreast of what's going on without being in the office."

He's grateful to hear her being on board with the plan of staying home to rest her ankle, before returning to work. He says to her, "I appreciate you cooperating with me on this Liv. It means a lot. I know this is difficult for you to accept."

She responds, "Thanks honey. It is hard to think about staying away from work for a week, in addition to not playing Saturday. But it is what it is, and I can't change it. So I may as well deal with it so I can get through it, you know?" He nods as he says, "That's a great perspective to take Liv. It makes a lot of sense. I'm proud of you." She smiles as she says, "Thanks." He replies, "You're welcome. So how are you going to handle notifying your staff?"


	37. Chapter 37

She responds, "In the morning I'll call Bella and explain what's going on. Then meet with the staff via skype later in the afternoon. That way they'll know what to expect for the week." Fitz asks, "With everything going on are you going to leave Bella in charge?"

She shakes her head no as she says, "No. There's no need for anyone to be in charge per se, I'll be accessible via phone for anything they might need. She has enough on her plate." Fitz nods in agreement as he says, "Good point. But what about Miguel? You know he'll be concerned about your absence." She replies, "I agree. I'll call him in the morning. So he's aware of everything." He nods as he responds, "Sounds like a plan. Just make sure you keep up with elevating your ankle and icing it tomorrow. That's important babe."

She nods as she replies, "I will. And I'll make sure Vanessa keeps ice packs ready for me too." He responds, "Good. I'll remind her before I leave in the morning." She smiles as she replies, "I'm sure you will. Mr. Over protective." He grins as he says, "Guilty as charged."

They share a sweet kiss, and when it breaks she asks, "So how did your chat with the fellas go today?" He responds, "It was good. Your uncle is hilarious." She replies, "Yeah he is the life of the party at times. I'm glad you two are getting along so well. You looked right at home with everyone."

He responds, it felt like it. I enjoy hanging out with your side of the family babe. It's never a dull moment. Especially between Ron and your brother." She nods as she says, "Yes I know. Those two have always been super competitive and argumentative on everything." He chuckles recalling some of their banter and then says, "All in all it was a great visit babe. Good food and good company."

She yawns as she nods and says, "I agree." He smiles as he replies, "Awe. Somebody's sleepy." She responds, "I am. It's been a long day." He responds, "Yeah that's for sure. We should probably get some rest." She teasingly says, "I agree. Since you won't have sex with me."

He grins at her response as he says, "You're not going to bully me into this babe. So stop trying. Let's let you mend a bit more first, okay?" She takes in his response and says, "Okay." He knows she's disappointed, but he also knows she'll get over it.

As she readjusts to get comfortable in his arms, she spies her pain meds on the night stand next to the bed. Despite his statement a moment ago, she thinks to herself it's better to ask for forgiveness than permission. Seeing that she's all tucked away; he gives her a peck on the lips and they settle in for the night.

When morning arrives Olivia is in the midst of getting exactly what she craved a few hours before. As she bounces atop him like a dribbling basketball. The heat is on hell, and their bodies are dripping with sweat. She feels them both nearing the end, and they can't be stopped. Their grunts and moans are loud enough to wake the dead, and they have no cares in the world.

She's thrusting with all that she has and so is he. He's screaming her name as he feels her wetness double. He clutches her hips as his body stiffens and she watches as his eyes roll up into his head. His pulsations are out of control and their arousal ceilings are cracking. His groans fuel her, along with how his body reacts to her. This is round four and he's yet to fail her; he's giving her his all and she wants every bit of it. She's grunting and moaning, and their dirty talk is top notch. She feels him rounding the corner, just as she is, and says, "Yes baby. MMM it's fucking good. MMM"

He agrees with her, it's amazing. He's groaning in response as his hands clutch her hips tighter, and he is left inaudible by pleasure. The wave of orgasm is coming. She sees it in his eyes, and feels it herself. As they both brace themselves and she squeezes him internally, their thrusts synchronize pushing them both over the edge. This final orgasm is prolonged and leaves them both a quivering, convulsing, swearing, and groaning mess, as she collapses onto him unable to catch her breath. He lies beneath her in the same condition, their groans and moans fill the air as he releases his all into her, and she accepts his offering gleefully. He finds his words as he says, "Damn I love you." She giggles as she says, "MMM I love you too baby." They share a kiss as they still try to settle their bodies.

After several minutes their bodies settle and their movement returns. But still she stays atop him, as he holds her. They share more kisses as she says, "By the way, good morning Mr. Grant." He smiles at her as he says, "That was a hell of a wakeup call Mrs. Grant. Good morning indeed."

She grins as she says, "Well, starting the day off right is important. Mr. Grant." He smiles as he responds, "I completely agree Mrs. Grant." He pecks her lips and he suddenly says, "Wait. Your leg Liv." She smartly replies, "Four orgasms later, and now you're asking about my ankle." He gives her a knowing look and she responds, "I'm joking babe. It's fine. I took my pain meds. It doesn't hurt."

He wants to remind her of their last conversation; but he knows there's no point. She's a master at getting her way. She sees his expression shift from one of inquisition to a smile as he says, "You're incorrigible. You know that?" She smiles as she says, "Yes and you love it." He nods as he says, "You're right. I do." They kiss once more playfully, before getting out of bed to get their day started.

They shower and he dresses her first, before dressing himself. She sits on the bed, watching her man dress for the day and she thoroughly enjoys what she sees. When he turns around to face her he sees her staring at him. After he walks over to her to help put on her air cast. His cologne fills her nostrils, along with his after shave. The combination of the two has a magnetic pull on her, as her nub twinges. She's so turned on, that she bites her bottom lip and moans, as she touches his bicep, which looks to be protruding thru his dress shirt.

When he looks up he sees the glint in her eyes and notices her groan, so he asks, "What are you thinking about?" She strokes his face as he looks up at her, still knelt down from helping her put on her cast, and says, "I'm thinking how fucking hot my husband is, and if you didn't have to get to work. I'd spend the entire day doped up on pain meds just so that I could fuck your brains out. Only stopping to pee and replenish fluids spent."

She sees the subtle look he had in his eye fade, and replace with passion. He leans forward as he kisses her lips, and she lays back onto the bed. He hovers atop her, and she begins removing his shirt. He helps her but he asks, "Is your pain medication still working?" She replies, "Yes. Now please fuck me baby." She sounds so good to him, he can't resist. He loves when she begs for him to please her, and she knows it.


	38. Chapter 38

She revels in the fire that's filled his eyes and the intensity of the moment, as once again he gives it to her just the way she likes it two more times, before showering and redressing. With the second attempt successful; he escorts her downstairs. He makes them both breakfast and they have a bite to eat together. As they eat, she says, "Baby, you're cutting it close. You're going to be late." He replies, "Well, I have a damn good reason, now don't I?" She giggles as she says, "Hell yes. Thank you by the way." He grins as he says, "It was definitely my pleasure, each time." They kiss sweetly, and continue to eat.

When breakfast concludes, he prepares to leave; but first he takes her into his office. When they walk into the office she sees that he has a foot stool set up with an orthopedic pillow on it to rest her leg to the perfect height, as she sits at the desk.

She turns to him with a beaming smile, and gives him a kiss and a hug, thanking him for being so thoughtful. He gets her set up at the desk with her tablet and laptop, as well as her ice pack to ensure she's got everything she needs until Vanessa arrives.

Seeing that she's all set. He promises to check on her during his lunch, which she finds sweet; and after giving her a host of kisses he leaves for the day. In his absence she smiles as she gets situated at the desk; thinking of how blessed she is to have such a sweetie as her husband.

Seeing the time she knows that Bella is sure to be in the office; so she gives her a call. She answers, and Olivia informs her that she won't be in the office this week due to her injury. But, she's available via phone and even skype if she needs her.

Despite Olivia not being able to be in the office this week, of all busy weeks. Bella appears to be confident and in control. Something that Olivia appreciates. She appears to take the news in stride, and they discuss the process for jury selection. Olivia gives her cues and clues on what jurors to select, and Bella takes notes.

After strategizing on the jury selection to take place today; Olivia speaks with Margo, her assistant to advise the staff that she will be meeting with everyone about their active cases this week, despite her being out of the office. She coordinates scheduled times to meet with everyone, and loads the appointment times into her tablet as she speaks with her.

After taking care of the scheduling, and asking Margo to give her a call also if she needs anything, or sees anything that warrants her attention. Their call concludes. Upon hanging up the phone Olivia hears the alarm beep, and she looks at the key pad in plain view from the desk. She sees its Vanessa coming in.

Seconds later Vanessa comes into the office and says, "Good morning Mrs. Grant. Mr. Grant called this morning and told me about your accident. How are you doing?" Olivia smiles at her as she says, "Good Morning Vanessa. Thanks for your concern; but I am doing well. I just need another ice pack, and a bottle of water."

Vanessa replies, "Sure thing. I just picked up some more coconut water on the way in. I'll have that for you momentarily. Was there anything else for now?" Olivia says, "No thanks. That's all for now. I'm not sure what my husband told you. But I'm not disabled."

Vanessa smiles as she says, "I understand. Just let me know if I can do anything for you. Just as an FYI the intercom system does work." Olivia nods as she says, "Okay. I'll use it if necessary. Oh, before I forget. Abby will be coming by between 1 and 2 today. Just so that you know."

She nods as she says, "Very well. Did you need me to prepare lunch for you two?" She responds, "No. That won't be necessary. We have leftovers in the fridge. So you don't have to worry about making us anything. We'll take care of making our plates. You have enough to do."

Vanessa grins appreciating her kindness and says, "Okay. Well if you change your mind let me know. I'm going to get started on the laundry, if that's okay." Olivia smiles as she replies, "That's fine with me." Vanessa nods and goes to grab an ice pack and a bottle of coconut water for Olivia, before beginning her chores.

After a few sips of water Olivia takes in the silence around her, and it proves to be her ally. She pulls up some work files on her laptop, and works diligently without interruption for several hours. After taking a break to call Miguel, to inform him of her not being in the office. Which is met with some concern by him, given the current cases they have on the dockets. She manages to quiet his concerns, and explains she's still in command of the office and is aware of everything going on.

Ultimately, he defers to her. But does so reluctantly, and she can feel his apprehension. However, she doesn't take offense to his response. She knows he's just doing his job, and that includes making sure she's able to do hers. Especially since he lobbied so hard for her to get the job, along with Cyrus.

When her call with him ends she asks for another ice pack, and another bottle of water. Vanessa gladly accommodates her and after she gets up to use the bathroom, she returns to the office to work.

After another few hours pass, she's impressed with how much she's able to get done in such a short amount of time. It's in this moment she realizes how wonderful and productive working uninterrupted can be. This causes her to consider developing a stricter scheduling period for her day, when at work, in an effort of being more efficient.

As she finishes her last briefing recap, she decides to take another break. After walking over to the couch, with her tablet. She gets situated and relaxes with both of her feet up. She takes a gander at her feet, and thinks it's about time for another pedicure.

So she calls to make her nail appointment for next week, and she also makes her therapy appointment too. Although there's no opening until two weeks from now. She sets up a visit. She thought maybe she'd feel awkward about making her therapy appointment. But for some reason, she feels completely settled about it. She takes this as a sign of her needing to do this, and her gut agreeing with her.

After finishing those calls she sits back and pulls up her email. But she's interrupted by Vanessa knocking on the open door. Olivia looks up from her tablet and sees Vanessa holding a tray with her favorite snack on it.

Olivia smiles as she asks, "Are you a mind reader or something?" Vanessa replies, "I know how much you love fresh fruit. So I made you a parfait; it's good for you and it's a tasty snack." Olivia beams as she says, "Thank you Vanessa. I appreciate this."

Vanessa brings it to her and sets down the TV dinner tray, and the food tray atop it within her reach. She then dismisses herself as she says, "Enjoy." Olivia replies, "I will. Thanks again." Vanessa nods as she says, "You're welcome."


	39. Chapter 39

Not realizing she was hungry; Olivia eyes the parfait and then ends up eating it. As she scrolls through her email thoroughly enjoying her snack. She begins cleaning out her inbox. But then comes across a congratulatory email from the league concerning her team making it to the finals, and playing for the championship.

The email evokes bitter sweet feelings for her, given her current state. She takes a breath and then thinks, she has to call her coach and let him know what's going on. She picks up the phone and makes the call, she didn't want to make. But she knows she has to, so that her team is prepared to play without her on the field.

After a few rings a voice comes over the line, "Afternoon Liv. How's your ankle doing?" She's surprised he's aware of her condition. She says, "Afternoon Casey. It's doing well as can be expected. But how'd you know about it?" He sighs as he says, "Your brother told me about it. I was going to call you; but I didn't want to bother you. I know this has got to be tough for you."

Olivia nods as she says, "Yeah. It sucks for sure. I'd kill to be out there with you all." He nods as he says, "I know. We'd kill to have you out there. I hope to still have you in the dugout though." She smiles as she says, "Of course. I'd love to." He responds, "Great! We will need your positive energy, and strategic mindset. After telling the team you can't play; the morale has been a little low."

She nods as she says, "I can understand that. It's always disheartening to lose a player, especially during the playoffs." He replies, "Exactly. The only upside here is that by league rules we can add to our roster to make up for losing you, and our outfielders for the final game."

Olivia responds, "That's right. I forgot about that rule. Have you found anybody?" He replies, "Yes. I've been fielding calls since your brother phoned me about your injury. It's crazy." She nods as she says, "I'm sure. Everybody wants the chance to play for a championship. Even if you're not getting paid and it's for bragging rights." He chuckles as he says, "You got it. It's a matter of pride."

Olivia joins him in laughter, and as the laughter settles she asks, "So who'd you decide on?" He replies, "You remember Jordan right?" She replies, "Yes of course. He'd make a great first baseman."

He responds, "Yeah he would. Your brother called him and got him to join us. Rick from last season says he's available to play third base too, Gabriella is willing to play short stop, which will move Rhonda back to centerfield, her natural position, and then Valerie and Nicole will take care of left and right field."

Olivia approves of his choices and says, "Wow that sounds great Casey. That may be a better line up than we had previously." He replies, "I agree with you. Both Val and Nicole's hitting will definitely help us; we need that with you being out. And Jordan's glove work at first will also help us bridge the gap with missing you out there too. We just can't make up for your defensive play. Your ability to read batters and study their tendencies is second to none."

Olivia smiles as she says, "Thanks Casey. I appreciate the compliment. If you need me to I can lead a study session for the team beforehand. Or compose a cheat sheet of their behaviors on the field."

Casey replies, "Damn, that would be great Liv. I didn't want to ask you to do that because I know your husband is on the opposing team." She grins as she says, "Understood. But if I were healthy, I'd be doing it anyway. So it's no big deal. He understands it's about competition."

Casey replies, "Okay then. If it's no trouble; we'd really appreciate that cheat sheet. Can you have it ready by our practice on Wednesday?" She nods as she says, "Sure thing. I won't be able to attend the practice. I have a prior engagement. But, I can send it with H."

He responds, "That's cool. Just make sure you're there for the game. We can't take the field without you." She nods as she says, "Of course. I'll be there." He replies, "Good to know. You take care of yourself Liv." She responds, "I will. Have a great day Casey. See you Saturday." He smiles as he says, "Same to you."

As she hangs up the phone; her phone rings again and she sees it's her love. She answers, "Hey babe." He replies, "Hello there beautiful. How are you doing?" She responds, "I'm doing well, thanks. And you?"

He sighs as he says, "Besides missing you. I'm doing well too." She smiles as she says, "Awe babe. You're too sweet." He responds, "Yes. I am. But you deserve that. Is Abby there with you yet?"

She replies, "No. Not yet. She should be here in the next hour though. I just finished talking to Casey about the game." He asks, "How did he take the news?" She replies, "He actually already knew. My brother called to let him know already. So he's been securing some solid replacements to address the voids we have due to injuries." He nods as he says, "That's cool. We don't expect your squad to make it easy on us. We will work hard to get the win."

She grins at his competitive reply as she says, "Uhuh, keep telling yourself that all the way until you see us hoist that trophy buddy." He chuckles at her response and says, "We will see about that. I take it the rest of your morning has gone well." She nods as she says, "Yes. It's gone fine. It's amazing how much work I was able to get done with it being so quiet. And I made my therapy appointment as well as my manicure and pedicure appointments."

He replies, "Wow. You've been productive. I figured you'd enjoy the peace and quiet to work. It's the reason I schedule quiet time in the middle of my day. That way I can get work done uninterrupted."

She recalls him telling her about that, and says, "I think I will have to borrow that concept from you my dear husband." He smiles as he playfully replies, "Since you borrow my T shirts, my razors, and anything else you need at the time. I don't see why my work strategies would be off limits."

She giggles as she says, "To be fair what's yours is mine, and what's mine is mine." He replies, "I don't think that's how the saying goes; but I love you too much to quibble." She smiles as she says, "You're a wise man." He responds, "Yes. A happy wife makes for a happy life according to my dad."

She smiles as she replies, "He's very wise too. How is your dad? Have you spoken to him lately?" He responds, "Yes I have. He called to finalize their travel plans for the upcoming game. They're doing well. Karen and Tim aren't coming; but him and mom, and maybe my aunt and uncle will come down."


	40. Chapter 40

She responds, "It's too bad Karen and Tim can't come. But it will be cool to spend time with everybody else. If I wasn't crippled we could go shopping again." He responds, "We don't have to do anything babe. They're just coming to see the game and hang out. We can just chill together at the house. There's no pressure for you to entertain them."

She replies, "I know honey. I just don't want them to be bored." He responds, "Liv come on. My family is a lot of things, but never boring. They will find a way to entertain themselves; I promise. So no worrying, okay?" She takes a breath and says, "Okay. No planning or worrying. Just family time it is." He smiles as he says, "Good girl."

There's a break in their conversation due to a knock on his door. He says, "Hold on babe." He then says, "Come in." The door opens and he sees it's Miranda with his lunch delivery.

He smiles as he says, "Thanks Miranda, right on time." She walks in and places the food down on his desk as she responds, "You're welcome Judge Grant. Enjoy." He replies, "Thanks I will."

She nods and leaves him to eat. He then returns to the phone as he says, "I'm back babe." She smiles as she says, "I hear. You go ahead and eat honey. Will you be home on time for dinner?" He replies, "Yes. I should be. We're moving along well." She responds, "Good. Glad to hear it. I will see you then. Love you." He responds, "Love you too."

Their call ends and she decides to check in with Bella. Bella answers on the first ring and says, "Wow. That's scary. I was just about to call you." Olivia smiles as she replies, "Great minds think alike. How did the morning session go?" She responds, "It went great Liv. It was a battle. But ultimately I think we have picked some great jurors. We've got all but four left."

She nods as she asks, "What's the make-up?" She responds, "We have 4 black women, one Hispanic male, one white man, one Hispanic female, and one white women." Olivia asks, "What about their ages and professions?"

She responds, "We got all middle aged people so far, mostly college educated professionals and a few working class individuals." Olivia asks, "Have there been any challenges by the defense, or disputes about the selections?" Bella replies, "Yes. A few. The defense was heavily favoring white men and white women." Olivia nods as she says, "Good catch. The diversity will work to our advantage."

Bella responds, "Yes. That's what Brad was saying too. He thinks the defense is going to push hard for a younger demographic to round out the pool."  
Olivia replies, "I think he's right. So be careful of that Bella. It's not just about who's being selected for the primary jury list. But the entire pool. The alternates are also very important. You never know when a juror will need to be replaced." She responds, "I know. Brad said the same thing. We're prepping for that now. He just went to pick up our food."

Olivia replies, "Good. It may not be a bad idea to let him do some of the picking Bella. Despite you being first chair on this; it's good to defer to your partner. He needs to see himself as an equal, not as your assistant." Bella nods as she says, "Good point Liv. He did such a great job in the evidentiary hearing. I trust him fully to help with the jury selection."

Olivia smiles as she says, "Good of you to notice Bella. You two work well together. You're a good leader." She grins as she says, "Thanks Liv. I've had a good teacher." Olivia replies, "You're welcome. I will let you get ready to eat. Just keep me posted on your progress at the end of the day."

Bella responds, "We will. Take care." Olivia says, "I will. Bye." When her call ends with Bella, Olivia smiles and thinks to herself. Bella is coming along very well. She's happy now that she gave her a second chance; it's really paying off.

With everyone else eating she begins to feel the urge to eat as well; despite just inhaling the fruit parfait. And like clockwork she hears a familiar voice, "Where are you lady?" Olivia responds, "I'm in the office Abs."

Abby comes into the office and says, "Hello my dear. I come bearing gifts." Olivia grins as she sees her bestie walk in with balloons that say get well soon, a teddy bear, a bouquet of roses, and a bag from Giorgio's restaurant.

She grins as she instantly says, "Abs. You didn't have to get me all of this." Abby puts down the assembled present on the corner of the desk, and says, "I can't take credit for it all. I'm just the purchaser of the food. I saw the delivery guy pull up just after me. So I helped him out by bringing the delivery inside. I'm assuming your hubby is behind this."

Olivia beams as she says, "Awe, he's such a doll baby. He didn't mention sending me flowers when I spoke to him a moment ago." She replies, "Probably because he wanted to surprise you. So surprise." Olivia and Abby share a laugh as Olivia reads the card, and immediately sends her husband a sexy thank you text.

Deciding to go into the kitchen to eat; Olivia gets up for the third time today, and manages to walk without discomfort into the kitchen. After she gets settled it with her foot again being elevated and a new ice pack; per the assistance of Abby. She and Abby dig into their food.

As they eat Olivia says, "You know we could've just eaten left overs." Abby replies, "I thought about that. But I don't want to eat the same thing for lunch and dinner." Olivia nods as she says, "That makes sense. How has your day been?" Abby replies, "It's been good. Very entertaining. And informative at the same time."

Olivia sees the glint in her eye and says, "Okay. Clearly you've got something to tell. So tell it lady." Abby replies, "I know how you feel about gossip Liv. But I had to share this with you." As Olivia sips her iced tea she asks, "What is it?"

Abby responds, "Remember when some of the Brewers team members said there was a dust up after the game between some of their members?" Olivia says, "Yes. Which is typical when a team loses. Everybody is mad." Abby responds, "Right. But I found out today that the fight involved Edison, Roger, and Kendra."

Olivia replies, "All three of them?" Abby says, "Girl yes. Jasmine called Harry and said Kendra got after him about his behavior toward you in the game. And he got in her face about it, as if he was going to hit her. So Roger stepped in telling Edison he was out of control and needed to calm down, before he helped him calm down."


	41. Chapter 41

Olivia replies, "Wow. Wait, weren't they supposed to be dating?" Abby nods as she says, "I don't know if you call it dating. But they were definitely sleeping together at one point." Olivia replies, "Well I'm sure him reacting aggressively toward her couldn't have gone over well for that situation, or at all for that matter." Abby responds, "It didn't. By the end of it Edison had a busted lip, a black eye and hurt feelings." Olivia says, "Oh my God. They actually fought?"

Abby says, "Yes. He got some licks in. But Roger got the best of him. And from what Jasmine was saying, Roger was still hot afterwards and told him he was off the team. Because they can't and won't have a man who is willing to put his hands on a woman on their squad."

Olivia responds, "Damn, so he got tossed off the team too. That's deep. And well deserved for sure if true." Abby replies, "I know right. H was going to call you. But he had early court this morning. So I told him I'd brief you. It's insane Liv. And I know it's true because Edison was supposed to be in my court today. But he didn't show up. One of the other attorney's from his firm was there to handle his cases." Olivia says, "So that means he called them in advance." Abby replies, "Bingo, because the attorney who was there was prepared for every case."

Olivia asks, "Do you think he's fired or, just somewhere licking his wounds?" Abby replies, "I don't know. It could be both, or either. Who knows? I'm just reveling in the fact that somebody else saw him for the rat bastard that he is. And he got dealt with."

Olivia nods as she says, "I agree. He has a serious problem." Abby responds, "Yes he does. And it's beyond time that he got help for it. Since him getting his ass whipped at least twice, hasn't cleared up his issue."

Olivia says, "Well nothing sobers anyone up like losing their job. If this gets back to the ethics board he could lose his license to practice. He's already on thin ice with all the other complaints against him. How many times could he possibly be put on restrictive duty at the firm, before being let go?" Abby sighs as she says, "I know this may sound wrong Liv. But good riddance is all I can say if that's the case. He's scum, and doesn't deserve to practice law. He doesn't have a shred of dignity or honor to speak of, let alone an ethical or moral compass."

She has to agree with her, it's absurd to think that someone who doesn't have any ethics could possibly uphold the ethics of their employer. Abby sees her friend in thought and asks, "Are you okay Liv?" Olivia responds, "Not really. I'm so over dealing with his ass Abs." Abby replies, "I know. Harry was saying the same thing this morning, after he told me about Jasmine's call."

Olivia sighs as she says, "Something has to be done. He's out of his mind." She pauses as if something has popped into her head. Knowing that look, quickly Abby curiously asks, "What's that?" She replies, "There's nothing scarier than a person who doesn't feel he or she has nothing to lose." As Abby considers her response, she begins to think too. Could this be the beginning of a nightmare neither one of them wants or needs from him?

The silence solidifies their moment and ends with Abby saying. "This could be bad huh?" Olivia replies, "If he was fired. Yes. That will be the key factor here." She agrees with her; if he's fired that will be an issue. Because there's no way he'd be hirable at another firm with a public relations night mare, like women battering, and accusations of violent behavior being associated with his reputation. Which means he'd be less inclined to keep the backdoor process of how their past incident was handled secret. Due to the secrecy of the matter no longer being a benefit to his interests.

Abby responds, "I think we need to have Huck find out what's going on with him. We don't need any surprises Liv." Olivia nods as she says, "You're reading my mind. She picks up her phone and dials Huck's number; they need to know what they can expect going forward, and put together a plan in lieu of a fallout. As the phone rings she can't help but think to herself, this has got to end, and soon.

 ** _Thank you for reading my fan fiction tale. So, Olivia's team won the soft ball show down against Edison's squad. But the win came at a cost, right? In the next installment we find out how this latest situation with him unfolds, and how Olivia and Fitz deal with it together. Will it be once and for all?_**

 ** _Also next Olivia comes to a decision concerning when to start a family; she and Fitz finally tackle their finances, Olivia goes to therapy, and the Grants come to visit for Olivia and Fitz's face off game. Will Olitz be able to survive the friendly competition? All this and more in the next installment of Love and Marriage._**

 ** _Additionally, I'm curious how you all feel about the theme of this installment. Olivia is coming to grips with the attack and how it connects to her current interactions with Edison. Do you agree with Aunt Reva's advice to Olivia, and her assessment of what's going on with her, concerning her not dealing with the attack completely? Do you think Olivia minimized what happened between her and Edison, in an effort to move forward? Is that why she is experiencing a triggering affect now?_**

 ** _Do you think Fitz was right to be angry about Edison's actions on the soft ball diamond? Do you think his actions were personal, or were his actions apart of the game? Lastly, what did you make of the conversation between Olivia and Fitz, pertaining to his feelings about Edison, and Fitz and Harrison's conversation about Edison? It surely seems Edison is getting on everybody's nerves lately. It feels like things are coming to a head for this situation. Stay tuned, and please share your thoughts._**

 ** _Lastly, check out my one shots, The Party Crasher and Last Night. Also check out my stories, Realizing the Dream, The Candidate, The Path to Vermont, and Timing Is Everything. Please comment and critique all the stories, I love getting your input, and make sure to follow the stories as well for automatic updates. Be blessed._**


	42. Chapter 42

**_Hello again fan fiction readers. Sorry for the delayed update. I was just reading some of the comments, and please know that I appreciate the feedback. I see some of you aren't happy about Edison being such a major part of the story. Hopefully this installment will explain why his presence is important to the storyline, and you see his purpose in the end. Thanks for your patience, and support for my stories enjoy :O)_**

Huck answers the phone, and Olivia explains what's going on. He immediately replies, "Quinn and I miss one game and all hell breaks loose, huh?" Abby smartly says, "I know right. We could've used you for sure Huck." Olivia looks at her bestie as she replies, "We're going to handle this on the up and up peeps. No violence." Huck teasingly responds, "Don't be a kill joy Liv."

They all share a smile, and after some quick checking Huck finds out Edison hasn't been fired. But it's possible that he will be put on administrative leave. Which saves the firm from having to pay off his contract or severance pay.

Abby curiously asks, "Does it say why he was put on leave Huck?" Huck pauses and says, "It looks like they're using a discretionary clause. There are probably some internal memos about the details; it will take some digging, give me a second."

While he hacks into their files, Olivia realizes the weight of the situation is coming to a head, as she says, "If he's on review, somebody must have reported his behavior to the board of partners. They're basically keeping him in limbo. He can't practice or even consult on cases in that status." Abby agrees with her as she replies, "It sounds like they're going to unload him; it's just a matter of when they're going to do it."

Olivia thinks for a moment and then asks, "Huck, has the board met officially yet to discuss his case?" Huck responds, "Good question. According to the notes I'm seeing here, no. They haven't. It looks like they're still compiling information.

Unofficially, these memos and a few emails I'm reading indicate one of the firm's senior partners was present at the game, and found his behavior embarrassing and terribly offensive." Abby says, "Damn, that's not good for him at all. With his firsthand knowledge, that means they could have him ousted in a matter of days, if not hours."

Olivia knows something has to give, if not now when? In her gut it's the right thing to do. So she quickly replies, "Huck, I need a kill folder generated on him." Abby almost grins as she asks, "Are we really doing this Liv?" Olivia replies, we absolutely are Abby. Enough is enough. We're going to come for him before he has a chance to come for us." Huck replies, "No problem Liv. I have most of what I need already. What specifically did you want?"

She takes a breath and says, "I want him taken down hard. So hard he can't come back. If he's getting into locker room brawls with female and male team mates; he's got to have more issues floating around that we can use against him. I want everything from his grandfather's first words to his own actions current day; leave no stone unturned."

Abby replies, "You know his father would have the juice to hide his dirt Liv." She responds, "Yes. But you can't hide everything. Especially not family." Huck asks, "What do you mean family Liv?" Olivia says, "His mother and sister weren't at the game. And it felt odd to me that they were missing."

Abby replies, "That's right. I remember Aunt Reva mentioning that to me. That was odd. Especially since his father and brother were present." Olivia nods as she responds, "Exactly, which is why I believe their absence is worth investigating. My gut says something isn't right. Huck I want everything on the Davis family dynamic. It's time we took care of this once and for all." Huck says, "You got it Liv. I'll hit you back as soon as I've compiled everything." She replies, "Okay. Bye."

When the call ends Olivia and Abby both take a breath, and Abby says, "It's about that time huh?" Olivia nods as she replies, "Yes. It is. And I think it's right on time. It's exactly what Aunt Reva and I were talking about yesterday."

Abby responds, "I'm sure that conversation got deep if Edison's name was mentioned." Olivia replies, "Yeah it did Abs. I didn't tell you or H. But earlier before we went to Macon; Fitz and I were talking and I ended up being triggered about the night of the attack."

Abby gasps as she worriedly says, "No Liv. Why?" She replies, "Because Fitz and I were talking about the game and he was explaining how he felt Edison's actions were purposeful, and I was saying there was no evidence to support that. He got upset, and told me I was the only one who saw it that way. Which angered me and I lost it. I started describing the details of the attack, and before I knew it I was seeing it all over again in my head. It was like I was trapped in that moment."

Abby replies, "Livy that had to be awful. How did you get through it?" She smiles as she says, "Fitz. He held me in his arms and calmed me down. He talked me through the crippling flashback. He used the calming technique he read in a rape trauma pamphlet, and it worked. I went from severely agitated and sobbing, to calm as a cucumber."

Abby replies, "That's great Liv. I'm so happy he was there for you." Olivia says, "Me too. I felt bad though because I know I scared him. But he took it like a champ, and never wavered. He's so amazing Abs. I'm really blessed." She nods as she says, "Yes you are. But did you two not settle things? Is that why you ended up talking to Aunt Reva about it?"

Olivia replies, "We settled things temporarily. He said he just wanted to tell me how he was feeling about Edison's motives, and how it upset him. Because he didn't want to hide the struggle he was having with keeping his composure; after seeing his actions in that game."

Abby responds, "That's understandable Liv. Nobody was a fan of his after that game. I think we all wanted to string him up." Olivia nods as she says, "I know. And honestly right now. I understand it better than I did that day, or even when Fitz and I were talking. But basically, in that moment we just sort of agreed to disagree about what was going on, and decided to leave it at that. Then you called and we agreed to get out of the house for a break."

Abby encouragingly says, "That was a good idea; you needed to clear your heads. I don't think you would've accomplished anything staying home." Olivia replies, "I agree. It turned out to be a great idea. Aunt Reva suspected there was some tension between us. And she helped me see the error of my ways." Abby asks, "How so?" Olivia gives Abby a full run down of the conversation, and by the end of the explanation. Abby says, "Well damn. I swear she missed her calling and should've become a therapist."


	43. Chapter 43

Olivia nods as she says, "I agree. She'd be a good one. She kept it real with me and she got me to see Fitz's perspective as well as see my misstep, in how I've been handling my recovery. I convinced myself that Edison not being punished was okay. Because it meant H was free. But in all honesty, as long as Edison is walking around free I don't get the closure I deserve. It was crazy for me to think I could somehow be my old self or be okay without him facing appropriate consequences."

Abby nods as she says, "I agree Liv. You can't be the same person you were before that happened to you. Nobody is the same person they were before a trauma occurs." Olivia responds, "I know that now Abs. Like I said, Aunt Reva really helped me understand that concept. I now understand that I can only be the best that I am after the fact, and that has to be good enough. Because I'm convinced I'm better today than I was then, and I have a hell of a support system to lean on when I need it. I just have to utilize it."

Abby nods as she responds, "I agree with you sweetie. You're better than ever. And I'm glad Aunt Reva was able to get you to understand that being mindful, when around Edison isn't fear. It's respecting the situation and acting accordingly based on what you know."

Olivia nods as she says, "Exactly. I get it now. That's why I had to apologize to Fitz. Because I never considered this perspective before. I was hell bent on thinking his concern, and honestly all of your concerns for me was associated with pity or victimizing me all over again. When it was really just about wanting me to be safe. And giving me the freedom to express how I was feeling freely, without judgment."

Abby smiles as she says, "Damn girl. You really do get it." Olivia beams as she says, "Yes. I do. And I appreciate you all for how you've had my back, and helped me grow through this ordeal and more. I know being here for me hasn't been easy. Especially not for H and unc. I've given them a terribly hard time over this situation. Hell, I've actually been a nightmare to everyone now that I think about it, even you at times."

Abby sees contrition in her friend's eyes as she responds, "Liv, I'm sure they don't hold any hard feelings toward you for how you've handled things. We all know that you have to do what's best for you when it comes to coping with the incident. Besides, being there for someone in general normally isn't easy. That's why you do it out of love, and not out of ease or convenience." Olivia nods as she says, "Understood. But again, thank you."

Abby replies, "You're eternally welcome Liv. We'd do it all again for you." Olivia reaches for her hand, and Abby takes it. They smile at one another, and hold hands for a moment. The appreciation for one another is well received and settles their feelings.

As the moment settles Olivia says, "You know. I wouldn't be doing my job as your bestie if I didn't ask about your reaction to Riley grilling you about you and H starting a family." Abby sighs as she says, "I didn't realize it was so obvious. Until Aunt Reva caught me later."

Olivia grins as she says, "Wow, she was pulling double duty huh?" Abby nods as she says, "Yes mam. She's a rock star. She said she could feel my fear and sadness. And I couldn't deny it. I've been struggling badly as of late." Olivia nods as she says, "I know sweetie. Did she help you?"

Abby nods as she replies, "Yes. As always, she really did Liv. She helped me to understand that I am living too much in my head. And carrying other people's experiences as my own isn't helpful, and is blocking my blessing." Olivia says, "She's absolutely correct Abs. You can't live your life worrying about the lives of others. Your blessing is on its way honey."

Abby nods as she says, "I know Liv. I guess I just needed her to break it down to me. Because afterwards I felt much lighter, and clearer. I hate feeling jealous of Ashley getting pregnant so easily after getting off birth control. I should be happy for her. Instead I was jealous and angry. What kind of sister is that?"

Olivia takes her friend's hand again as she says, "It's the kind of sister who was reacting as a woman who wants a child, and hasn't gotten pregnant yet. Not as a sister looking at her sibling Abs. You're entitled to how you feel. Don't shame yourself about your feelings, take the time to understand what you're experiencing. That's the only way you'll resolve your inner struggle."

Abby nods as she says, "I hear you. Harry said the same thing. I swear you two are always on message. It's freaky how alike you are at times." Olivia smiles as she says, "Well, I was his better half until you showed up."

Abby grins as she says, "Very true. At times I'd say you still are his better half though." They share a chuckle as Olivia replies, "Nope, that's your role now sister, no backsies." As their laughter settles Abby says, "Anyway, I'm getting better dealing with my feelings about not getting pregnant yet, and the jealousy I have toward Ash. I know It's a process and I'm working through it."

Olivia nods as she says, "Yes it is. Have you thought anymore about going to therapy?" Abby takes a breath as she replies, "Yes. I have. Harry and I have an appointment on Saturday, and we're going to the OBGYN to get tests ran too."

Olivia responds, "That's great Abs. I'm glad. Is he going with you to both visits?" Abby nods as she replies, "Yes. He insisted upon it. He even made the appointment to the therapist. I think he's anxious to find out what's what from either visit."

Olivia nods as she says, "I can understand that. It must be a little nerve wrecking for you too. I'm sure." Abby takes a breath and says, "Yes it is. I'm just ready to get both appointments done and over with." Olivia smiles at her as she says, "I'm sure both visits will go well. You two don't have anything to worry about."

Abby appreciates the encouragement and smiles at her friend, and says, "Thanks Livy." Olivia smiles in return and she allows her brother to take the credit for the idea of suggesting therapy to her; despite her being the one to propose it to him.

She sees how happy the idea of him doing it for them makes her bestie, and it warms her heart. Encouragingly she follows up as she says, "You're welcome Abs. I'm glad you two are finding a way to work through this. And he's taking your concerns seriously."


	44. Chapter 44

Abby nods and smiles as she says, "Thanks Liv. But I know you suggested the therapy to him." She gives her a look of surprise and Abby replies, "Girl please. I know you too well. It's cool. I appreciate you letting me think he thought of it though. That's very sisterly of you."

Olivia smiles as she says, "You're welcome. He deserves the credit for actually doing it though Abs." Abby nods as she replies, "I agree. He didn't have to do it He could've blown it off. But instead he followed through, and I appreciate that immensely."

Olivia says, "Good. Because I'm sure you know my brother loves you more than his next breath. And he'd do anything for you. Absolutely anything to make you happy."

Abby nods as she replies, "Yes. I know. He's so amazing Livy. He listens to me and really hears me. Despite how crazy I know I can be; which is more than I could ever ask for. He's never asked me for anything that I couldn't give him Liv. We've been through so much, and survived it all to get to this point. The point of pure happiness, love, marriage and kids. That's why the idea of me potentially not being able to make him a dad hurts so badly. I know how badly he wants kids, and I want just as badly to give them to him."

Olivia sees the worry of infertility cloud her friends eyes again, and says, "Abs, Look at me." Abby's eyes fill with tears as she looks at her friend. Olivia sees the tears and her eyes fill with tears as well; but she battles through them and replies, "There's nothing that suggests you're infertile or that you and my brother won't be parents naturally. But even if that's the case; there are other ways for you two to become parents. Because at the end of the day, my brother doesn't just want kids. He wants kids with you Abs, there's a difference."

As tears roll down her besties face, she says, "I know Livy. And I appreciate what you're saying. But as a woman. How can I deal with not being able to procreate? I mean it's the one thing women were put on this planet to do. The idea of not being able to do it with the man I love more than anything is just heartbreaking."

Olivia feels her pain and holds her hand as tears escape her eyes too. There's a pause in the moment as their tears release simultaneously, and Olivia replies, "Sweetie I truly understand what you're saying. And I wish I could tell you I have all the answers. But I don't."

Abby replies, "I know you don't. I'm sorry. I don't mean to drag you down." Olivia says, "Stop it woman. You're not dragging me down. And stop interrupting me. I'm not done helping you feel better damn it."

They both smile through their tears, as they dab their eyes, and Olivia continues as she replies, "What I was going to say, before you interrupted me. Is that although I don't know what is going to happen with you and my brother fertility wise. I can tell you that you are a strong, beautiful, sexy, vivacious, witty, smart mouthed diva I love with all my heart, and you my friend are more than your parts.

Every woman is more than her parts. While we may be the host to birth a life into the world; not being able to give birth or conceive traditionally doesn't make you any more or less a woman. Your woman card is very much intact regardless of whether you birth a child or not.

Child birth and our body parts aren't the only things that validate us as women. It's the fact that we are kick ass strong individuals that get things done decisively and efficiently, sometimes with kindness and sometimes with an attitude. But damn it we get it done, we make it happen, and that Abby Amaya Pope is who you are. It's who we both are. We won't be and can't be defined by the function of our reproductive organs. Do you hear me?"

Abby smiles at her friend and nods as she replies, "Yes. I hear you. I hear you. Thanks chica." Olivia sees a smile on her friends face as her tears dry up, and she says, "You're welcome. I'd hug you, but I can only lean so far forward." They chuckle as Abby gets up and hugs her sitting down. Their hug is sweet and settling.

When their embrace breaks they decide to go into the living room to get more comfortable. Olivia goes to sit on the couch while Abby cleans off the table, and Vanessa prepares to go home for the day. Before leaving Vanessa takes out the left overs; so they can be room temperature before the food is reheated for dinner.

As Abby and Olivia sit in the living room, they talk about Olivia's day and she tells Abby she's going back to therapy. Abby advises how proud she is of her, that she's tackling this matter head on and Olivia appreciates her support.

Their conversation continues as Abby asks, "So out of curiosity; I know you saw how involved Fitz was with the kids when we were in Macon." Olivia smiles as she says, "Yes. I noticed. And yes it's giving me reason to think holding off on starting a family may be a bit selfish on my part." Abby responds, "I don't know if selfish is the right word Liv. But I'm certain he's more ready than ever to knock you up."

They giggle and Olivia says, "I know and to be honest; I've been considering letting him do just that. Because ironically my Obgyn appointment is coming up for my birth control shot. So I could decide to skip it." Abby's face brightens as she asks, "So what are you going to do?"

Olivia smiles as she says, "I don't know. I just realized the appointment is coming up, and with him being so happy around babies. One part of my brain is saying skip the visit, and the other is saying don't skip it."

Abby responds, "Why not tell Fitz about the appointment, and talk it out from there? It's not like you'll get pregnant immediately. Depo takes a year minimum to get out of your system."

Olivia pauses and says, "That's true. And maybe by the time my body readjusts to being off the birth control, we'll both be ready to get pregnant." Abby nods as she says, "Yes. That's exactly what I was thinking. You've been on it for a while Liv. It will be good to be birth control free for a bit."

Olivia nods as she says, "I agree. I'm going to talk to Fitz about it and see what he says." Abby grins as she says, "Girl you know what he's going to say. Quit playing." Olivia smiles as she replies, "You're right I do. Knowing him he'll be working extra hard to get me pregnant faster."

They laugh together at her remark and Abby responds, "It would be cool if we were pregnant together." Olivia smiles as she says, "Yeah. It would be for us. For my brother and Fitz, not so much." She grins as she says, "Hey they'll have each other to lean on when we bitch them out." Olivia chuckles as she says, "Very good point my dear. They can provide moral support for one another."


	45. Chapter 45

Abby nods as she says, "Exactly." She agrees with her, but before she can reply their conversation is interrupted by Abby's phone ringing. It's Harrison. When Abby answers the phone she invites him over to Olivia's, making dinner a group activity. Shortly after their conversation ends Fitz calls advising he'll be home in the next hour. Olivia lets him know her brother and sister in law will be joining them for dinner. Right away Fitz knows something is up. He doesn't ask, he just accepts the information and makes his way home.

Simply put, both ladies are using this opportunity to inform their husbands' of the recent development with Edison. Besides, there's strength in numbers, and they're going to need a lot of strength to get through this. While they wait for both Harrison and Fitz to arrive; Olivia gets a call from Bella.

Olivia is happy to hear everything is going swimmingly, and she advises Bella she will check back in with her tomorrow morning. When the call ends she's happy to know her office is working well in her absence. Abby advises that's a sign of a strong leader; which makes Olivia grin even more out of appreciation of the compliment.

An hour later Fitz arrives home. When he walks in through the garage, he speaks to Abby, who's in the kitchen pouring herself a glass of Sangria, and then he sees Olivia and Harrison walking into the kitchen seconds later. As he greets Harrison, he looks at his wife and she says, "Hi honey. I didn't hear you come in. How was your day?"

He smiles politely, as he loosens his tie and removes his jacket, and says, "It was good. Glad it's over, jury selection is always a bear." Everyone nods in agreement as Abby replies, "I'll drink to that." They all chuckle as she sips her glass of wine, and says, "Damn that's good."

Harrison shakes his head as he says, "It must be, that's glass number two." Abby smartly replies, "It doesn't count if I never finished the first glass." Harrison grins as he responds, "It actually does count babe. But okay." Olivia jokingly says, "Okay Fred and Ethel knock it off. Later for your entertaining skits, okay?"

They all share in the laughter; but Fitz is still curious as to why his wife isn't propped up on the couch. So he asks, "Livy, why are you up walking around?" She replies, "I had to go to the bathroom. And I promise I've been sitting most of the day." Abby chimes in, she's right Fitz. I can attest to her sitting and elevating her leg the entire time I've been here."

Harrison nods as he adds, "Yep. She was propped up on the couch when I arrived twenty minutes ago." Believing her witnesses and looking down into her eyes, since she's made her way over to him in the meantime.

She sweetly says, "See, I've been a really good girl." He smiles at her, loving her deep brown eyes, and they share a sweet kiss. When it breaks he says, "Let me go change and I'll be down, okay?" Olivia replies, "Okay. Hurry babe. We have other news to discuss too." He nods as he says, "Okay. I'll be back."

After changing he returns to find Olivia propped up on the couch with pillows, and an ice pack, and Harrison and Abby sitting across from her on the love seat. After moving the leather chair next to the couch, so he can sit next to his wife. He grabs himself a beer along with Harrison, and he grabs Olivia a bottle of water before having a seat.

When settled Fitz asks, "So what's the big news?" Olivia takes a breath and she and Abby bring him up to speed on what they've learned about Edison. Having taken four swigs of his beer by the time they finish; he plainly says, "This really is like Ground Hog day Liv."

Olivia sighs remembering her previous reference, as she says, "I know baby. I'm sorry about all of this." He quickly replies, "It's not your fault Liv. But something has to give." Harrison says, "I think we all agree on that Fitz. Which is why Huck's Intel is going to be key in how we handle this."

Fitz nods as he says, "I agree with that. How long before we hear more from him?" Abby replies, "We're not sure, maybe an hour or so. It generally doesn't take him long to find information. But we're asking for a massive undertaking with getting a layout of the entire family dynamic, and all of his recent activities."

Olivia swallows a sip of her water and replies, "I know it is a lot to sort through. But I know that the key to stopping him is going to be found in the details of his life." Fitz responds, "More specifically, in his relationships with the women in his life. Does he have a steady girlfriend?" Harrison replies, "According to the rumor mill he was dating Kendra." Fitz responds, "Wait. Is that the same woman he got into the altercation with on the team?"

Olivia nods as she says, "One in the same." He replies, "I bet she's a missing link in this chain of crazy. There's no way their blow up in that locker room was their first go round. I'm curious as to how that's blown over, if at all since then." Suddenly, Aunt Reva's words come to her as she recalls her saying, there's no way he's a one hit wonder.

Everyone sees the look on Olivia's face, and Abby asks, "Liv what are you thinking?" Olivia replies, "That's it. We need to establish a pattern of behavior. Surely there are others who can attest to his antics. That's how we will take him down."

Harrison says, "To do that Liv we will have to talk to females he's been involved with. And with you being the DA this can't be an official inquiry without hard evidence, because of your history with him. He's desperate so he may not care about exposing more of what transpired between you two, if it means taking you down for malicious prosecution."

Fitz nods as he adds, "He's right Liv." She knows they're right. Despite not wanting to admit it, she says, "You both make good points; just proving it won't be easy. But it can be done. I know it can. All we need is a complaining witness, and a solid case against him."

Abby nods as she says, "Correct, so how do we find someone who's willing to give us the kick start we need?" Fitz replies, "That's the question of the day. And, whoever she is; her story needs to be air tight for a successful prosecution."

Harrison adds, "Agreed. There can't be any mistakes here. Everything has to be on point. Because there's no doubt his father's friends in high places will be watching, and waiting to intervene wherever possible." They all agree with him. A pause falls over the room as they all begin to think through what they've been discussing.


	46. Chapter 46

The pause ends as the sound of a ringing phone rips through the air. Olivia looks at her phone and says, "It's Huck." She answers with the phone on speaker. Anxious to find out what's going on, she answers as she says, "Hey Huck. What do you have for us?"

He replies, "Hey everybody. Quinn's here with me too." They all say, "Hey Quin." She replies, "Hello everybody. It's actually more like what don't we have for you Liv. Intel is still rolling in; but so far this guy is a straight up tool and from the looks of it he got it honest."

Harrison asks, "We need you to elaborate on that Quinn?" Quinn replies, "Well according to what we found, his father and grandfather were womanizing types, and his father is the worst of the two; because there are records of domestic violence between his mother and father."

Abby scoffs as she says, "What a creep. I can't believe he beat his wife. Ass hole probably did it in front of the kids." Harrison responds, "Of course he did. Most do, then wonder why their kids are fucked up." They all agree with him.

Fitz wonders if this is news to Olivia, so he asks, "Liv did you notice any signs of abuse toward Alice?" Olivia is surprised by this news, as she replies, "No. I had no clue. Alice was always rather quiet, and Edgar was very demanding, condescending, and misogynistic. But I dismissed it as them being from a different time. Alice wasn't the most forward thinking woman. She wasn't even registered to vote. But that didn't mean she was being battered."

Abby nods as she responds, "True Liv. There are many couples from the old days who have traditional gender roles, and old-school thinking that doesn't include domestic violence." Fitz nods too as he replies, "I agree Abs. But a telltale sign of something not being right in a house is found in the family dynamic. Liv how did he treat Alyson?"

Olivia says, "Their relationship seemed strained. But because her father is somewhat of a jerk. I just assumed she saw him for who he is. Especially since once Edison and I started dating, I realized she was rarely at the family home. Now that I think about it; nobody at the firm knew she existed until she moved back to Atlanta out of the blue."

Quinn asks, "When did she move back Liv?" Olivia replies, "Uhm, it was at least ten years ago or so. It was before Edison and I were dating. I was still doing intern work." Huck replies, "She didn't move back out of the blue Liv; she moved back because of her mother's injury. According to phone records I pulled; Alice and Alyson talked daily up till her mother's last hospital visit."

His response causes Olivia's mind to shift and she says, "You're right. I remember it better now. We were working on a case and Edison got a call from Edward and when he hung up he was pissed off. When I asked what was going on. He just said his sister was in town, and nothing good could come of her visit. I remember thinking that was an odd way to react, when he'd just told us his mom was in the hospital."

The truth of what was really going on back then settles on everyone; as Abby says, "So he was angry that his sister came home. Meanwhile it's clear she was home because their father hurt their mother. Is that what we're all thinking? Is that how absolutely fucked up he is in the head? That he'd be angry his sister came home to save his mother from her batterer, while his lazy, cowardly ass just sat around and allowed it to happen, along with his punk ass brother?"

Harrison shakes his head as he replies, "In a word, yes. That's exactly what we're thinking. Damn, what grown ass man allows his mother to be battered by anyone? Especially his own father, and then gets angry at someone who obviously wants to stop it?"

Fitz adds, "He's a typical enabler. He's grown accustomed to how the family dynamic works. Each person plays a role in these situations, and often times they'd rather keep things the same, instead of change even if changing helps." Quinn says, "That makes absolutely no sense Fitz."

Fits replies, "I didn't say it was logical Quinn; but it's the truth. Domestic violence isn't just an assault on a spouse; it's the victimization of the entire family. It's quite complicated which is why so many families keep this secret forever, until the unthinkable happens and the secret gets out."

Abby asks, "Why do you know so much about this Fitz?" He replies, "During my early days right out of law school; I had a lot of domestic abuse cases when I interned with legal aide. It opened my eyes to a lot, and it helped me better understand abuse victims. I now understand that walking away isn't that simple; there are a lot of moving parts sometimes. Therefore, I can't judge those who stay, even if it kills me that they make that choice."

Olivia touches his hand, and he grips hers in return. She knew that he worked with legal aid; but she didn't know the types of cases he handled. As his words settle on her mind, she finally understands why he's so compassionate, gentle, and understanding with her.

The thought temporarily warms her heart. As he kisses her forehead, the mood in the room shifts and everyone feels it. The pause covers all of them briefly. As Olivia's mind begins to process everything. She instantly finds herself in awe; as she thinks more about Alice and the abuse.

Completely thrown by what she recalls, she says, "My God. I had no clue. He said she fell in the tub and broke her arm and I believed him." Abby replies, "Liv, you had no way of knowing she was being abused. You can't blame yourself."

Olivia responds, "But all the signs were there Abs. Now that I'm thinking about it; it was obvious. Like Fitz said, it was in the family dynamic. That's why Alyson couldn't stand being there at the house. She'd come see her mother, and then leave. It was clear as day. She didn't enjoy her father's company, or any of the Davis men. But I missed the reason behind her actions."

Hearing her processing the situation, Harrison says, "Sis, seriously nobody could've predicted what was going on in that house. Like Fitz said, spousal abuse is a well-kept secret for most families." Quinn adds, "He's right Liv. They did a good job of keeping it a secret. Every hospital visit Alice had there were aliases given and fake addresses, and they paid with cash for the visit. So there wouldn't be any record of insurance claims. They even hid it from Alyson. They sent her to boarding school when she was 8 years old. She practically grew up outside the family." Olivia responds, "That's why they didn't talk about her; out of sight is out of mind." Abby replies, "What a fucked up family that is. Good grief." Harrison nods in agreement with his wife's response.


	47. Chapter 47

Fitz angrily says, "Her father's a fucking monster for certain. He sent his daughter away, so he could get away with continuing to victimize his wife." Harrison replies, "Man, I'd love to whip all the Davis men's asses." Huck responds, "Get in line bro. Because I said the same damn thing."

They all are in agreement that taking them out would be ideal. However, Abby wonders if what was holding Alice in the marriage was beyond fear. So she says, "So we know that Alice has lived a life as a battered woman, and a wife devoid of attention and without adequate protection. But once Alyson came home; she was home free. So why go back to the house?"

Huck replies, "In a word, finances. Looks like a post nuptial agreement was drafted shortly after her return home from the hospital." Harrison says, "Sounds like he bribed her to come back."

Fitz nods as he says, "Yes it does. It also sounds like there was no prenuptial agreement in place when they married originally. So in an attempt to look out for her mother, Alyson probably negotiated with her father to get a settlement for her mother after the assault. It would make for great black mail material."

Abby nods as she says, "That makes perfect sense guys; remember Edgar was running for public office at the time. So a domestic abuse scandal would've been an unredeemable nightmare for him to triumph."

Harrison is still in disbelief as he responds, "I hear you Abs; and by listening to Fitz. I know abuse victims are conditioned to their environment so leaving is never easy. But I can't see Alyson letting her mom go back to that house; even if her dad did pony up some cash and assets."

They all understand his point, but Quinn gives a detail that helps clear the picture up better for all of them, as she replies, "I know it seems like Alyson dropped the ball Harrison. But it appears a little justice was exacted; because shortly after Alice returned home. Edgar had a nasty slip and fall, breaking his hip. And, needless to say there hasn't been any reports of injury or police being called since is recovery from his surgery."

Harrison smiles as he says, "That's what I'm talking about. She got revenge." They all nod in agreement as Huck says, "It appears she did. Since the claim filed indicated he slipped getting out of the bath tub. But there was no water on the floor, or any evidence a bath had been taken."

Fitz replies, "He probably tried to assault her again, and this time Alice wasn't having it. Or maybe Alyson stepped in. Who knows? I know it had to make Alice feel good to get some type of justice against her batterer; but I so wish she'd pressed charges and had him thrown in jail where he belongs."

Quinn responds, "I think we'd all like to see him behind bars Fitz. While the agreement she signed keeps him out of jail; it also ensures that he won't touch her again. Because if he does, she spills the beans about all of it, and she gets everything."

Olivia responds, "So she's blackmailing him for her safety. That's why they're still together." Harrison responds, "It's probably the safest she's ever felt their entire marriage." Abby still shakes her head as she says, "It wouldn't be enough for me. I'd have to cut ties. I still don't understand the logic here. If they got a post nuptial agreement; why not just move on? He doesn't have to admit to anything, and they go their separate ways. He's not in the political eye anymore, so nobody would care if they divorce."

Huck says, "You're right Abs. Edgar's political career isn't a factor. But there's another wrinkle to consider. Alice's health is an issue. She's reasonably healthy now, but she's a breast cancer survivor. And according to the agreement all of her expenses are covered as long as they stay married. If she divorces him she loses all proceeds of the agreement and has no benefits from him." Olivia replies, "But that leaves her tied to him. Who wants to live like that with someone like him? He's a monster, and so are her sons."

Quinn says, "I agree with you Liv. It's not an ideal situation at all. And I think the reality of her choice came to bear in a way that made her see she needed to rethink her choice, after your break up with Edison."

Olivia asks, "What do you mean Quinn?" Quinn replies, "I mean that after your break up with him. Alice left the house, and hasn't been back since. While she and Edgar are still legally married; they don't live together."

Abby quickly replies, "She was pretty upset when she and Alyson came to see you at the hospital." Harrison nods as he says, "Yeah. She was really angry with Edison. Now that I think about it; not once did she mention him. She was only concerned about you sis."

Olivia shakes her head as she says, "So me getting hurt by her son is what caused her to leave an abusive marriage to his father. How ironic is that?" Fitz looks at his wife and sees the anger and frustration on her face, as he says, "I'm so sorry you went through that baby." She looks at him and sees the concern in his eyes. She leans toward him and he holds her as she takes a breath, with his arms around her.

The silence breaks as she says, "I guess that explains why her and Alyson didn't show up to the game." Quinn replies, "You got it Liv. She doesn't have much contact with any of the Davis men. It's like she divorced all of them. She only has ties to Alyson, in fact Alice lives with her and her family. Alyson got married and has four kids. And from the pictures on social media, the life of a grandmother suits Alice very well."

The news makes them all smile, as Fitz says, "Good for her. You can't put a price tag on happiness and peace of mind." Olivia replies, "Amen babe. I'm happy she got out."

Fitz says, "I'm honestly surprised he let her leave." Quinn replies, "Oh he didn't let her go easily. He tried to get her to move back home; but Alyson threatened to reveal everything to the public. He backed off because his company had a huge IPO coming up at that time, and afterwards he simply never looked back and didn't revisit her coming back home again." Abby responds, "That had to make her smile."

They all nod in agreement as Harrison claps as he says, "About time his punk ass gave up and let her be. She deserves a slice of heaven after dealing with pure hell from that jack ass of a husband." Abby replies, "Agreed. Out of curiosity Quinn. What about Edgar?" Quinn responds, "Well, he apparently has relegated himself to being a concierge for his twisted sons' every needs."

Olivia replies, "Say what?" Huck and Quinn chuckle as Huck says, "Yeah, that's the most intriguing part about this. For the last five years Edgar's been playing baby sitter to his adult screwed up kids, and apparently there are no boundaries. Considering I found a connection to an escort service."


	48. Chapter 48

Olivia disgustedly asks, "What in the hell?" Abby replies, "Well damn, doesn't that bring new meaning to all for one, and one for all?" Harrison responds, "That's some sick shit. Who the hell uses an escort service at all? Let alone doing so with your brother? They're some trifling dudes. They probably have three ways and share chicks. Nasty bastards."

Fitz shakes his head as he replies, "That's definitely an example of the term all in the family I don't think anybody was ready for. But using an escort service makes sense for their antics. The high priced ones have Non-disclosure agreements, which would allow them to keep their proclivities of violence and other things under wraps."

Harrison responds, "This is some sick shit. He's basically paying women to let him abuse them, just like his father essentially bought and paid for his mother and abused her. Clearly the apple didn't fall too far from the tree on that one."

Abby nods in agreement with her husband, as she asks, "How sure are you Quinn that they're all involved in this escort service? What proof do you have connecting them other than the credit card?"

Quinn replies, "I found an encrypted profile, and when I cracked the code. I discovered Edison and Edward both have a credit card on file, that's in Edgar's name, and both of them have client profiles. Harrison responds, "So these dudes are getting laid on their father's dime? Who does that?" Fitz says, "Twisted freaks who have no shame."

Huck replies, "Agreed. That messed my head up too." Harrison asks, "Well is Edgar in on it too? Is he at least getting laid?" Quinn responds, "It doesn't appear to be the case. I don't have any record of him being an active member. But it doesn't mean he wasn't a member previously."

Suddenly, Abby has an epiphany, and replies, "Wait a minute; Quinn how did you say you stumbled upon this information?" She replies, "After listening to his calls to Kendra, with her not responding. I followed the trail of calls to a number that turned out to belong to the escort service called one enchanted evening."

Fitz, Harrison, and Olivia see the look of shock develop on Abby's face as she says, "Oh God. This could be a real mess." Harrison asks, "What is it babe?" She sighs as she responds, "I signed the warrant for the wire taps and surveillance for this sting."

Fitz realizes her moment of dismay, and responds, "With you being the issuing warrant judge; Edison's attorney is undoubtedly going to challenge it. But that's normal for the defense."

Harrison quickly says, "I agree. It would be challenged regardless of the judge; because it would be in the best interest of the defense. As long as the warrant was clean; they won't be able to use the typical legal angle. But if he tells his attorney about the incident between him and Liv; his attorney could question the ethics of you being the issuing warrant judge."

Olivia then replies, "Yes. But first off, we're all friends of some sort at the courthouse anyway. So her being my best friend wouldn't be grounds for questioning the validity of the warrant. And second, she didn't know that Edison was involved when the warrant was signed. Right Abs?"

Abby shakes her head no as she says, "No, of course not. I wouldn't have signed the warrant if that were the case." Harrison comforts his wife as Olivia says, "We believe you Abs. And there's nothing to suggest that any allegations of any kind toward you being bias would hold up. Besides that the attorney would then have to explain why he believes you had anything against him in the first place."

Fitz nods as he says, "She's right. His attorney isn't going to ring that bell, because it would open up the door to more charges toward him. Remember, Liv never filed a report; so the statute of limitations on her attack haven't been reached."

Harrison nods as he says, "Excellent thought bro. He'd be sacrificing his ass for sure if he opened that door." Fitz replies, "Yes he would. So I'm sure he doesn't want to do that without any pending cases against him." Agreeing with his perspective Huck responds, "That all sounds right guys. While you were talking I was able to pull up some information on that sting. It looks like they'll be wrapping up by the end of the week."

Fitz happily replies, "This is it. The one shot to take him down for good. But everything has to be in order." Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. We need photos of Edison with those women; so this can't be explained away as a stolen credit card."

Harrison nods as he says, "I agree. They all could claim ignorance of everything. Client profiles, and a credit card on file don't necessarily implicate them." Abby responds, "I hate to admit it. But they're right Huck. We need concrete evidence linking him to this prostitution ring. Phone calls to the number is thin."

Huck replies, "I knew you'd all say that. Remember I said Intel is still rolling in on this case. But according to the notes I'm reading here; they've also got undercovers in place on both sides, posing as clients and escorts that can get us what we need. Liv you remember Officer Felicia Brandon right?"

Olivia nods as she says, "Yes of course I do. From the Becker case." He replies, "She's one of the undercovers. There's some sort of preferred client mixer taking place on Thursday night."

Abby asks, "What's the mixer for?" Quinn replies, "It's a meeting opportunity where new escorts are introduced to the preferred clientele first. With as much money as Edison and his brother spends with them; I'm betting he shows up, and who knows? Maybe it will be a family affair, and Edgar will show up too since he's footing the bill."

Olivia says, "That's a big if. Depending on his facial wounds from the fight he got into on Sunday. Edison may not show up." Huck replies, "Looking at the camera footage I've seen; if he doesn't show up it won't be because of his face." Olivia responds, "Good to know."

As the air in the room calms Harrison replies, "Well I will say that if this goes as planned he can be indicted on multiple counts of prostitution. Which is a count for every transaction he's made with an escort."

Abby says, "But that will only hold if there's documentation of actual sex acts between them." Huck replies, "Like I said before Abs. If there's documentation, we will find it." They trust in his response, knowing he will do everything possible to get a handle on this situation. But before they end the call with him. Harrison sees Fitz in thought, and asks, "What's on your mind Fitz?"


	49. Chapter 49

He snaps out of his thoughts and says, "Despite the escort investigation; I can't shake the idea that something more is afoot. Quinn you mentioned Kendra isn't taking his calls. Have you checked on her?"

Quinn responds, "Yes Fitz I have. She's fine. She's on vacation this week with her parents and siblings." Fitz replies, "Good. It may be a good idea to put a tail on her when she returns Huck. I have a feeling he may target her."

Olivia replies, "Why do you think that babe?" He responds, "Because when guys find themselves in an impossible situation; they like to gravitate toward the women in their lives for support. And he can't get the nurturing affect he's looking for from his mother, sister, or the escorts. Therefore, she's the only one left he can turn to."

Olivia follows with, "So you're thinking her rejecting him is going to be the climax to his unraveling." He nods at her as he says, "Yes. Which isn't going to be a good thing." They all agree with him; Edison being rejected at a point where his world is closing in around him won't bode well for anyone. Especially not Kendra.

Harrison replies, "That's good thinking man. He's right Huck. We need to make sure she's safe. Nobody else needs to get hurt by this asshole." Huck replies, "Agreed yawl. I'm on it." They all feel better knowing Kendra will be protected throughout this process.

Despite them having a lot on their plate. Quinn advises they have tracking in place for Edison, and that will continue until this matter is fully resolved. This reassures everyone that every base is covered, and they can breathe easy. Feeling relieved Fitz says, "Thank you very much Huck. We appreciate you working on this for us."

Huck replies, "No problem Fitz. Did you guys need anything else?" They all look at one another, and before anyone else can say anything. Olivia says, "Yes. Huck can you send me the case file you gathered?" They all look at her and at first she doesn't understand their look of concern. But Fitz says, "Liv. I don't think that's wise babe." She asks, "Why not?"

Harrison replies, "Because since there's documentation of domestic abuse, between Edgar and Alice. There are probably photos that are just going to upset you."

Fitz replies, "He's right babe. They could seriously trigger you. You don't need to see them." Quinn chimes in, "I'd be hard pressed to see how you seeing them would help you Liv. It's not worth the stress. Trust me."

Hearing all of their concerning words, and seeing the pleading in her husbands, brothers, and best friends eyes. She relents and takes their advice for now. But says, "Okay. I don't have to see the pictures now. But I still want you to send me the file." Huck replies, "Agreed. I'll send you the information now. Was there anything else?"

Abby says, "No. I think that's it for now Huck. Thanks again for working on this." He replies, "No thanks necessary. His punk ass is going down this time; one way or another." They all agree and the call ends.

A sigh of relief released by Olivia meets with all of their feelings. Fitz holds her hand and she smiles at him. He smiles in return and says, "I'd ask if you are okay; but I hate that question, because how could you be given what we've learned?"

She appreciates his concern. After taking a breath she honestly says, "What I am is tired of talking about him, and all of this craziness. I just want to unplug from it." He responds, "I'll take that. I think we're all looking for a reason to change the subject." Harrison replies, "Yes. We are. Enough talk about that bull for now." Abby says, "Agreed. Because I don't know about anybody else. But I am starving. So can I get a plate?"

Olivia smiles at her bestie as she says, "Sure thing. I could use a bowl of cobbler with ice cream myself." She responds, "You got it. I'll go make you a plate. Harrison adds, "I'll set up a spot for you sis at the table." Olivia smiles as she says, "Thanks bro." He responds, "You're welcome sis. Hey Fitz did you need help getting her up?" He replies, "Nah, I can manage. Thanks though." He nods as he says, "No problem."

After they're left alone in the living room Fitz says, "I know you don't want to talk about this right now Liv, and I respect your decision. But we do need to talk about it at some point, okay?" She nods as she says, "Okay." He smiles at her and strokes her cheek, and she smiles in return.

Lovingly, he says, "Now. Let's get you up my lady." He stands and helps her up off the couch. When she rises to her feet Fitz says, "I love you." She looks into his eyes and they share a sweet kiss as she replies, "I love you too." The kiss and the moment settles her even more, and they share a smile once the kiss ends.

When they arrive in the kitchen; Harrison has set up a spot for Olivia, with space to elevate her leg with an ice pack prepared too. When she has a seat; Fitz grabs her pain meds, and she takes two pills before eating her cobbler and ice cream. When they all sit down to eat; they chat about the upcoming soft ball game, and Abby tells some funny stories about her tour in arraignment court today. Which makes everyone chuckle almost to the point of tears, with some of the cases she handled.

They spend the duration of their meal time laughing and talking, as they normally do together. It's great to make the moment about family and relaxing, and not about the craziness of what's going on around them. The mood after dinner is calm and fun. After coffee Harrison and Abby clean up the kitchen for Olivia and Fitz; while Fitz gets Olivia tucked in upstairs.

Once he gets his wife settled into bed; he sees their guests off, and returns to the bedroom. When he comes into the bedroom; he arms the alarm. Then he stops dead in his tracks, as he notices his wife laying back on the bed naked, atop the covers waiting for him. He grins at her and undresses as he walks toward the bed. She smiles in return, as she says, "You're grinning as if you like what you see." By the time he reaches her he's naked and climbing atop her as he says, "I more than like what I see; I love what I see."

Seeing the lust in his eyes for her, and only her. She kisses his lips and the roller coaster of love begins. Immediately she's caught up in him, and he's caught up in her. Nothing else matters in this moment; other than their time together, pleasing one another without pause.

The session is a welcomed shift for both of them, as they give into their passions for one another. He kisses her deeply, while his hands ravage her body. She falls into his caress and his kisses like it's the first time she's been with him. He feels the same way as he revels in her touch.


	50. Chapter 50

Her skin is so soft and supple to the touch, and her scent is one he's been craving all day. She smells, feels, and tastes so damn good; he feels like he's addicted to her.

As his hands caress her body; her hands do the same to him. As he lays atop her, he feels her wetness on her inner thighs. He knows she's wetter than water for him; he can feel it against his thighs. As he massages her breasts, he hears her moans and groans; knowing his masterful hand play is why she's damn near sitting in a puddle right now, and they're just getting started.

As he slides down her body, he kisses and licks her nipples; paying extra special attention to them for her. Her moans louden as he flicks her nipples with his tongue, and sucks her breasts feverishly, as if they're covered in chocolate syrup.

As he sucks her right breast deep into his mouth, and fondles the left breast with his left hand; he feels her body jerk, and she grips his curls. Her ceiling is breaking and he knows it; so he increases his suction, and her hips begin to thrust.

Wanting to taste her fresh release; he intensifies his sucking and licking coordination as he continues to massage her left breast meticulously. The simultaneous stimulation causes her back to arch, as her moans turn to yells and she grips his curls tighter as her thrust paces double, and she grunts and yells until she explodes.

The explosion is plentiful and strong; she's shaking and groaning, as her body contorts. Turned on by her reaction; he kisses her deeply for several seconds, only to break the kiss to head to the Promised Land.

Excitedly, he slides down her body, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. When he reaches his desired location; she looks down at him. She sees the eagerness to please her in his eyes, and she's all for it. Having slipped out of her orgasmic haze, she widens her thighs. He smiles up at her as he licks his lips, grips her thighs and pulls her to his face as he says, "I've been thinking about this all day."

Before she can respond, he dives into her sweetness tongue first. Completely overwhelmed she gasps, as she grips the sheets. He savors her and works the magic of his talented tongue all around her nub and core, for several minutes. The sounds he's able to elicit out of her, would make both Ron Jeremy blush and Jenna Jamison.

She appreciates his attention to detail, as he leaves no stone unturned. She's thrusting and grunting like a woman in labor; as she also encourages him to finish her. Her dirty talk is prime, and he loves it. Because she's completely sober, but still hotter than fire. She knows what her man likes, and she's inclined to perform for him.

As she groans for him he continues to earn her response; pleasing her beyond measure. She's on the cusp of letting go, and he knows it too. But he's not looking to stop until he hits pay dirt. He works her longer, and deeper, as he slides in three fingers and slathers her nub, holding it hostage. The move causes her to pop up off the bed, as she watches him please her.

She can't believe how good it feels; her body begins to contort and she can't hold on any more. She moans his name, and runs her fingers through his amazing curls. The soft silkiness of his curls between her fingers over takes her as she slips into the cloud of euphoria that's hovering over her.

She grips them tightly as she thrusts her hips in sync with his head and hand motions, and she feels a release that washes over her from her head to her toes. The wave is so strong, she rips the covers from the bed as her sweetness flows from her and her lover gladly laps up her juices.

Licking her clean, as she quivers from release. He has his fill of her goodness, and slides up her body. His lips are met with her open mouth, as she slurps his bottom lip into her mouth. The taste of her on his tongue, pushes her desire for him up several octaves. He feels the heat shift too, as her legs wrap around his waist and she pulls him closer to her. He can still feel her orgasm coursing through her body; her muscles are taut and her skin is hot to the touch.

He loves that she wants him so badly, it turns him on for her to demand him to please her. As if she's in his head; she breaks the dominating kiss and stares into his eyes as she asks, "Are you going to fuck me or what?" He grins as he immediately lifts her up and positions her for entry, while kissing her deeply.

The kiss muffles her scream of passion, as he slides into her hard and deep. She grips his back, digging her nails into his skin. He groans at the tension of her grip; it excites him. He works his hips nonstop, while continuing to kiss her. She loves his ability to multi task. Her wetness is amazing and it's causing him to barrel down the road to release already. She feels his stiffness and his pulsations, and it drives her to encourage his release.

Despite loving him pounding her; she loves his release just as much. Knowing him so well, she begins to squeeze him internally, and he feels her muscles gripping him. He breaks the kiss as he says, "MMMM Liv. MMM baby." She replies, "MMMMHMMM, you like that baby?"

Continuing to work his hips, and enjoying her immensely; he says, "Yes. Oh Yes." His pace is quickening and they both know what's coming; he groans as he says, "MMM Liv, you're gonna make me cum."

She responds, "MMMHMMM, cum baby. Cum for me." He replies, "Oh shit it's so good Liv. Damn it." She responds, "Uhuh, MMMM. Don't stop." He feels her turning the corner as well, as her nub pulsates and her grip tightens around his body.

Their bodies are slapping against one another's as they kiss between thrusts, sloppily and passionately. He's burrowing into her, as he feels the inevitable happening. Despite the sweat dripping from their bodies. She's licking his neck and sucking on his ear, encouraging the process along. The saltiness of his skin isn't a deterrent, in fact, he tastes rather sweet.

In return he loves her kisses on his ear, and her licks on his neck. It drives him crazy, and she knows it. She enjoys his beat red lobes, being the result of her effect on him. He knows this is a losing battle; he can feel his body betraying him. So he gives into her, and decides to unleash on her.

Suddenly, he breaks their current rhythm; which catches her off guard. He rises up onto his knees, and he pulls her up his thighs at an angle. She sees the look in his eyes of hunger and passion, and a switch flips in her. She lustfully says, "MMM fuck it up baby." He gives her a grin of seduction and power, she takes to mean she'd better be ready for what happens next.


	51. Chapter 51

Armed with pure passion and ready to complete the challenge. He grips her thighs and readies himself for entry. Enjoying the moment, he slams into her repeatedly, with power and focus. He watches as her eyes role back into her head after a few strokes. He's hitting her spot and he knows it; he calls out to her, "MMMM give it to me Livy."

She groans his name and he pounds her harder; he groans, "MMM you sound so good baby." She says his name again; one because she knows he likes it, and two because that's all she can say as she feels herself floating down the road to orgasm.

Feeling the end is near, and loving the pounding she's receiving. She grips the head board as she sings his praises. Her dirty talk hits an all-time high, and her thrusts match his, almost immediately. He's gripping her body as their bodies sweat, and he can barely hold on to her. But somehow he manages to do it and within five consecutive thrusts, they break through the wall of orgasm and fall off the edge together.

The release triggers multiple orgasms for both of them, as they quiver and groan for several minutes, before finally coming to rest beside one another. After catching their breaths, they cuddle and she says, "Well damn." He grins as he kisses her lips sweetly, and says, "You're welcome." They share a grin and he continues to hold her as she settles into his grip.

With her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. She relaxes even more. His arms are truly her safe place. He kisses the top of her head, and they both yawn, which makes them both laugh. They share another set of romantic kisses, and squeeze in another round of love making before falling off to sleep in one another's arms.

When morning arrives; Olivia and Fitz are sitting at the breakfast table, getting their day started. After finishing her juice she looks at him finishing his too, and says, "When all of this is over, we need another vacation." He smiles at her as he says, "I agree. How about we go away for your birthday? Somewhere sandy and sunny; maybe Florida."

She nods as she says, "That sounds wonderful; we could road trip it." He responds, "Yes we could. Did you want to go alone, or bring others? It could be fun to go as a group." She replies, "True. Let's play it by ear. And see how it goes. Somehow sex on the beach doesn't sound as fun with my brother lurking around." He chuckles as he says, "Good point."

Seeing that he'd better get going; he gets up and puts the dishes in the dish washer, clearing the table. She attempts to get up to help, and he says, "Liv, you know better. I have this, it's fine." She smartly responds, "So, you can bend me over in the shower this morning, and do me on the countertop too with no regard for my ankle. But somehow putting a dish in the dish washer is seen as a bit much huh?" He smiles at her as he invades her space, and says, "Yes. I want you to conserve your energy for the important stuff. Besides, were those moans of hit it harder, complaints that I missed?" They both chuckle as she hits him playfully, and they share kisses.

As he holds her in his arms he asks, "So what's on your plate today?" She replies, "I have to check in with my office to make sure all is well, and do some paper work." He nods as he says, "Sounds good. Boring, but good." She smiles as she says, "Well, unfortunately I'm rather limited in what I can do your honor." He responds, "Hmm, based on last night and this morning; we both know that's a lie." She giggles and he joins her in the laugh, as they share kisses and smiles.

When the kiss ends he says, "Seriously though. I know it's rough for you staying home Livy. Thanks for giving in on this. I really do feel better with you being at home then at work. Especially with this thing with Edison."

She nods as she says, "I know. It's like perfect timing. I honestly feel better being home too." He responds, "Good. I'm glad. I want you to be as comfy as possible. Even if you're betraying your husband this Saturday by putting together a game plan for your squad."

She smiles at him as she says, "How did you know that I was doing that?" He laughs as he replies, "You've done it for every opponent your team has faced; why wouldn't you do it for this game?"

She nods as she says, "Very true." She doesn't see that he's mad; but wants to make sure. So she asks, "Are you okay with me doing it? I mean really okay." He smiles as he responds, "Yes. I am babe. The way I see it; it's just competition. And no matter what, somebody named Grant will have bragging rights at the end." She smiles at him as she says, "You are truly Mr. Wonderful. You know that?" He grins as he says, "Yeah. I do." She laughs at his silliness and he laughs with her as he says, "I hate to. But I'd better head out. Vanessa will be here in a few." She replies, "Okay. I love you. Have a good day."

He pecks her lips and says, "You too. I love you too. And when you're ready to talk about yesterday's events; I'm here, okay?" She smiles at him as she says, "I know. Thank you baby for being patient. We'll talk. I promise." He winks at her as he says, "You're welcome beautiful."

She smiles at him and then says, "Oh don't forget we're meeting with Clark tonight." He replies, "Damn, thanks for reminding me. This shorter week has my head spinning. It's at 7pm right?" She nods as she says, "Yes. It is." He replies, "Good deal. I'll be home in time for us to make it to the appointment. I figured we could go to his office since it's not far away. Maybe even have dinner at Marco's too."

She replies, "Babe that sounds great. But did you forget about my blown tire?" He smiles as he says, "No. I didn't forget. It's not cold out. So I figured you could slip on an open toed sandal with your air cast." He sees her apprehension and says, "It's just a thought honey. If you're not up to it it's okay. But you've been cooped up inside for a few days, and I thought it would be good to get some fresh air, and step outside these walls for a change."

She smiles as she says, "Awe. Thank you baby. That's sweet." He responds, "So is that a yes?" She grins as she says, "Yes. What time should I be ready?" He responds, "I'll be home around 5:30, so around that time is fine."

She nods as she says, "Sounds good. I'll be ready." He replies, "I don't want you going up and down those stairs Liv. So maybe you could have Abby get your stuff and bring it down here." She responds, "Yes dear. I will get her to help me. Now scoot before you're late." They share a sweet, deep kiss that settles them and he leaves for work.


	52. Chapter 52

After he leaves she arms the alarm and goes to the office; where she sees he has her pillow set up for her again, as well as bottled waters and an ice pack. She smiles as she sits down and gets comfortable, and ready to work.

The morning blows by rather quickly; she talks with Bella first thing, to confirm the last of the jury selection today to round out the alternate pool. And she makes sure they're ready for trial in the case. During their conversation, Brad eludes to a possibility of a plea coming in from the defense. And Olivia agrees for them to keep their options open; it never ceases to amaze her how quickly cases can change on a dime. One minute you're picking a jury, and the next you're discussing a plea and the case is never heard in court.

After their conversation, with the help of her assistant Margo. She meets with her staff via skype to touch base with them about open cases. She can tell by many of the responses she receives, they're impressed that she's up to snuff on all of their current case files. While in truth, it's a benefit to having access to work files remotely. But still impressive nonetheless. She fields questions about her return to work date, and work questions in general to everyone's satisfaction. Before ending the call, she's told she'll be receiving a get well basket from the office. The thought makes her smile, and she thanks them in advance of her receiving it. It feels good to know her staff cares about her.

After the call, she realizes how late in the morning it is. Knowing Abby will be dropping by soon; she does the plan work up for the soft ball team as promised, and she emails the information to Casey and her brother.

Surprisingly, shortly after sending the email she gets a phone call from her brother. She answers as she says, "You couldn't have read the email that fast." He responds, "What email?" She replies, "The one I just sent about the game this weekend." He responds, "Oh. No I haven't checked my email yet. But I will. Thanks for putting that together for us; it's much appreciated." She smiles as she says, "Of course. It's not a problem. What are you up to?"

He replies, "I'm driving back to my office; just leaving court during my lunch break." She nods as she says, "Ah, the Dwyer case, right?" He replies, "Yes. Your hard ass ADA Rollins is to blame for that." She smiles as she says, "I know you didn't call me to whine about an ADA H. And besides that, she's justified in her stance. You know cutting a deal is in his best interest."

He smiles as he says, "I should've known you were up to speed on the happenings of this. Never mind." She chuckles and he laughs with her as he says, "Good to hear you laughing sis. How are you doing one day removed from the drama yesterday?"

She takes a breath and says, "I'm doing well. I honestly haven't talked about it since yesterday. Fitz tried to discuss it, but I just don't want to think about it. Is that weird?" He replies, "No. But it's not the healthiest way to deal with it either." She sighs as she says, "I know. I just needed a break from it, you know? I felt like I was being pulled back in time, and I don't want to go back there."

Understanding his sister's response, but wanting to encourage her. He says, "I get it sis. But you're not the same person now you were then, and you have an even stronger support system today, than you had back then. So there's no danger in you slipping backwards. We won't let you fall."

She appreciates her brother's supportive words, and says, "Thanks H." He replies, "You're welcome. Just promise me that you will talk to one of us, if you feel like you need to. Even if it's just venting, okay?"

She nods as she says, "I will. I promise. I just think I have to wrap my head around everything first, before I can really talk about what or how I'm feeling about it." He responds, "That's understandable. I just want to make sure you're okay sis." She smiles as she teasingly says, "Awe, you like me."

He laughs as he says, "Maybe a little." They laugh together, and as he pulls up at his office. He says, "Okay sis. I am walking into the office. So I will talk to you later. Tell my wife I said hello; she'll be arriving soon." She responds, "I will. Take care. Love you." He replies, "You too. Love you back."

She smiles as her call ends; appreciating her brother's concern for her, and replaying his words in her head. She takes a breath, and after standing up she realizes she has to go to the rest room. The 4 bottles of water she's consumed, have finally caught up with her.

After using the facilities she returns to the office, and begins to thumb through her email. She then comes across Huck's email to her. She looks at it, but doesn't click on it; because she simply can't bring herself to do it. Saved by the bell she sees the key pad light up, and the monitor show Vanessa letting Abby in.

Grateful for the distraction, and now sitting on the couch with her foot elevated, and a new ice pack on her ankle. Olivia looks at the door and sees her bestie walk in. When she steps into the room Abby says, "Hello there my lady. I have ice cream!"

Olivia smiles as she says, "Ice cream. What happened to food?" She replies, "Oh I have that too. But I'm in the mood for ice cream before I eat real food. Are you in?" Olivia smiles as she says, "Sure, why not?" Abby walks over to her, and she suddenly says, "Hey Abs, are you okay with sitting outside on the deck?" Abby nods as she says, "Yeah that's cool. It's a beautiful day out." Olivia stands as she responds, "Good. Let's go."

As Abby follows her out to the deck, they both hear the doorbell. Seconds later Vanessa brings out a gift basket sent from Olivia's office. It's a gorgeous edible arrangement that makes her smile. Abby says, "Wow boss lady. You're loved." Olivia smiles as she says, "Yeah, I guess I am."

They chuckle, and after reading the card Olivia asks Vanessa to put it in the refrigerator. Once they get situated at the picnic table together; Olivia delves between her turkey burger and kale chips, and her turtle sundae. While Abby chows down on her banana split, and eyes her chicken salad she's going to consume when she's done with her sundae.

Despite thoroughly enjoying her food, and seeing her friend is happily eating too. Abby can't shake the feeling that something is off with her. She's too quiet. So Abby asks, "Are you okay Livy?" She replies, "Yes." But keeps eating, as if nothing is wrong.

After consuming her last bite of ice cream and a chunk of banana; Abby says, "Really? Just a one word answer is all I get?" Olivia looks at her as she swallows the last of her kale chips, and she sips her iced tea. Abby knows she's stalling, and politely gives her the give it up look.


	53. Chapter 53

Olivia knows Abby isn't going to relent. But she can't help but try to avoid the conversation anyway, as she says, "I'm okay Abs. I promise." Then she takes a bite of her turkey burger. Abby sits back in her seat and replies, "No you're not Liv. Something is up with you. And I need you to spill it. Because you know I'm not letting it go."

Agreeing she is backed into a corner; Olivia swallows her bite, and takes a breath as she says, "My mind is a mess Abs. I haven't looked at the file Huck sent me, and both Fitz and H are trying to talk to me about the conversation yesterday. But I have no desire to talk about any of it, or look at the file." Abby knowing her bestie says, "You're overwhelmed, so you're shutting down."

Olivia looks at her as she says, "I don't know if that's it Abs. But at the same time I don't know what it is." Abby replies, "Livy, you always know what to do, and how you feel. You don't waver on anything, unless you're not ready to deal with it. That's you all day, and this is no exception. What you heard yesterday couldn't have been easy."

She asks, "What do you mean?" Abby replies, "While you got confirmation that Edison is a tool, along with the rest of the men in his family. You also got confirmation that there were signs that something was wrong in your relationship with him long before the attack, and you didn't heed the warnings." Olivia says, "Abs, you said yourself I couldn't have known what was going to happen to me." She responds, "Yes I did; but can you look me in the eye right now, and tell me that you fully believe what I said was true?" Olivia sits back in her chair and takes a breath. Abby sees her words settling on her, as she pauses and then says, "No."

Abby is happy about her admission, but surprised at the same time. Olivia sees the look in her friend's eyes and says, "I'm capable of accurately self-assessing Abs." Abby smiles as she responds, "I see that. I'm proud of you." She replies, "Thanks. But I don't know how much of that is a good thing, if the truth is that I still feel somewhat responsible for that night."

Abby responds, "It means a lot Liv, because you're not accepting it as your truth. Instead, you're working through it. Which is commendable. Because if we're being completely honest here; heeding the signs of his crazy sooner just would've resulted in a sooner blow up. It wouldn't have prevented anything."

Olivia hears her and asks, "Do you really believe that?" Abby responds, "Yes. But more importantly, you have to believe that Liv. I know you pride yourself on being in control and planning things to be a certain way. I understand that when bad things happen, you take precautions to prevent it from happening again, which is wise. But what you have to understand too is that sometimes you can do everything right and still, things can go wrong. Which is what happened to you. You did everything right, and things went horribly wrong because he didn't deserve you."

Olivia asks, "Is that really how you see it Abs?" She nods as she says, "Yes I do. As far as I'm concerned, with what we learned yesterday; it's clear that he's damaged goods, with no desire to be better or get help. And he was never meant to be with you. He was a phase, and a lesson learned to prepare you for Fitz."

Abby's response triggers a thought in Olivia's mind. She thinks of how different her relationship with Fitz is in comparison to how her relationship with Edison was, and everything comes to the forefront as she says,

"You know. Initially, I spent so long wondering why or how this could happen to me. And yesterday, when I heard about his father beating his mother; it scared the hell out of me Abby. Because I know that I wasn't that far off from being in that same situation. I could've been her." Abby sees her friend processing her thoughts and she takes her hand, letting the emotions wash over her.

Tears roll down Olivia's cheeks as she says, "My God. I was so blind Abs. So much is coming back to me. Comments he made to me, or the way he'd grab me sometimes when we argued. It was all a part of his domination over me. It's like he was grooming me for a life of being battered." Abby feels her pain. Tears fill her eyes, as she says, "You're right. He was grooming you for a life of hell. But you got out because you're a fighter."

Olivia responds, "But it shouldn't have come to that Abs." Abby says, "I agree. What you went through shouldn't have happened. But you can't focus on what shouldn't have happened, or you'll never forgive yourself and let go of it. What's most important here is that you got out and you never looked back. The fact that he attacked you, and you managed to stay away from him. Speaks volumes. Be proud of that Liv, because there are many women who've been in that position who didn't leave and paid the ultimate price."

She hears her friend, and her words make sense. She endured something she never really thought about or addressed, until now. Dabbing her tears with her napkin, she says, "I never thought I'd be able to say that I was in an abusive relationship. But it's clear that's what it was." Abby nods in agreement as she says, "Yes. It was Liv. How does it feel to say it out loud?"

She pauses and then says, "It feels good to get it out. Does that make sense?" Abby nods as she says, "Yes it does. For so long you've thought your recovery was about the incident and your feelings surrounding it. But now you're realizing that the abuse you suffered at his hand went farther than that night." Olivia takes a breath and says, "There's no denying that now. I guess I didn't want to admit to it because it was too shameful."

Abby nods as she replies, "Yes. Which is how a lot of women in that situation feel, and it's why the abuse goes on for so long. It's hard to admit it's happening to you. Especially when you're supposed to know better, right?" Olivia nods as she says, "I know that domestic violence isn't supposed to happen to anybody; but it's definitely not supposed to happen to me. I know that sounds terrible Abs, but it's how I feel."

Abby says, "Liv, it sounds honest, not terrible. People think domestic abuse is straight forward; but given what you experienced, it's not. The fact that so many girls and women don't know what it is or what it looks like in all phases is why so many women end up in an abusive relationship without recognizing that to be the case." Olivia responds, "I can understand how that could happen; every situation isn't exactly the same. And abusers can use different methods and approaches to gain and maintain control." Abby nods as she says, "Exactly. Which is why I can safely say that you my dear girl are amazing, and should pat yourself on the back. You escaped a dangerous situation, rebounded, and found someone to have a healthy relationship with. That's a huge success Liv."


	54. Chapter 54

Olivia nods as she says, "Thank you Abs. I never saw it that way until now. But you're right. I've been through much more than I thought. Partly because I didn't want to be seen as a victim. So I rushed myself through my recovery, and never dealt fully with what I experienced. Which is probably why I'm having all of these feelings of uncertainty and anxiety."

Abby responds, "I couldn't have said it better myself Liv. I think you're on the right track here. With this new situation arising with Edison, and him hanging around for the last few weeks. I think your sub conscious was done holding this back from you, and is now forcing you to face it head on."

It all makes sense to her now, and she's grateful that she's getting an understanding of what's going on. She realizes she didn't resolve her issues from the incident, or the relationship as a whole. And now it's time to do just that. With this epiphany settling on her. She begins to relax as she says, "It's time that I face this Abs."

Abby is happy to hear her friend's response, and says, "I agree sweetie. Which is where your therapy will come in. So it's good you elected to make another appointment." Olivia agrees therapy is definitely one tool she needs to use; but she wants to take things further. So she says, "I think I need more than therapy. What do you think about me joining a support group?"

Her reply surprises Abby, but delights her at the same time. Olivia sees her reaction, and asks, "Do you think that's too drastic?" Realizing her facial expression betrayed her; she says, "No. Not at all. I think it would be a great idea. I'm just surprised you thought of it."

She sighs as she says, "Technically I didn't. One of the books Fitz and I read about rape trauma suggested support groups for sexual assault and or domestic abuse survivors. At the time I didn't think I needed it; but now I'm not sure it would hurt."

Abby replies, "I agree with you. I don't think it will hurt either. Did you want me to go with you?" Olivia takes a breath and says, "I could use the support; but I was thinking I'd first talk to Fitz, and see if he'd go with me initially." Abby smiles as she replies, "That's a great idea Liv. You know he'll go with you. Hell he'd follow you anywhere. He's a great support system; he sure gained more brownie points with me yesterday, talking about his internship. And why didn't you share that with me?"

She smiles as she says, "I knew about his internship; but I had no idea he worked domestic abuse cases. He didn't tell me that part, and I guess I didn't ask. Is that weird?" Abby grins as she says, "I don't think so. I think it's nice to continue to learn new things about your mate, and this certainly is something sweet to learn about him. It explains a lot about him as a person, and as a man. No wonder he dotes on you so much, and he's so intuitive where you're concerned."

Olivia nods as she replies, "I agree Abs. His disposition with me makes so much more sense now too. I swear I fell in love with him all over again after hearing that." She smiles at her as she says, "I'm sure Liv. He clearly understands trauma and abuse, and he's willing to get his hands dirty to help you be okay. And that's love my dear lady. That's love in spades."

Olivia nods as she says, "I agree. He sees me Abs. He really sees me, and still isn't afraid to look at me and hold me in all my messiness and crazy." Abby replies, "Yes honey, that's what a real man does. He holds you up when you can't walk anymore, and fights your demons with you while loving you unapologetically." Olivia replies, "Amen to that. I think we've found some good ones." Abby nods as she says, "Yes. We certainly have."

They share a smile and eat more of their food as Olivia says, "Do you think it's bad that I dismissed Fitz recommending I go to a support group previously?" Abby responds, "No. It sounds to me like he let you dismiss it. Because he knows you're not one to do anything you don't want to do, and nobody can force you into anything."

She smirks as she replies, "You make me sound stubborn." Abby chuckles as she says, "That's because you are stubborn, and apparently it's genetic. Because your other half is just as bad." Olivia giggles as she says, "Point taken. But we mean well."

Abby replies, "Uhuh, I hear you talking. But I'm not listening to that foolishness. You're both lucky you're good people." They share a smile and Olivia says, "Thanks for talking me off the ledge Abs. I appreciate you." Abby responds, "You're welcome sweetie. That's my job. Plus you do it for me quite often. So no thanks necessary."

They finish their food and continue to chat. During their conversation Abby fills Olivia in on office gossip against her wishes. But Olivia listens anyway. They laugh and relax beyond their meal, and head back inside just before Abby prepares to go home. Prior to her leaving Olivia asks her to bring down her dress, sandals, and make up. And she explains their planned night out after their meeting with Clark. Abby smiles with excitement at the sweet gesture Fitz has made to take her out. Olivia beams as she thinks of how incredibly sweet her husband is to her, and thanks her lucky stars she has him in her life.

Before leaving, Abby teases her about not letting her ankle interfere with their sexy time, and she blushes as she gives credit to her pain meds; although her ankle is feeling stronger day by day and she's not taking as much medication as she was previously.

With her friend now gone, and Vanessa also gone for the day. Olivia looks at the time and sees that Fitz should be home within the hour; so she showers in the downstairs spare bedroom's bathroom, and she begins her dressing routine.

As she dresses, her mind reprocesses her conversation with Abby, and her brother, and despite the heaviness of the topic. She is amped to talk to Fitz about it all, when they get a minute.

Despite her being dressed on time; she realizes he's running late. When he gets home he hurriedly showers and changes, and as they prepare to leave, he pulls her into his arms and says, "You look amazing by the way."

She smiles as she says, "I was hoping you'd notice." He grins as he says, "I always notice; sorry I didn't say it when I got home." She responds, "You're forgiven just this once." They share a sweet kiss, and they head to Clark's office for their meeting.

They arrive at Clark's on time, and Olivia is pleased to meet him. He's friendly and approachable, and expresses concern for her injury. After making sure she's comfy, they all get settled in his office and begin their meeting.

During the course of conversation Clark advises he's impressed by her portfolio, and makes some basic recommendations for stock tips. He praises her for her low debt to income ratio, and her smart saving habits. Applauding her for owning her car and house outright. Fitz beams as he hears how financially sound his wife is. Admittedly, he's as impressed as Clark is if not more.


	55. Chapter 55

Upon reviewing her investments, stocks, and bonds. He does the same with Fitz, and advises them of how to combine their wealth. They take his suggestions and make some basic changes. Surprisingly, Fitz already asked to have the paperwork drawn up to add her to the deed to the house. It was something she didn't see coming, and he enjoys seeing the smile on her face.

She's so surprised that she outwardly says, "Honey you didn't have to add me to the deed." He smiles as he says, "I know. But I want to. I want to share everything with you Liv; no secrets and no divisions. It's not just my house; it's our home." She grins at him and he takes her hand. Despite them being in Clark's presence they share a sweet kiss.

Continuing on with settling their affairs, they agree to set up a household account for bills. But he also decides to add her name to all of his accounts too, and instantly she makes the choice to do the same. She wants absolute transparency between them, and feels like that covers their finances too. She feels good about the decision, and signs the paperwork confidently.

Fitz watches his wife as she takes in the information, and responds appropriately, asking questions as they go along. She's giving Clark a run for his money; but he's holding his own, and Fitz can tell Olivia is impressed with Clark's knowledge, and ability to think on his feet with the right replies.

After finishing the financial planning portion of the meeting; they prepare to complete the final portion, which is estate planning. They handle living wills and beneficiaries, as well as Olivia's family trust, and their insurance policies.

Fitz notices her mood change a bit when they begin discussing the estate planning. And he makes a note to check in with her when they're alone. Despite only being in the office just under an hour; they manage to get everything done. Clark advises of realtors when she's ready to put the house on the market, and they end their meeting.

The restaurant is just down the street from Clark's office; so they arrive within minutes. When they get inside it's rather crowded for a Wednesday night; but it's still a pleasant atmosphere. She's very happy that her husband secured a private booth in the back. It's nice and intimate and very comfortable for her; she can elevate her leg with no problem.

After they order their food; Fitz takes her hand and says, "So we're officially financially tied together huh?" She smiles as she says, "Yes. It appears that's the case."

He again sees the same discomfort in her eyes he saw earlier, and asks, "What's wrong baby?" She takes a breath, hating that he knows her so well. But says, "Nothing's wrong. I guess it's just a lot to process. Seeing your entire financial future laid out in front of you, in addition to estate planning is a little unnerving. It's like we're all reduced to numbers."

As the waiter comes to the table, and delivers their shrimp and risotto appetizers. He says, "I know it can be difficult to talk about death, finances, debt, and portfolios. But it's all a part of life. Whether we talk about it or not, it exists."

After swallowing a bite of shrimp; she says, "I know. I must sound crazy being upset by this. Especially since we knew this was coming." Sweetly he replies, "No you don't sound crazy; you sound cognizant. It can be rough discussing the complexities of finances, in addition to estate planning. It gets you wondering, and most of the time your thoughts aren't pleasant. Because the topic isn't exactly the most entertaining."

She's thankful he understands her, as he says, "Yes. That's where I am. I don't want to think about. About." She can't finish her statement. Immediately, he grabs her hand and says, "Liv, you're going to be stuck with me forever. I'm not going anywhere. Okay?" With tears filling her eyes, she takes a breath and nods.

She dabs her eyes, with her free hand. He offers to let her hand go, but she refuses and grips his hand tighter as she says, "No. Don't let go." He does as she asks, and he smiles at her. She smiles in return and manages to calm down. With her nerves settling, he says, "The good thing is that we got it all done; so there's no need to revisit it. You handled it all well babe." She replies, "Thank you."

He responds, "You're welcome." He kisses her hand, and says, "Now eat up before your food gets cold." She replies, "If I refuse, do you promise to spank me?" He grins as he says, "I'm going to do that anyway." They share a sinful grin and proceed with eating.

With the air between them much lighter, they cozy up to one another and make it a sexy, and romantic dinner. The booth they're in is reminiscent of the one they sat in on their first date, only bigger and indoors. But the mood between them tonight, is just as hot as it was that night.

They take turns feeding one another and sharing kisses. It's a sweet and loving evening between them they both needed. It's just them and their love for one another present at the table.

As their meal winds down, and they share dessert. She says to him; you know I came to a conclusion today about you." He replies, "Really, and what was that?" She responds, "That I am the luckiest wife in the world." He smiles as he asks, "And what happened to cause you to draw such a conclusion?"  
She grins as she says, "Listening to you talk about your work with domestic violence survivors really touched me. I loved learning something new about you, and it gave me an even deeper look into that beautiful heart of yours. Which makes me so very proud to have your last name baby. I learned a lot yesterday; but the most important factor I learned is that I am in love with an incredible man. And I thank you for loving me so deeply and unapologetically. Because for so long I didn't think this kind of love exists. But you proved me wrong, and I thank you for that from the bottom of my heart."

He smiles at her and takes her face into his hands as he says, "You're very welcome Liv. Know that you deserve the way I love you baby, and there's not a day that goes by that I don't thank God you're in my life. We are definitely on this magical ride together, forever and because it's with you. I can't wait to see where it takes us." She smiles as she says, "Me either. I love you baby." He replies, "I love you too. And make no mistake; I know that I'm in love with an incredible woman."

They share a sweet kiss that makes them both smile; he sees a calm in her eyes that he appreciates. With things settling down, he feels the need to push the conversation a little more toward her feelings about yesterday's events. So he asks, "So is it safe to say you've processed everything from yesterday?"

She nods as she replies, "To a degree yes. I haven't looked at the case file yet Huck sent over. But, I had to come to grips with everything that's happened to me. My recovery isn't just about the night of the attack. It's about the entire relationship with him. It was toxic and abusive, and I promise you I didn't make that connection until today."

Fitz nods as he replies, "Wow, that's a lot to handle babe. How are you feeling?" She sighs as she says, "I feel settled, if that makes any sense. Like things are falling into place little by little." Fitz nods as he says, "It sounds like you're facing your feelings and dealing with the events as they happened, and not how you'd like to remember them."

She nods as she swallows a bite of food and replies, "Exactly, it's like it all started coming back in pieces and then it was all flowing back at once." He responds, "Which is why you shut down, huh?" She nods as she says, "Yes. Apparently that's my thing when I'm overwhelmed." He replies, "HMM, I didn't notice."

They share a smile and she pecks his lips as she says, "Anyway. After talking to Abby today. I'm thinking that maybe joining a domestic abuse support group or a rape trauma group would be good for me." She can see the accepting look on his face, as he gives her a smile of approval.


	56. Chapter 56

He responds, "I think that's a great idea Liv; coupled with your individual therapy, you'll have a great treatment plan." She smiles as she says, "I'm glad you agree with it. I was wondering if you'd be willing to come with me for support, if they allow visitors."

He grins brightly and sweetly as he says, "Of course I will Liv. Whatever I can do to help you in your recovery process, just say the word." She knew he'd be supportive; but hearing his words and seeing the sincerity in his eyes makes her beam. He sees her joy and says, "I am very proud of you Liv." She replies, "Really? Why?"

He responds, "Because it takes a lot for someone to address their issues openly, in an effort to own their scars and love themselves regardless. It's brave, sexy, and absolutely amazing. You're amazing. Do you know that?" She smiles as she says, "Yes I do. But thanks for noticing." He grins as he says, "You're welcome beautiful." They kiss again, which heats up instantly and they both agree they need to get home quickly.

As they prepare to leave, she realizes she needs to use the ladies room. While he pays the check she goes to the rest room. After washing her hands, she's standing at the counter checking her look.

As she turns to face the door, it swings open and a familiar face appears. Right away she hears, "My God. Liv." Olivia is shocked to see her and says, "Alyson." Despite who they are there's no awkwardness, just surprise. Alyson steps toward her and kindly asks, "How are you?" Olivia sees the sincerity in her eyes, and feels it in her tone. But, as the realness of the moment settles; she can't help but be suspicious of her. So she plays it close to the vest.

She looks at her as she says, "I'm well. Thanks. How are you?" Understanding her apprehension Alyson replies, "I'm well too. Thanks for asking. Although your ankle looks like it's seen better days." Olivia responds, "Yeah it has. But, it won't keep me down. It was good to see you Alyson. You take care."

As Olivia attempts to walk away Alyson says, "Liv I'm sorry. I really am sorry for what he did to you." Olivia turns to face her and she sees the look of sincerity again she saw earlier in her eyes. Seeing she has her attention; but knowing her time is limited.

She continues as she says, "Liv, I just want you to know that not a day went by that myself and mom didn't think about you. And after what he did. After knowing how badly he hurt you. That changed everything for our family. I know it's not much consolation to you. But after that night we both walked away from that house, my brothers, and my father and we haven't looked back."

Olivia, already knowing this detail simply says, "I honestly don't know what you want me to say to you. You're life isn't the only one that changed after that night." Alyson quickly says, "Agreed, and I don't mean to diminish the hell you went through Liv. Please don't think I'm in any way attempting to compare your struggle with ours. Because there's no comparison."

Olivia responds, "So what's your point here? Because I think we both know an apology isn't going to cover this. And to be fair, I don't know what you'd be apologizing for. This isn't your cross to bear."

Alyson replies, "You're right. It isn't. But I can't help but feel terrible for what happened to you." Olivia responds, "Well, I can't help you with clearing your conscience Alyson, I'm not a priest."

Alyson says, "I know Liv." Olivia replies, "Then what exactly are you talking to me about? Because it sounds like you're searching for absolution, which again I can't provide."

Alyson realizes this isn't playing out the way she expected, and if she's being honest. There's really not much she can say or do to fix this situation. What's done is done. Olivia sees that her words are sinking in for her, and before she can speak again Alyson says, "You're right. I'm sorry. I always thought of what I would say if I ever saw you again face to face. And in practice it sounded good. But, now. I realize it's pointless. So all I can say is I really am so incredibly sorry for my brother attacking you. He deserves to be in prison for what he did to you."

Olivia appreciates her words, and oddly enough her response satisfies her in some way. She sees the genuineness in her eyes and Olivia says, "Thank you for that Alyson. It means a lot to hear you say that. And for the record. I don't blame you or your mother for your brother's actions. He alone is responsible for what he did."

She looks at her and says, "Liv, you don't understand. It didn't have to be this way; the way we were raised…." She stops as if it's donning on her that she's about to spill a major family secret.

Olivia sees the shift in her eyes and says, "Alyson listen to me. We all have things in our past we couldn't control that had a part in who we became as adults. But in the end, we are still solely responsible for how we choose to live, and address our demons. Nobody else is liable for that, but us." She responds, "Do you really believe that?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. I do. We are the keepers of our fears, pain, and tragedies. It's up to us to do the work to fix what's broken inside us. Not our friends or family. And, if we don't do the work, it doesn't get done. We can't transfer that responsibility to anyone else, even if the origin of that brokenness stems from our loved ones."

Olivia's reply gives Alyson great comfort, as she says, "Thank you for such kindness. I appreciate it. I've always admired how incredibly kind and giving you are as a person. Which is why I was so happy to see you got married. Oh, and mom and I cheered emphatically when you were appointed District Attorney. Because we both know how much you so deserve it." Olivia softens as she asks, "How's your mom?"

Alyson smiles as she says, "She's great. She's a grandma. I have four kids and a husband, and she lives with us; she's loving life and doing well." Olivia shares the smile she has on her face as she says, "That's great. Give her my love, okay?" Alyson responds, "Sure thing. Well, I won't hold you hostage any longer. Thanks for listening to me."

Olivia nods as she responds, "You're welcome. Something tells me we both needed this chat. Have a good night, Alyson." Alyson smiles as she replies, "Thanks. It was good to see you Liv. Have a good night as well, and I pray you continue to have a wonderful life. You deserve it all and more." Olivia appreciates her well wish, and wishes her the same as they smile at one another and she says, "You too."


	57. Chapter 57

Both ladies leave the restroom with smiles on their faces, for different reasons. Undoubtedly there's a calm they both feel now; they didn't feel before their conversation.

As Olivia walks through the dining room; she notices Alyson return to a table with a handsome man, waiting for her. She smiles seeing how bright her smile is, as she looks into his eyes. She's glad she found happiness and believes she deserves it.

As Olivia arrives closer to the door; she sees her husband chatting up the maître d'. When she approaches them, they're smiling and laughing. Fitz looks at her and says, "There you are. Is everything okay?" She smiles as she says, "Everything is perfect. Are you ready?" He kisses her on the cheek, and says, "Yes. After you my lady." She grins at him as they both say goodnight to the host, and they walk out to the car.

As they pull off from the restaurant they smile at one another, and he sees the light in her eyes. She looks incredibly relaxed and happy, just the reaction he was looking for.

During their drive his phone rings and by the ring tone; he knows it's his mother. Olivia chuckles as he shakes his head and says, "Get ready for some comedic relief." He answers the phone on blue tooth as he drives.

The conversation fills the travel time home, and doesn't disappoint. Martha's wit, and smart remarks to Jerry, who always seems to join their conversations is comedic gold. With Karen and Anthony being in the background, it's almost a Grant invasion. Both Karen and Martha check in with Olivia's recovery, they discuss the weather for Martha's packing purposes, and Olivia and Fitz both find out Mel and Tim are coming to visit. But Karen and Anthony are both unable to make it due to work obligations. Despite the mindless jawing; the conversation proves to be beneficial to all parties.

After arriving home and settling into bed. They snuggle together, and begin to kiss. Suddenly, Olivia breaks the kiss and the mood as she says, "I saw Alyson at the restaurant." Surprisingly to her he asks, "Is that what you were doing in the bathroom?" She sighs as she quickly replies, "I hate when you read me." He smartly responds, "No you don't. And I'll take your reply as a yes. So what did she want?"

She takes a breath and explains the conversation. When she's done he asks, "Do you believe she's sincere in her apology?" She responds, "Yes I do. She appeared genuine; and it appears she's trying to right a wrong. I just hope she realizes it's not her issue."

Fitz nods as he says, "Guilt makes people do interesting things. Especially when they're trying to free themselves of the shame they feel. Even if the shame is self-inflicted, like hers and her mothers. I bet they both are struggling with what happened." Olivia replies, "Yeah, given her response to me I'm sure you're right. They've been holding on to their feelings about that night for a long time."

Fitz sees the wheels in her head turning, and knows where her mind is going. He interrupts her thoughts as he responds, "While she's certainly an unlikely source to provide some closure for you. This is a good thing, big picture wise." She asks, "How so?" He replies, "Because it's all about everyone moving forward from him and the chaos he brings once and for all. So I'd count this as a win."

Breaking her thoughts, she looks at him in agreement as she replies, "Get out of my head." He smiles as he says, "I'm honored our minds are in the same stratosphere. Certainly I am no match for the incomparable Olivia Pope-Grant." She smiles at him as she says, "Whatever. I know this is about the big picture as you say. I believe she's sincere."

He strokes her face as he responds, "That's good. Because it sounds to me like she's aware of who her brother is, and what he's capable of. And she doesn't want to be associated with his bullshit. So she's attempting to turn the page and move on. Therefore, she doesn't care that she's related to him; it's about making things right."

She nods as she says, "I get it. I applaud her for doing it. That took courage." Fitz replies, "I agree. It did. Just like it took courage for you to listen to her, or talk to her at all. Not many people would've been able to do that babe."

She considers his response and says, "I guess you're right. I could've blamed his whole family for his actions. But if I did that I'd never progress." He responds, "I concur. Which is why I'm so proud of you, and again you should be too. You did a good thing tonight. Revel in it."

She sees the pride in his eyes and it touches her. She smiles at him and pecks his lips sweetly, as she says, "Thank you for always supporting me." He replies, "Always Livy. I will always support you." They share another kiss that intensifies quickly, and they slip under the covers to finish their night of love and romance.

Morning graces the Grant household, a day removed from their evening. They finish breakfast and he prepares to leave for work. He notices her walking very well without her brace on, and says, "Hey, you're healing nicely. That's a sign of following doctor's orders." She grins as she says, "Thanks, it really is feeling a lot better. I haven't been taking as much medication the last few days either. It feels pretty good, no pain or swelling."

Fitz responds, "It looks good too. It's not discolored anymore. You may be done with that walking brace sooner than later." She smiles as she says, "From your mouth to God's ears." They share a sweet kiss as he takes her into his arms. When the kiss breaks, he asks, "So what's on the agenda today with you being here home alone on Vanessa's off day?"

She grins as she says, "I thought I'd call my boyfriend over to hang out, while my husband is at work." He nibbles her neck making her giggle loudly, as he says, "Very funny." She laughs so hard she snorts and he laughs too. He looks at her longingly, loving her laugh and loving that he's responsible for making her laugh so joyfully.

When their laughter settles he takes a moment to check in with her; with this being the big day for the sting operation. He asks, "So how are you feeling about today?" She knows what he means and responds, "I'm good. Ready to get it over with. I'm hoping I hear from Randall today. So I know what charges we're looking at."

Fitz hears her nervousness kicking in and says, "It's going to be fine Liv. Don't stress. Stressing doesn't make things any better." She sighs as she says, "I know. I just hope he calls today. Otherwise I want to call him." He gives her a look, and she quickly says, "Relax. I know I can't let on that I know about the impending operation."


	58. Chapter 58

He understands how she feels, and says, "I get that you're frustrated Liv. But you know how he is. He's damn near OCD about every case he handles. It's not odd for him to serve up paperwork after an arrest."

She responds, "I know. But I can't afford to wait that long. I need to have a strong argument to hold Edison and the other johns tomorrow when they're arraigned."

He nods as he says, "I know babe. But please stop stressing. He will call you. This case is too big for him not to give you a heads up. You can bet the Mayor and the chief are in on this one." She knows he's right, and his response calms her down.

He sees she's settling down, and he smiles at her briefly. Lovingly, they begin to share sweet kisses; which almost derails his plans to leave on time. However, she manages to encourage him to leave after filling him in on her planned activities for the day.

Upon ushering him out of the door. Olivia arms the alarm and goes into the office. After getting situated at the desk; she pulls up her emails and gets to work.

Despite her concerns about the call she's yet to get from the sex crimes unit. She moves forward with her day. Her morning is filled with video conferences with her team; again she gets a glowing report of how well things are going in the office, but also puts out a few fires with personality clashes. And the morning ends just as she receives a fantastic call from Bella, advising the defense wants to offer a plea. After discussing details, Olivia and Bella come up with a plea that satisfies the victim's family and removes the death penalty off the table; but promises life in prison without possibility of parole.

Feeling the joy in Bella's voice, and being genuinely happy for her. She advises her to take the rest of the day off, along with Brandon. After congratulating Bella, and ending that call. She smiles as her phone rings and she hears her husband's ring tone. She answers and says, "Hello your honor."

He smiles as he says, "Sounds like you've been briefed of the good news." She grins as she says, "Yes. I have. But I'm sure the reporters would still love to get your take on the case." He responds, "Don't remind me. A few have already knocked on my door."

Olivia chuckles as she says, "You're kidding honey. The ink isn't dry on the plea agreement yet." He replies, "Babe, I swear the tenacity of these reporters makes me highly doubt it legitimately took us so long as a country to find Bin Laden." They both chuckle as she says, "You're crazy." He nods as he says, "Like a fox."

As their laughter settles he says, "So, with my docket being clear all of a sudden. I was thinking of doing some hitting at the cages, and coming home early. Instead of going to practice tonight. I can make Mongolian Beef for dinner." She smiles as she says, "Now how can I turn down my husband cooking for me?" He replies, "You can't. Because I'm a catch. And if you're nice; I'll do it naked."

Grinning sinfully she responds, "Oh you'll do that anyway. Because what I want I get. Remember, happy wife, happy life." He smiles as he says, "Well, count me in for always making my beautiful wife happy." She replies, "Yes. I agree. Because you always do babe. That's a fact."

Smiling he says, "Good to know. Hey I'm going to wrap up things here. Is Abby coming by?" She nods as she says, "Yeah. She'll be here soon. Why what's up?" He responds, "Nothing much. Just keeping tabs on you." She smiles as she says, "Whatever, how much trouble can I get in with one good leg?" He replies, "Stop it. I have video."

They laugh together and he says, "Anyway beautiful. I'm going to get going and I'll be home after the cages. But call me if you hear from Huck earlier than planned, and I'll come home if you need me." She nods as she says, "Okay. I will babe. Love you." He responds, "I love you too baby. Bye." After saying good-bye she hangs up the phone.

Feeling a sense of strength she didn't have before; she's sitting at the desk staring at the initial email from Huck, and she decides to open it. Page by page; she learns the details of Alice's abuse. Even without the photos, the reports give her a vivid picture of how horrid Alice was treated. The idea of how badly she suffered angers her, and the fact her sons allowed this to continue long after they were of age, bothers her significantly too.

By the time she finishes looking through the file; she learns that Alyson was sent away to boarding school when she was 10 years old. This now fills in the blank for Olivia as to another reason she was so disconnected from the family. She basically grew up outside her own family. Also, as she continues to read on, it's evident where Edison gets his uncontrollable rage, demeaning comments, and controlling misogynistic ideals.

Additionally, a random thought comes to her mind about a conversation she once had with Edison, after learning his mother was an orphan, and grew up in the system. She recalls asking Edison what he liked about her, and he said she reminded him of his mother.

She didn't understand the comment at the time. But now it makes sense, and confirms what she already knew; which was that Edison saw her as prey, like his father saw his mother. However, he didn't count on her will being as strong as it is, and her family's support. So much comes back to her in this moment about her past.

How he always negatively commented on her family's gatherings, and he complained they were too close. How he'd refuse to go with her to Macon, and she'd be forced to lie and say he had to work. Or when he did go, he'd be such a drag that they'd end up leaving early. Not to mention his refusal to go to her parent's grave site.

The more she thinks about her time with him; the more she realizes just how he didn't fit in her life. But yet, she tried desperately to make him fit; all because she was too ashamed to address how the relationship started in the first place. And, she was trying to fix it, for the sake of appearances.

As she takes a deep breath, the reality of her choices weighs on her significantly. With thankful tears now streaming down her face, she closes the email and sits back in her chair as she says, "Thank you God for delivering me from that hell, and sending my angel, my love, my husband to my aide."

In her moment of tears and praise; she feels a release of anguish leave her body. As the tears of relief and thankfulness fall she smiles, as she sees a picture of her and her husband on their wedding day on the desk. Their smiles are brighter than the sun, and they look incredibly happy and in love.


	59. Chapter 59

With a beaming smile she holds the photo in her hand marveling at it, and recalling how special that night was. She's holding her shoes in her hand as they dance together, and he's without his jacket, with his bow tie undone; holding her close. They're gazing into each other's eyes and smiling in eternal happiness.

In this moment she thinks to herself, if she had to go through all the craziness in her life; to end up here. She'd do it again in a heartbeat. She then says, "This is what you meant, isn't it mama. You said if you'd do it all again; then you know the love is real." As if she got confirmation from somewhere, due to a sense of warmth that washes over her. She smiles as she says, "I miss you mama, and I promise we will visit you and daddy soon."

Feeling more settled she takes a breath, and dries her eyes. Talking to her parents has always been a comfort to her, whether she's at the grave site or not. And the idea that her parents can still bring her comfort, in their absence warms her heart.

Feeling settled her mind clears and she takes some deep breaths. She's feeling relaxed and calm. Suddenly, there's a knock on the as door, and she looks at the monitor she sees Abby's face. She makes a note of the time; seeing it's after one, and hopes a call from Randall is happening soon.

As she says a quick prayer for it to happy; she goes to let Abby in. After greeting her bestie; they go into the kitchen and sit down to eat, since she shows up with food in hand. As they get settled with their sushi meals, and bottled waters they begin to chat.

She tells Abby about Fitz coming home early, due to the trial being over. And she tells her about their evening last night, most notably her conversation with Alyson.

Abby hears her out and says, "Wow. I never would've thought she'd apologize to you." Olivia replies, "Me either. I just hope she's able to take my advice and let this go. For her and Alice's sake." Abby swallows a bite of food and nods in agreement as she says, "I hope so too. Out of curiosity how were you feeling afterwards? Like was it weird to be talking to her?"

Olivia responds, "It probably should've been weird from the start, given our history. But initially it was just surprising and then odd for both of us once we realized we were actually talking to one another. But in the end it was pleasant. She seemed contrite and I appreciated her genuineness." Abby nods as she says, "That's good. I think you gave her closure Liv, and you didn't have to do that. You could've easily left her swimming in her own feelings. But you didn't. That's huge." Olivia smiles as she says, "Thanks Abs. I never considered being mean to her; she doesn't deserve that. She didn't do anything wrong." Abby responds, "I agree. But still. Good job girlie." Olivia smiles as she finishes her sushi platter, and sips her water.

When they finish lunch, they chat a little longer and watch Young and the Restless. She tells Abby her frustration with waiting for Randall to call. And Abby attempts to reassure her it will be fine, reminding her that he can't be released anyway till he's arraigned.

Olivia nods in agreement but says, "You know I want him processed immediately though. So he can be remanded." Abby replies, "I understand Liv. And hopefully the evidence will give you that leverage. But I don't want you to rush this, and make a mistake. Because you won't get a second chance."

She has to agree with her; she has to play this right. She thinks back on Fitz saying from the start the prosecution has to be flawless; otherwise there'll be real problems.

As she processes her thoughts, her phone rings. Abby looks at her, and she looks at her in return as she reads the caller Id and says, "It's Randall." Abby replies, "That's some creepy shit."

Olivia smiles and answers as she puts on her professional voice, and says, "Hello Randall. How are you?" He pauses and then thinks of Caller Id and says, "Afternoon Olivia. How are you?" Again, she hates that she has to play ignorant here; but it is what it is. She responds, "I'm well thanks. To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

He replies, "If you check your email; you'll see there's a case file I sent to you a few minutes ago. It's a sting we're doing on an escort service, and we're serving warrants today on the business. We've got the list of clients, the workers, and an entire run down of the operation. There's a big mixer happening tonight, and we plan to shut them down catching some of their high profile clients in the act."

Olivia responds, "Sounds solid Randall, can I ask how long you've had this intel?" He replies, "We've been running the op for about three months now. And before you get pissed at me for not looping you in. This was a secret from everyone; that's the only way it was going to work. We had to prevent any leaks, no offense."

Olivia responds, "None taken Randall. You run a tight ship in Sex Crimes. And I appreciate your efforts to get the job done. Have you talked to the mayor yet?" He replies, "Yes. Actually I just got off the phone with him. He's been briefed along with Chief Herman."

Olivia nods as she says, "Great. You're saving me phone calls too. I appreciate that." He responds, "You're welcome. Everything you need to consider exact charges, is in that link I sent you." Olivia says, "Great. What time are you executing the raid?"

He replies, "In the next few hours. I figured you'd need time to gather a charge sheet for the arraignments." She smiles as she says, "Good thinking Randall. Thanks. Can you shoot me a text when the raid is done? I don't want to submit the paperwork until after the fact."

He nods as he says, "Sure thing. Anything else I can do for you?" She replies, "No. That's it for now. If I think of anything I'll give you a call back. I need to dig into this file." He responds, "Okay. You do that. Take care." She responds, "You do the same."

When the call ends she looks at Abby, who was listening in as the phone was on speaker. And Abby says, "This is so damn exciting." Olivia replies, "Yeah. It is. And we owe it to you for signing the warrant." She smiles as she says, "I was just doing my job. Now we have to make sure the wheels of justice continue to churn the right way for that asshole." Olivia nods as she says, "Yes indeed. Let's dig into this thing."


	60. Chapter 60

Abby replies, "I'm in." Olivia clicks on the link she received, and she and Abby comb through the information. It's so well categorized and structured; she finds the files of the Davis men rather quickly. She notices there was a coding system to mask the names of the clients. Some of the names are already revealed, but others are still coded.

They scan the list of decoded names; but doesn't see Edison's name. Olivia says, "I don't see Edison on here." Abby replies, "Me either. But there's a bunch of entries here that don't have names." Olivia looks in the margin notes and sees that some of the names are still coded.

She sighs as she says, "Damn it. Some of these entries still need to be decoded." Abby replies, "Yeah, like over 150 of them. Why didn't Randal get the entire list decoded before passing it to you? The tech department could've taken care of it."

Olivia shakes her head as she says, "Probably because he only unblocked enough to get warrants, and left the rest of the paper work for my office. But that's not going to stop me." Olivia picks up the phone and Abby asks, "Who are you calling?"

Olivia replies, "I need the rest of these names decoded by tomorrow if I'm going to get charges filed." Abby nods as she says, "True." The ringing sound of the phone rips through the air and they hear Huck say, "Hey Liv. I was just about to call you."

She responds, "Good. Because we definitely need to talk." He replies, "You sound stressed. You go first." She replies, "I have the list of clients from the escort service; but the list is coded. Can you break it for me? I need it like yesterday."

Huck responds, "Of course I can Liv. Is it video, audio, and document?" Abby looks at the screen and says, "Yes all the files have one or all of those components." He replies, "Hey Abs. That's cool. Just send it to me now and I'll have Quinn start on it. I should have it unlocked in an hour or so depending on the cypher used."

Olivia smiles with relief as she says, "Great Huck, you're a life saver." He replies, "You're welcome Liv. Is that all you have?" She responds, "That's all you can help me with. The rest is on me." With confidence he says, "You've got this Liv. Don't worry." Abby chimes in as she says, "Damn right girlie."

She giggles as she replies, "Thanks for the support you two." Huck says, "No problem. Besides that I do have some information that will make your day." Abby responds, "What is it Huck?" He says, "I found the escorts that Edison used."

Olivia shrieks as she says, "Oh God Huck. That's amazing." Huck replies, "Yeah. Unfortunately for him she kept detailed records of her own complete with video and hand written notes of dates, times, locations, and sex acts committed."

Abby quickly asks, "What about the video? If it was made without his consent it's inadmissible." Huck replies, "In this instance he had no expectation of privacy, because most of the footage I've seen is in public places."

Olivia replies, "Let me guess alley's, parks, cars, etc?" Huck responds, "You got it. And it just so happens there were camera's in those locations from adjacent buildings." Abby shakes her head as she says, "Damn, he's got to either be the most unlucky bastard in the world for this to happen to him; or he was aware of the cameras." Olivia replies, "My money is on either him knowing about them and not caring; or her knowing about them. Huck is this escort going to be there tonight?"

He replies, "Yes. She will." Abby says, "She should be at the top of the list of those being processed." Olivia responds, "Agreed. Huck send me her information please. I want to go through it." He agrees and says, "No problem. I also wanted to let you know Kendra is heading back tonight, and Craig is planning to touch base with her."

Olivia's interest peaks as she asks, "Why is he engaging her? I thought we were just monitoring her." Huck responds, "The plan has to change because Edison is being served his termination papers today, via currier. And we don't want to put her safety at risk." Abby responds, "Huck if that's the case and he gets those papers before the sting tonight; how do we know he'll show?"

Huck responds, "To be honest; we don't. That's why Craig is engaging Kendra. There will be officers staking out her apartment in the event he shows up at her place." Abby asks, "If she's been ducking his calls; how will he know she's home?" Huck responds, "After scanning his phone I found a tracking ap he's using to trace her."

Olivia says, "That bastard. That's why he stopped calling her. He knows where she is, and he's waiting for her to come back to the city." Huck replies, "Exactly Liv. That's why I called Craig and gave him the heads up. Be assured. Tonight Edison is going down; it's just a matter of where he's taken into custody."

Abby replies, "My God this is crazy." Huck responds, "We knew it wasn't going to be easy. But at least we know we're almost through this." They all nod in agreement. And Olivia takes a breath as she says, "Wow. We're doing this. Huck, I want to be aware of how things go with Kendra leading up to him being in custody."

He replies, "Sure thing Liv. And I'll send you the escort's information. Don't forget to send me the file you need decrypted. So we can start working on it." She pushes a few keys as she says, "It's sent." He replies, "Got it. I'll be talking to you in a few." She smiles as she says, "Thanks Huck." He replies, "You're welcome."

When the call ends Abby says, "Hallelujah, we've got that bastard dead to rights!" Olivia replies, "It sure feels like it Abs. I want to scream, but I don't want to jinx it. We're in the home stretch." Abby nods as she says, "I know hon. Me either. But I have a good feeling about this."

Olivia nods as she says, "Me too." As she looks at the computer screen; she wonders what the content is that's been decoded. So she says, "Let's take a look at some of the decoded names on this list." Abby agrees and peers over her shoulder. What they find makes them both sick, disgusted and happy all at the same time.

After watching a portion of five different videos of men brutally treating some women, while truly allowing their freak flags to fly. The best part is the videos are great quality, and there's no way the client's will be able to skirt their ways out of charges.


	61. Chapter 61

After taking the time to make notes of the names of the decoded files, for charge sheets to be written later. Olivia sits back in pure rage, and disgust, and closes her laptop.

She looks at Abby and says, "This is unreal." Abby, also raging agrees as she says, "Liv there's no way all of those girls are of age. Those sons of a bitches are having sex with children, and beating women on tape; like it's fucking normal!"

Olivia nods as she says, "And sadly, the one's we've seen are the tip of the ice berg. There are over 300 men in this database, and there's no telling how many will be at the mixer tonight. So there appears to be a number of sick bastards yet to be rounded up." Abby agrees with her, as they both slip into thought.

The enormity of the situation begins to settle on Olivia's shoulders; but instead of allowing panic to set in. She takes a few deep breaths and calms herself. She then begins to organize the file she received in parts, breaking it down into sections so she can share the work with her staff.

Abby notices her working diligently, and doesn't want to interrupt; but she wants to know what she's up to. So she asks, "What are you doing?" She responds, "I'm breaking down the file. It's huge. So I'll need to share the work if we're going to get charges filed in 48 hours. We've got to serve 300 warrants, plus book everyone picked up tonight."

Abby hears her and sees the stressing in her eyes. She looks at her as she sits on the corner of the desk, and says, "Liv, there's a lot that is going to go into this prosecution and you're not going get half of it done tonight." Olivia responds, "Abby I know that. But I can't just do nothing."

Abby replies, "You're not doing nothing Liv. There's not much you can do. You're waiting for a sting to take place, and you're waiting for Edison to make a false move and go after Kendra. Not to mention the fact that you're waiting for the rest of the evidence to be decoded. Ergo, all you can do is step away from this for a moment, and come back to it when you have more information."

She hears her and honestly, she can't argue her point. There really isn't much she can do. But the one thing she knows she can't stand is the idea of waiting. She admittedly says, "You know waiting isn't my strong suit." Abby nods as she says, "I think we all know that hon. But sometimes waiting has it's perks. You waited for Fitz, and look how that worked out."

Olivia smiles at her and she feels the intensity of the moment settling. She takes a breath and says, "It's working out great huh?" Abby smiles as she says, "With that grin on your face and your gape growing by the day; I'd say hell yes." Olivia hits her playfully as they laugh together.

As their laughter settles Abby says, "It's good to hear you laughing like this Liv. I'm so very happy for you." Olivia replies, "Thanks Abs. I'm happy for me too. And thanks for pulling me from the edge." She winks at her as she says, "You're welcome."

Suddenly, an alarm beep is heard. Both Olivia and Abby look at the monitor and see Fitz pulling into the garage. Olivia says, "Oh my goodness. I didn't realize it was this late." They look at their watches and see it's almost 3. Abby responds, "Well, I am going to skedaddle so you two can chat." Olivia replies, "You don't have to go." Abby replies, "Yes I do actually. Harry and I have our painting with wine class tonight." Olivia shakes her head as she says, "How you got him to do that is beyond me." Abby replies, "Hey, I have my ways." They share a grin as Olivia says, "I'm sure you do, and keep them to yourself."

Fitz walks into the living room and then towards the office as he calls her name. Olivia stands up as he walks into the office, and says, "Hey babe." He takes her into his arms and they share a kiss. When the kiss breaks he and Abby exchange greetings, and Abby opts to leave. But agrees to fill Harrison in on the news.

When Abby leaves Olivia fills Fitz in on the news of the day, as he makes himself a protein shake. When she finishes, she hears silence and sees the look on his face. He asks a series of questions, which she answers. But ultimately, after taking a sip of his protein shake he says, "I can't believe we're so close to ending this with him." Olivia nods as she says, "I know. It feels surreal. Even though nothing's happened yet. The waiting is killing me."

Wanting to take her mind off of the moment; he puts down his glass and walks around the island to her. As she sits perched on the stool, with her leg spread onto the adjacent one. He stands between her legs and says, "I have some ideas on how to pass the time." She grins as she says, "Oh yeah?" He nods as he pecks her lips sweetly, and says, "Hell yes. If you're interested."

She pecks his lips in return as she says, "I'm always interested." He kisses her deeper, and picks her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and he places her on the counter. Their kiss intensifies, as she helps him disrobe.

Unashamed he peels off his clothes and she cat calls him, as he strips for her. He smiles and she can swear he's blushing; which is incredibly cute. She takes stock of her vanilla skinned, toned to death, strapping body standing in front of her and licks her lips at him as she peruses him from head to toe.

He walks toward her with his boxer briefs on, and she says, "Uhm you don't need those." He smiles as he says, "Babe, I can't be swinging free as I cook. That's a potential accident I don't want any parts of." She quickly removes her shirt and says, "We need to build up an appetite before we eat."

He smiles at her as he says, "I like where this is going." As he stands now between her legs, which are gaped open wide. She reaches for his boxer briefs, as she says, "Me too. So let's lose these." With great fire and desire in his eyes, he lifts her off of the counter and carries her into the living room. He lays her on the floor, and their session of love, lust, and desire begins.

 ** _Three Hours Later_**

Olivia and Fitz were cuddling on the couch, sharing a bowl of cobbler and watching the news after a delightful pre-sex meal and then an amazing meal to boot. Until Olivia's phone began blowing up two hours ago. It started with a call from Huck; he'd decoded all the files for her and separated Edison and Edward's tapes from the others for her. And with that, another world was opened.

Quickly, Olivia learned that not only was Edison and his brother implicated in this matter, but so was about 50 other prominent men in the legal community and the local government.

This alert triggered calls from the mayor as well as the governor. Nonetheless, Fitz watched as his wife handled the calls with professionalism, strength, and poise. Upon settling her boss' concerns about the bust, and those impacted. She managed to also field questions of her brother's who had to call after hearing the news from Abby.

Olivia could hear the giddiness in his voice, but also noticed he was trying not to jinx it. Which she appreciated. In handling that call, it's the last two that she received, she valued the most.

One was a text from Randall, advising the bust was in effect. And the other was a call from Huck saying Edison received his termination letter, just as Kendra arrived home. And he's heading to her house right now. In this moment Olivia and Fitz both brace themselves for what's to come. Unsure how this will play out.

 ** _Thank you for reading my fan fiction tale; looks like love and marriage can be a difficult for anybody huh?" What do you make of Abby's feelings about infertility? And how she's opting to handle it. What did you all think of Olivia's realization about her relationship with Edison? Olivia is turning the corner emotionally and mentally, don't you think? It's amazing what we convince ourselves of in the name of hurriedly moving forward. When things are left unresolved; they always come back. Do you agree?_**

 ** _In the next installment Edison's take down comes to a head. It's about time, huh? He probably won't go gently, they never do. Also, the Grant's come to visit, and life events begin to work into the picture. All this and more in the next installment of Love and Marriage._**


	62. Chapter 62

**A/N Hello** __ _ **again fan fiction readers. Hope this story update finds you all doing well, and you're still interested in this story. I know it's been a while since you've had an update. My apologies, but life takes over sometimes. Hence my delay in keeping my stories updated. But, I'm back. So let's get into it shall we! FYI There is a graphic description in this chapter between Edison and Kendra. Beware for those who have a sensitivity to violence.**_

Olivia and Fitz are preparing for bed, and Olivia has her phone in her sights. Fitz sees her watching her phone, and says, "Liv, you have the ringer on, so you don't have to watch it. You can hear it ring when they call." She keeps her eyes still on the phone as she slips her pink tank top on, pairing with the pink booty shorts she's already wearing. And she says, "I know. I just want to be sure to get the call when it rings."

As he takes off his watch, and climbs into bed with just his boxer briefs. He grabs her phone, and her eyes follow the phone. She looks up and sees him holding it hostage as he says, "Stop staring at the phone, and show your husband some attention." She smiles as she gets into bed, sliding over to him as she says, "Sorry honey. I guess I'm just worried about everything coming together. We're so close to things finally balancing out. Not to mention this new wrinkle with Edison."

He strokes her face as he says, "I agree. It's a lot to consider Liv. And this new development with Edison is something nobody could've predicted. But as I told you earlier, you stressing about it isn't going to make things any better." She takes a breath and leans into him, giving him a sweet kiss as she says, "I know. Thank you for putting up with my obsessive behavior." He smiles as he says, "Well, you're a tom cat in bed; so it's worth it." She hits him playfully, and they laugh together, while wrestling around in the bed.

However, their playful moment is interrupted as her phone rings. This time, it's a call from Craig. She grabs the phone and answers hurriedly, hoping for good news. When she answers, she can feel from the start that something wasn't right. Or at least not good. Initially, he let's her know they have Edison in custody. But it wasn't without incident.

The moment she hears this, she tries to prepare herself for what she's about to hear next. He explains they arrived at her condo in advance of Edison. But, they hit a snag because Kendra decided at the last minute she didn't want to cooperate. She said she felt like they were wrong about him. She didn't believe he'd hurt her. He just needs someone to vent to.

It was a wild card they didn't consider, especially since her house was already wired. And all they were waiting for was the warrant to come through for the taps. But, they knew if they had the property owner's permission to be in the home, they could still use the information gathered on them. But, with her being the resident, and no longer willing to cooperate. They were stuck with no recourse, and with Edison on his way over. They didn't have time to remove the taps, or plead with her to reconsider. So, they told her they were leaving, but they really just went down the street just in case she changed her mind.

Olivia's heart sinks when she hears this, and so does Fitz's. But then he continues, as he says, while waiting for the inevitable to happen and feeling helpless to stop anything. He says he then remembered Kendra isn't the owner of the condo. So he was able to get Huck to track down the name of the owner, and in a matter of minutes they were able to secure the owner's permission to tap the residence, and enter if need be if there was a suspected crime taking place. Olivia interrupts as she says, "But you needed his consent in writing Craig, before Edison arrived."

Craig replies, "Yes. My partner reminded me of that detail. We got lucky. I had some blank owner permission forms on hand, and turns out the owner lived around the corner. We met with her, and got her signature. And it was just in time. Because as we were returning to our parking spot down the street. Edison was pulling up into the driveway.

Fitz says, "Thank God." Olivia nods in agreement and takes a breath, as Craig replies, "I know right." He goes on to explain it wasn't long before it's believed Kendra regretted her decision of not letting the police stay with her. One minute, he seemed calm. And then all hell broke loose when he tried to kiss her, and she rejected him.

He first acted like he was okay with it, but when he persisted a few more times. And she not only pulled away from him; but sternly said, "Stop it!" The forceful response sent him into a tizzy. He suddenly became verbally abusive and aggressive. He got more unstable by the second, and it was clear she was in danger. They wanted to rush in, because they knew he was going to explode. But, they knew if they did; they'd blow the arrest. Because there was no evidence of a crime taking place yet. And they wanted to catch him red handed.

Olivia shakes her head, again trying to ready herself for the other shoe to drop. She knew what she'd hear next wouldn't be pretty, and so did Fitz. He puts his arm around her, as they listened intently. Craig goes on to say, it was very difficult to hear him screaming at her erratically, and her responses out of fear. I was getting more and more concerned by the minute. But, couldn't do anything. But she got a phone call, and we heard her yell for help and we were able to get inside and take him down."

Something about how he ended the story, makes both Olivia and Fitz question the abruptness of his words. So, Olivia says, "Craig, what aren't you telling me?" He takes a breath and says, "I don't know if I should go into much more detail over the phone. But it will be in my report Liv."

Olivia responds, "Craig, I need to know the details. He's being arraigned in a few days at minimum on the brothel charges. And more, depending on what happened at Kendra's. So I need to know exactly what happened, so I know what I'm facing when i talk to his attorney."

He knows she's right. She needs to know everything, but he shudders to say it out loud. He doesn't know if he can stomach repeating it. His pause then sinks in for Fitz, as he asks, "it's that bad huh Craig." Craig is visibly torn, and uncomfortable having to repeat the details. So he admittedly replies, "Yeah. It was awful." Olivia worriedly asks, "Is Kendra okay?" Craig responds, "She's resting now. According to the doctors he did a lot of damage. But she should recover, I just don't know how okay she will be though after something like this."

His response instantly hits Olivia hard, as she identifies with his statement. While not knowing the details of what happened yet. Her gut tells her it's a nightmare of mass proportions. Wanting to get it over with, she bites the bullet as she hurriedly says, "Tell us Craig. Tell us what happened, please."

They hear him take a breath, and while Fitz doesn't want her to hear the details. He knows if she's going to hear them, he'd rather it be now, with him by her side. In preparation for what's to come he begins to rub her back. And Craig relents as he responds, "Okay. Here goes. Out of fear, Kendra answered the phone with him yelling at her. I think she was either going to call for help to the person calling, or maybe she was thinking if he saw her on the phone; he'd stop yelling. Either way, she was obviously looking for an escape.

Since we had a tap on the phone; we heard the caller on the other end was a male's voice. And because she hit speaker when she answered, Edison heard it too. He must have recognized the voice of the guy, because he exploded. We then heard her yelling for help into the phone, and the guy kept saying, "Are you okay? What's going on? And calling her name. But she couldn't answer him. All we could hear was her gagging. As he yelled, "I knew you were still fucking that mother fucker! How dare you fuck him and say no to me! You're a fucking whore, and deserve to die!"

There was a loud set of thuds, but you couldn't hear her anymore. We immediately breached the door, and when we got inside. We found him on his knees shirtless, and undoing his pants. While between her legs, with her passed out on the kitchen floor with her legs open, and panties torn off.

Olivia is horrified as she replies, "Oh my God! That sick bastard!" Fitz grips her as she shakes her head, and tears run down her face. Feeling his arm around her, she tucks her head into his chest. Craig hears her reaction, as he responds, "It was unbelievable. What happened next, I'm not proud of in this moment. But, I am willing to take my punishment for it. Because he deserved it." Concerned, Olivia still with tears rolling down her cheeks asks, "What did you do?" He replies, "I lost it. I fucking lost it on his ass. And I roughed him up pretty bad before cuffing him, and throwing his punk ass in the back of a squad car. My partner and two other officers had to pull me off of him."

Olivia normally takes the high road, but she can't this time. She plainly says, "Good. He's not a stranger to ass whippings though. But clearly he was due for another one." Unsure of what she means, he attempts to ask her for clarification. But Fitz interjects, sensing that was the case and not wanting her to unwittingly admit to more than she should about her past with Edison. So he says, "It's good you were there Craig. Things could've been so much worse for Kendra. What hospital is she in?" He responds, "She's at Mercy General. I'm still here. But the doctor says she won't be awake till tomorrow some time. Her family is on their way here from Florida."

Olivia hears them talking, but she can't seem to gather her words. Fitz knows she's not in a position to speak, so he says, "Okay Craig, thanks for informing us of the details. If Liv has any more questions she'll call you, okay?" He responds, "Okay, take care of her Fitz." He replies, "I will Craig. Good night." He responds, "Good night."


	63. Chapter 63

When the call ends, Olivia is quiet. But she's holding him tight. He holds her in return and they sit in the middle of the bed in silence. He knows she just needs time to process all of this. It's a lot. And he knows she's probably in reflection mode right now, of what happened to her.

He rubs her back continually, and kisses the top of her head. As he begins to chant, "You're safe, and you're okay. I've got you. And he can't hurt you Livy. He will never hurt you again." The tension he feels in her grip, and the expedited heartbeat he felt from her is beginning to reduce. She's falling into his voice, it's soothing her. But she's not lifting her head, so he can't see her face. Wanting to make sure she's getting enough oxygen he says, "Breathe for me Livy. Deep, controlled breaths." He repeats the request three times before he hears her responding.

He feels better hearing her breathing as he instructs, despite her not talking. After sitting in silence for almost an hour, Olivia finally begins to move. Just as she lifts her head to talk to him. Her phone rings, and they see it's a text from Ronald. The bust was a success and he'll send over the indictments in the morning.

Glad he texted, instead of calling. They both take a breath, and he looks down into her doe eyes. He sees the sadness and the concern in them. And as if he was a genie he says, "Liv, this isn't your fault." She doesn't have the wherewithal to argue with him, because she still feels responsible, or at least badly that he attacked someone else. Nonetheless, she knows that's just what her head is telling her right now, and she doesn't want to deal with it. So she says, "Thank you." He sees the struggle in her eyes, and doesn't want to upset her any further. He figures they'll talk when she's ready. So he says, "You're welcome sweet baby. Did you want some tea?" Despite being tired, some tea sounds good. So she says, "Yes, please."

Gleeful there's something he can do for her; he kisses her lips sweetly, and says, "I'll be right back. Stay here and relax, okay?" She nods and says, "Okay." When he prepares to get up, she says, "Fitz." He looks over at her and says, "Yes babe." She replies, "I love you." He sees a look of concern more prevalent in her eyes, and he leans back toward her as he says, "I love you too baby." She touches his face, and stares into his kind, loving eyes. And their gaze settles her. She feels much better, just having him here with her and staring into his eyes.

After pecking her lips once more, he goes to get her some tea. He chooses chamomile, knowing it's sure to put her to sleep. As he makes her tea, he thinks about her reaction to Craig's account of what happened to Kendra. And he can't help but worry about her. She's going to be facing this animal in court, and there's no telling what will happen. How does he keep himself calm, and be there for her? When in his mind, he's almost hoping he tries to come after her; so he can get a piece of him.

Feeling frustrated and destructive; he notices the clock as he puts the kettle on the stove. Thinking maybe he needs to vent. He picks up the phone and he calls Drew. When he answers, and he's obviously awake by his voice. He's relieved that he's not waking him out of a dead sleep. Still, he tries not to alarm him as he asks, "What's going on man?" Drew instantly knows his friend is in need, just by his tone. He too checks the clock and sees it's rather late for a social call. So, he says, "Nothing much. Just finishing a book i've been reading. You sound like you've got something going on. You need to talk?" Fitz replies, "Yeah, I think i do." Drew sits up and closes the book, and says, "I'm all ears, go ahead."

Fitz takes a breath and unloads his burdens, while his friend listens intently. He explains his concern for Liv, and how she's coping with this situation, given her requirement to face Edison sooner than later in court. He also explains how this new development is affecting him personally. He advises he wants to be civilized. But he's struggling badly to keep it together.

Andrew hears him out, and in the end he reassuringly says, "Fitz, everything you're feeling is normal. My heart goes out to you and Liv man. It really does. But, know that all you can do is focus on the big picture here. Which is Olivia getting through this. You're her rock, and she's going to need you to be strong for her. So that she maintains. But there's nothing wrong with you needing to vent, and let go of your anger and frustration surrounding the situation either." Although he's glad to know his feelings are normal; he can't help but confess his feelings more directly as he says, "What if I want to work out my frustrations on his face?"

Drew replies, "While that will be satisfying to a degree. It will also make your life more complicated than necessary. You have more to lose than he does man, don't let him win. That reaction won't be about Liv. It will be about your bravado. And that's not what she needs." He knows he's right; but he still can't shake his need to hit something. He admittedly says, "I'm so fucking angry Drew." Drew replies, "I know man. And rightfully so. Because you can't help but think of how he similarly treated Liv." Fitz nods as he says, "Exactly, he tried to…" He can't say the words, and Drew responds, "But he didn't man. He didn't violate her. Her brother was there to save her. So it didn't happen. And you weren't in a position to stop it. You didn't know her back then."

Fitz knows he's speaking logically, but he can't get over the fact that he hurt his wife. She wasn't his wife then, or even someone he knew. But seeing how she fell apart a moment ago, he knows she's reliving that experience and it's killing him to see her going through this. He feels completely helpless. And it's in that moment he realizes just how right Drew is. His reaction is more about him, and his feelings about keeping Olivia safe.

He didn't realize he was so deep in thought and quiet, until he snaps back to reality as he hears Drew say, "Are you there Fitz?" Fitz responds, "Yeah. I'm here. Sorry man. I guess I spaced out for a minute." Drew says, "That's understandable. But, did you hear me?" Fitz nods as he takes a breath and says, "Yes. I heard you. I just need to be there for her, and help her through this. Instead of going caveman." Drew replies, "Yes. In a nutshell, that's what needs to happen. Along with you hitting the heavy bag to work off that rage my friend." Fitz nods in agreement, boxing workouts always help him calm down when he needs to work off anger and frustration.

So he says, "Agreed, after getting Liv settled. It looks like some late night or early morning training may be in order." Drew nods as he replies, "If you need a partner, let me know okay?" With the kettle going off, and him taking it off the stove to reduce the sound. He says, "I wouldn't take you away from Char and the kids like that man. I'm good to work out alone. But, thanks for the offer." Drew responds, "You're welcome bro. But the offer is serious. If you need me. Char will understand, you know that. I've got your back." Fitz nods, appreciating his friends response and says, "I know. If I need you. I'll call or text." Drew replies, "Okay. Take care bro." Fitz responds, "I will bro. Thanks. Bye." Drew responds, "Bye."

As he pours the hot water into the mug, and preps the tea with two sugars and a touch of honey and milk; just like she likes it. Fitz feels some of his anxiety settling. With the phone call doing the trick, as well as the idea of knowing he's taking care of his wife's needs by doing for her, and being here for her. He heads back to the bedroom with a renewed sense and focus.

When he gets upstairs, he sees his wife lying in bed and just hanging up the phone. She looks better than she did when he left her. As he approaches the bed, with her tea in hand. She sits up and when he reaches her he kisses her lips, and hands her the mug. She takes the mug, and says, "Thanks babe." He smiles as he replies, "You're welcome. But waits for her to taste it, before leaving her side of the bed.

She sips it, and smiles as she says, "MMMM, so good." He smiles, seeing her grin of happiness. And he says, "Good to know I made it right for you." Reassuringly, she reaches out to him with one hand, holding the tea cup in the other as she says, "You always do right by me babe. You really do. And I really appreciate you for it."

He appreciates her admission, it means a lot to him. As he kisses her lips once more, and then says, "Thanks baby. Now drink your tea before it gets cold." She scrunches her nose at him as she playfully says, "Yes sir."

Playing along with her, he flexes his eyebrows as he climbs into his side of the bed and says, "MMM, sir. I like it. There's a role play I can get into. With you as my naughty subordinate." She chuckles as she says, "Really? And why can't you be my subordinate? He replies, "That's certainly a possibility. I'm not against you taking me hostage and doing with me as you will, as my sex crazed boss that's gone rogue."

Almost spitting out her tea, laughing at him. She asks, "Where in the hell do you get these fantasies?" He smiles as he says, "I don't know. I guess I'm a bit of a freak. But it's too late for you to run now." After sipping more of her tea, post laughter. She says, "Good thing I have a bit of a freak flag of my own to fly huh?" He nods as he says, "Yes, it's a good think indeed my love."

They share another sweet kiss, and they settle into bed together. The silence is cleansing. As she cuddles up to him, she settles in, listening to his heart beat as he embraces her tightly, kissing the top of her head as he strokes her shoulder sweetly. He asks, "Who were you on the phone with when I came in?" She responds, "Oh, H and Abs called to check on me." Fitz replies, "That's good. Did you tell them about Kendra?" She nods as she says, "Yes. And given his reaction I'm beyond grateful Edison is already in custody. Because I don't know if he'd be safe out on the streets with him, you, and my uncle knowing about his latest offense."


	64. Chapter 64

Fitz is surprised by her including him in her response, and she looks up at him just in time to see his facial expression. She smiles at him and does as her aunt advised her; she lets him know what she needs from him. But also acknowledges and validates his feelings too, as she says, "I know you too my love. Just like you know me. I can feel your unrest, and your angst. I know when your mood changes, and I know how much you love me, and want to protect me. So, I know this has to be equally hard on you too. Ergo, I want to thank you for trying to harness your feelings baby. I really appreciate it. I really need you to be my calm through this. I know it's not fair to ask of you. But, I really need it." Her request and her acknowledgement of knowing his struggle makes him smile inside. She's right, he knows her and she knows him too.

He sweetly responds, "Your request is fair Liv. I'll give you whatever you need baby. This isn't about me. It's about me being here for you. And I'm committed to that forever." She feels the love in his response and kisses his lips sweetly, breaking it to say, "Thank you." He pecks her lips and says, "You're welcome. Just promise me that you'll talk to me when you're ready." She nods as she says, "I will." He strokes her face, and they kiss once again. This time, the kiss deepens and they allow the kiss to lead them down the path of love and passion. As they enter a love session that is much needed, as they both settle into their bubble, helping one another move through this moment and move forward. All is right with the world right now; they have each other, and that's what's most important.

When morning arrives, it's an early one. Olivia awakes in bed alone. She remembers her husband telling her he was working out in the morning. She lies in bed for a moment, before getting up and sitting on the side of the bed. She then realizes she's naked, and for a moment she forgot about their impromptu love session late last night. But, the thought makes her smile. The way he loves her, and loves on her is absolutely amazing.

Now, more awake. She looks at the clock, and it reads 5:30. She gets up and decides to shower, and make breakfast for her athlete. After showering, she puts on some clothes, and heads for the kitchen. But as she walks down the stairs, she looks down and realizes she's without her brace and her ankle feels much stronger.

Thinking about her day today, and knowing she'll be on her feet most of the day. She picks up the phone and grabs her medical paperwork from her emergency room visit as to make a call. Realizing by the second ring how early it is. She's sure she will get some type of answering service; but then she hears what sounds to be a familiar voice. And she says, "Good morning, is this Greg?" The voice replies, "Yes. This is Greg. Who's this?"

She smiles as she responds, "It's me Olivia." The voice perks up as he says, "Oh, good morning Olivia. What's got you calling this early? Is your ankle doing okay?" She replies, "Well, I'm an early riser. And my ankle is doing very well. That's why I was calling. I've been wearing my brace the entire time, as instructed. And my ankle feels really good." He smiles as he says, "Good I'm glad. But Olivia, ankles can be tricky. They can feel good one minute. And begin to ache badly the next, or even reinjure easily. So please don't think you're healed enough to play on Saturday."

Olivia replies, "Honestly, I didn't even think about playing in the game. I'm more so thinking about working today, and I will need to be on my feet. He replies, "And you're sure you're not going to sneak in a few rounds around the bases, right?" She giggles as she says, "I'm sure. Besides, my husband wouldn't let that happen anyway."

Greg smiles as he responds, "Oh, that's right. I forgot about your new hubby. I'm glad he's keeping you honest." Olivia says, "Yes. He is. So, what do you think? Can I go without my brace for a day or so, and be okay healing wise?" He takes a breath and says, "Without seeing you it's tough to say. But, if you're putting weight on it and there's no swelling or discomfort. I'd say you could without it. But, I would recommend icing it and elevating it as soon as you get home. And, no heels."

Olivia nods as she says, "Okay, that's doable. Thanks Greg. And I will still see you next week for my follow up." He replies, Good. Take care, and see you then." She smiles as she replies, "Okay, you too."

Armed with good news and amped to share it with her husband. Olivia makes her way into the living room, and then the kitchen and she notices the alarm isn't set. Weird, she thinks. But then when she goes to open the blinds in the living room; she sees Drew's car. After checking the garage, and seeing her husband's truck is there. She gleans from what she's discovered that Drew is in the basement with him working out.

This makes her smile, because she knows he reached out to his friend. And confirms what she admitted last night to him, which was that she knew he too was struggling with what's going on. Glad that he has someone to lean on, while he's there for her to lean on. She whips up a breakfast of champions for herself and the guys.

About a half hour later, the smell of bacon wafts through the house, and brings both guys into the kitchen. They all happily sit down to eat and chat, and it makes for a good start to the day. After both gentlemen compliment her on her cooking skills. Olivia shares the news about her being able to be brace free today, per her conversation with Greg. And they both congratulate her on the accomplishment.

Additionally, Drew wishes her well on her case; just stating this is going to be a strenuous time, but he knows if she uses her tools she'll make it through it. Olivia thanks him for his support. And Drew heads out shortly after eating, stating it's his turn to drop the kids off at school this week. Olivia and Fitz make plans to have dinner with him and the family soon. After he leaves Fitz and Olivia also prepare for their day to get started.

After some love time in the shower, they dry off and start their dressing routine. Which is interrupted by Olivia getting a call from the mayor, asking to meet with her in her office at 9. She agrees to the meeting, and when she hangs up the phone she finishes dressing. Almost ready to leave out, she and her husband reconvene in the kitchen for a last cup of coffee before leaving. As she fixes his tie, he puts on his jacket.

She smiles at him as he stares at her, and places his hands on her waist. She asks, "What are you staring at?" He replies, "I'm staring at a beautiful, sexy, smart, kick ass attorney; who happens to be not only the District Attorney of Fulton County. But my wife." She pecks his lips as she says, "Flattery will get you everywhere love."

He responds, "That's the plan." They share another kiss, and as it breaks he asks, "How are you doing babe?" She replies, "I'm good baby. Maintaining really. It's a lot to take in. But, it's a part of the job." He nods as he says, "True. But we both know this is about more than the job Liv."

She responds, "Yes. We do. And I know what you mean. I haven't really thought about the personal aspect of this for me. I can't afford to be too much into my head. I need to approach this as work for now. But, as Drew advised, I will use my resources when needed."

He understands her response, and remembers Drew's advice to him earlier during their work out. As long as she's acknowledging the obvious personal connection she has to the situation. He has to hold fast to just being her support system. She'll come clean when she needs to. But pushing her won't help.

Snapping out of his head, he says, "Okay. Have you heard from your office yet?" She replies, "Not yet. But last night I sent out text messages for everyone to report to work early. I'm going to need all hands on deck prepping these files for the arraignments." He nods as he says, "Agreed. Miranda sent me a text already advising I've been pulled for arraignment duty."

Olivia replies, "I'm not surprised. If all goes to plan; there'll be hundreds of offenders being indicted over the next few days. And by the time the press gets ahold of the story. It will be all over the news. Which is before Edison's separate charges are added to the equation."

Right away, both of them think about the details Craig shared with them last night. He looks at his wife looking back at him, and once again he fights the urge to worry about her, or press her about this situation. Instead, he replies, "It's going to be a circus out there. Are you ready for that?"

She sips her coffee and responds, "Yes. I'm ready. One indictment at a time; I'm ready." He strokes her face, and says, "You've got this babe. And if at any point you need back up. Don't hesitate to tap someone else in your office to step up. Teamwork makes the dream work." She nods as she says, "I will babe. You have my word. I'm aware of the tools I have available and I'm not afraid or ashamed to use them." He sees confidence and humility in her eyes; so he trusts what he's hearing. They share another kiss, and she says, "It's still rather early you know." He agrees as he says, "It is. What are you thinking?" She takes a breath and says, "I think I should go see Kendra. Or at least check on her."


	65. Chapter 65

Fitz nods as he says, "I think checking on her is a good idea. But not seeing her. I'm sure her family have arrived by now, and they'd just like to be with her." She agrees as she says, "You're right. Let me just call Craig." He replies, "Okay. I will clear the table while you do that." She nods as she says, "Thanks babe." He responds, "You're welcome."

While he fills the dish washer, Olivia makes her call. She finds out during the call that Kendra is awake, and her family is with her. He advises that he is going to stay there with his partner until she gives an official statement. Talking with the doctors, she has a sprained neck, a concussion, and bruised vocal chords.

However, despite her injuries she's stable. Olivia is troubled by the sound of her injuries, but she is glad to know she's awake, and tells Craig to let her know she will check in on her again later. He agrees to keep her updated on her progress, and their call ends.

Feeling both angry and sad, Olivia walks back into the kitchen. Fitz sees her and asks, "How is she?" Olivia advises of her condition and he responds, "Thank God she's okay." Olivia sighs as she says, "I agree." He sees her mind churning, and he walks over to her. He doesn't say anything else, he just takes her hand and leads her back into the living room. She goes with him without questioning him and when he sits down on the couch. She manages a smile as he says, "Come here."

She sits down on his lap, her comfy place. And he holds her in his arms. She rests her head on him, and at first she says, "I don't want to dirty your shirt with my make up babe." He replies, "You matter babe, not my shirt. I can change." She accepts his answer, and appreciates it.

As she lies with her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat, and feeling his arms surround her. She initially tries not to let go; but the weight of the moment washes over her and she lets it.

Subtly, he feels her grip on him tighten, and hears her sniffling. He rubs her back and says, "It's okay Liv. Let it out." She sobs and the release cleanses her. She lets go of her thoughts, and as she cries she says, "That was me Fitz." He closes his eyes as he rubs her back and says, "I know baby. But it's not you now. He can't hurt you anymore."

Although he hates for his wife to be this upset, he knows she needs to face her feelings. As he consoles her, he surprisingly feels himself calming too. Not just for her, but for himself too. Several minutes pass, allowing both of them to process the moment. As the mood settles, Olivia is feeling all cried out. She looks up at him to see how he's doing, and he looks down into her tear stained eyes. She sees a calmness to him, and feels it too. He attentively wipes her tears, as he sweetly asks, "How do you feel?" She sniffs, and says, "Better." He replies, "Good. Do you want to talk about it?"

She nods as she says, "What I want is to prevent him from doing this to anyone else. At this point he's going to kill someone." Fitz replies, "You'll get no arguments from me there Liv. He definitely needs to go away for this. And to be honest I don't see how he'll walk. You've got him dead to rights."

Olivia nods as she says, "I know it appears that way babe. But if I've learned nothing else from working with him. It's that he's always got an ace up his sleeve. That's how he's managed to stay clean for so long. So, I have to get this right." Fitz takes her face into his hands and says, "You will Liv. You will do the very best you can, and I have no doubt you'll find a way to get a conviction here. But, regardless of what happens in no way does a conviction in this instance define you." She understands his point and says, "I know. Because I have you; I've already won ten times over."

He grins as he says, "I'd say I'm more of the winner. But, okay." She smiles at him and he says, "There's my Livy." She replies, "I love you so much." He responds, "I love you too." They share a sweet kiss and a long embrace, which allows them both to collect themselves.

Feeling much more settled, Olivia gets up to freshen up her makeup and Fitz changes his shirt. Once again dressed to go, they stand in the kitchen and he asks, "Are you ready?" She nods as she says, "Absolutely." They share a smile and head out the door.

As they drive into work, they hear a report advising of the brothel bust on the radio. Olivia and Fitz both know that means the media will be swarming trying to get more details. When they arrive at the courthouse, the reporters are already gathering atop the steps. As they drive into the garage Fitz says, "I've never been happier that we don't enter the building through the front." Olivia responds, "Agreed." They pull into the parking spot, and Fitz hops out to open her door for her.

When they get out she steps down in her flats, and he smiles at her as she looks up at him. She smiles in return as she asks, "What's the grin for Mr. Grant." He replies, "I never realized how short you are without your heels." Like the true smart ass that she can be; she says, "Well, given your three orgasms this morning; I'd say it's apparent that you didn't marry me for my height." He can't help but chuckle, and bow out gracefully from this conversation by responding, "Touché." She laughs with him as they both walk inside hand in hand. The guard nods at them as they walk past saying, "Good morning Judge Grant, and Mrs. Grant." They reply, "Good Morning." Olivia will never tire of hearing her married last name. And she loves the fact that Fitz seems to beam when he hears her addressed with it too.

After dropping her off on her floor, at his insistence. He gives her a kiss and a loving hug that leaves her feeling settled and prepared to start her day. As she walks through the door, she sees her team already assembled. Bella leads the pack as she says, "Morning Liv!" They all smile at her and grin, as they say. "Morning Liv!" She grins in return and says, "Good morning everyone! It's great to see all of you and I am very happy to be back. Even if I'm a little shorter until this ankle is fully healed." They all chuckle at her remark, including herself.

As the laughter settles she says, "Anyway, thanks for coming in to work earlier than normal peeps. We have a lot of work to do, and it won't get done with us all standing around. So, I am going to put my things down and join you with prepping the files for arraignment. Let's get it done; it's going to be a wild 72 hours." Everyone cheers and claps as she smiles at them, and goes into her office.

As she puts her briefcase down on her desk, she sees a fresh bouquet of purple and yellow tulips. She beams as she walks over to them, and reads the card. It reads, "Welcome back to work baby. You've got this. Love Fitz." He's the sweetest, she thinks to herself. Quickly she sends him a thank you text for the flowers, and quickly replies with you're welcome, love you. She responds, "Love you too."

She sniffs the flowers, and she's immediately transported back to their honeymoon. She recalls the beautiful colorful tulips all over the island, and the fresh bouquets they had on their table every morning.

Abruptly, her moment is interrupted by a knock on the door, and she turns to face it; after saying, "Come in." When the door opens Bella steps in, and says, "Morning again Liv. I figured you'd want prep the file on Edison yourself. Olivia nods as she says, "You figured right Bella, thanks." Bella hands her the file, and Olivia goes to her seat. As she sits down she says, "I am going to email you the list of decoded names. I've broken the file down into parts. And I figured we can cover more ground working in groups." Bella nods as she says, "I agree. I was thinking I could split the left side of the bull pen into three's. While the other side works on current cases. If we band together we should get the majority of the charge sheets written by the end of the day, and finish the rest tomorrow. That way we will be ready to roll on day three with actual arraignments."

Olivia smiles as she says, "Good idea Bella. I was thinking the same thing. But, we also need to make sure we focus on accuracy. We don't want anybody walking on a technicality." Bella nods as she says, "Heard. I will review them myself before I send them to your tablet."

Olivia replies, "Good deal." Bella asks, "Did you want me to include Edison's name in the first batch?" Olivia replies, "On the contrary, he can wait. I need more time for his charges; his indictment will be getting amended." Bella has a look of surprise on her face, as she asks, "What else are we charging him with?" Olivia takes a breath as she thinks about the detailed account Craig shared, and she says, "For starters attempted rape, and assault and battery."


	66. Chapter 66

Bella's eyes pope open wide as she says, "Oh my God Liv! I didn't see that in the files. When did this happen?" Olivia takes a breath and decides to fill her in on the secondary investigation, and the events unfolding at Kendra's. In the end she says, "This is unreal. He's a monster Liv." Olivia nods in agreement as she says, "That's an understatement; I don't know that calling him a monster is fitting to describe what he is." Bella agrees as she asks, "When do you plan to talk to Kendra?" Olivia responds, "Once I get the report from the hospital, and I have a chance to review her statement. I will go see her. I want to give her as much time as possible to recuperate." Bella nods a she says, "I'm sure she needs it."

Olivia agrees with her and says, "Yes indeed. If we go to trial; she's going to make a hell of a witness." Bella replies, "Yes she will. Which is why I think we should give her protection." Olivia responds, "Already covered, Craig is going to stay with her to make sure she's safe. We don't need her getting spooked by the press or anyone else who will eventually find out her identity when this story breaks." Bella says, "That's for sure. Well, I am going to get back to work. Those charge sheets aren't going to write themselves. But if you need anything, let me know." Olivia nods as she says, "Will do."

Her conversation with Bella leaves her in thought for a moment, which breaks when there's another knock on the door. She yells, "Come in." Soon she's looking at the faces of her best friend and her brother. They both say, "Morning Liv." She replies, "Morning family. How are you two doing?" Harrison responds, "We're good. But we're more concerned about you sis. The press mob is growing outside. Have you seen them?" Olivia responds, "Yes. I have H. You're not surprised are you?" He responds, "No. Not really. It's a huge story. But seeing the frenzy behind this is unreal." Abby follows with, "I agree. They're like a pack of hungry dogs. Wait till they hear Edison is involved, and about his incident last night. It's sure to get worse."

Olivia agrees as she says, "Yes. I am anticipating it to be a nightmare. So, I am focusing in on what I can control, verses what I can't." Abby asks, "Like what?" She replies, "Like giving a statement today to acknowledge the sting occurred, and arrests were made. But not giving any names. That way, if the attorney's of the accused want out their clients; that's on them. But nobody will know the names of the accused until the arraignments."

Harrison replies, "Damn sis. That is a cut throat. I can say without a doubt this tactic will piss off any defense attorney." Olivia smiles as she says, "Yes. I know. That's the point. Nobody is going to force my hand here. Unless a deal is cut before arraignments, which I am sure Miguel is going to request for some of the offenders. Everybody is going to cool their jets in lock up for the full 72 hours, and for good measure Edison won't be arraigned till the last session if I can help it."

Abby replies, "What do you mean if you can help it? Just don't send his name down until the last group is formed." Harrison responds, "That won't stop his father from calling in favors to either keep him out of the system all together, or moving up the arraignment to get him out of jail faster." Olivia says, "Exactly, which is why I am doing what I can to prepare to see him sooner than later for arraignment. Regardless of when he appears on the list; I will be ready."

Abby says, "Damn, I didn't think of that. Do you think any jurist will put their credibility on the line to help him after last night's offenses?" Olivia replies, "I can't say that I'd be surprised. His father has helped a few jurist's get elected, or re-elected. And at the end of the day, it's an arraignment; not a trial." Harrison adds, "She's right. How many people actually recall the rulings judges make at an arraignment? It's not a decision that follows the judge, unless the offender does something heinous after being released on his or her own recognizance." Abby agrees as she says, "True. Here's to hoping justice is done and he's remanded." They all agree as Olivia says, "From your mouth to God's ears. Let's hope he's remanded and convicted." Both of them understanding nothing is guaranteed when it comes to court rulings, and trials. They know she's just in her approach.

Thinking of all aspects of the situation Abby asks, "So, have you heard an update on Kendra?" Olivia nods and fills them in on the details of her condition. Harrison groans as he says, "I swear he deserves to be put down Liv." She agrees with him, and so does Abby as she says, "No doubt. I hope she rebounds from this." Olivia replies, "I think we all are praying for that. I plan to see her as soon as she's up to it. I don't want to rush her." Harrison responds, "Good idea sis. I think she'll appreciate you coming to see her." Olivia nods as she says, "It's the least I can do. I understand what she's going through more than she knows." They all take a moment to process her statement, and Abby says, "Liv, I know this case has a personal ring to it. But honey please don't let this drag you backwards. You're not there anymore." Harrison adds, "She's right sis. We're concerned about you."

Olivia appreciates their concern, and says, "You're both right. This case is unbelievably personal for me. I'm not denying that. But this case isn't about me. It's about Edison's actions, and Kendra's testimony about what happened to her." Harrison replies, "Sis, we get that. But you have to consider the toll this is going to take on you too." Olivia understands his point, and says, "Yes. I agree with you H. And don't misunderstand me, I am aware of my connections with this. I'm not ignoring it; I'm just saying. I have to keep things in perspective. I can empathize with her, without making this about me. I have to, or it won't be fair to her or me. Because the reality is; he will never be jailed for what he did to me. And I have to be okay with that, otherwise I will forever be haunted by that night. And I refuse to give him that kind of power over me and my life. It's not an option."

Understanding her better Abby says, "Bravo girlfriend. Can I hug you?" Olivia smiles as she stands up and says, "Of course." They hug and as their embrace ends, Abby says, "I am so dammed proud of you Livy." Olivia responds, "Thanks Abs. I'm just doing what I know I need to do for me." Harrison chimes in, "Well, you're doing a great job baby sis. I'm proud of you too; give me a hug." She grins as she willingly hugs her brother.

After breaking the hug, he says, "I commend you sis. And I pray he gets his just desserts." Abby adds, "That, and we hope you come out of this unscathed." Olivia nods as she says, "Amen to both of you. I have a meeting in the next hour with Miguel, and I'm sure he feels the same as you Abby." Harrison replies, "Yes. This of course has political connections." Olivia says, "Of course it does. Given him wanting to meet with me in person; it's obvious he wants to keep some of our distinguished public servants involved in this mess scandal free."

Abby responds, "I guess his rolodex probably caught on fire once he saw some familiar names on the list of perverts he calls friends." Olivia and Harrison nod in agreement with her statement and Olivia says, "Agreed Abs. I was conflicted at first. But I think it's safe to say this is a battle I can't win. I will do as he asks in the name of the greater good. I'm sure they will end up doing something else that will land them back on the hot seat." Harrison adds, "Old habits die hard, huh?" Abby replies, "Yes. Once a pervert. Always a pervert."

With Abby's phone buzzing, advising she has to get to chambers. She says, "Damn, I have to go. I have arraignment duty today and tomorrow." Olivia says, "So does Fitz." Harrison replies, "Looks like the Davis family will have at least two judges they could face, that won't bow to their whims." Abby smiles as she says, "The looks on either of their faces would be priceless." They all smile in agreement, and both Abby and Harrison prepare to leave. But before heading out Harrison says, "Hey sis. If you need anything. Let me know okay?" She nods as she says, "I will brother. Love you." He replies, "Love you too sis."

Knowing she only has about a half hour before Miguel arrives. Olivia says a prayer, and then she jumps into work mode. She starts by crafting a statement that she has to admit comes out very well. She manages to complete it just before Miguel arrives.

As they sit in her office, he makes his concerns clear about the brothel case, and she hears him out. He also provides her with a list of individuals he wants to exclude from the investigation. After perusing the list, she's happy to note Edison or his brother's names don't appear on the list. And by all accounts, the first half of the meeting is tamed.

Nonetheless, things intensify as she makes him aware of Edison's arrest last night. She sees the look on his face, as he processes the information. Immediately he expresses concern with the surprise news, and she advises it was a snap decision that she didn't tell him about only because she wasn't' sure what would come of it. He understands her point, and calms down only to ask, "How do you plan to deal with the press' probable questions about your past with Edison?" Olivia replies, "Miguel, much like during the Becker case. I won't entertain inquiries into my personal life with him. But, I am sure he will go that route, because it's his only play." Since he's now up to speed on the evidence they have against him in the second offence too; Miguel agrees as he says, "That may be true Liv. But, this has the potential to turn into a public relations bomb."


	67. Chapter 67

Olivia nods as she says, "I agree. It does. And you have my word that I will do everything possible to prevent that from being the case. By focusing on the charges he's accused of, and not playing into his side show antics." Miguel respects her response, but asks, "Is there anything he can say that could hurt you publicly? He's going to be desperately fighting for his life, for sure." Knowing the answer, she says, "Yes. There is. But I'm not going to tell you the details behind it. Instead, I'm going to ask you to trust me when I say, he won't bring it up. Because it will do more harm than good for him, by establishing a pattern of behavior."

Miguel hears her, and after a few seconds he realizes the meaning behind her statement. She sees the look on his face change as he looks at her, and immediately she says, "Don't apologize Miguel. You didn't do anything wrong, and it was a long time ago." He nods as he thinks about what to say next, and he decides to relent as he says, "Very well. I just want to make sure you're up to this Liv." She replies, "I am. And I'm not saying that to prove a point. I'm saying it because it's true. This case isn't about me. It's about Kendra, and getting justice for her. That's my focus, not my feelings. But the question is, do you believe me? Because I need you to go out on a limb with me here Miguel."

Miguel pauses, then says, "I do. I believe you are more than capable of handling this. If I didn't think you could. I wouldn't have come here alone." Olivia understands him subliminally telling her, he's got pressure for him to bring in someone from the state's attorney office on this. But, he decided not to.

She thankfully nods as she says, "I appreciate your honesty and your support Miguel. It means a lot." He replies, "You have my word that you'll always get the truth from me Liv. And as far as my support goes. We're attached at the hip here; so if we don't trust each other. We are in big trouble." Olivia agrees as she says, "Yes. That's the truth. Did you want to hear my statement I'm making today?" He replies, "Are you levying charges today?" She shakes her head as she replies, "No. I need time to go through all of the evidence first. I won't give my official word until Monday." He nods as he responds, "I agree with that. So with that said, I don't need to hear your statement. But thanks for the offer. I know how happy you are to have a babysitter."

She smiles replies, "You know me too well." He chuckles as she says, "I do. And it's because I know you. I am confident in your ability to get this done, and done right." Olivia is happy to hear his supportive response and says, "Thanks Miguel. Just in case you're interested, I'll be speaking at 11am giving a general acknowledgement presser. No questions taken."

He smiles as he says, "Ahh, right before the noon news cycle huh? Very smart." Olivia replies, "Thanks. I want to get ahead of it before the rumor mill gets out of control. The press is going to be in a frenzy enough as it is when the names are released." He agrees with her and says, "Good deal. I will inform the Governor of our decision."

She responds, "Please, give him my best." He stands as he says, "I will do that. Good luck to you. Although I don't think you will need it. Clearly you've got this locked up tight." She replies, "Thanks again Miguel. They shake hands, and he walks out the door. As soon as the door closes Olivia sits down in her chair, and takes a breath. She feels remarkably calm and relaxed after that conversation. And with a recharged view, she gets back to work. They've got a lot of work to get done; if she's going to be announcing charges, and arraigning perps all day Monday.

By working through lunch, she and her office manage to get 90% of their charge sheets done; it helped that she released the men on Miguel's list. Because that cleared almost 40% of the names of the perpetrators. Suddenly, the daunting task began to look doable.

With such diligent hard work, the end of the day comes faster than Olivia could've guessed it would. But she's happy it's over. After poring over the evidence files and videos. She really does need to tap out. But first, she locks the recorded content and written logs in her safe, including the new Intel from Huck she got on Edison. And she checks to make sure Bella forwarded all of the electronic files for the arraignment to her IPAD. With that confirmed she is ready to call it a day.

With the idea of freedom being on the cusp, and needing a change of scenery. She's Elated when her phone rings, with her husband's smile gracing the front of her phone. She answers quickly and learns he's waiting out front for her. Getting up to look out the window, she sees him standing beside the truck. Looking up at her window. She swears she can see his grin in the distance.

She smiles and tells him she's on her way, and says good night to her staff, thanking them for their hard work. She also advises everyone to go home, and enjoy their weekend. They'll hit the ground running Monday. Bella opts to stay for a while longer, but agrees not to stay too late.

Blissfully, Olivia walks out to her husband waiting for her, and they head home. Along the way they attempt to decompress. He's been concerned about her all day, especially with her skipping lunch. She blew off Abby and Harrison, and his invite. Which is a rarity for her. He doesn't want her to be too consumed. But he knows she has to be invested; it's what she does with every case.

As he drives, he thinks about what's waiting for them at home. Knowing his family is at their house and they're aware of the impending drama surrounding them. He turns off the music and he decides to make a pit stop first, stopping at her favorite ice cream spot. She normally would be against ice cream before dinner. But, after the day she's had. She needs it and he knows it.

As they sit at the table, with her eating her turtle sundae and him eating his peanut butter explosion sundae. He says, "How's my lady?" She replies, "Better now that I have ice cream and my honey bunny." They both chuckle at her response and take in the moment. When the silence breaks he says, "You had a tough day babe." She nods as she says, "Yes. I did. But, we got a lot done. With me honoring Miguel's list. The work load we had lessened greatly." He sighs as he says, "I don't know if that's good or bad Liv."

She understands his feelings about it; she doesn't like letting guilty parties go unpunished either. But at the same time; she knows this is the part of the job she hates, the political side. He sees her in thought and says, "I'm not blaming you babe. I know you did what you had to." She replies, "I know you don't blame me. The upside to this is the people we released without charge were damn near altar boys in comparison to the others." Fitz nods as he says, "I can't believe you watched all of those tapes." She replies, "Me either. I'm glad I ate lunch beforehand. Because by the end of the day I didn't have an appetite for much else. There are some sick tickets in this town."

He replies, "I can't imagine having to watch that." She sighs as she says, "On the flip side. It made charging those violent assholes extremely gratifying for sure." He nods in agreement as he asks, "How about Edison? Did you make up his charge sheet too?" She nods as she says, "Yes. I prepped it myself. I got the medical report for Kendra's injuries. Her doctor sent it via fed ex. Seeing the photos were worse than I thought. I wasn't ready for it, despite trying to be." She's no longer eating her ice cream, she's just sitting and looking at him.

He compassionately takes her hand and says nothing. He just sits with her, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. A soothing measure she appreciates, and remembers him doing on their first date. He feels the tension level in her body begin to wane, as they sit in silence, until she begins to talk again.

He's focusing on her, and hoping she's okay as she says, "I honestly hope he doesn't want to go to trial." He inquisitively asks, "Why? It certainly wouldn't help him. If anything it would be a slam dunk for you." She replies, "Yes. But it will be hell for Kendra. I haven't talked to her yet. But the last thing she is going to want to do is to publicly talk about how he abused her."

Fitz agrees as he says, "You're right. She's not going to want to talk about it publicly. But Liv. How many times has a victim thanked you for pushing them to testify against their attacker? Despite being afraid to do it previously." She replies, "More times than I could count." He nods as he responds, "It happens that way because people don't know how liberating it is to stand in their truth, until they do it. Growing is painful, if it were pleasant more people would go to therapy to face their demons."


	68. Chapter 68

She has to admit he's right, and says, "Good point babe. I guess I am just concerned about how she's processing everything. I can relate to her fear. I think that's a large part of why I was okay with the deal struck to not prosecute Edison for my assault." Fitz replies, "Really? You never said that before Liv." She shrugs her shoulders as she begins to eat her ice cream again, and says, "I never thought about it before until now. Maybe that's why I have felt so guilty about what happened to Kendra. My brother not going to prison is only half of the benefit of the deal we struck."

Fitz responds, "I guess this case is helping you sort through your feelings more too huh?" She nods as she says. "Yeah it is, and it's only been a day. By the end of this who knows where I'll be mentally." He lovingly responds, "You'll be more evolved is all Liv. And you'll have more to discuss with your therapist when you go." She agrees with him; this new information will certainly make for an interesting therapy session or two.

Finishing their ice cream, they walk back to the truck hand in hand. He walks her to her side, and before she gets inside. He says, "I'm proud of you babe." She replies, "Thank you honey. I appreciate that. I hope I don't disappoint you by the end of this though. It's a lot to filter through. And emotionally, I feel like I'm on a rollercoaster."

He replies, "Liv, no matter what I will never be disappointed in you. Especially not over anything like this. I have faith it will all work out. Because I believe in us, and I believe in you." She adores his supportive and loving influence in her life and smiles as she puts her arms around his neck, asking, "What did I do to deserve you?"

He grins as he replies, "I don't know. But whatever it was; I am damn sure glad you did it." She pecks his lips as she says, "Ditto." After sharing a series of kisses; they decide to head home to the Grant clan. While driving, they're in agreement that they will check out of their drama for the weekend to enjoy the break of family time. So no shop talk this weekend. Fitz thinks that's a reasonable request, and feels like it's likely they can achieve that goal. Considering the topic isn't something anybody in their right minds would want to talk about.

Arriving home they greet Fitz's parents, his brother and wife, and surprisingly Karan is there too. Upon greeting everyone, Fitz and Olivia go change. And join the family downstairs for an impromptu cook out. Feeling the need to make it a party affair; Olivia calls their friends over too. Before long, the gang are all together and there are laughs, smiles and family fun in bunches.

With Gerry opting to man the grill, cooking up chicken, brats and burgers; despite it being Fitz's house. The fellas gather on the deck out back, while the kids play on the play structure Fitz had installed. And the ladies are indoors making the sides for their meal and hanging out too. It's truly a fun time for all, and Olivia and Fitz both enjoy the distraction from the drama of their professional life.

Olivia learns that Mel's pregnancy has been flawless, and she's doing well. As they chat she can't help but notice how genuinely happy she looks too. She confesses that she and Tim are the happiest they've ever been, and despite the drama with his affair. She believes they will get past this. All the ladies congratulate her on her positive attitude and willingness to work on her marriage.

Char advises she will cherish her marriage so much more having made it through this tough period. And Martha advises, a battle tested relationship is one that has the makings to last forever. All the ladies agree with her statement. However, Olivia notices something different about Karan as the women talk about relationships. Much like the look that Mel sported several months ago, when they were all talking about relationships.

Mentally, she makes a note to check in with her later, and checks back into the conversation. As the ladies continue to talk, laugh, cook, and drink. The fun train continues, and all is well. Before long dinner is ready, and they all enjoy the food and the ambiance well into the evening. During the visit Char and Olivia finally connect and discuss the plans for Ella's room. Char adores the ideas that Ella has come up with, and tells Olivia she can work with the color choices of lavender and white for the room.

With some additional accent pieces and the incorporation of all of Ella's activities to be displayed. Citing it will be a perfect balance for her. So that she can grow with the room for a few years. Olivia agrees with her design choices of the bed, and the furniture. And excitedly she gives Char the approval for the set up and budget. The night ends as pleasant as it started. With the game being tomorrow, between Olivia's Wild Cats and Fitz's Bomber's. They all call it a night rather early.

It's early Saturday morning, and Martha and Karan are manning the kitchen with the smell of breakfast filling the air. Despite Fitz and Olivia loving the smell of bacon; the more pressing matter of the moment is their current love session. As Fitz feels himself rounding the corner once again, after being woken up by his wife's best Felacio session to date. And him countering with a cunnilingus performance that left her a quivering mess, and three orgasms deep. Which instigated their current session, as well as their last release 10 minutes ago.

His new focus is yet again her next release, as her drive for reaching nirvana pairs with his own. He has her hair pulled taught, as he smacks her ass religiously and she's biting the pillow to muffle her moans; while trying also not to suffocate. He's slamming into her hard and deep, per her request. And she's getting hornier and wetter by the second. He doesn't want to scream, but he feels himself getting to that point.

He's watching as he slides in and out of her, his staff is caked with her juices, and watching as her ass jiggles. He's grunting louder and louder as he feels her walls tightening around him, and feels her gushing for him like a geyser. He knows the end is near, and he can't stop it. She hears him groaning, "So fucking good. MMMM. Fuck Liv." She encourages him verbally as she looks back at him. Their eyes meet and she says, "MMMMM Yes Baby. Damn I love you. Fuck! Don't stop."

Motivated more than ever, with sweat that is pouring off of both of them. And the pleasure of their motion unreal. Their pace is on point, and their orgasms are on a crash course. He feels her walls spasm, and that's all it takes. He hits a third gear, and screams, "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck Liv! AAAAHHHH!."

She also let's go as she replies, "Yes! Yes! Yes Baby. That's it. Holy Fuck!" Their explosion is crippling. He holds himself up by his hands gripping the head board, as he empties himself into her. They're both groaning and moaning as they release. And he thrusts till the end, while rubbing her back. With her shoulders still dropped, she pushes back against him in hopes of collecting all of his goodness.

Bonded together, until their bodies stop involuntarily thrusting, due to spasms. And their sex's unyielding desire to be connected. They stay entangled for several minutes, before disengaging and lying together. When their faces meet, they share kisses and she says, "Good morning." He smiles as he says, "Morning." They kiss once again and she smiles as she says, "I love you." He replies, "I love you too."

Deciding they need to get up and dress; they peel themselves out of bed. After showering, they kiss and dress. She adores their playful nature, and appreciates it. After finally getting dressed. As they make their way to the door. He says, "That was a hell of a wakeup call Mrs. Grant." She replies, "MMMHMM Mr. Grant. Some of my best work to date, huh?" He sees the cocky smile on her face, and he counters as he says, "By the way you were screaming, I could say the same."

She giggles as she blushes, remembering how loud she was and how good he made her feel minutes earlier. With the smell of food in the air, she's hopeful that everyone is downstairs, and nobody heard them.

He kisses her while she's thinking and she smiles as she says, "Let's go my love. We've worked up an appetite." He responds, "No doubt." Happily, they head down to breakfast with the family. Breakfast goes well, and they head to the ball park soon after.

The day is celebratory and fun; especially with the Pope's and Bean's showing up to cheer on Harrison. Despite the rivalry, they all sit together and cheer all in fun. Olivia brigs humor to the moment by donning a jersey that is made up of both jersey's. Fitz's number and team name is on one side, and her team name and number are on the other. It's a fun filled day for sure; but the competitive intensity is still present. As Olivia's squad shows up bigtime, giving Fitz's Bomber's a run for their money. Until Fitz steps to the plate and hits a grand slam to win the game.

Despite her team losing, and feeling bad for her brother and teammates. Olivia cheers her husband as she runs down the bleacher steps to greet him. He picks her up and kisses her in front of everyone, and if you didn't know better. You'd think it was the World Series. Everyone cheers the moment, as she blushes when he puts her down saying, Chicks dig the long ball." They all chuckle and Fitz slaps hands with his teammates, after the trophy is awarded; they head back to the house to hang out.

With both Pope and Grant clans at the house, it's another fun time to be had. Everyone is out on the deck relaxing. Harrison and Tim, the most unlikely of attendees are having a blast. It's clear that he's getting over the loss quicker than anyone thought he would. As Olivia comes from the bathroom, she watches the family from the sliding doors. Preparing to go back out to join everyone. She doesn't see her husband any longer.


	69. Chapter 69

Suddenly, Fitz sneaks up behind her and she hits him for scaring her. But then hugs him. They laugh and kiss, and he asks her, "How perfect is this day?" She turns to look at everyone outside as she replies, "Too perfect. Look at our family babe." He kisses her neck, as he holds her from behind and he says, "I know right. We're responsible for them all being family. That's pretty cool." She nods as she says, "I agree. It's very cool."

They revel in the moment a little before he says, "You know. The last time we were all here together; I proposed to you." She smiles as she says, "That's right. That was almost three months ago." He hugs her tighter and says, "That will always be one of the most special times in my life. Next to when we got married of course, and will only be topped by us having kids." She smiles, and the thought of her upcoming appointment comes to mind again.

Biting the bullet, she turns to him suddenly and says, "I was thinking of talking to you about that." He notices her face is rather serious, and he's not sure what she's about to say. So he braces himself. She looks at him and says, "Don't look so serious babe." He didn't realize his face was betraying him and he says, "Sorry, the look on your face threw me." She responds, "Well, what I wanted to tell you is that I have my annual next week. And I was wondering what you thought about me stopping my birth control?"

The look of seriousness that he was sporting fades as a smile spreads across his face, and he says, "Livy, that would be amazing." She giggles at how cute he looks. He's so happy. He pulls her close, and he kisses her sweetly. The kiss breaks and they're both smiling, as she says, "So I guess you approve." He laughs as he says, "Of course I do babe. Wait. What about you." She smiles as she says, "I think it would be great. I think we're ready to start trying. It could take some time to happen. But, I'm ready to try. If you are." He's so filled with joy, he can't contain himself. And she can't stop smiling either. She instantly knows that if he's this happy she's ready to try to get pregnant. She's not sure what he will be like when she's actually pregnant. Nonetheless, she revels in their joyful moment and they share a sweet embrace. When it breaks she says, "Can I count on you to keep this quiet? I don't want to jinx us." He nods as he presses against her, and says, "I understand. I won't say anything, until I knock you up real good." She hits him playfully and they kiss and laugh a bit longer, before rejoining their family outside.

As the day goes on, Gerry asks loudly Fitz why are you grinning so much?" Olivia looks at him, and he says, "Life is good pop. Life is really good." They all smile and applaud in agreement. Life in this moment is good.

By the end, the day is another hit by all accounts, and winds down. Liv's cousins' head back to Macon, leaving Uncle Eli and Aunt Reva to spend the night. Olivia and Fitz welcome her aunt and uncle to stay with them, and that works as a perfect time for Martha and Aunt Reva to spend more time together.

Olivia can't believe two people can talk about patterns and stitching with such excitement as they can. But, it's clear they both have a love of sewing and enjoy one another's company. While the elder women relax together, and the men folk relegate to Fitz's man cave. Liv, Mel, Char, Abby, Quinn, and Karan relax out back on the deck.

Despite Mel being the sober one, and everyone else having a few drinks in them. The ladies are having a great time. Abby says, "You know we haven't been together like this since your wedding Liv." Olivia replies, "Wow, that's right. That was such a magical night."

Char says, "Wow Liv. You're still beaming girl." She blushes as she says, "I can't help it. I'm still so in love with him yawl." The ladies all say, "Awe." Then giggle together. Abby replies, "We are some lucky chicks' yawl. I think it's fair to say we have some handsome, and good men in our lives. And we should drink to that."

Quinn smiles as she replies, "Abby, I think at this point you'd drink to anything." The ladies all giggle in agreement. Clearly Abby is feeling a buzz. As the laughter settles Olivia remembers the shift in Karan's mood when they were all talking previously about relationships. Decides to inquire about it; but she doesn't want to necessarily put her on the spot. And luckily, due to Abby's nosey nature and slight intoxication. She doesn't have to. Because just as there's a lull in conversation; Abby says, "Hey Karan. Where's your boyfriend? His name is Anthony right?"

Karan replies, "Yes. That's his name." Quinn playfully says, "He's a hot doctor I hear." Karan is cordial in her smile, but she's not as joyful as she normally is. They all pick up on it. And Olivia outwardly asks, "Karan. What's wrong?" She takes a breath, and clearly with the wine taking over she says, "I did something that may have damaged my relationship with Anthony. And I don't know how to fix it." Char asks, "Have you tried talking to him about it?" Karan replies, "Not really. Because I don't know what to say." Mel asks, "Is that why you've been ducking his calls?"

Karan looks at her in shock, and asks, "How did you know that?" Mel gives her a look and says, "Mom told you didn't she?" Mel nods yes and says, "If you tell her I told you. I will deny it." Karan shakes her head and says, "Good lord that woman. Does she miss anything?" Olivia replies, "Karan you know your mom. She knows when something isn't right, and if you don't talk to her. She's going to make sure you talk to someone." Karan agrees, that's her mother through and through.

A brief silence falls over them, and all the ladies think the same thought; but only Abby has the courage to say it. She says, "Don't be offended Karan, but did you cheat on him?" Karan quickly says, "No. God No. Nothing like that." Olivia is now curious too, and responds, "Then honey what happened?" Karan is somewhat conflicted, but she needs to let out what's on her mind. As she says, "I didn't want Anthony to think badly of me; so I lied to him about being inexperienced with giving oral."

For clarification, Quinn asks, "So you enjoy giving oral. But you told him you don't." Karan responds, "Yes." Abby replies, "Karan, do you think it's bad that women please men orally?" She quickly replies, "No. I don't I think it's empowering."

Quinn curiously says, "Maybe I'm missing something here. But do you see a future between you two?" Karen replies, "Yes. I love him." All the ladies have the same thought as Char asks, "Then why hide how you feel from him; if that's really how you feel about it?" She takes a breath and says, "I guess I was afraid he'd think I wasn't marriage material if he found out I liked doing it. Or he'd ask me who I'd done it with. I didn't want to have that kind of conversation. I don't see that ending well."

Olivia immediately knows where her fears are coming from, and asks, "Karan, did you have those kinds of conversations with Jayson?" She nods as she says, "Yes. He'd ask me all kinds of details about past sexual partners. And even make comments after we did things; asking me if that's how it was with that person. I didn't like how that made me feel, and I don't want to feel like that with Anthony. So when he asked me; I panicked."

Understanding her mindset, Quinn replies, "Karan, what your ex did to you was horrible. And it makes sense that you wouldn't want to relive that situation. But is Anthony anything like your ex?" Karan doesn't pause; she immediately says, "No. He's the exact opposite of my ex. He's amazing. And quite frankly he's the best guy I've ever dated. He treats me really well, we get along well, have the same interests. I mean he's perfect for me."

Char responds, "Then Karan, show him he's amazing and the love of your life by being honest with him. And stop allowing the ways of your ex to dictate how you are with Anthony. If you love him; you have to be honest. It's the best and only way to handle things."

Mel replies, "Amen. Take it from me and your brother Kar. Lying isn't the way to run a relationship. Only the truth can and will sustain you, for better or for worse." She understands their views, and appreciates their input. But she looks at Olivia, seeing she's been somewhat quiet. And asks, "Liv, what do you think?"

Olivia openly replies, "I agree with what everyone has said Karan. The only thing I'd add is pleasing your partner is something you should take pride in. There's no shame in that. Let Jayson go and all the bullshit he brought into your life, before you allow it to mess up what you and Anthony are building."

Confused she asks, "What do you mean Liv? I have let Jayson go." Olivia replies, "You've physically moved on Kara. But not mentally. Think about it. You tried to let Anthony believe something false about you. Because you didn't want him to know the truth about you. And that truth isn't even anything bad. But because of the twisted mind games Jayson played with you. You're afraid to have an honest conversation with Anthony about sex." Karan realizes what she's saying, and Olivia can see her thinking.


	70. Chapter 70

But she continues as she says, "Karan, the reality is you knew you weren't a virgin when you met Anthony and he knew you weren't one either. So it stands to reason you'd both know your way around the block pretty well at this age. Therefore lying to him about your experience wasn't wise. Especially when you were doing it just to appease him, as if him knowing the truth about your sexual prowess was somehow unseemly. At the end of the day no matter how much you like or love anyone. You have to love yourself more, and do what's best for you. Because if he can't handle the truth about you and what you like. The flaws about you. The messiness that is you. He doesn't deserve you. I know first-hand that a man who loves you; loves all of you. Not just the parts that are nice, neat, and sweet."

Abby responds, "Yes Lord! And let the church say amen!" Quinn follows with, Preach preacher!" And Char says, "Let us all touch and agree." The ladies all chuckle, and when the laughter settles Abby says, "Seriously Karan, "Liv hit the nail on the head. Don't apologize for who you are. Or what you like. This is the time to show him who you are. Just like he should show you who he is. Know who you are in all your flawed nature; so you know whether you can tolerate each other. Because if you see marriage and babies with him; forever is too damn long to be with someone you can't deal with, or understand. All because you don't really know one another."

All the ladies again clap and touch and agree, in unison. Making them all smile. As Char says, "What do you think about your decision to lie to him now Karan?" She replies, "I think it was the dumbest thing I could've ever done. And I feel like an ass." Mel responds, "Good. Now make sure you tell him that when you see him. Because he deserves to hear that appeal."

Karan nods in agreement as she says, "I agree. I just wonder when I will stop letting my past impact my future. I thought I was doing so much better since starting therapy." Olivia replies, "Sweetie, your past will always affect your future. You just have to learn to allow it to have a positive effect. By learning from it, and not duplicating the mistakes you made. Does that make sense?"

Karan nods as she says, "Yes. It does. Thanks ladies." They all say, "You're welcome, and cling glasses in solidarity. When they all take a sip of their beverages; Abby says, "Karan, out of curiosity. How does he know you lied?" She sheepishly says, "Well, he decided he would uhm, teach me. And I guess I was too good of a quick study. Because I sort of took over." Abby grins as she says, "Damn, you probably had him sucking his thumb and everything afterwards huh?" Karan nods as she comfortably says, "All he needed was a binky and a blanket." The ladies all busted out into laughter.

When the laughter settles Char says, "Wow Karan. Not a binky and a blanket. Damn, that's funny as hell." Quinn replies, "Poor guy, he was expecting a novice and you went all Jenna Jamison on him." They all chuckle again and Karan says, "I do see the humor in it now. I definitely have some explaining to do." Karan is sitting with her back to the door, when she sees the ladies looking past her with awed expressions. And Abby says, "Looks like you can start explaining now."

Karan doesn't get it. Until she hears, "Sis. Someone's here to see you." She turns around and Anthony is standing by the door. With his overnight bag in his hand. She can't believe it, and neither can the ladies.

She walks to him and he meets her half way. They embrace and she immediately says, "I'm sorry." He hugs her and whispers, "Me too." Seeing them embrace, the ladies all smile. Quinn says, "Ah, young love." They all cling glasses as they say, "To young Love." When their embrace ends, Karan asks, "Is there somewhere we can go to talk?" Abby blurts out, "How about your room?" The ladies chuckle, but Olivia says, "She's right. Your room is fine Karan. Or you can use your brother's study."

She nods as she takes his hand, as they walk away he says, "Bye ladies." They respond, "Bye Anthony." He smiles, not knowing they were just talking about him, just before he arrived. With them gone back inside; the ladies finish off their bottle of wine. And continue to chat. Karan's situation makes them all think of the moment they stepped into womanhood confidently accepting themselves for who they are.

It's not long before they all realize they were Karan's age when that shift happened. They agree that your late twenties is an odd time. Because you're truly learning your way in every sense of the word. You're aware you need to grow up; but aren't sure how to do it. Despite faking it well for a while to those who aren't paying attention. Nonetheless, they all agree that Karan will be fine, as long as she stays true to herself. And they hope this experience is one she learns from whether she ends up marrying Anthony or not.

With their last bottle of wine finished off, and their men folk coming to claim them. Char and Drew head home, along with Harrison and Abby. And the Grant household turns in. With all the alcohol flowing through the household; the love train stops for everyone that night, to everyone's delight.

Sunday starts late for most of the household. They have brunch instead of breakfast or lunch. Which satisfies everyone; even Harrison and Abby show up for the meal. The food is delicious and the atmosphere is fun and light throughout the meal. Tim's daughters share their summer fun stories of going to Cedar Point and Six Flags a few weeks ago, and they talk about the joy of their new sibling coming. With both Tim and Mel deciding to not know the gender till the birth. The guessing game goes on for a while as to what they're having. They also discuss her baby shower, which is set to be around Christmas. Olivia and Fitz both love the idea, since they'll be spending Christmas in Ohio this year. And Thanksgiving in Atlanta with the Pope's.

The conversation then shifts over to Anthony and Karan. His surprise visit seems to have been just what the doctor ordered. Because Karan's demeanor is completely different with him being around. Clearly their conversation last night was right on time, and beneficial for them. Which makes everyone smile with joy.

The conversations during brunch run the gambit from sports to politics, and current events. Fitz looks at his brother and sister in law sitting together; he has to admit they look great. The therapy is obviously working for them. He can see a change in his brother, and he's proud to see the makings of a new Tim.

However, as the meal winds down and the girls go watch television. Tim proves once again to be that one relative who can't leave well enough alone, when he blatantly asks, "So Liv, what's going on with your ex and this new case?" Despite the kinship he and Harrison shared over the weekend; Harrison replies, "Dude you can't be serious!" Everyone looks at him as Mel says, "Really Tim?" Anthony even says, "Wow."

Karan also shakes her head as she responds, "Real smooth bro. Way to ruin a good time." Martha is so embarrassed and upset that she quickly says, "I'm so sorry Liv. You don't have to answer that." Olivia sees her angst, and feels bad for her. Before she can reply Gerry scolds his son by saying, "Damn it Tim. What the hell is your problem?" Tim defensively replies, "Come on dad. Tell me I didn't ask the question that you and many of us were thinking? We talked about it at home already. Why are you acting like you don't want to know."

Annoyed as hell and feeling his anger rise. Fitz leans forward as he replies, "Thanks for proving you're still the same asshole you've always been Tim." Tim asks, "What the hell? Why is everyone so pissed at me?" Abby says, "For a detective you're not very bright." Tim looks at her and says, "Man, this is bull shit. I ask a question everyone wants to know the answer to, and I get attacked."

Fitz allows his anger to show as he says. "Since common sense evades you. Let me be clear; you've been here for almost two full days, and not once did you bring it up to me in conversation. But now at the dinner table you figure it's the right time? Come on dude! Why can't you exercise some damn restraint, and think about how your words will affect the person or people around you! You're too dammed old to be doing this shit!"

The depth of Fitz's rage completely covers the room, and to be honest it quells Uncle Eli's qualms immediately to see Fitz fiercely reprimand his brother. And defend his wife. In fact, both Harrison and Gerry are of the same thought, and if they could they'd give Fitz a standing ovation.

Olivia can't believe how quickly this escalated, but she decides to try to calm the situation by loudly saying, "Can everyone please relax!" They all look at her as she's now standing up. Fitz says, "Babe.." She cuts him off as she says, "It's fine. I'm fine. I'm not fragile or broken. And while his delivery and timing are horrid; Tim's right. I know you all are curious about what's going on with the case." Tim feeling slightly vindicated by her statement, but also feeling like an ass too. He sits back in his seat.


	71. Chapter 71

Olivia sees some sincerity in his eyes. He simply lacks tactfulness she thinks to herself. Wanting to move on and get the conversation over with Olivia says, "Thank you Tim. I accept your apology. And for those of you who want to know the dealings of what's going on. I can share the information with you."

Martha replies, "Liv, seriously. You don't have to honey. It really is okay." Olivia looks at her and before she can speak. Aunt Reva says, "Martha, I agree with you. But if Livy wants to tell us about the case. It's her story to tell. And, to be honest there's no need for her to be ashamed of anything. We're all family at this table. And if we can't be honest with one another; then what's the point of gathering together. The best part of family gatherings is getting together to discuss what's going on in each other's lives, and offering advice and encouragement."

Reva's words change the mood in the room immediately. It's like someone waived a wand and the slate was wiped clean. With the level of tension reduced to slightly high, verses off the charts. Olivia looks at her aunt and says, "Thank you Aunt Reva." She smiles at her niece and reaches for her hand and says, "You're welcome Peaches." They share a smile that makes everyone relax, as they marvel at their connection. And Fitz sees that his wife is calming down more by the second.

Relieved she's not on edge, and appears to be ready to finish speaking. Everyone gives her their attention as she says, "Like I was saying. I know you all are wondering about the case. The most I can tell you is that Monday I will be levying official charges on everyone who's currently in lock up. And the charges run the gambit from solicitation to attempted rape and assault and battery. Until then I can't talk specifics." Respecting her response, but wanting to be clear of the real concern is her well-being. Mel says, "Liv, we get that you can't talk about the case. But, I think the majority of us want to know how you're doing personally."

She appreciates the concern and she looks over at her husband who's looking at her attentively. She takes his hand and smiles at him. He smiles back, and she looks at Mel as she says, "I'm doing really well Mel. I have my superman by my side ensuring that's the case. I have my good and bad moments, but he's here to see me through all of them, right babe." He smiles at her as he says, "Right babe. I love you."

She smiles at him as they share a kiss and says, "I love you too." As they kiss Karan grins as she replies, "That's so sweet." During their kiss everyone's mood softens, and the happiness that once filled the room returns as everyone offers words of support and love.

The conversation in the room is back to being pleasant and caring. Tim's gaff is forgotten by everyone. But he still feels the need to make sure all is well. Because he's a person who deals in black and white thinking. He interrupts the flow of conversation as he gets everyone's attention. And he says, "Excuse me everyone." Everyone looks at him standing up at the table, and Martha looks like she's about to swallow her tongue. As she along with everyone else in the room hold their breath. And Mel wants to get up and run out of the room. But knows she can't pull that off without everyone seeing her. So instead, she wishes she could be invisible.

Olivia feels Fitz's hand ball up, that was resting on her knee under the table, and she says a silent prayer. As Uncle Eli whispers to Reva, "Does he ever learn?" Reva taps him under the table as she whispers, "Stop it Eli."

The silence breaks as he says, "I just want to say I am really sorry for the chaos I caused earlier. I was wrong for how I approached this topic, and I didn't think about it before saying it. So I hope you all can accept my sincerest apology, especially you two Liv and Fitz. I never meant to disrespect you or your home in anyway. So I am hopeful you forgive me."

Fitz and Olivia both look at one another, and then look at Tim and everyone sitting at the table as they both say, "You're forgiven Tim." He smiles as he says, "Thanks." Putting the cherry on top, he raises his glass and says, "Let's drink to family." They all stand and join him in solidarity, cheering, "To family." As they drink their beverages, everyone smiles and takes in the moment. This truly is what family is all about. You accept one another no matter how flawed he or she may be, and make it work.

With the day slipping by, and the majority of their guests having to travel far to get home. Aunt Reva and Uncle Eli are the first to get ready to go. After they say their goodbye's to the Grant's. Fitz and Olivia and Harrison and Abby walks them out. When they get to the car, Harrison puts the bag in the back of the cab of the truck. And he hugs his aunt Reva, who's standing with Olivia and Abby talking.

When he returns to Fitz and Uncle Eli standing in the back of the truck talking. He hears Eli say, "You are quite a man Fitz. I liked you before today, and I thought you'd make a great father to my great niece and nephews, as well as a great husband to Livy. But, seeing you stand up to your brother in there, in front of your family was bad ass." Fitz smiles as he says, "Thanks Uncle Eli. You have my word. Liv and our family will always be protected." He nods at Fitz and they shake hands. Harrison responds, "I agree bro. You checking your brother was big time man." Fitz responds, "I had to. He went too far. And he knew it. Which is what bothers me about him most of the time. He wasn't raised to be the way he is. It's a real head scratcher." Both men shake their heads as Eli says, "Well son. People are who they are. And they don't change for the most part. They may get older, and a little slower. But at their core they're the same. Which brings me to Edison. Are we thinking he's going to be remanded?" Fitz responds, "I sure hope so. I don't see him getting released on bail. But stranger things have happened." Harrison replies, "If he does Liv is getting another detail." Fitz agrees as he says, "Yes. She will. Hell if I have to take vacation days to add to her detail with Travis. I will."

They all smile at his remark. And Eli says, "Good to know we're on the same page fellas. Well, we're going to get out of here. It was great seeing you all. Jr. Maybe next year your squad can actually beat Fitz's team." Harrison replies, "Awe Unc, Did you have to bring that up?" Eli laughs at his reaction and hugs his nephew, and hugs Fitz as he says, "Take care guys." They say good bye, and Eli hugs Olivia and Abby before getting in the truck. And Fitz hugs Aunt Reva, closing her door for her. They waive from the driveway as they pull off, and head back into the house.

A few hours later Harrison and Abby go home, to enjoy the rest of their Sunday. And shortly after that the private car comes to pick up the Grant's and Olivia and Fitz say good-bye to them as well. It's bitter sweet for sure.

With the house being back to quietly back to normal. Olivia and Fitz decide to do their usual Sunday routine of watching movies and eating popcorn in bed. After selecting a movie, they climb in bed and relax. They chat about their weekend, and revel in the love and laughs shared, as well as the drama. It's a weekend they both know will add memories to their tapestry of life their weaving together, of both good and bad.

 ** _Manic Monday_**

Olivia is standing in her office looking out the window, contemplating the meeting she's about to have in the next hour. It's been 5 hours since she gave the presser announcing charges officially being filed. Edison's attorney reached out to her only twenty minutes after the presser was over. No doubt the attorney was shocked to learn charges were still being filed, given the fact that news broke early in the day of the office being vandalized.

Olivia got the call around 5am from Bella. She came in early to get a jump start on prepping files. She and a few other ADA's agreed to meet. However, when they got there, the door was wide open and security was standing outside advising there'd been a break in. Bella's tablet was missing along with boxes of files that were on her desk, and others.

She can still hear the sheer panic in Bella's voice as she recalls the conversation. While the call was disturbing. It wasn't the end of the world, because these are the moments that Olivia Pope prepares for. She always has a plan for a plan.

Without concern, she got up and got dressed, with her husband in tow. Arriving at the office, she took stock of the scene. And by the information given by investigators, she agreed it was an inside job. When she enters her office, to no surprise she saw that the safe installed in her office prior to her becoming DA was wide open.

However, what the thieves didn't know, was that Olivia had a second safe installed and nobody was aware of it's location except her, and the person who installed it. Fitz by her side is in awe, he's confused at why she's so calm. Needing answers he closes the door and asks, "Liv. What's going on?" She looks at him and says, "What's going on is I am going to beat him at his own game." Fitz is confused as he asks, "How are you going to do that? The safe has been compromised." She looks at him and knows she has to clue him in. So she explains the other safe was a decoy. The one she installed in secret is the one that has all of the pertinent files and recordings in it for the brothel case and the case against Edison. Hearing this settles his worries, and makes him smile as he says, "Damn. He has no idea who he's fucking with huh?" Olivia giggles as she says, "No. But he's about to find out." He gives her a quick kiss and she says, "I have to work fast if I am going to work my plan babe. So I can't explain everything now. But I promise I will bring you up to speed soon." He nods as he says, "I understand. Go get him babe." She winks as she says, "Consider it handled."

Armed with information nobody else knows about. Olivia flips the switch and Fitz stands back and watches his wife work. She goes into her closet in her office and Fitz sees her push a button, triggering a door to open. The door reveals a monitor and video of the galley is playing. He watches as she reviews footage of two men breaking into the office. He is baffled, because he never knew there were camera's out there. He realizes in that moment that his wife has planned for this the entire time. And all he can think is getting on her bad side is something he will never do.

Remaining quiet, he sits down on the couch and continues to watch her work her magic. She looks up at him and sees him watching her. She smiles at him and he waves at her. She giggles and then makes a call.

Within a matter of minutes due to Huck's help. Olivia has the individuals images captured and their identities. Which nets great benefits. Upon taking the individuals into custody; they are questioned and unwilling to talk. However, Olivia's plan is still in effect. She didn't need them to talk. And didn't expect them to give up who they were working for. She just needed their employers to know the thieves were in custody.

After allowing this information to leak; Olivia takes to the podium to gives the scheduled presser. People within the office don't understand how she is going to indict anyone. If the evidence is stolen. Or at best compromised due to the break in. But, Olivia doesn't take the time to explain to anyone what she was doing. Because it's clear the break in was an inside job. And at this moment she doesn't want to divulge any information unnecessarily. Since the presser was one of announcing charges, it didn't matter that the press was aware of the break in. Because she wasn't going to take any questions anyway.

This tactic baffled those who worked in the office. And if that didn't confuse them, her disappearing for two hours afterwards certainly through them for a loop. It wasn't till after the presser she knew she had to strike while the iron was hot, if she was going to once and for all slay the dragon. And she knew there was only one person who had the answers she needed to help her. Which is where she went for that time frame. And that brings her to this very moment, where the rubber is about to meet the road and it's all about to go down once and for all.

 ** _Thank you for reading this fan fiction tale. Well, it's coming to a head peeps. I know I said that previously. But for real this time LOL. Olivia's gun is locked and loaded and I'm willing to bet she doesn't miss. Because she's going for the kill shot. I can't wait to read your reviews for this update. The progression was subtle, but it's there. Can you believe Olivia and Fitz are talking babies? I know some of you were waiting on that to come back up. And what about Tim? He can't get out of his own way sometimes LOL. Family wise, things are coming together for the couples. And some realizations are being made. Hopefully you'll join me for the next installment when we find out who Olivia went to see, who was behind the break in, and how Olivia's plan puts her in position to go to battle against Edison. And we find out how Kendra fairs in this ordeal. In the next installment of Love and Marriage._**


	72. Chapter 72

**_Hello Fan fiction readers, yes I am back again with this story's continuation. I will also be updating Timing Is Everything and Path to Vermont soon as well. But this update I felt needed to get up first; largely because of all the inboxes I'm getting about it._**

 ** _I'm glad to read your reviews, both critical and adoring. Thank you all for taking the time to leave a review. It's much appreciated. You don't know how great it is for an author to read the readers reactions; it really helps us gage the flow of the story and it's acceptance by the fans. So, again thank you for leaving a multitude of reviews for me to sift through, As always they're on point. I agree with the consensus that it's time for Edison to get his. Olivia's life has been forever changed since they met, and she's never been the same person since the night they broke up. Experiences whether good or bad change us, either for better or worse. And it's up to us to determine how we allow our experiences to shape us. It appears Olivia is learning that lesson in spades. Let's peep back in to see how Olivia rises to one of the biggest challenges in her life. Enjoy!_**

As Olivia sits in her office mentally preparing for what's about to happen. She's methodically organizing her thoughts, and gathering her bearings. She knew there'd be a lot to deal with pertaining to Edison. But couldn't have fathomed what she discovered as of late. After giving her team and her family a brief rundown of what's been discovered. Her head is still trying to wrap around what she's learned in the last few hours.

Despite the elements of the cases she's working wearing on her; she also had to deal with the storm of concerned family members and the mayor and lieutenant governor, who were waiting for her back at her office. She knew that the media would blow up the break in story, especially after she refused to address it in her presser. But, even she didn't see it getting to this extreme level in a matter of a few hours. It was barely late afternoon, and the crowd on the courthouse steps mirrored that of a line forming for customers looking to purchase the new Iphone.

With her loved ones picking up on the magnitude of the situation too, and voicing their concern for her plan, and her actions to that point. The only way to calm the storm of worry and bring calm to the situation was by her compromising significantly in her game plan.

After realizing they weren't going to let her handle things the way she initially wanted to. She conceded and agreed to make some concessions. She didn't want to give away too much, given the surprise ending only Quinn, Huck, and herself were aware of. But she knew them having a ring side seat for the festivities would be the best reward for their patience. Which is why now, she is mentally reconsidering her strategy for her upcoming conversation with Edison and his attorney.

Because knowing they all will be in the opposing room, ready to watch the interview through the double sided mirror with baited breath. With Huck and Quinn ready to storm the room if need be, as they stand guarding the door outside the interview room. Means she has to be mindful how she plays this out. She can't have anyone panicking and acting too quickly, ruining her chance to take him down. Here is where it has to happen, not in court.

In this moment she smiles thinking of how they all looked at her when she opened the door to the observation interview room, and it was all set up for them. There were bagels, donuts, coffee, tea and water available. It was at that moment they all began to realize she planned this from the start.

They were right, she'd been laying the ground work for this plan from the beginning and it was all coming together slowly but surely. She can't forget how her husband grinned at her, he was grinning with such pride.

In that instance the pressure of the moment seemed to dull for everyone, especially for Miguel who showed up last minute with the lieutenant Governor, Paul Bradley in tow. Something Olivia was no longer surprised about, given what she'd learned. She understands now that this case holds more secrets than she thought. This is ultimately bigger than her and her past. It encompasses multiple people's secrets and the fallout is going to be major.

In considering this detail her mind shifts as she thinks about her activity over the last few hours of her absence, before disclosing part of her plan to the lieutenant governor, Miguel, and her family, who waited while she was gone.

 ** _Flashback_**

Earlier that day after figuring out who broke into her office, and realizing quickly who they were and who they were connected to. She knew she had to strike fast, before the players in this game got wise to what was going on.

After allowing the apprehension of the assailants to leak. She waited to see what would happen next, and hoped her suspicions would be confirmed. But a curve ball was thrown at her when instead of hearing from Edison, who she knew in her gut was behind the break in. She ended up getting a text from legal aid advising Edward wanted to talk to her. Feeling like he was merely wasting her time, and refusing to believe Edward was involved with the break in directly, just on a gut feeling.

Initially Olivia declined the invitation. But then his attorney advised her that Edward was willing to cooperate, and give up his brother. This response intrigued her for certain, but she didn't trust the information. Why would Edward be so willing to give up his brother, if neither of them had been arraigned yet? Either this attorney was inexperienced at plea talks, or Edward was pulling her chain. And had no intention of rolling on his brother. He was just using the idea of giving him up as a lure, to see what case she had against them. Either way, Olivia knew that if she was going to talk to him, she needed to be armed with the truth first.

It was then that her plan of holding Edison and Edward's arraignments to today began to work for her. By checking the phone logs of the prison, she became aware that Edison knew where Edward was, and why he was being held. But Edward had no idea of what was going on with his brother. In fact, Olivia discovered by checking the visitor logs that Edgar had no contact with Edward; but had arranged for Edison to have an attorney, and he'd tried several times to have him moved up on the arraignment list. Playing favorites I see, huh Edgar, she thought to herself.

This information peeked Olivia's curiosity even further, and it was clear there was a reason behind their behavior. Using a jailhouse snitch via Huck's intel; she learned Edison paid someone to visit Edward's cell when he wasn't in it. This news brought a smile to her face, and made her shake her head at the same time. Because this confirmed her suspicions about Edgar's and Edison's actions.

Which is why when she found out Edward was asking about his brother; she had to take advantage of the opportunity that was being given to her. By using a correctional officer to deliver the information, she let it leak that he was also locked up, but made sure his charges were kept quiet.

She wanted him to assume he was being jailed under the same charges he was facing. All Edward knew was that he'd left a message for his brother and hadn't heard from him. He was his first and only phone call, and since his father hadn't visited him. He was completely in the dark about the truth behind his brother's incarceration. Something that would work to Olivia's advantage if she played her cards right.

In addition to playing the situation right with Edward. Olivia also had to be careful with her plan for his brother too. After all, he is the big fish she wants more than anything. She needed to figure out why it felt like Edison was responsible for the burglary and not Edward. She can't convict anybody on her gut feeling, feelings aren't evidence.

But by an assessment of the facts it was clear the truth was slowly coming out. Since he'd already secured an attorney, she knew that Edison was aware of the charges against him being specifically related to Kendra's assault, and not the brothel bust. So to Edgar and Edison's knowledge, Olivia only knew about Edward's connection to the brothel. But because they weren't sure of what she knew about their involvement; they needed to get a whiff of her files. And because of Sally's lax in security, by letting Edison know where the safe was in her office. As well as him being aware of the security scheduling, and camera lay out. Because of his prior relations with various past ada's he'd slept with. A burglary would be a piece of cake.

Olivia smiles to herself, knowing this is the likely scenario that spun the plan of burglarizing her office. At best they'd get the files to exonerate Edison and maybe Edward. But at worst, they'd at least cause enough concern of evidence tampering to cast reasonable doubt on the evidence used. Which would make it almost impossible for a jury to believe the integrity of the evidence presented by the prosecution. And a mistrial if not a failure to indict would be a given.

Realizing how her case could've been destroyed by the evidence in this brothel case being stolen, or tampered with. She's ecstatic about her choice to have a second vault installed secretly. She grins knowing that move saved the day for certain. Knowing the evidence was safe gave her the freedom to check in on who she knew was the weakest link in this equation, which is undoubtedly Edward. Like a lightbulb coming on, she understood what her next move had to be. She needed to know why the inmate visited Edward's cell. So, she called in a favor and had his cell tossed while he was in the shower, and she got the ultimate evidence she needed to cinch her theory regarding the burglary.

Upon obtaining the proverbial smoking gun in the case; she was more inclined to meet with Edward and his attorney. If nothing else she'd confront him with the truth, and enlighten him. Because she was more certain than ever he was clueless about what was really going on. Knowing she wouldn't have lab results back by the time she met with Edward, she decided to still use the evidence on a hunch. Her gut was never wrong; so she went with it and crafted her version of events that painted the picture she knew would drive Edward over the edge.

But she also knew that talking to him alone wasn't safe. His odd infatuation with her creeped her out. So in preparation Huck and Quinn agreed to go with her, and they both agreed to keep the caper quiet, meaning not even Fitz, Abby, or Harrison knew about it. She knew telling them would take up too much time in convincing them it was a chance she needed to take. So she made an executive decision, one that she regretted slightly when she was explaining to her family that she'd talked to him without their knowledge. Luckily, Huck was there to remind them she wasn't in any danger during the conversation. He and Quinn were ready for whatever happened.

Despite having the gist of how to roll Edward under foot. She felt like there was someone else who could validate her thoughts pertaining to Edward and Edison. And maybe even give her more information on Edison too, if not Edgar. So, she called the one person she knew could offer that instance; his mother. After Huck got her number, Olivia called her and they had a conversation that should've been more awkward than it was.

After getting past the initial surprise of them both being on the phone together; Alice spoke frankly. Especially after Olivia told her that both of her sons were incarcerated and explained the charges against them. And also advised she was adding charges to Edward's indictment for the burglary.

There was a pause, and then Alice said, "They finally succeeded in completely ruining my Eddie boy." This was an affectionate name she always used when talking about Edward. Olivia knew it well. Alice went on to say that despite them being brothers and growing up together only a few years apart in age. Edward and Edison couldn't be more different. Edison is his father's son through and through and Edward was never accepted by Edgar. Because Edgar doesn't believe he's his son.


	73. Chapter 73

This tidbit threw Olivia for a loop. As she asked her for clarification. Alice went on to explain that when she discovered she was pregnant with Edward, she'd managed to leave her husband. And had been gone for a month before he found her. It wasn't until she returned home that she found out she was pregnant, and back then they didn't know you could test paternity. Yet and still, they never had him tested. But she explained, if they did he'd be his child.

Olivia then understood that Edward was the black sheep, and disposable to Edgar. That explained why he didn't see fit to help him in this current situation. He only sees Edison as worth saving. Alice went on to confirm for Olivia that Edison was and is the prodigal son and Edgar always made sure everyone knew it. No matter what, Edward wanted to be loved as Edison is by Edgar. But it never happened regardless of how well Edward did in school, or in life.

And because of how ingrained the idea of women being second class was reinforced to the boys growing up. Edward hated the fact that he had his mother's love but not his father's. So ironically, his mother's love was more of an insult in his mind than a blessing. Especially since admittedly, Alice wasn't close to Edison at all.

Olivia heard the pain and regret in her voice as she went on to say, "I should've taken my babies when they were little and left. I shouldn't have come back when he found me after I left. If I'd done that, maybe my son's wouldn't be monsters." Olivia felt terrible hearing Alice's confession. She didn't want her to feel this way, but there was nothing she could do. There was some truth in her statement; clearly raising her children in that environment helped to shape them into the men they became. But at the same time it wasn't all her fault.

So she said, "Alice, you do bear some responsibility here for how the boys were raised. But make no mistake about it. They made their own choices and their lives are a reflection of that. Many people come from terrible backgrounds, who grow up to be great people who don't continue the cycle of abuse. So that's proof that people can change despite the conditions they're born into. But they have to want to be better, in order to be better. Besides, look at Allyson. I'm sure she's nothing like her brothers."

Her response gave Alice great relief, and Olivia could feel it in her reply. As she said, "Thank you for that Olivia. You didn't have to be so kind to me. Especially after what my son did to you. I am so incredibly sorry he hurt you dear, and if there's anything I can do to help you put him away this time. Let me know." Olivia took a breath and said, "Alice, your apology is kind, and I appreciate it. But it's not your place to apologize for Edison's behavior. His entire life has been built on someone else apologizing for him, or fixing things for him. I know you mean well, but it doesn't help matters when you take responsibility for his actions, or even Edward's. They're both accountable for their decisions."

Alice nodded as she said, "You're right Olivia. I'm so accustomed to doing it. I don't know I'm doing it. Allyson tells me the same thing all the time." Olivia understood her struggle and acknowledged her attempt to correct the behavior as she said, "It's okay Alice. You're a work in progress. We all are. I appreciate you recognizing your missteps and trying to be better." Alice appreciated her reply, and said, "Thank you Olivia. I truly am a work in progress my dear."

Olivia accepted her response and said, "You're welcome. I wanted to ask you something else about Edison, if you don't mind." Alice replied, "What is it?" Olivia asked, "Knowing what he did to me, and what he also did to Kendra. I can't help but feel like there were more women that he victimized. Do you know of any other women that he dated who could've also met the same fate?" Alice paused and then said, "I know of a few women he dated and then stopped dating when he was in college and grad school. But, by then I was well outside the loop with him. I wondered what happened to them. But of course I was told to mind my own business. And with things being so tense back then in the household, I didn't want to overstep."

Olivia shook her head, knowing she was tip toeing around the domestic abuse in the household. But what she said next confirmed what Olivia thought initially, which was that if anything was to be known about any other women, Edward and Edgar would know. Because while Edgar detested him, Edison seemed to open up to Edward as they got older. Olivia appreciated the information and she and Alice prepared to end their call on a positive note. As Alice said, "If there's anything else you need Olivia. Don't hesitate to call, okay?" Olivia replied, Believe me Alice, you've already done that and more. But I have to be honest. This doesn't start and stop with your sons."

Alice understood her reply and said, "I know it doesn't. Their father is involved in this up to his eye balls I'm sure of it. And if he burns, so be it. He's the puppet master for this freak show they've decided to appear in."

Olivia took her response to be a sign of her giving her permission or at least her acknowledgement of what's to come. And she prepared to end the call. But before she could do so, Alice asked, "Does Eddie, I mean Edward have an attorney?" Olivia responded, "Yes. He has a legal aid attorney." Alice replied, "Those sons…" She stopped herself from finishing her sentence and Olivia almost laughed, because she knew what she wanted to say. How is it he gets a legal aid attorney, and undoubtedly Edison will have the best criminal defense team available?" Another sign of the difference between how Edgar treats his sons. Alice's voice broke Olivia's thoughts as she heard her say, "Thank you for calling Olivia." Olivia responded, "You're welcome Alice. Have a great day." She replied, "You too.

After that call, Olivia was even more intrigued about talking to Edward. But, in preparing her case she knew she needed to know whether she was playing for trial, or negotiation, right out of the gate. So after contacting Huck and getting him to look again into Edison's past even further, breaking seals of files and finding every shred of information possible. She then made a visit she'd been putting off for a while, but it was time it happened. Because she didn't have faith Huck would be able to find much on Edison; due to Edgar's long reach and wealth. If you have enough money you can make a lot of things disappear; or be hidden in the system, like police reports, complaining witnesses, etc.

Olivia showed up at the hospital with Quinn in tow, and the whole ride Olivia was dead quiet. When they got on the elevator, Quinn asked, "Liv, are you okay?" She looked at her and saw the concern in her eyes, and said, "Yes Quinn. I'm okay. I know I've been quiet. It's just that I've been in thought. That's all."

Quinn nodded as she said, "That's understandable. I'm sure this is surreal for you." Olivia nodded as she said, "Yes. It is." As they stepped off the elevator, Quinn stopped her and said, "Liv, before you go in to see her. Know that she isn't you. This can't be about you. It has to be about her. She's the one that has to testify if this goes to trial. And her life is what hangs in the balance here, not yours. Just please remember no matter how this shakes out. You have to separate yourself from it."

Olivia heard her and understood her plea. She was right. She'd said that same thing to herself previously. This case has to be about the women who've been victimized this time by him. Not about her past, per se. Nonetheless, it doesn't mean she won't get an added sense of satisfaction seeing him go down. Quinn hoped her words didn't upset her or throw her off her game. Her silence confused her. But just as she was about to say something, "Olivia said, "Thank you Quinn. I'll remember that when I talk to her." Quinn saw acceptance in her eyes, and a genuine understanding of what she was trying to say. It helped reduce the tension she felt that was beginning to build in the wake of the silence between them. And they proceeded to Kendra's room.

When they turned the corner, they saw Craig sitting outside her room in a chair. As Olivia and Quinn approached him, Craig stood up and said, "Hey Liv. I didn't expect you to come here." She replied, "Hello Craig. I know it's a surprise. But I have to see Kendra. I need to check on her and give her a status on what we're facing beforehand." Craig replied, "Before arraignment?" She nodded as she said, "Yes. We have to be smart here Craig. I need to know how she'll fair on the stand before I think about going to trial. And if I can swing a deal that puts him away for maximum time without her testifying. I will do that."

He doesn't like the idea of Edison getting a deal, but he has to admit. He knows all too well how victims often fall apart on the stand, or back out last minute. Leaving the prosecution's case decimated, and almost unwinnable in many cases. Additionally, he has faith in Olivia handling the case, because he knows if there's a way to get Edison to pay for his actions. She's going to find it. He's just not sure how her family will take this news.


	74. Chapter 74

He snapped out of his head as he responded, "I understand your point Liv. But I don't know if you're going to have much luck explaining that to her parents. Her father is a retired district attorney." She took a breath and said, "Thanks for the heads up. Where is the family?" He replied, "Her mother and father and the guy she called during the attack just went for coffee downstairs. They should be back shortly. The nurse is in with her now taking her vitals, so I stepped out."

Olivia replied, "Roger is here?" Craig nodded as he said, "Yes. That's his name. Sorry. I forgot. My mind is going a mile a minute." Olivia replied, "That's okay. It's been a stressful few days. I heard about internal affairs investigating the bust." He nodded as he said, "Yeah. I'm on leave. Which is why I don't have my gun or badge right now." Quinn replied, "But you didn't use your gun."

Craig responded, "Actually, I did. I hit him in the back of the head with it. Then…" Olivia stopped him and said, "Craig, don't say another word." He looked at her with confusion, until she said, "I'm still an officer of the court. And can be compelled to testify for IAB. And I can't lie. So I don't need to know the details of what happened, capiche?" Both Quinn and Craig understand her interruption, and both say, "Good catch." She winked and smiled at both of them as she said, "You're welcome. You forget, my dad was a cop." Craig nodded and said, "Yeah. I did. Thanks Liv."

She replied, "You're welcome. At any rate. I wouldn't worry too much about IAB. Or the public finding out much about the incident. I'm sure the defense will attempt to play on the police brutality angle. But, I'm ready for it. I've got your back." Quinn said, "I didn't think of that Liv."

Craig replied, "Me either." Olivia said, "I know. Neither one of you were a defense attorney. It's a text book play, and another reason why I need to assess where Kendra is mentally." In that moment both Quinn and Craig realize how far ahead of the game she is in this situation, and marvel at it. Craig then said, "Damn, you are as good as they say huh?" Olivia chuckled as she said, "And then some."

Their moment was interrupted as the door to Kendra's room opened and the nurse exited. Olivia greeted the nurse, and asked, "Can I see her?" The nurse looked at Craig and he said, "She's okay. She's the district attorney." The nurse nodded and said, "Yes. You can see her. She's awake. But please don't stress her too much. We are trying to keep her calm, we don't want to have to sedate her again." Olivia nodded as she said, "Understood. I will be quick as possible and mindful of what I ask her." The nurse appreciated her response, and stepped out of the way to let her into the room.

As Olivia walked inside, Quinn said, "I'll be out here Liv." She replied, "Okay. Give me a heads up when her family or Roger return." Quinn nodded as she said, "You got it." When Olivia stepped inside, she saw Kendra sitting in the bed. She'd obviously been crying. Her eyes were puffy and red, she still had bruises on her neck, and her head was still bandaged. Olivia remembered the medical report she received, but even with the photos and the vivid description written in the file. Seeing the injuries in person were still shocking and disturbing. Olivia shook off the initial shock of the moment, as she and Kendra's eyes locked.

Kendra looked at her with such sorrow, embarrassment, and then shock as she asked, "Olivia, what are you doing here?" Olivia took a breath, trying to ignore the difference in her voice. It was clear he did substantial damage to her vocal chords when he strangled her. Shaking it off, she said, "I'm here because I wanted to check on you." She responded, "I'm, I'm, I don't know." Instantly, Olivia knew how she felt. And she said, "You're confused, angry, scared, and disappointed in yourself. Embarrassed that you let this happen to yourself." Kendra's eyes found hers again, instead of her staring down at her hands in her lap.

As Olivia approached the bed, Kendra asked, "How'd you know?" Olivia paused, not wanting to make this about her. She said, "Because I've prosecuted a lot of cases like this Kendra. And the one thing that always remains the same. Is the survivor, which is what you are by the way, not a victim. Always doubts themselves first, before dealing with the reality of what really happened. Which is that someone violated you, and it wasn't your fault. It's theirs, their actions are to blame, and not yours."

Kendra found solace in her words, and genuineness. And without Olivia expecting it. She heard Kendra say, "He hurt you didn't he?" Olivia didn't know what to say. She couldn't believe she outwardly asked her that question. And she failed to counter quick enough to mask her reaction. Kendra caught her pause and said, "He told me." Olivia couldn't believe what she heard and looked at her for clarification, as she asked, "What did you just say?"

Kendra took a breath, and tears formed in her eyes as she said, "I was poking around in his apartment once, and I found paperwork from a disciplinary hearing. I asked him what it was about. And he told me it you lied about him attacking you. So the hearing was about your friends at the ethics board getting even. I was stupid enough to believe him. That was my warning, but I didn't listen to my intuition." Olivia felt badly for her, she understood her conflict. She too had some warnings internally about Edison she ignored too. And she can recall it all coming back to her after she was recovering from the attack.

Still in thought, behind what she'd just heard. And her legal mind also working feverishly and simultaneously. She knew she couldn't admit to Kendra what had happened to her, because of the non-disclosure agreement she signed. By Edison lying to Kendra about the events that happened that night, his alleged admission to her wouldn't be seen as a breach of the agreement. Clever, Olivia thought to herself.

Knowing what was at stake here, beyond Edison's games. Olivia had to be careful how she proceeded with this conversation; because if this case goes to trial. And the defense found out about Olivia telling Kendra about her past with Edison. It could qualify as witness tampering or collusion, by legal standards. Not to mention how vulnerable that would make Olivia to a lawsuit for breach of agreement, for discussing the details of their break up.

With all of this in mind, she hoped Kendra would not notice her redirecting the conversation as she said, "Kendra, you need to focus on your recovery here and what happened to you. That's what I am here to talk to you about. Not unproven allegations about my past relationship with Edison. I need to know where you're fairing in all of this. So let's focus on you, okay?"

Luckily, Kendra is still raw with emotion from her own incident, and she let go of her insinuation regarding Olivia and Edison, as she said, "I don't know Liv. I can't think about it without crying. And my parents are a wreck. I just can't seem to pull it all together. I don't even remember much of what happened other than the fact that I woke up here, and before that I remember us arguing."

Olivia was grateful she didn't continually pursue the questioning of her past with Edison, and understood her response. Her reply gave her the information she needed, with regard to Kendra's mental capacity right now. In that moment Olivia was more confident than ever of how she needed to proceed with her case.

But more importantly, she recalled all too well being in Kendra's position. Her heart went out to her as she stepped out of her role as District Attorney and compassionately said, "It's okay Kendra. Don't be so hard on yourself. It's understandable that the events of that night are foggy. It will come back to you more as time goes on." Kendra replied, "I don't know that I want it to come back." Olivia replied, "I know it feels like that now Kendra. But trust me. Facing what you've experienced head on, will help you more as time passes. When you're ready. It may be a good idea to get a counsellor and do some group meetings too."

Kendra replied, "I don't know Liv. I don't think I can talk about this with strangers." Olivia responded, "Sometimes strangers are the best to discuss things with. Because they don't have an axe to grind and they're not your friends or family members. So judgement is minimal if it's a factor at all. Kind of like a clean slate, you know." Kendra had to admit she had a point, and her response made sense. Olivia could see her in thought, and she was thankful she was able to say something to get her thinking positively about what she was about to face.

With the mood in the room more subtle between them. Olivia had a good consensus of where Kendra was mentally, and she knew discussing a trial coming up in a few weeks was probably not the best idea. But at the same time she knew with her parents being there, and her father being an attorney. They were aware of what the process would be. So she had a decision to make, and depending on how her parents were feeling about all of this. It would dictate the tone of their conversation. Additionally, she wasn't sure what Roger had told her parents about her and Edison. What if Kendra had already made the same confession to her parents or Roger, that she just made to her about Edison telling her about their past?


	75. Chapter 75

What if Edison's attorney decides to play this card in the press? It's not like he's guaranteed a walk with all the evidence they have against him. He could feel like he has nothing to lose, and at the end of the day. She'd look like someone who's seeking vengeance for her own incident with him. And, the threat to Cyrus and others who bent over backwards to help keep their secret handling of the situation quiet would become their reality. A million different thoughts were now going through her head at once, and she could feel her anxiety beginning to rise. However, she quickly countered the anxiousness with some deep breathing and a change in her thoughts.

Quickly, she forced herself to think of calming thoughts to center her, and slow herself down. Immediately, her mind went to their honeymoon. The beautiful view from their sweet, where they fell asleep and woke up several times as they laid on their patio outside their bedroom. She could almost feel the ocean air on her face, and smell the beautiful tulips that filled the air. It was her happy thought that has worked wonders for her whenever she feels a panic attack coming.

With her body calming down, her heart rate returning to normal. Suddenly, she got a text from Quinn. She looked at her phone and saw it read, her parents were coming, along with Roger. Olivia quickly looked at Kendra and said, "I see your parents are here visiting." She replied, "Yeah. They are. They should be back soon. They just stepped out to get coffee with Roger." Olivia replied, "I see. It's good to have them by your side. You're going to need all the support you can get." As Kendra agreed with her, the door opened and Olivia who was sitting by her bedside. Stood up to greet her parents and Roger.

When they saw Olivia, Roger said, "Hey Liv. You came." Her parents looked with some surprise, not knowing who she was as Olivia said, "Hey Roger. Yes. I came. Sorry it took me so long to get here. Hello Mr. and Mrs. Bower. I'm Olivia Grant. The District Attorney for Fulton County, and also a friend of Kendra's."

After shaking hands with both of them, and being told to call them Christopher and Kimberly. Olivia insisted they also call her by her first name too. When the handshakes end, Christopher, knowing the legal game well. Feared her presence meant bad news. So he presumptively said, "Not that it's not good to meet you Olivia; but what's happened to bring you here? From what I understand that asshole hasn't been arraigned yet." Kimberly urgently added, "Wait, you are going to charge him right?"

Before Olivia could respond, Kendra cried out, "Mom, dad, please. You're being rude. Give her a chance to talk!" They all felt terrible at Kendra being so upset. She was in tears, as Roger comforted her, and her father relented as he said, "I'm sorry baby girl. Daddy didn't mean to upset you."

Seeing how torn up this family was, Olivia's heart broke for them. She knew her family had experienced the same thing, and in that moment she understood their situation better. It was like this gave her an inside look from the other side of what her family went through when she was in the same spot.

Coming out of her own thoughts she said, "It's okay Kendra. Really it is. Your parents are just concerned about justice being done, and I don't blame them." Kimberly chimed in as she said, "Sweetie, we're going to step outside and talk while you relax okay?" Kendra, still tearful as Roger consoled her replied, "I'm not a child mom!" Olivia saw this worsening before her eyes; but before she could respond her father said, "You're right. You're not a child Dee Dee. And nobody sees you as a child either."

Frustrated, and scared; Kendra fired back, "Then stop treating me like one dad! I want to know what's going on. This happened to me. Not you! It's my cross to bear, not yours!" Olivia felt like she was looking at herself in that bed. She could see herself making that same statement to her family. It was then she imparted her own wisdom when she said, "Kendra, we know this is about you, and what happened to you. We all understand that this is incredibly hard for you, and you should be in the know more so than anyone. But the truth is we need you to be at your best before some aspects of this situation are discussed directly with you. And I don't want to do anything to color your recollection of what happened. For the sake of preserving your testimony so that it's truly all of your own words and thoughts. It's best if we don't discuss the particulars of the case in front of you as of yet." Seeing where she was going with this, Christopher said, "She's right honey. You haven't given a full statement yet for the record to police. So it's important your response isn't coached or pressured in anyway. We're not trying to leave you out, we promise."

Kimberly responded, "We wouldn't do that to you Dee Dee. You know that. We love you honey." Olivia takes in the appeal of her parents, which followed her explanation. She hoped it was enough to push her over the edge, and with Roger saying, "Listen to them Dee. They're making a lot of sense. You'll have plenty of time to weigh in on the case. Because I'm sure Liv is going to nail that bastard to the wall. Am I right Liv?"

Olivia nodded as she said, "Yes. You're right Roger. But I can only do that with you being at your strongest Kendra. Which means I need you to relax and take it easy. Let me do my job and I promise you. I will get you justice. I just need you to trust me to do what's best. No matter what I will make decisions with you and your best interest in mind."

Kendra heard her and once again, she settled with Olivia's words. She knew that if anybody was going to make Edison pay for what he did, it would be her, just like Roger said. So she responded, "Okay. I trust you Liv. I trust you fully." Olivia nodded as she said, "Good. Thank you. Now we're going to step out so I can answer some of your parents' questions, okay?"

She nodded as Roger said, "I'll stay in here with you Dee. If you're okay with that." Kendra looked up at him and smiled as she nodded and said, "I'd like that a lot." Olivia smiled inside seeing that Roger was there for her. She knew Kendra needed him, and what was most important was that she let him know she needed him, and he responded to her plea willingly.

When Olivia and Kendra's parents stepped outside, into the hall. Quinn and Craig both stepped away giving them privacy. From the start, Olivia came clean with them and told them that she was there to assess Kendra's mental condition, with the idea of an upcoming trial. Right away Christopher said, "You're thinking she won't make a good witness, aren't you?"

Olivia replied, "Christopher, "I don't know what type of witness she will make in a few months. But it's clear right now she's not strong enough to get on the stand if this goes to trial. And with Edison's defense team assembling as we speak. You can bet they're going to be pushing for a speedy trial, to insure she won't be a credible witness." Christopher responded, "That son of a bitch can't get away with this. They're going to drag her through the mud. Her whole life will be front page news!"

Kimberly said, "But what about the rape shield law? That protects her against any of her prior relationships coming into evidence." Olivia is impressed with her proper use and understanding of the law. But advised, "That's correct. But that doesn't mean they can't smear her in the newspapers and in the news. This case will be tried in the court of public opinion, as well as in a court of law. And the last thing I want to do is take Kendra through the circus that this will become. The money runs deep on the side of the defense, and you can bet they'll spare no expense or underhanded move to tear this case apart."

Kimberly said, "My God." Christopher also settling with her words asked, "So what are you suggesting here Olivia, a slap on the wrist?" Quickly she replied, "No. I am suggesting that I go at him full guns blazing with no regard for what happens next. All in hopes of keeping this out of court. If I can force a plea that gets him maximum sentencing; that would be better than putting Kendra through a trial."

Both Kimberly and Christopher in unison asked, "Are you sure you can do that? Olivia nodded as she said, "Yes. I can. I just need your consent to do it. I don't want to overstep. Which is why I'm here. I work for you and your family. My goal is to get justice for Kendra. I'm willing to go to trial. But I just don't think it's best for her in the long run." Both of them looked at one another and Kimberly said, "So you want our permission to seek a plea deal with him?" Olivia nodded as she said, "Yes. I do. But again, a maximum count plea and depending on what I can pull together, with other charges developing it won't be less than 30 years." Christopher's curiosity peeked as he asked, "What do you have on him?" Olivia replied, "I have some working details I'm waiting for confirmation on. In addition to the charges I'm levying against him for Kendra's assault. I wish I could say more; but you know the drill. Being a former DA."

He nodded as he said, "I do." Kimberly replied, "You sound very confident Olivia." Olivia nodded as she said, "I am confident I can get him Kimberly. And I won't stop until I do." They both admire her determination and her fire. They can see she's committed to the task and after looking at one another again. They then looked at her and Christopher said, "Olivia. We will concede to your expertise on this. But make no mistake we want justice for our baby girl." Olivia nodded as she said, "I understand Christopher. I want the same thing and my office will deliver. I can assure you this case couldn't be prosecuted by anyone better." He needed to hear that, and she was glad she was able to reassure him of her intentions.


	76. Chapter 76

With the reason for her visit accomplished, Olivia spoke one last time to Kendra. She agreed to allow her parents the opportunity to explain the details to her of what was discussed. But, she left her again with the advice of seeking professional help and relayed the same information to her parents.

Olivia left the hospital feeling like she'd gotten what she needed for the next step in her plan. And after her conversation with Kendra's parents. She knew Kendra hadn't mentioned her past with Edison to them. If she had, they most certainly would've mentioned it. So at least for now, she dodged that bullet.

With Huck and Quinn by her side, she was ready to face Edward. Making it back to the courthouse, but coming in through the garage and then going straight to one of interview the rooms. Where she knew Edward was sure to be waiting.

Olivia prepared mentally for her meeting, as she read over some files that Huck gathered while she was visiting Kendra. As she tried to make out the details of what he found. He explained that a lot of money was used to clean his record. He could only find bits and pieces of information about Edison's past. But not enough to charge him with anything. Most of the reports taken were so heavily redacted, you'd have to be a clairvoyant to read them.

Although the findings, or lack there of were disappointing. It wasn't a total loss. He was able to recover a few names of women that Olivia could ask Edward about. Which would help her tremendously if he corroborated what they'd found, and filled in the blanks.

After affixing a listening device to her jacket, to be used for future purposes if need be. She was ready for action, but was interrupted by thoughts of her family waiting for her in her office. She'd been gone much longer than she anticipated she would be. But there was no doubt she didn't have a choice. Deciding to deal with the fallout later, she proceeded with the plan to meet with Edward.

As she and Huck and Quinn walked to the interview room; she saw a familiar face round the corner from the opposite direction. It was a surprise to see him there and she was curious about his presence.

As the man approached them she asked, "Justin, what are you doing here?" He replied, "I'm here with a client." She processed his response and asked, "Are you defending Edward?" He nodded slyly as he said, "Yes. I am his attorney." She responded, "I thought he had a legal aid attorney." He replied, "As of an hour ago, he did. But I've been retained to defend him instead."

Olivia's curiosity heightened, she wanted to know who hired him. But at second thought she was sure she knew who it was. Slightly annoyed with this curve ball, but unwilling to let it show. She responded, "Well, let's not keep your client waiting. After all he called this meeting."

Justin nodded as he replied, "Sure thing. But first I'd like to know what's on the table here Liv." She replied, "What's on the table from where I'm sitting is whether your client is out before he collects social security or his family receives death benefits from the state." Surprised by her direct response, and clearly not able to contain his shock. Due to it being written all over his face, and almost making Olivia chuckle.

He cleared his throat to mask what was probably the beginning of his voice cracking out of fear. As he said, "Uhm, let's slow this down. Unless I misread his charge sheet; he didn't kill anybody." Olivia replied, "No. He didn't, but he is charged with multiple counts of solicitation, battery, indecent acts with a child under 18 but above 12, and rape 2 for starters." Hearing the charges fully listed aloud, makes Quinn and Huck stare at him even harder, for agreeing to defend him.

But he found his voice as he said, "For starters? You can't be serious Liv. You know as well as I do he didn't know those girls were under 18 and rape two for a woman who took the pills knowingly is a stretch at best." Olivia is surprised he's so well versed in his client's situation so fast. But still she replied, "Which is something you can argue at arraignment Justin. But right now we are here because your client said he had something to say. And I presume whatever he has to say is supposed to sweeten a deal for him. So I am here in good faith. To hear him out. Are we going to do that? Or should I just let the clerk know we're ready for arraignment? It's your call. Because I'm ready regardless."

Conceding to her, due to not wanting to ruin the chances of a plea deal for Edward. He said, "Sure we are willing to talk. But I was assuming only you and I would be in the room with him. May I ask who these two people are?" Olivia responded, "They will be outside. But they're my associates, and let's just hope for your sake and your client's their services aren't needed."

The professional smile his face held left his face as he pondered what she meant. Olivia loved that he was uncertain of what to say next. She saw him taking in Quinn and Huck's appearance. With them both dressed in all black, and standing in as rather intimidating stance and completely silent. Their purpose was starting to sink in for him. And she capitalized on the silence by saying, "Let's get this show on the road, shall we?"

Before he could open the door, or respond. Olivia opened it and walked inside. Both Quinn and Huck held in their laughter, as Justin followed her inside, closing the door behind them. When they entered the room Edward was sitting at the table. When he saw Olivia he developed a sly smirk on his face.

As Olivia and Justin approached the table. He licked his lips as he said, "Hello there sexy. Damn, it's been a while since I've seen you up close. But man, you still look good. Really good." He was giving her elevator eyes, as he spoke. And it had to be the creepiest pause ever, as she watched him watch her. Justin felt the eeriness and inappropriateness of the moment too, and it repulsed him.

However, Edward's attempt of making her feel uncomfortable was halted as she said, "First of all, my name is Mrs. Grant to you. Or Olivia. Not sexy, baby, sweetie, or any other inappropriate term of endearment you're considering using during this conversation. And if you can't abide by that, this conversation will be over before it starts. Is that clear?"

Edward still not getting the message said, "It was an observation. Relax." Olivia is annoyed already with his unwillingness to tame his comments, despite her warning. So she said, Well since we're sharing our observations, you certainly don't look very good at all. I guess 3 days of lock up will do that to you though." Edward took offense to her challenge of his manhood and said, "Whatever, I've held my own."

Olivia then used the information in Huck's report to tame him for sure, as she quipped, "Is that what you call refusing to eat or drink; so you can dehydrate and spend your time in the infirmary, verses in a cell? For fear the other inmates would get ahold of you."

Edward was unaware that she knew about his antics. He wasn't ready for her reply. Even Justin wanted to laugh at his expression after hearing her response. But he knew he had to contain himself. Quinn enjoyed the clap back as she said, "Get him Liv. Slimy bastard." Huck smiled too at her come back.

Feeling uneasy and embarrassed Edward angrily replied, "Fuck you!" To which Olivia grinned as she looked at him with eyes of stone, as she replied, "Given your past antics I'm sure that's your epic fantasy Eddie boy. But I don't have time for these games. So please, let's get to it, shall we?" The intense anger he had for her seemed to subside slightly, and Olivia saw her response hit him. She used a term of endearment during her retort only he could appreciate worked to get his attention.

Agreeing they need to get down to business, and completely missing what's transpired. Justin jumped in as he said, "Look, we're here to discuss a deal." Olivia saw the shift in Edward's face. He's now in thought, and she knew he was contemplating what to say next. He didn't count on this turn of events. Shifting her focus to Justin she said, "Once again, we can talk deal after I hear what he has to offer."


	77. Chapter 77

Justin pleaded, "Liv, we've already told you we can give you Edison." Olivia replied, "Yes. That's what you said. But let's be honest; unless what he has to say is earth shattering. Like maybe giving me Edgar too. I don't see how any other information about Edison is going to help his cause. Unless there's something I don't already know about pertaining to him."

The look on Edward's face was priceless, as he processed Olivia's response and snapped out of his prior gaze. Justin replied, "What are you talking about Liv?" Edward followed with, "You want me to rat out my own father." Olivia replied, "I don't want anything Edward. It's about what you want. Better yet it's about what you need. And right now you need to make the most of the next thirty minutes. Because that's all you've got before I walk out of here and officially amend the indictment against you for facilitation."

Justin quickly and excitedly said, "Facilitation! Where'd that come from?" Olivia responded, "It came from the robbery of my office this morning." Edward said, "Wait. What robbery? I've been in lock up. How could you possibly blame me for that?"

Olivia felt his reaction was genuine, he didn't know about the burglary. There's the final confirmation she needed that Edison or Edgar were behind the break in. But she wasn't ready to show her hand yet, still she responded, "Maybe your attorney can explain facilitation to you Edward. But bottom line you don't have to be present when the crime occurs. You just have to be complicit. Which you are, since the young men being held in custody are both minors from the boys and girls club your company partnered with in a public relations campaign last year."

Justin was obviously floored as he said, "Liv you've got to be joking. That's thin, even for you. Just because his company is involved with the same neighborhood center these boys attend. Doesn't mean he's directly linked to them." Olivia replied, "You're right. But the phone traffic between them and a burner cell found in his cell, to both of the boys' phones does. Not to mention the photos of the boys in the pool with him, at the last summer outing for the center." She placed her tablet on the table, with the pictures cued up on the screen.

The look of shock slapped both Jordan and Edward across the face, as they both realize the weight of her words. It sunk in quickly for Edward as he yelled, "I didn't have anything to do with a damn burglary! That's not my phone. Someone planted that in my cell! I'm being framed!" Olivia eagerly took advantage of the moment as she asked, "You're probably right Edward. But let me ask you this. When's the last time you spoke to your brother or your father?"

Her questions made him pause and she saw it as she said, "You've been here for three days, and not one of them have come to see you." Edward tried to refute her response as he said, "My family wouldn't do that to me. You're trying to trick me. They're probably locked up like me. That's why they sent him to defend me." Olivia looked at Justin, knowing the truth already. But asked, "Is that true Justin? Did Edison or Edward call you?"

Edward looked at his attorney and realized the look on his face as he said, "No." Edward replied, "You told me my family sent you." Justin took a breath and said, "Your family did send me. But not your father or brother." It's then that Edward processed it all, and everything started to make sense.

He knew that with his brother having a wealth of attorney's at his disposal and him calling and leaving a message for him, advising what happened. He should've had an attorney sooner rather than later. He then thought about Olivia's question of why he hadn't heard from either his brother or his father." Still hoping he's wrong he said, "Let me see the arraignment list." Olivia gladly showed him the list on her tablet. He notices right away that his father's name doesn't appear. And his brother's name is featured; but it's not for the same charges he's facing."

After processing what he's seen with his own two eyes he asked, "Why aren't you charging my brother or my father with the same charges I'm charged with? What's this battery and attempted rape charge for?" Olivia replied, "Because you're the only one who was arrested at the mansion Edward. So I can make a case against you and the other john's much easier. As of right now you're facing those charges alone. Not them."

Her words pushed him over the edge as he angrily said, "I can't fucking believe this! They left me here to rot and go down for all this shit by myself, and framed me to boot! They put that dammed phone in my cell, and sent me to that mixer by myself. Goddammit!" His statement is one of acceptance of his reality, and of confirmation for Olivia. Before this moment, he had no intention of giving up his brother. He was just trying to see what her case looked like, just as she figured.

In a way, she was happy to get confirmation of her thoughts. But in the same instance she felt somewhat sorry for him. Because he is learning in this short moment just how disloyal his father and brother are being toward him, in hopes of saving themselves. When he needed them the most.

Seeing him wrestle with the truth was something Olivia didn't take pride in. But it's something she appreciated. As she said, "Edward. I know this is difficult to stomach. And I understand your struggle. But now that you know the truth; it's time for you to think about yourself, just as your father and brother thought about themselves." He heard her and Justin had to agree; he needed to help himself.

Edward had swirling thoughts in his head, and after contemplating what he was facing. He broke down and asked, "What do you want to know?" Olivia took a breath and said, "Whatever you have to tell me about your brother's pattern of behavior with women. And how your father is connected to you being arrested." Justin replied, "If he gives you this Liv. We skip the facilitation charge and he gets pled down to the misdemeanor on the solicitation charges." Surprisingly to Justin, Olivia replied, "No."

He looked at her and asked, "What do you mean Liv? He's giving you his brother and father. That has to count for something." Olivia quickly replied, "I agree. It does. Which is why I can go as far as maximum sentencing on every count…." Justin interjected, "Come on Liv. Maximum sentencing on every count. Who agrees to that?" She responded, "Somebody who knows they deserve to pay for what they've done. And doesn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth."

He urgently responded, "Nobody achieves absolution through prison time Liv." She was annoyed at his insistence on behalf of his guilty client as she replied, "Maybe not. But they do serve their time for crimes committed. Even if they were just complicit in some of those crimes, and something tells me. That's the case here. Therefore, my offer stands as solicitation in the second degree, indecent acts with a child, sexual assault in the second degree, dropping the battery, and the facilitation. But that's the best I've got, no matter what he has to say; so take it or leave it."

Justin wanted to push her further; but it was all too much for Edward to handle. All he could think about was the fact the only family that thought enough to help him, was the family he turned his back on. He thought about how long it had been since he'd seen or talked to his mother and sister, and it caused him to start crying. As he said, "Stop! Just stop it Justin. I'll take the deal. Whatever you want I'll take it, I deserve it!"

Huck looked at Quinn in disbelief, and asked, "Is he crying?" Quin replied, "Yeah, and it sounds like snot bubbles are along for the ride too." They both shook their heads as they took in the scene.

Olivia also appreciated Edward's reckoning, and after he cleaned his face, she said, "Okay Edward. Let's hear it." He took a breath as he gathered his thoughts, and said, "You're going to need a pen and paper." Olivia put the folder she had in her hands on the seat next to her, as she pulled up word on her tablet. As she said, "Go ahead. I'm ready."

He began with a list of names that confirmed what Huck found, and gave more information about Edison's penchant for abusing women. He eagerly named names of a few of the women, and the very names he gives. Are the ones that Huck found information on. This almost causes Olivia to smile, knowing she's closing in on her prey.

As he continued to speak, he doesn't hold back. He was the gift that kept on giving. He explained how his father helped cover up each instance, and even provided information about the accounts the money was taken from for the payoffs. But what really caught Olivia off guard was his next admission. As he mentions four cases where the women didn't file charges against Edison because they weren't aware they were assaulted. Due to Edison using GHB on them. This detail angers Olivia, but also explained why a woman losing consciousness doesn't seem to bother his libido.


	78. Chapter 78

Quinn looked at the door as if in pure disgust as she said, "That sick bastard!" Huck smiled as he replied, "This is going to make Liv's destination for Edison that much sweeter." Quinn nodded as she recalled the twist in the plan, and while it tamed her anger to a degree. She was still angered by Edison's actions.

Getting past her own disgust, Olivia jotted down the names of some of the women Edward advised were none the wiser of what happened. But she asked, "How do you know about these women Edward?" Justin interjected as he asked, "This is all covered under the deal right Liv?"

With his interjection she took a breath, because all along she knew he was complicit in Edison's reign of terror. The idea of not charging him for his participation in his brother's crimes annoyed her. But she knew she had to give to receive; it's how the plea game worked. So she bit her tongue as she said, "Yes." He nodded at Edward and he continued as he said, "He taped them and I've seen the tapes. I also helped arrange some of the payoffs of most of the cases. I had the idea to use Allyson's trust fund; since she didn't use it due to her distaste for dad and his money. I knew nobody would ever find out about it. Including dad. He never checks that account."

Olivia listened to him in complete horror, and disgust. And did her best to maintain a professional decorum. But his response answered her thoughts of why Edison got closer to Edward as they aged. Edgar told Edison he needed to stop drugging women. But he didn't, so he solicited the help of his eager sibling. Who vied so badly for acceptance that he came up for a way his brother could fund his sick habit.

Overwhelmed of what she'd heard, but still needing more information for the case. She asked, "Where are the tapes now?" He responded, "They're at his condo, in the city with the others." Olivia looked up at him in confusion, a look shared by Justin too as she asked, "Others. What others?"

He nodded as he replied, "Yes. I only know a few of the names, which are the ones I gave you. But there are tons more." Her hand was beginning to shake as she asked, "How many women are we talking about Edward?" He replied, "At least a dozen on tape passed out, and the others were willing participants to the sex. But not aware of the taping." Olivia stopped as she asked, "So he taped himself having sex with the women without their knowledge?"

Edward nodded as he said, "Yes. He watched them like home movies." Olivia had a picture in her head of him and Edison probably watching them together, and it almost made her vomit. But she managed to keep her composure as she detailed her notes. However, one nagging thought was in her head she had to ask. She finished her last note and looked up at him.

Without flinching, she asked, "Did he tape him and I together?" Edward replied, "He said he didn't think about it at the time. But he wished he had. Because it would've made great revenge porn." Olivia was outraged and comforted all at the same time by his remark as she harnessed her energy in hopes of not losing her cool.

Feeling like moving on was best. She didn't ask any more follow up questions. Instead she jotted down his account of how Edgar got involved in the brothel. During his admission she learned that he was actually one of the founders of the establishment. Along with a partner. The name of the partner rung a bell with Olivia immediately.

It's a name that was on the list of names Miguel gave her to excuse from prosecution. She can't say she's surprised; she purposely didn't look up the names on the list. Just at the footage of their dalliances that were captured on tape. But what bothered her in this moment, is who she now realizes he is, and who his wife is.

Annoyed at this discovery, she screamed in her head out of frustration as she finished hearing him out. With all that she got from him he satisfied her requirements for a deal. And when she looked back up at him; she saw a man of little words left. She then heard Justin say, "That's it Liv. Do we have a deal?" She nodded as she said, "Yes. As long as what he's said checks out. We have a deal. I will have Margo send you the updated details and changes in his indictment paper work in the next hour. Be ready. Because he will be arraigned in the next hour."

Justin nodded and as Olivia stood up, she said, "Good luck to you Edward." He looked at her and said, "Thanks." She nodded at him, and turned her back to walk away. As she approached the door, she heard him ask Justin, "Do you think my mom would come see me if I asked?"

In that moment he sounded like a little boy asking for his mommy, instead of a grown man. She detested the things Edward had done, but in that moment. She could tell he was truly broken. And she knew based on her conversation with her earlier; Alice would definitely come to her son's aid. Regardless of how horrid he'd behaved; he was still her son and she loved him. Olivia also understood that it was common for most boys to crave their mother's attention over their fathers. After snapping out of her thoughts. She heard Justin respond, "I'll call her for you if you want. I'm sure she'd visit you though."

As she reached the door, she turned to them and said, "I'll request Clarksburg for your sentencing Edward. That way Alice can visit you more often." Edward doesn't know what to say. He just wiped his eyes as tears of gratitude began to fall. She understood his response and nodded as she excused herself.

When Olivia left the meeting, she stood outside in the hall and took a breath. Quinn said, "That was brutal." Olivia looked at her and said, "Tell me about it." Huck responded, "That's one fucked up family." They all nodded in agreement.

Allowing the moment to settle Olivia knew she needed to make sure everything she got from Edward was true. So right away she called Bella and advised her to amend the indictment for Edward. And asked her to draw up a warrants for a search and seizure for Edison, Edgar, and Edward's properties, including vehicles owned together or separately.

This was a surprise to Huck and Quinn, neither of them were expecting it. But they both knew she was going with her gut, which never failed her. Ergo, they couldn't wait to see how this unfolded.

She also advised she needed the warrants on her tablet in the next half hour. And she needed to be ready to be in court to arraign Edward, while she took care of the meeting with Edison and his attorney. Bella was ecstatic at the request, regardless of the short notice. She knew this was another chance to prove her abilities to her boss.

Agreeing to take on the tasks she'd laid out for her; Bella said, "Okay Liv. I'm on it. I'll be ready for the arraignment." Olivia appreciated her support, and said, "Thanks Bella, and once you've done that. I need you to send everyone in my office downstairs to the interview area in the basement, room 304. And be sure lieutenant governor Bradley is with them."

Bella is unsure of why she was requesting the lieutenant governor be present, but she dropped that thought and asked, "What should I tell them is the reason they're meeting you down there?" Olivia replied, "Tell them they're coming to find out what I've been up to the last few hours." Bella responded, "Sounds good. See you then Liv." She nodded as she hung up saying, "Bye."

After hanging up the phone Olivia knew the next part of her plan was still in play. She quickly found the available judges not on the bench today were Fitz, Abby, and Judge Rachel Collier. Knowing that she'd need to get a signature, and not wanting to fight the argument during evidentiary hearings objecting to her having the signatures from Fitz or Abby. She had to get Judge Collier's signature.

After calling her office, she was told by her secretary that she was on her way out for the day. Olivia knew by looking at the clock, she had no time to waste. So she hurriedly made her way to Judge Collier's chambers. Despite the advice of her doctor to not put too much pressure on her ankle. Olivia moved like she had two completely healthy legs to stand on; Huck and Quinn could barely keep up with her.

Upon reaching the judge, who was shocked to see her at all. Let alone out of breath and gasping. Olivia took a seat in her chambers as Huck and Quin explained she needed to talk to her about a warrant. After giving her a bottle of water and letting her have a seat. Judge Collier asked, "Olivia, are you okay?" She replied, "Yes Judge Collier. Thank you. Just a little winded. It's been a while since I had to run that fast."

Judge Collier replied, "I see that. You've been down with that ankle for a while. You've got to take it easy dear." Olivia nodded as she said, "Yes mam. I agree. But this was urgent. I know you were headed out. But I need a favor." The judge replied, "What is it?" Olivia said, "I need a warrant to search Edison, Edgar, and Edward Davis' properties, both shared, or individual, including vehicles."


	79. Chapter 79

The judge looked at her and took a breath as she said, "That's a tall order Olivia. Even for you. What evidence do you have that would substantiate a warrant of that magnitude? You're talking about searching the houses of two brothers, and their father. Who happen to be members of a family you don't have the best history with."

Olivia knew the judge was somewhat familiar with her past with Edison, but hoped that wouldn't cloud her judgment. She needed her to give her these warrants. So she remained calm as she responded, "I have a witness who can testify to seeing Edison Davis commit sex crimes against a host of women. Some assaults occurring without their knowledge." This detail peeked her interest as the judge asked, "What do you mean, without their knowledge?"

Olivia described what Edward told her and offered to play the recording of the interview with Edward. But she declined to hear it as she said, "This is unbelievable. His own brother is saying these things, and implicating his father too?" Olivia nodded as she said, "Yes and no." The judge said, "Come again?"

Olivia replied, "According to Edward he's seen the video tapes, and they're at Edison's house. But, I also know that Edgar is potentially the actual owner of the properties. Because Edison isn't one for doing much on his own." The judge nodded as she said, "So you want to include Edgar in the warrant in case you find evidence at either location, and it can't be tossed because he's the owner, not his sons'.

Olivia replied, "Yes." It all made sense to Quinn and Huck now too, and they loved how she put that together that quickly. Judge Collier said, "Damn, the way your mind works is incredible. That's brilliant Olivia. I can't say enough how glad I am you're on the good guy's side now." Olivia chuckled as she said, "Thanks your honor. Additionally, I can boot strap the assault he's already being held on to these other women to show a pattern of behavior."

Her eyes lit up when she heard her argument, as she asked, "And for clarification why do you want a warrant for Edward's house if he's your witness?" Olivia replied, "Because I don't trust him. How do I know the evidence isn't at his house, instead of Edison's? What's stopping him from calling his father or anyone else to get rid of the evidence while we're looking for it at his brother's house?"

The judge nodded and agreed with her, as she said, "Don't trust anyone for sure if you didn't see it yourself, huh Olivia?" Olivia smiled as she said, "Yes. Cyrus taught me well." She grinned as she said, "He did indeed. And I must say I applaud you coming to me for this warrant, instead of going to your husband or your friend, Abby. That took forethought." Olivia smiled as she said, "Thinking is what I do your honor." She agreed with a nod as she asked, "So, who else knows about this?"

She replied, "Nobody. This is late breaking news." The judge replied, "Good. You have your warrant. I'm giving it verbally and have your office to haul ass and get me something I can sign Olivia. I want every I dotted and T crossed when this hits the papers." Olivia nodded as she looked down at her tablet and smiled as she said, "I have it right here." Olivia goes to stand, but Quinn intervenes, and grabs the tablet from her. She passed it to the judge, and she signed all the warrants electronically.

Judge Collier replied, "There, you have your warrants. Do you have a team assembled to do the search?" She replied, "I will in the next few minutes." The judge replied, "Perfect. I want an update as soon as you find what you need." Olivia replied, "I will give you a call myself." The judge nodded as she said, "Okay. Well don't let me keep you." Olivia stood up as she said, "Thanks again Judge Collier." She replied, "You're welcome."

As Olivia headed out of her chambers; she knew that finally the moment had arrived. As she stepped onto the elevator, she called sex crimes and asked for a team to be dispatched to all the Davis' properties deeded to Edison, Edgar, or Edward. But asked them to start at Edison's condo first as Edward advised. By the time she stepped off the elevator and was making her way down the hall. She'd ended the call.

With a search underway of Edison's home and armed with more than enough to battle toe to toe with him. She felt like it was all coming together, and she was ready for it. As they neared the interview room; Quinn asked, "Liv. What about Edgar?" Olivia replied, "I have to be careful concerning Edgar. But trust me. He will get his." Quinn is unsure of what to make of what she heard. And asked, "But why be careful? You already know he's involved and how. You even have a warrant for his house." Huck replied, "Yes. But his partner is one of the men she agreed not to prosecute. Before she knew he was one of the owners of the brothel. And besides, she doesn't have a warrant for his arrest; that's going to take more time than she has to give right now."

Olivia grinned loving how Huck's mind worked as she said, "Bingo." Quinn nodded as she said, "Things aren't always what they seem huh?" Olivia replied, "Most of the time, no. Which is why we're about to blow the lid off of this thing. And expose more than most folks thought we would. Even if we did find it out all by mistake."

As they approached the room, Olivia saw familiar faces round the corner. Fitz came to her, "Liv, what's going on?" Both Abby and Harrison followed with the same question, and she could see both the lieutenant governor, Mitch Williams and Miguel, the mayor were also of like minds.

This was the moment of reckoning to a degree, as she replied, "If you all step into this room; I will explain it all to you." They were all concerned for different reasons in the moment, but followed with what she requested. When they stepped into the room, and saw it was set up for them. They took in the surroundings in awe, understanding she had this planned. And once they understood that part; she had them all take a seat and she brought them all up to speed as quickly as possible before the main event.

Present moment

Having thought through every element of the day, and every aspect of the case. And leaving everyone in the observation room, while she went to her office to gather her thoughts and tie up loose ends before her meeting. She's now ready for her bout with Edison. In the last half hour she's gotten confirmation that Edison's library of videos has been confiscated and more.

The investigators took pictures of the vast collection, and forwarded them to her. After printing those out, along with a few shots of Kendra's injuries. She's armed and ready to go. This information bolster's her case substantially, and the best part is Edison is none the wiser of what's going on.

As she snaps out of her head Olivia steps off the elevator and walks toward the meeting room. She's got her game face on, and nothing is going to stand in her way.

While she readies herself for the show down, let's peek into the observation room where her family, and Miguel and Paul are waiting to watch the main event. Harrison and Abby are talking, while Fitz is texting. Harrison says, "I need this show to start already. I can't take this waiting."

Abby agrees as she says, "I know me too. I especially need to know why lieutenant governor Bradley looks so nervous." Harrison looks over at him and wonders the same thing; he's been rather quiet since he got a call from the governor, advising he stay put. Until Liv's meeting with Edison is over.

They both then remember how brief Olivia was with the breakdown of her plan. And all of the questions he posed to her, she creatively didn't answer directly. Harrison looks at Abby as he says, "I bet Liv has something on him." Abby nods as she sips her coffee, and responds, "You think so?" Fitz having sent his wife words of inspiration, and waiting for a reply. Breaks from his thoughts as he joins their conversation by saying, "No doubt something's up. He clearly wanted more information about her upcoming chat with Edison, then she wanted to reveal. And he didn't take her shutting him down lightly. Think about it, how else do you explain his presence? The governor didn't know he was here until Miguel checked in with him."

Harrison responds, "Yeah, and Liv did say she felt like there was something about his interest in this case that didn't feel right." In reflection mode now, all three of them contemplate his involvement. But they snap out of their thoughts when they hear Miguel say, "Someone's coming into the room."

They all look through the glass and they see a familiar face to some of them walk into the room, as counsel. Abby and Harrison both look at one another and Abby says, "Damn it. I wonder if Liv knows Leslie is his attorney." Harrison feeling a deep sense of annoyance, reflected in his tone replies, "I doubt it. But she won't be surprised. That's what low life's like him do. They go for the gutter type tricks, hoping for a distraction."


	80. Chapter 80

Fitz curiously asks, "Who's Leslie?" Harrison replies, "She's one of the women he was sleeping with while he was engaged to Liv. And she's the only attorney to beat Liv out for representing a client while she worked at their old firm, as well as in law school in a few mock trial competitions." Fitz responds, "So they're rivals and then some, huh?"

Abby replies, "If you want to call it that. But it's not like it was ever an even match. Leslie only got those cases over Liv because she was banging those in charge in law school as well as at the firm. Edison hired Leslie about three months before he and Liv split, knowing their history. That was just further confirmation of how much of an asshole he is."

Miguel says, "Wow, this is much more complicated than I could've dreamt." Fitz replies, "It appears so, and it's all about to come to a head soon." Fitz takes out his phone again, and sends Olivia a warning text about Leslie. He has to let her know what she's going to be facing. Meanwhile, he looks at Paul, and at this point he's wondering if they'll need a medic with him being on his fourth cup of coffee. He's shaking like a leaf, sweating, and as nervous as a long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs.

After turning the corner leading to the interview room; Olivia takes a breath and calms her thoughts. With her IPad in hand, cued up with the notes she needs. She clutches it with the folder with the photos she printed in it. As she readies herself as she clears her head, and then feels her phone vibrating.

She first sees a message from Bella stating Edward's arraignment went as smooth as silk. And she and the rest of the ADA's are finishing the list. She also reminds her that she needs to get Edison in court in the next three hours if she's going to charge him with the brothel ring. A reminder Olivia appreciates. Since finding out his other secrets, she'd lost focus on those charges.

She smiles thinking she has an embarrassment of riches at this point. With Edward arraigned, Edison's collection of tapes being in custody, and him being none the wiser of any of this. She has less of a reason to care about anything he or his attorney says. Her confidence level rises as she steadies her mind and she responds back to Bella's text thanking her for her hard work and focus. She then asks who was there to support Edward. And Bella advises his mother Alice was there, along with his sister Allyson. Olivia knew that would be the case, and also knew that Edgar was staying far away from the courthouse lately. From what she recalled, he hadn't been around since Edison's first night in lock up. But now his absence makes sense. As she restructures her game plan once again, to use this tidbit in the next discussion. She's responding to Bella, and advises her to go home for the day after finishing the case work. Bella happily accepts the offer to end the day early, and their communication ends.

Feeling her plan come together, she relaxes in the moment as she reads both of her husband's text messages; smiling at the first one. Then shaking her head at the second one and replying to both. She then looks up after hearing a door close. She knows now that someone was either Edison or Leslie entering the interview room.

Seconds later, Huck and Quinn come from the opposite direction. She nods at them, as they take their places on either side of the door. But says, "The guards will probably stay when they bring him down. So you all don't have to wait outside." Quinn responds, "We'll stay until the guards get settled, then we'll join the gang in the observation room." Huck nods in agreement, and Olivia notices he's being extra quiet. She knows he's in extra protective mode in this moment. She thinks to herself, God help Edison if he tries anything toward her.

Appreciating his protective nature, she smiles at him and says, "Okay, let's do this." As she opens the door and starts to walk inside Huck says, "You've got this Liv." She nods and says, "Thanks Huck." They share a nod and she disappears into the room.

When inside Olivia sees Leslie Adkins, Edison's attorney. Their eyes lock on one another as they size one another up. Olivia checks out her outfit and her overall appearance. Clearly her age has caught up to her and then some. Despite the heavy make-up she's wearing; it's obvious she's seen better days. She then recalls how Edison used to encourage her to wear lots of make-up when they were together, even around the house.

Olivia shakes her head as she thinks, damn, she's still sleeping with this dude. Her selection as his attorney now makes perfect sense. Additionally, as Olivia takes in her image she thinks no matter how much you spend on accessories and clothing. It's a bust if you don't know how to assemble a look, and clearly that's the case here.

After Olivia closes the door behind her, she walks toward the table and Leslie as a smirk on her face. In her head she's thinking, damn she hasn't aged a bit. She looks great, and the ring on her left hand is amazing. Taking in the navy DKNY pant suit she's rocking with navy flats. She must admit she's clean as a tack. Despite wearing a designer label of her own, the clothes don't lay on her like they do on Olivia's body. She always did have a flair for fashion thinks Leslie. Damn her to hell!

Snapping out of her head as Olivia reaches the table; Leslie finally observes her face closer, and she mistakenly identifies her expression as one of nervousness and surprise. So she welcomes her smartly as she says, "Hello Olivia. You look surprised to see me." Olivia gives her a professional smile as she replies, "Hello Leslie. To be honest, I'm more so disappointed than surprised. Clearly you're taking the idea of everyone deserving a defense literally. Why else would you sell your soul to the devil in taking this case?"

Leslie scoffs as she says, "Cute. Let's hope you brought more than insults and judgment to the table today. Not that it helped you much back in Law school opposite me, or at the firm." Olivia smartly responds, "Well, given the fact that the only person you're probably still screwing in this matter, both figuratively and literally is your client. And not the judge to be assigned to this case. With the evidence I have, I like my chances for the win."

The exchange between them is dripping with general disdain for one another. And everyone except Paul in the observation room is cheering Olivia on. As Harrison, Abby, Fitz and even Miguel revel in Olivia's word play back and forth with Leslie. Miguel says, "This is intense."

Abby nods as she says, "Yes, and we're just getting started." Harrison looks at Paul and checks in with him as he asks, "Paul, are you okay?" He looks at him and says, "Uhm, ye.. yeah, yes. I don't get why we're all watching this if she's not charging him with the brothel bust though." Abby asks, "Who said she's not charging him in connection with the brothel ring?" He gives a questionable look and Harrison says, "What she said was he hadn't been charged yet. There's a difference Paul. So, pay attention and watch my sister work."

They all notice a shift in his demeanor and he tries to catch himself, as Fitz and Harrison both almost chuckle. And Miguel cracks a smile too. However, Paul doesn't find the humor in the moment. He now knows they suspect something is up, and with his boss telling him to remain on sight. He is trapped. He could kick himself for showing up unannounced. Clearly the idea made more sense in his head when he thought about it.

As he continues to brow beat himself for his choice to show up at the courthouse. And he continues to text back and forth on his phone, with a sense of great urgency. Abby wonders who he's messaging with, but it's not enough to keep her attention. So she changes her focus like the others, as they see the door open again. The mood in the room between Olivia and Leslie shifts as two guards enter the room with Edison shackled, and he's led to his seat next to Leslie.

Despite not saying a word. In this moment Edison feels like this could be more fun than he thought. He knew picking someone Olivia didn't like, was the right move. He wants to grin, seeing how engaged the women appear to be in one another. But as he has a seat, he sees Huck standing in the door way looking at him. The smirk he had on his face dissipates as Huck gives him a steely stare.

When Olivia breaks her gaze at Leslie, she sees Edison sit down at the table, and she sees his demeanor soften from when he entered. As she turns her head she sees Huck, and then sees the door close by one of the officers; who's standing by the door. While the other officer stands behind Edison.

Olivia smiles in her head as she realizes his fear of Huck. She knows he's reliving the conversation he and Huck had when she was in the hospital recovering. From what she recalls, Huck said he pissed his pants. She almost wants to chuckle, knowing it's been 6 years since that altercation. She now appreciates Huck's choice to stay by the door until the guard's brought Edison into the room.

As she refocuses on the moment she looks at Edison, and by all accounts he looks terrible. She sees that his eye is healing slowly. But it's still black, and he has a busted blood vessel in both eyes. Along with a lip that looks like it's still swelling. Which doesn't match with three day old wounds.


	81. Chapter 81

Olivia now sees why he was angling for an early arraignment. He wanted to appear in court battered and bruised for sympathy, and hoping for some compassion from a judge to release him for safety purposes. Too bad he will have done all of the angling for nothing, she thinks to herself.

Watching intensely, Abby says, "Damn, Craig really did a number on him." Fitz responds, "Yeah, and from where I'm sitting he didn't do enough. Because the bastard's still breathing." Harrison nods as he says, "Amen. Besides, that punk ass probably had someone else hit him again more recently. Those wounds look too fresh to be three days old." Miguel replies, "I was thinking the same thing." They all nod in agreement while Paul stands silent in the moment, as if he can't believe what he's watching.

Checking back into the room, they all pay attention as Leslie says, "Is it really necessary for the guards to be here? This is a closed meeting and there's no room for intimidation. It's bad enough you have him shackled like some animal."

The guard matter of fact response is perfect, as he says, "Mam, due to the charges levied against your client, we're not leaving this room unattended. You can either speak with us here. Or he can go back to his cell. Your choice."

Abby smiles as she replies, "Damn, I like this correctional officer. He's definitely on my list of folks I'd buy a beer for." Harrison and Fitz chuckle and so does Abby. She cracks herself up sometimes. Olivia is grinning in her head, she can just guess how much her bestie is enjoying this.

As everyone waits for Leslie's response, and she tries to clean the proverbial egg off of her face for her weak attempt to check the guards, and erroneously accuse the prosecutor's office of wrongdoing, which failed miserably. She manages to speak as she says, "Fine. But I will be making note of any attempts to intimidate my client." The guard responds, "Dually noted mam."

With the guards staying put; Huck and Quinn, who still have ears on the room. Decide to join everyone in the observation room. When they walk in, they're met with smiles by the gang. And they take their places next to everyone, enjoying the show. However, they too notice how fidgety Paul is being, and they've only been around him for less than two minutes. Quinn whispers to Huck, "What's his story?" Huck replies, "From the looks of it. I'd say a bad case of guilt." Quinn accepts his reply, and they return to watching Liv do her thing.

Olivia, wanting to move things along asks, "Now that we're all present. Can you tell me what we are discussing here?" Leslie smirks as she says, "We're discussing the brutality of my client, while in the care of this facility as well as during his assault your officers are claiming was an arrest. Not to mention the bogus charges levied against my client, which I may add he's yet to be arraigned for. Which leads me to believe you don't have as strong of a case as you're letting on in the press."

Olivia dismissively replies, "First, let's remember you called this meeting, not me. My case is fine. Despite what you've heard. Otherwise your client wouldn't still be in handcuffs. Second, the only part of your response in my purview or my concern, is the charges he's facing. Everything else you stated isn't pertinent to the reason I'm here; you can talk to someone about it. But that person isn't me."

The coldness and blatant disregard in her tone causes Edison to shift in his seat. He was trying to play the wounded soldier role. But her remark hit a serious nerve and Olivia could see it affected him. Her disregard for him and his wellbeing is annoying him tremendously. And the fact his attorney doesn't seem to have enough of a comeback, is making him wonder if he made the best choice for counsel after all.

Nonetheless, from the observation area Abby cheers her on as she says, "Good one Liv. Let him know, his wellbeing doesn't matter!" They all agree as Fitz replies, "She setting him up for a huge fall. I can feel it." Harrison nods as he responds, "yes, and it's going to be epic." Quinn responds, "What would be epic is him meeting his maker, sick fuck." Huck replies, "Yeah, or that."

With the tension in the room rising quickly, Leslie sees her client is getting antsy. And the last thing she needs is for him to start spouting off. So she says, "Let's cut to the chase here Liv. You may not want to address the injuries my client sustained while in the custody of this city's police force. But the press is going to eat this up. His booking photo and the current state of his bruised face filling up every newspaper across this state. Will make it very difficult to find a juror who hasn't heard about this case. And then, and here's where it really gets good. So listen up. How will you fare to stand before all, as a heroine against police brutality, and turn your back on this blatant instance? Wearing the white hat has great responsibility my friend. And inaction on your part in this instance is something you can't afford to happen. Even if you and my client do have somewhat of a history."

Fitz responds, "She's a real piece of work." Quinn quickly, and angrily responds, "Who is this trick? Does she seriously think she's going to garner support for this asshole?" Abby groans as she replies, "I know right? I hate that bitch! Smack the smirk off of her face Livy!" Harrison responds, "No worries, baby sis has got this. She just gave her an in, and I know she's going to use it."

Fitz responds, "Indeed, not smart bringing up their history." Miguel now wonders exactly what happened between Olivia and Edison. He knows they used to be engaged; but clearly there's more to the story, given her family's reaction to the comment. Hoping he gets an answer to his question, he refocuses on the conversation in the opposing room.

As if Olivia hears her bestie and the gang cheering her on. Olivia maintains her cool. She sees a smirk spread on Edison's face, from the corner of her eye. But she doesn't break eye contact with Leslie, as she looks directly at her and says, "I know you think your stance was well played Leslie. But, I think we both know that bringing up my past with your client, is a bell you don't want to ring, mostly for his sake. Because despite what he may have told you; I can assure you the truth won't fair well for him at all. Especially with the current charges he's facing. But hey, who am I to tell you how to defend your client?

Oh, and here's where you really need to listen up. Because, as you said it's the good part. If you want to bring police brutality into this. Be my guest. Since all police reports are public record. That means the officer's account of what transpired will also be available to the public too. So once I address the fact that your client's injuries sustained while in custody, are being investigated, and the officer implicated in the assault is on indefinite leave. I will also discuss the injuries sustained by Ms. Bowers, at the hand of your client. And since you have photos to share of the condition of your client. Perhaps I'll blow up the photos taken after she arrived at the hospital unconscious. By the way, have you seen those Leslie? Here, take a peek. And tell me what you think will be on the mind of the public when they see them. Or a jury."

Olivia then slams the photos of Kendra's badly bruised body on the table. But Leslie looks away, and Olivia refuses to let her avoid looking at the photos. As she urgently says, "Look at her! Look at her and tell me what you think the public will see in comparison to the photos of your client, and tell me how hard it will be to find a jury that won't send his ass upstate faster than he can sneeze. Especially after I play the audio evidence of him choking the life out of her! Or I read the report of her injuries, and allow the police officers on the scene to testify to what they witnessed."

Everyone in the observation room is all smiles, and slapping hands at the effect of Olivia's reply. Even Miguel gets swept up as he says, "I think the kids call that a drop the mic moment." They all chuckle as Harrison says, "Damn, welcome to the cool side Miguel." In mutual celebration of the moment they all smile as they continue to tune in to the happenings in the interview room.

Looking at the photos, the weight of the situation begins to close in on the defense. As Leslie and Edison both stare at the jarring photos. He knew that he hurt her, but even he wasn't sure how bad it was until he sees the pictures. In one of them her tongue is damn near hanging out of her mouth. She looks like she's barely breathing. If not dead.

Leslie tries to rebound as she says, "Those pictures are prejudicial, and won't be admitted into evidence. They've probably been manipulated anyway for dramatic effect." Olivia almost laughs at her reply. While Harrison responds, "If that's her strategy; he really is screwed with her as his attorney." Fitz says, "Thank God for small miracles. No sympathy here." Abby replies, "Yes. Let's hope she runs with that approach. He will be convicted before the last juror sits at the table in deliberation." They all nod in agreement and smile.


	82. Chapter 82

Edison keeps staring at the pictures and panics as he abruptly says, "I don't remember what happened. I blacked out." Leslie says, "Shut up Edison! Don't say another word! Olivia watches his face as he hears Leslie yell at him. She knows he's never been one to be yelled at by a woman. And it's only a matter of time before that gets old.

But still, she responds to his weak reply as she says, "That answer could've worked for you if two officers didn't pull you off of her exposed body, while you attempted to violate her while she was unconscious." The look on Leslie's face is unbelievable disgust. Abby points it out as she asks, "Look at her face. Did she even read this case file?"

Fitz angrily scoffs, "She clearly let the zeros on the check she received, influence her decision verses the facts of the case." Huck replies, "Or the fact she's probably still banging him could've been the biggest factor." They all nod, acknowledging his point as Quinn says, "I'm with Fitz, money talks, and by her being a defense attorney. She definitely has a price she's willing to sell her soul for. It's like a prerequisite for the job."

Quinn then looks at Harrison and before she can apologize, he says, "It's cool. You're not wrong. A lot of defense attorneys worry more about the payday than actually defending innocent people. Contrary to belief, there are some cases I won't take." Abby replies, "We know babe. You have integrity. Unlike some others." They all agree with him as they return their attention to the happenings going on in front of them.

Edison sees the judgment and shock on Leslie's face, which is behind her silence. She clearly had no idea how bad this situation was, thinks Olivia. But still, she doesn't feel sorry for her. So she breaks the moment as she says, "Look Leslie, I did you a courtesy by agreeing to meet with you and your client. We've been in this room for almost a half hour, and I still don't know what you want. So, let's hear it. Because the way I see it. You need to be in this room a hell of a lot more than I do."

Olivia's brashness snaps her out of her haze, but before she can respond Edison creepily asks, "What do you want? You've never been shy about telling me what you like. And we both know you wouldn't be here if you didn't have some sort of offer. So what is it?" Leslie is annoyed that Edison has responded once again out of turn, and she doesn't care for his tone either. It really does have a silence of the lambs feel to it. But she has to admit she's curious of what the answer will be. Olivia is initially grossed out by his remark and his tone. He's clearly trying to wig her out. And she knows it. Regardless of that factor, she thinks to herself big mistake letting your excitable client speak on his own, but okay. Here we go.

With Olivia taking a breath before she responds, "Edison can't help himself. He thinks he has an edge here, and decides to go at Olivia as he spouts, "What's wrong Olivia? Is the intensity of the moment getting to you? Are you feeling panicked?" Fitz angrily says, "That son of a bitch is goading her, and using her condition to do it." Harrison responds, "What the fuck man?" Abby sees them both along with Huck getting angry, and she knows she has to be the voice of reason as she responds, "It's okay. She can take it. She's got this. Give her a moment before you all react."

Quinn sees Huck's fists ball up, and he's turning toward the door. She blocks the door and says, "Please babe. Please let her be. If you barge in there. She'll never forgive you." He has to admit she's right. He doesn't want to let go, but because he knows what Liv would want. He relents. Seeing her calm him, Abby takes a breath and hopes her words help with both Fitz and Harrison too. Who both were probably a second away from joining Huck on his mission of killing Edison.

Miguel's voice cuts through the air as he says, "Liv's talking guys." They all look into the room as Olivia says, "Wow, your delusion is real. The fact is despite me telling you what I liked or didn't like; you never could hit the mark. Because it was and will always be about you and your needs. Something I'm sure Leslie and every other female who's had the misfortune of screwing you will attest to. And let's get one thing straight. The only person at this table who has reason to panic Mr. Davis is you. Because unlike Leslie or myself. You're the one who's facing a litany of charges that would make Charles Manson blush." Edison scoffs as he says, "You're out of your mind. Have you seen my charge sheet?" Leslie chimes in as she says, "Agreed Olivia. One charge of alleged assault is hardly anything to scream victory about, especially on a first time offender. Who will have a team of attorney's at his disposal."

Olivia leans forward as she asks, "So you've never had an assault charge levied against you before huh Mr. Davis?" Leslie almost laughs as she says, "You know he hasn't Olivia. His record is clean." But Edison is no longer smirking. He's sitting quietly and Olivia locks eyes with him. She knows he's thinking of what to say next, and feels the shift coming that his attorney is oblivious to.

Leslie finally looks at her client and sees the connection between him and Olivia, as she asks, "What's going on here?" Olivia replies, "You want to tell her or should I Mr. Davis." He suddenly says, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Leslie curiously asks, "What is she talking about?"

Olivia smirks as she says, "Tell her Mr. Davis. Tell her how you, your brother, and your father conspired to cover up your years of sick, twisted fantasies of raping women while they were unconscious and filming yourself having sex with them without their consent. Go ahead, I'll wait."

Edison angrily and nervously replies, "How did you…. damn it!" He stops as he has an epiphany and looks at his attorney and asks, "Where's my brother? Has he been arraigned?" Leslie responds, "I don't know. Your father was going to take care of that." Instead of this bringing him comfort, it makes him more agitated as he says, "Fuck! No. This isn't happening."

Everyone takes in his reaction, and they have to admit it's genuine. Fitz says, "Damn, he sounds convincing." Abby replies, "Very convincing." Huck responds, "Damn, his own father set his ass up too." Harrison replies, "Clearly the only loyalty their old man has is to himself. He's got to be deeper into this than we thought. Quinn responds, "Guess he's not winning father of the year." They all chuckle at her comment.

Olivia continually watches Edison and also realizes in that moment that Edgar truly is the puppet master of this fiasco. And both of his kids are the puppets that he's more than willing to sacrifice for his wellbeing.

Leslie is still trying to put this all together, at this moment she can't understand why her client is so worked up. He's obviously feeling the pressure of the moment and he's struggling to maintain. Olivia can see he wants to erupt but he knows the moment he moves the guards will be all over him. He's figuring it all out, and knows that he's screwed. She knows his mind is racing, and he's trying to figure out a way to respond. She can't hide the fact that she's enjoying his suffering and she knows everyone from the observation chamber are too.

With Edison now grumbling to himself, and not responding to Leslie's pleas. Leslie is beginning to panic as she says, "I need a minute with my client." But Olivia is not in a giving mood, and she's ready to push all of her chips to the center of the table. As she replies, "Oh, I can give you several of those after the arraignment court closes. You'll have a lot to discuss with the indictment being amended."

She excitedly replies, "Amended based on what?" Olivia scoffs as she places the photos of his video library on the table, and says, "Based on the findings from a warrant executed on your client's home today." Edison's eyes enlarge and Leslie sees his reaction. But angrily, and defensively she says, "You had no cause for a warrant for his home, and your sloppiness of using your husband or friend to get favors will come back to bite you. That evidence will not see the light of day, let alone be used in frivolous charges made against my client. If you keep up these games Olivia you're going to find yourself facing malicious prosecution charges!"

Olivia's anger comes out as she replies, "5, I don't know who the hell you think you're threatening, or what you're insinuating concerning the integrity of my family. But you need to rethink both your tone and your approach. Because coming after my family is a good way to get more than just your fucking feelings hurt. Oh, and despite what you may have thought, Judge Collier surely thought I had cause for the warrant. 4, what you may want to concern yourself with now, is the findings from said warrant, and not who signed it. Because damn, the evidence recovered is said to have the sex crimes unit working overtime over the next few days sorting it all out. 3, not only will your client be facing charges for his brutal assault on Ms. Bowers, and an array of rape charges from the footage collected from his home, but we'll also be adding facilitation to the table too.


	83. Chapter 83

Because yeah, I know about your client hiring two neighborhood boys to steal case evidence for the brothel case, which backfired. Because the files weren't in that safe. So the information he got from Sally about the safe in her office, proved to be useless here.

Two, if you were defending your client with your due diligence, instead of using your attorney client time to screw; you'd be aware of the fact that Edward was arraigned about an hour ago, and pled to lesser charges in exchange for testifying against your client and his father. One, at this stage in the game, the fat lady is warming up and about to sing. So if I were you I'd be coming up with some type of game plan to save your client's ass. Instead of trying to best me in comments. Because for the record, you're losing in both contests."

Edison's body posture changes as he hears the last sentence clearer than the others, and says, "You're lying! My brother wouldn't do that to me and my father. You know what it doesn't matter. "Despite your probable cause, your evidence is out. I'm not the owner of that condo."

Leslie finds relief in his statement and the others looking on hold their breaths, until Olivia grins as she says, "Correct, you're not. It's in your father's name, and under his corporation. Which is why the warrant is for joint properties both personal and business for all three of you."

The look of shock and awe on both Leslie and Edison's faces is priceless, and causes everyone in the observation room to cheer with delight. And the defense knows their done. Leslie quickly transitions as she asks, "What's your offer Liv?"

Edison counters angrily as he replies, "Fuck that! I'm not taking a deal! I'm not a rat! And I didn't have anything to do with that burglary!" Leslie tries to calm him, before the guards step in. She touches his arm as she pleads, "Edison, calm down and think about this. We need to listen to what she has to offer."

Despite the emotions running through him right now; he knows the game well enough to know that he needs to listen to the offer, if there is one. It's not the same as asking to take a plea. It's just listening to what the prosecution has to say. He snaps out of his head, and when he does; he realizes how much closer the guards are to him.

He looks at Leslie and then looks at Olivia and says, "What are you offering?" Olivia replies, "That depends on what you have to tell me about your father's involvement with the brothel, and what you can tell me about how the burglary plan came about." Edison's jaws clench, as he feels himself getting angry. He's breathing deeply, but he can still feel his blood pressure rising as he says, "You want me to roll on my father. You can't be serious."

Olivia can see the rage in him, but she's not afraid. She looks at him poignantly as she replies, "I want you to give me the truth. And if that means implicating your father. Then so be it." Leslie replies, "Liv, if you want him to implicate his father. We will need to hear the offer you're making. And it better be one hell of an offer."

Harrison sighs as he responds, "Will someone tell this chic she doesn't have a leg to stand on here? Even if he doesn't roll on Edgar. Her client is still facing serious felony charges that could net a life sentence." Fitz smiles as he replies, "Well, that's what happens when you pick your defense attorney from your fuck buddy list, out of spite." Everyone smiles at his remark and laughs in response.

Both Olivia and Edison are in awe of how badly Leslie is overplaying her hand. And for the first time since they've all been in the room together; Olivia agrees with Edison as he says, "Would you please shut the hell up! Damn your negotiation skills suck!" Everyone in the observation room chuckles, and Olivia wants to laugh too. But she manages to keep her laughter in.

Embarrassed and ticked off, Leslie pauses and Edison responds, "What's your offer?" Olivia replies, "Tell me what I want to know. And I'll tell you what I have to offer. If your story checks out. We'll strike a deal."

He quickly says, "No jail time." Olivia replies, "Not a chance. Your bargaining skills are worse than hers if that's what you're hoping for." Leslie scoffs, "Very funny Olivia. Both of you can go to hell! I can't sit here and listen to you throw your father under the bus!" He looks at her and says, "I know. Because he's paying your retainer. But my ass is on the line here. Not his! So, either you start being my attorney, and stop bending over backwards to protect his interests, or you can leave. Because I can advocate for myself better in my sleep then you could fully awake."

Seeing her fight with her client was unwinnable, Leslie stands up as she yells, "Kiss my ass Edison! I quit as your lawyer!" As she walks out he says, "Tell my father thanks for fucking nothing!" She slams the door on her way out and everyone can feel a shift washing over the moment.

With his anger still high, but him seeing clearer for the sake of self-preservation he replies, "How do I know what you're going to offer me isn't what you were going to offer anyway, if I didn't give you my father?" Olivia flatly responds, "You don't."

It's not what she says, but how she says it that lets him know the game is truly over, whether he wants to admit it or not. The resolve in her eyes, the confidence in her posture, and the steadiness of her tone speaks volumes. He's never seen her this focused and composed before in all the years he'd seen her in action. And he knows that if she's this calm, she's more than prepared to go all the way.

Therefore, he has to use a different approach. His demeanor softens more, and he openly replies, "My father is the one who hired the boys who broke into your office. He said it was insurance for all of us; because without case files you can't build a case. He used the burner cells from the neighborhood watch program at the center to communicate with the boys. But they never met him directly.

He thought that was a smart move. But I told him it was a bad idea. Because me and Edward had been seen with the boys, by us working there during the summer for charity and if things went side ways we'd be implicated immediately. But his stupid ass did it anyway. Because he couldn't afford to be implicated in it."

Olivia is chomping at the bit to ask this next question, and when she does she's foaming at the mouth for the reply. She asks, "How is he involved directly?" He sighs and then replies, "He and Regan Bronson are partners, they own the brothel 50/50." The answer is music to her ears and she wants to do a happy dance. But knows she has no time for that.

Instead she asks, "Is there any evidence to the partnership?" He replies, "In the safe in his home office there are deeds to the property that show the shell corporation paperwork. Both of their names are listed. And there are bank records that show the cash traffic going into the account and coming out for operating expenses too." This makes Olivia insanely happy, as well as those listening in the observation room.

But they know it's not over yet, and an eerie feeling begins to settle over them. As they hear Edison say, "That's it. Now, what are you offering me?" Olivia looks at him as she says, "After I check out your story; I'll tell you the total charges. For now you'll be arraigned on the standing charges for Kendra's assault." He gives her a look of annoyance as he says, "You said you'd deal me if I came clean! I did. So what's the problem? You know I'm telling the truth about my father."

Olivia hears his irritation, and prepares herself for the fallout as she replies, "What I know is you have every reason to lie Edison. Implicating your father doesn't absolve your hand in this, or the rape charges. And just like the deal I struck with Edward. It's contingent on the information checking out." He angrily lunges toward her as he replies, "You fucking bitch! I can't believe I trusted you!"

However, to his surprise Olivia doesn't flinch. The guards jump into action though, and he finds his face planted into the table so hard, his nose is bleeding. He's screaming and riling in pain, as the officers try to get him under control. One of the officers tells Olivia, "Step back mam!"

She gets up and steps back as he requests. And when he's corralled and standing up, as the guards are preparing to usher him out of the room. He starts to laugh as he says, "I'm not testifying against my father for you; you dumb bitch! And nothing I said is admissible without my attorney being present!"

Olivia grins as she replies, "I don't need your testimony against your father. Because of the search warrant I filed before coming into this meeting with you today for all of you, your brother, and your father's properties. I can argue eventual discovery on the findings of the bank statements and deed in the safe. Now, who's the dumb bitch? Or should I say, the dead dumb bitch. Because once you're sent to Clintonville; I'm pretty sure you won't last very long. Whether you end up in segregation or not! Be sure to say hi to Clover; I'm sure you two have a lot of catching up to do." With the realization of her statement he goes bonkers, as he struggles to get to her and yells, "No! No! You can't do that!"


	84. Chapter 84

The officers contain him and pull him out of the room, slamming him into the door jam on the way out. She hears him groan in pain and yelling from the hallway. Then she hears her brother yell, "Shut your bitch ass up!"

Realizing what could be about to transpire with Huck, her brother, and her husband having witnessed her and Edison's exchange. She opts to step into the hall; but suddenly she sees a sight for sore eyes. Her love is rushing to her, and she falls into his arms. He holds her as he kisses the top of her head and strokes her back, and says, "I'm here babe." She didn't think she needed to be comforted; she thought she was good. But while in his arms she lets go and she feels the comfort overwhelming her. It's in that moment she relishes in the fact that her husband, her love, her everything always knows what she needs; even when she isn't sure of what she needs. And he gives it to her without apprehension."

As she revels in the moment and Harrison and the gang allow them some time together. She takes a breath and pulls herself from his chest, and looking up at him she says, "Thank you. I love you." He looks down at her, staring into her deep brown eyes, and he sees the appreciation and comfort in them as he replies, "You're welcome babe. I love you too." They share a kiss, and he asks, "Are you better now?" She nods as she says, "Yes. I am. But I still have to arraign him." Fitz replies, "No. Your office does Liv. You can ask Bella to do it. You don't have to." She hears him, but she wants to see this through. So she says, "Babe, I know I don't have to do it. But I need to do this[rb1] . Besides, due to him being retained by the officers, and his face undoubtedly looking like he went several rounds with Mike Tyson. I can arraign him via video hold. So he won't be in the courtroom."

He knows she's right, but still wishes she'd take a moment to breathe. The last session was pretty heavy. However, he sees the eagerness in her eyes to move forward. So he relents as he says, "Okay. But I'm going to be in the galley." She nods as she says, "Good, I like when you watch me work." He grins at her flirtatious remark, and he pecks her lips as he says, "And I absolutely love watching you work baby; in every way, shape, or form possible."

They share a smile that's interrupted by her phone buzzing; she checks it as Harrison and the gang come piling into the room. She answers, seeing it's Bella. She says, "Hey Bella, what's up? I thought you were going home." She replies, "I was. But Edgar Davis is here in your office, and he has an attorney with him." Olivia replies, "Word travels fast I see." Bella responds, "What?" Olivia says, "Never mind. I'll explain later. Tell him I'll be there shortly." She replies, "Okay. Sure thing."

They end their call and Harrison asks, "What's up Liv?" She replies, "Round three, final knock out is about to ensue. Edgar is in my office." Abby replies, "Of course he is. Leslie must have warned him the jig was up." Olivia nods as she says, "Agreed. Wait. Where are Paul and Miguel?"

Miguel walks into the room just after the question is posed, hearing his name as he says, "Did I hear my name?" Everyone faces the door and Olivia says, "Yes Miguel. I was asking where you and Paul were?" Miguel responds, "Well, I'm here. Paul was on the phone when I went into the restroom. But I didn't see him when I came back out." Fitz asks, "Is he involved in this Liv?"

She takes a breath and says, "Yeah he is. His brother in law is Reagan Bronson." Miguel replies, "No wonder he drew up the list of names the governor asked to be absolved from the investigation." Olivia adds, "Right. He obviously knew his sister's husband was involved in the brothel bust, and tried to do him a solid by adding his name to the list to be saved from prosecution."

Abby says, "I knew it. That's why his ass was looking like his heart was going to stop at any moment when he realized you were hanging Edison for the brothel ring too." Quinn urgently replies, "So he's probably gone to warn him, now that we know who was involved." Miguel adds, "This is going to be a political nightmare; I've got to call the governor!"

They all look at Liv, seeing she's eerily calm as she says, "You don't have to worry Miguel. It's fine. The Governor is already aware of the situation. We have his support on this. And it's clear that he's willing to give up Paul. He'll be giving a presser in the next twenty minutes advising he's being removed as lieutenant Governor effective immediately, due to his intentional abuse of authority in covering up Reagan's involvement. Which will coincide with my announcement of charges being filed against Reagan and Edgar."

Harrison grins as he replies, "Damn sis, well done!" Abby responds, "Very well done chica!" Olivia smiles as she says, "Thanks you two. But we're not quite done. It's time for the final piece of the puzzle to be played." Fitz responds, "You mean your meeting with Edgar." She nods as she says, "Yes. I'm chomping at the bit to hear what web of lies he's spun to try to cover his ass."  
They all nod in agreement as she says, "But first, I need to get Edison arraigned. Edgar can wait. Time expires on Edison's charges in the next hour." They all look at the time as Olivia grabs her tablet and folder from the table, and says, "Let's go peeps." They all rush out of the room and head to the elevators, heading to arraignment court.

As expected Edison has been given a court appointed attorney, and brought into the video well for his appearance. While the young attorney makes a valid point concerning Edison's ties to the community, and plays on his physical injuries for sympathy. Olivia is able to make the point that he used those very ties to the community to commit additional crimes while locked up for a different matter. Which has led to the original indictment being amended to include facilitation and more heinous charges pending. The judge rules in the prosecution's favor for remand, verses release on his own recognizance. Hearing this ruling causes Edison to go berserk, and he starts screaming and swearing at the video monitor.

The guards rush in to grab him, as he attempts to kick the camera off the wall. And he's drug out of the camera view. The judge's ruling holds, and she calls next. As Olivia walks past the defense's table she looks at the young man who was arguing the case against her, and says. "Everything isn't always what it seems." He nods at her as he says, "I see that." She responds, "Good luck to you." He replies, "Thanks."

Walking away from him and joining her family and Miguel, waiting for her in the galley. Olivia is smiling as she reaches them. Feeling reinvigorated and catching her second wind. She walks hand in hand with her husband as they all head toward her office. But, she stops at the desk and asks for two officers to come to her office; due to her intention to take Edgar into custody. It's at that point Miguel gets a call from the governor, asking for an update before his presser in the next few minutes. Miguel advises he will handle the call, and Olivia can fill him in later on what happens with Edgar. She agrees and she and the family proceed to her office.

When they arrive on the floor; she stops them all and says, "Okay everyone. This is where we part ways." Fitz steps to her, and says, "We'll wait for you in the hall Liv." She nods as she says, "Fair enough." They share a kiss and they all walk inside the office. With all of the ADA's gone for the day, and Margo heading out too. Olivia heads into her office.

When inside, Edgar and his attorney Melissa Cameron are waiting for her. They both stand as she enters, and Olivia greets them both with a smile and polite salutations, as she heads to her desk. They both sit down in the two leather chairs opposite her desk, and Olivia says, "Edgar. I am surprised to see you here. Although I am very interested to talk with you." Before he can respond.

Melissa touches his arm as she responds, "All communication will go through me Olivia, you understand." Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. Of course. Why don't you parrot to him what I just said, and give me a response then." Melissa is take back by her response, and it shows on her face. But she responds, "Mr. Davis is here in good faith to address some rumors that appear to be floating around about his involvement in affairs that have nothing to do with him."

Olivia is beyond ready to get to the point, and isn't interested in hearing any denials. So she says, "Look Melissa, I've been up since dawn, and it's almost dinner time. Yet I haven't eaten since breakfast. So, I am going to cut to the chase. At this point, your client is implicated in a pending conspiracy of rape charges involving his son Edison, he's also been identified as half owner of the brothel ring, I already have both of his sons arraigned for, and he's also been identified as the master mind of the burglarizing of my office. In which this dad of the year attempted to frame both of his sons for. So, forgive me if I am not in the mood to quibble. My only question is, do you wish to give a statement at this time Edgar?"


	85. Chapter 85

Her curt reply surprises both of them, and Olivia pauses to give them both a moment to respond. But her impatience kicks in as she says, "Before you ask. There's no deal on the table." Edgar finds his words as he defiantly says, "I don't need a deal. Because I'm not guilty of anything you…." Melissa interjects, "Olivia, what evidence do you have to bring such charges against my client?" Olivia replies, "I have enough Melissa. That's all you need to know. This isn't a preview opportunity of my case against your client. You'll get what you need in discovery."

She quickly responds, "Discovery? My, aren't we cocky? I believe you skipped a few steps like arrest, arraignment, and evidentiary hearings." Olivia smartly goes into count down mode one last time. As she stands up, and walks around to the front of her desk, standing in front of them and she replies, "5, I have two officers waiting on the other side of that door waiting to take your client into custody right now.

4, after spending half the day talking to both of your sons". Edgar, I know that no matter what's said in this room today; you don't believe you can or will go down for your underhanded, back door tricks you've pulled. Which by the way, has set both of your sons up for prison bids, which will keep them incarcerated beyond their 70th birthdays.

3, Melissa, instead of you looking for me to make a deal with your client; you may be more inclined to think of which state ran facility he'd like to select, to spend his golden years in. Because yeah, the evidence I have is pretty dammed compelling.

2, what I am telling you isn't wishful thinking, it's the truth. So, don't waste your time thinking I'm bluffing. I know the whereabouts of a certain safe that holds the key to your little business venture, and the bank records. And one, it's truly going to be my pleasure putting you away Edgar. I am absolutely looking forward to it. So with that said, I just want to know one thing. After all the hatred you have against women. How does it feel to know that a woman is going to put your ass under the prison, for the rest of your miserable life?"

Anger bubbles over in Edgar, he can't contain himself as he rises to his feet, and yells, "FUCK YOU! YOU CUNT!" Olivia's door swings open and the officers rush inside. They grab Edgar as he rushes Olivia; but by the time they make it over to shield her; she's flipped him over her back, and onto the floor. And she has his arm twisted up behind his back, with her foot in the middle of his back. As she says, "We can now add attempted assault to your charges now Edgar. You're just the gift that keeps on giving huh?"

He's screaming and riling in pain, as he lies on the floor and yells, "Get this bitch off of me!" The officers take over, and one female officer says, "The only bitch in this equation is you! Now shut up and stop resisting!" At this point everyone has rushed into the room to see the commotion, and Olivia is now standing next to Melissa.

Fitz comes to Olivia's side as he asks, "What the hell happened in here?" He sees his wife's adrenaline is pumping, and they all hear the officer ask, "Are you okay Mrs. Grant?" Olivia replies, "Yes. I am fine." As they pick Edgar up off of the floor, and lead him out of the room. Melissa finally releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding says, "My God. That was insane!" Harrison sees she's shaken and asks, "Liv, did he try to hit you?" Olivia nods as she replies, "Yes. But those self-defense classes you got Abby and I for Christmas came in handy."

Fitz replies, "He what!" Olivia responds, "Babe. It's okay. He's in custody and he didn't lay a hand on me." Melissa responds, "She's right. Olivia, you moved like a cat and had him in a surrender pose faster than I could keep up with what was going on."

Fitz is hugging Olivia, as she hugs him back and says, "It was nothing Melissa. I was just defending myself, that's all." Abby replies, "Come on Liv. Tell us it didn't feel good to take him down." Olivia grins as she says, "It felt amazing." They all nod as Quinn responds, "Good for you Liv." She responds, "Thanks Quinn.

Despite everyone else's concern reducing. She sees Fitz looking down at her and he's still concerned. She looks up at him and says, "Babe. Don't worry about me I'm fine." He's looking at her and despite what her lips are saying, he feels differently.

She attempts to stand free from him, but in a matter of seconds she begins to fall to the floor. Fitz catches her, and as he calls her name. She's not responding. She's out cold, as he cradles her calling, "Liv! Liv! Someone call 911!" They all scatter in a panic as Fitz begins working on her right away. But she's still unresponsive.

 ** _Thanks for reading my fanfiction tale. It's been quite the journey. Liv finally got her showdown with Edison, and honestly the whole Davis clan. Did it live up to the hype? Let me know what your thoughts were. In the next installment we find out what's going on with Liv. Clearly, inquiring minds want to know. If it's not one thing, it's another. As she said a moment ago, things are not always what they seem. I hope you return to find out what happens next; in the next installment of Love and Marriage._**


	86. Chapter 86

**_Hello Fanfiction readers, it's been a while since the last update. I hope this update finds you all well. Thanks for the inboxes and reviews left about the story, and those checking in on me; I appreciate you. Now, let's get back into this story. Last we left Olivia in medical crises; let's see what's at the root of it all, and how they proceed from here. Enjoy!_**

Anxiously, and with great concern, Fitz and the family are standing in the waiting area talking among themselves, as Dr. Wilson walks toward them. Fitz, full of frustration and helplessness asks, "Where is the doctor? They've got to be done evaluating her by now. I need answers!"

Just as he finishes his remark, the doctor's appearance gets all of their attention immediately, as Harrison stops talking mid-sentence, as he was about to reply to Fitz. But when he sees her standing among them, initially, he pauses.

Seeing their concern for Olivia, she attempts to calm them by pleasantly greeting them all, and they acknowledge her, but the questions of concern for her wellbeing, from Harrison, Abby, and Fitz, all come out at once. Which causes her to put her hand up, as she says, "One at a time please."

Fitz takes a breath and looks directly at the doctor, gaining her attention with the bolstering of his voice over everyone else, as he says, "Sorry Dr. Wilson, when can I see her?" Harrison begins to speak as he says, "We all wa…" But his voice trails off as Abby squeezes his hand, she was already holding. He looks at her, and sees her shaking her head no. The interruption is noticeable, and Harrison doesn't like it. But, he doesn't persist. He yields to hear the doctor's response.

She nods at Fitz as she says, "Mr. Grant, you can see her now. But, she's not awake yet." Worriedly, Harrison asks, "What do you mean not awake? She was awake in the ambulance, right Fitz?" Fitz replies, "Yes. She was, why is she not awake now?" The doctor then realizes, no one had briefed the family after the arrival.

So she changes her stance, as she says, "Mrs. Grant was awake in the ambulance, but when we got her into the examination area. She broke into a panic attack and we had to sedate her. For her own good. Her blood pressure was spiking, and she was in full blown panic in seconds." Abby gasps, as she says, "Dear God, poor Livy. She must have been terrified." Fitz chimes in, "She probably didn't know what was going on. Damn it. I knew I should've stayed with her." The doctor responds, "You couldn't stay with her Mr. Grant, we had to examine her, nobody could've prevented her panic attack." Fitz disagrees as he says, "If I were there, I could've calmed her down. I know I could've."

His tone is undeniably filled with guilt, and anguish over what could've been, had he stayed with her, instead of allowing the staff to pull him away to fill out insurance paperwork. While Fitz is in his head, recapping the moments leading up to arriving at the hospital, he snaps out of his head, as he hears Harrison say, But you're saying she's okay now, right?"

Fitz focuses in on her response, as he sees Abby being comforted by Harrison. While Dr. Wilson nods as she says, "Right now she's stable. And her vitals look good. But we're still running some tests to find out why she collapsed." Abby replies, "What do you think it could be?" Dr. Wilson responds, "Honestly, it's too early to tell. But, we will get to the bottom of it." Although the physician is being honest, and reassuring. Fitz, still very concerned, says, "I want everything possible done for her, do you understand? Money isn't an object. Just help her. Help my wife, please I, I can't…."

She hears the pleading in his voice, and it affects her instantly. She touches his shoulder, as she sees the tears in his eyes, and the wave of worry on his face, as he ponders the unthinkable. She has to catch herself, she knows getting emotionally involved with patient's cases is never a good idea. But, she can't disregard this spouses pleading. Hoping to comfort him, as well as the rest of her family, she says, "Mr. Grant, Mrs. Grant is in good hands. I can assure you we are the best hospital in Atlanta, and we will do everything possible to provide the best care for her. You have my word." They hear the reassurance in her voice, as well as her genuine concern for Olivia. Which helps to resolve some of the tension permeating the room.

Drying their tears and pulling themselves together, Fitz is the first to speak, as he says, "Thank you Dr. Wilson. Can you please take me to her room now?" She nods, and he proceeds to follow her, but as she steps forward, he turns to Harrison and says, "I'll be back to get you when she wakes bro." Harrison nods as he says, "Okay, we'll be right here." Fitz nods in response, and takes a breath as he follows the doctor to Olivia's room. As he walks away, Abby and Harrison continue to hug, and take in the moment. Why is this happening? What's going on? Will Olivia be okay? So many questions, and still no answers yet.

When Fitz walks into the hospital room, he takes a breath. Unsure of what he's going to see. But, when he gets in the room, escorted by Dr. Wilson. He is instantly relieved, as he sees his wife lying in bed sleep. No machines, other than one monitoring her vitals. He feels better immediately, and he rushes over to her bedside.

Dr. Wilson stands by the door as she watches him go to her. He hugs her and kisses her forehead, as he strokes her face and says her name sweetly. The moment touches her, as she takes in how much he loves his wife. Tears are rolling down his face, and he has zero cares of who sees him. Caught up in the sight before her, she can't help but think, this is one lucky lady. Feeling as if she's spying on them, she decides to slip out the door slowly; to give them time alone.

As she stands in the hall she takes a breath and shakes her head, as she says to herself, "Wow. That's incredible." Her beeper goes off, which snaps her out of her head. She looks at it, and goes to the information desk. When she arrives, she says, "Hey Linda, I just got a page about room 402's labs." Linda nods as she says, "Yes Dr. Wilson. I have them right here. Looks like they're only partially complete though." She responds, "Okay. I'll take what they have so far. Let me know when the rest come in."

Linda nods as she says, "I will. I hope they get an answer soon. Her poor husband was distraught when they arrived." Dr. Wilson nods as she says, "Yeah, I recall. I heard he worked on her till paramedics arrived." Linda replies, "Yes he did. And refused to leave her side. I thought security was going to be needed to pull him from the triage area." Dr. Wilson takes a breath as she says, "To be loved like that huh?"

Linda nods as she says, "Exactly. She's a very lucky lady, indeed." The doctor agrees, as she just had the same thought. The ladies share a smile, and the doctor responds, "let me look over these labs. I've got to have some answers soon for Mrs. Grant, as well as her family when she wakes soon." Linda nods, as Dr. Wilson steps away from the desk, with Olivia's lab results in hand.

Meanwhile, as Fitz sits next to his wife, holding her hand. And praying over her, that she wakes up soon. His thoughts of her laying on the floor as he worked on her, until paramedics arrived fill his head. Her body was so lifeless, and he didn't realize how bad things looked, till the paramedics put her on the gurney, and she was still out cold. He recalls everything, her low pulse rate and blood pressure, and also her eyes when they opened for the first time since she passed out. He remembers how big her eyes got, when she saw him. But, she couldn't talk, because they had a mask over her mouth for oxygen. He'd never been so relieved in his life, that she was responsive.

She squeezed his hand and nodded at him, which gave relieved some of his concern. But, now, here he is by her side and she's not aware he's here. He says one last prayer, asking her to wake up. And as if God heard his prayer, he feels her hand move. His eyes open, and he sees the most precious sight. Her doe eyes are open, and she's sporting a weak smile, but a smile nonetheless, as she says, "Hey."

With tears stained eyes, he says, "Oh, thank God. Hey there to you to beautiful." He leans in and kisses her lips, and she puts her hand on his face, to comfort him. Their foreheads are pressed together, as he takes in her scent and expresses gratitude for her being awake. He then kisses her lips again, and sits on the side of her bed as he asks, "How are you feeling?" She takes a breath as she says, "I feel a little light headed and groggy." He nods as he says, "That's probably from the sedative they gave you."

She replies, "Sedative. What happened?" It's like it suddenly dons on her that something isn't right. He responds, "You collapsed at the office Liv, and…" He pauses, unable to go into detail right now, without reliving the moment. She notices his pregnant pause, as he redirects his eyes for a second, and then she hears him continue, "we called the ambulance to bring you to the hospital. Which is where you are now."


	87. Chapter 87

The tone of his response to her is puzzling, but even more so, her eyes are now in focus more, she looks around the room, and sees she's in a hospital room, and wearing a gown. Confused more than ever, she inquires, "What? What's wrong with me? What aren't you telling me? Why did I have to come to the hospital?" He sees the worry spread across her face, and hears panic in her tone; next, by the machine monitoring her vitals, he notices her blood pressure begins to climb.

So he calmly says, "Nothing that can't be treated babe. The doctor is waiting for some test results to come back. But, your vitals look good, so that's a great start babe." She sees the reassurance in his eyes, and hears him. His demeanor calms her. Her blood pressure stabilizes, along with her heart rate. Which makes him feel better, the last thing they need is for her to go into another panic attack.

He caresses her face, as he says, "I'm so glad you're awake Livy." She responds, "Me too. I don't know what happened. I just remember talking to you, and now I'm here." He wants to tell her more, but simply can't. He needs to be strong for her right now, they can talk about the details later. In hopes of keeping her calm, he replies, "Well, hopefully we find out why you're here soon."

Olivia nods as she asks, "Why was I sedated if I passed out?" He replies, "Because you woke up in the ambulance as we arrived at the hospital, but when they tried to treat you. You slipped into a full blown panic attack." She shakes her head as she says, "I don't remember any of that." He nods as he says, "I know honey. Your body was under duress it's normal that you'd block it out. But that doesn't matter. What matters now is that you're awake. And soon we'll know why this all happened."

She nods in agreement and their eyes meet, She sees something is off with him, but she's not sure what it is. So she asks, "Are you okay?" He nods as she says, "Now that I'm looking into those beautiful brown eyes of yours, and you're talking to me. Yes." She sees the love and concern in his eyes for her, and she says, "I love you so much." He replies, "I love you too baby. So very very much. I'm so grateful you're awake."

They share another kiss, which settles them. Relieving the tears from both of their eyes, and lightening the mood a tad. When the silence breaks, she asks, "Where's my brother and Abby?" He replies, "They're in the waiting area. I promised them I'd go get them when you woke up. Are you ready to see them?" She nods as she says, "Yeah. I am. I know they're worried." He nods as he says, "Yeah. We all were very worried." She squeezes his hand, and he squeezes it in return, as they share a calming smile.

Fitz then takes a breath and says, "Let me go get them, I'll be back okay?" She nods as she says, "Okay, hurry back." He responds, "I will my love." They share another kiss, and he leaves to fill in Harrison and Abby.

When Fitz leaves the room, he sees Travis standing a few feet from Olivia's door. He approaches him, and says, "Travis, what are you doing here?" Travis responds, "Hello Fitz. Huck sent me as a precaution. Since this brothel case is going to trial, and some heavy hitters are on the list. We don't know how this is going to play out. Especially if word of her health crisis gets out." Fitz nods as he says, "Oh, okay. Thanks for showing up. I didn't think of that."

He nods as he says, "No problem. Huck and Quinn are in the waiting area with Harrison and Abby if you're looking for them." Fitz nods as he says, "Thanks. Nobody gets in there except family, and medical personnel by the way." Travis nods as he says, "Understood. How's Liv doing by the way?" Fitz replies, "She's doing okay, it's a little early to tell for sure though." Travis responds, "Well, I hope she gets well soon." Fitz says, "Agreed. I'll be back soon okay, she's asking to see everybody." Travis nods as he says, "Okay. I'll be here." They share nods, and Fitz goes to the waiting area.

When he arrives, he sees the gang together. They all stand up when he approaches them, and they see relief in his eyes. Which allows them all to relent in concern a tad, before he speaks. And when he explains to them not only is she awake, but she's asking for them. They are all overjoyed and are eager to go see her. And decide to discuss the details of Travis being reassigned to her for security after the visit.

When they arrive at her room, Travis is still on guard. And they see Dr. Wilson talking with him. As they approach them talking, Fitz explains, "Dr. Wilson, it's okay. He's here on my wife's behalf. And I'm okay with it. It's just a safety precaution." The doctor seems a little apprehensive, but relents as she says, "Okay. But, this needs to be cleared by our security staff if he's going to be here over night."

Huck responds, "That's not a problem doctor, if you point me in the direction of your security office. I will discuss the matter with your director of security." She nods as she says, "See Linda at the nurse's station, she will direct you." He replies with a nod, as he says, "Fair enough. I will catch up with you guys in a minute. Give Liv my best." Fitz nods as he says, "We will."

After Huck walks away, Harrison asks, "Can we see her now doctor?" She responds, "Can you give me a minute with her, before you all go in? Mr. Grant, come in with me please." They all give a look of confusion, including Fitz. But, he follows her inside the room anyway. As he holds the door for her to enter first, he turns to Harrison, Abby, and Quinn, as he says, "We'll be right back guys." Frustrated to a degree, but understanding he's her spouse. Harrison responds, "Hurry please man. I need to see my sister." Fitz nods as he says, "I got you bro."

When Fitz enters the room just behind the doctor, he sees the doctor standing at Olivia's bedside. Olivia asks, "Where's my brother and Abby?" Fitz responds, "They're just outside babe. The doctor just wanted to talk to us before they were let in to see you. Olivia nervously asks, "Is there something wrong?" Instantly, the monitor begins to register an increasing pulse rate and blood pressure. Dr. Wilson tries to calm her, as she responds, "No. Not really. There's nothing to stress about. It's just that we got the other half of your labs back, and I had some questions for you, as well as some information."

Olivia tries to control herself, but her anxiety is rising, as she asks, "What kind of questions?" Fitz hears the concern in her voice, and immediately goes to her bedside, holding her hand. Her eyes leave the doctor, and she looks at her husband. He looks at her in return, as he says, "It's okay Livy. Breathe, okay. Just breathe."

The breathing exercises take affect right away, and immediately, Dr. Wilson sees, her blood pressure levels off, and her heart rate steadies. It's impressive to watch how easily it appears he can help her refocus, and get through what looked to be the beginning of an attack. Snapping out of her head, Dr. Wilson says, "I just wanted to ask, what do you recall prior to you collapsing, meaning how were you feeling?"

Olivia responds, "I remember feeling tired and hungry. I'd been up since 5am and hadn't eaten much." Dr. Wilson responds, "That makes sense. Your blood sugar was quite low, and I noticed you were also anemic as well as dehydrated. So, I had another blood test ran, which revealed the culprit behind the strain on your system, leading to you collapsing." Fitz and Olivia brace themselves as Fitz asks, "What did you find out doctor?" Dr. Wilson replies, "I found out that your body is changing to prepare for pregnancy."

Her words hang in the air, as Olivia and Fitz both try to fathom what they've heard. Finally, Olivia says, "We're pregnant!" Fitz looks at his wife, and then they both look back at the doctor as she nods and smiles. Olivia hugs Fitz, and he hugs her in return. The moment feels both awkward and relieving at the same time. After their embrace breaks, Olivia looks at her husband and says, "I can't believe this. How did this happen?" Fitz responds, "We're a little late for a sex education lesson aren't we?" She hits him playfully, and the doctor chuckles along with them.

As the laughter settles, Dr. Wilson says, "Well, I will let you two figure out the details of how this situation occurred. In the meantime, did you have any questions for me?" Olivia and Fitz look at one another, and then at her as they say, "No." Dr. Wilson sees the smile on both of their faces, and says, "Okay. Well, I know there are some people waiting eagerly to see you Mrs. Grant. Should I send them in?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. Please." She nods as she says, "Will do. I'll get started on your release paperwork. Be sure to set up a follow up with your OBGYN, okay?" Olivia nods as she says, "Okay, thanks doctor." She replies, "You're welcome, good luck to both of you." They both nod and as she walks out, she sends in the gang.


	88. Chapter 88

Although both Olivia and Fitz are aware they've been waiting to see her. With the new news they've received, it's a surreal experience. Not wanting to keep anything from their friends and family, and also to reduce concern. Olivia decides to break the news to everyone that they're expecting. The news does the trick, and suddenly, her health scare makes sense, and eases everyone's nerves. However, in the back of both Olivia and Fitz's minds, they both know they need to talk. And soon.

While everyone gathers around Olivia's bed, Fitz steps away for a moment. So Abby, Quinn, and Harrison can get their time with her. When Huck comes into the room, Fitz steps out into the hall with him, after he visits with Olivia for a moment. While Olivia is curious at her husband's departure; she inquires among her family and Quinn as to what's going on.

It's then that Olivia learns that Huck has security outside her door, as a precaution. Olivia isn't a fan of the idea, and it's unmistakable by the expression on her face. Harrison quickly says, "Sis, let it go. It's for your own good." Olivia replies, "H, there's no reason for me to have security." Abby responds, "We don't know that's the case. And even if you're right. There's no harm in having it for the sake of being safe." Quinn backs her up as she says, "She's right Liv. Let us do this for you. Especially after this health scare you just had."

Olivia sees the worry in all of their faces, especially her brother's. Who isn't saying anything. He's sitting there, holding her hand and she sees he's just looking at her. She looks at him, and touches his hand with her other one, as she says, "Okay. I get it. I don't like it. But I get it." Her brother finally speaks as he says, "Thanks sis." She responds, "You're welcome. Thank you all for caring." Abby replies, "Of course. And now with you expecting, you can count on us all being more vigilant of you. So, get ready."

Olivia nods as she says, "I can only imagine." Despite her brother's relenting words, Olivia sees the expression on his face; she knows all too well. Abby sees it too, and says, "Hey Quinn, why don't we let these two chat for a minute. Quinn responds, "Good deal We'll see you later Liv." Olivia replies, "Okay, thanks for coming by Quinn." She responds, "Don't mention it." Abby replies, "I'll be back in a few." Harrison nods, not saying a word. Still holding his sister's hand.

When they're alone, Olivia looks at him and sees the seriousness in his eyes. She takes a breath, and says, "H, I'm okay. I promise." He looks at her, and she sees tears in his eyes. As he says, "Don't scare me like that again sis." She responds, "I'm sorry brother. I didn't mean to scare you." He knows it's not her fault, but he can't help how he feels. She knows he means well too, and sees the concern for her wash over him, as his tears fall.

She pulls his hand, and he leans over to her as they hug. He lets his tears flow, and she finds herself crying too. She feels his pain, and knows letting him cry it out, is the best thing to do. When their moment of tears passes, he's sitting on the side of her bed and they're both feeling much better.

She looks at her brother and says, "How are you doing?" He smiles as he says, "You're the one in a hospital gown sis. Not me." She smiles as she says, "True. But, I know seeing me like this hurts you. So, stop deflecting and talk to me." He takes a breath and says, "I'm good now that we know what's going on with you. Seeing you on the floor like that got to me." She nods as she says, "I don't remember that part." He responds, "I don't doubt it. You were out cold. Fitz was working on you."

This is a detail she was unaware of, as she says, "Wait, what?" Harrison replies, "When you passed out sis, you didn't have a pulse at first, or it was very faint. Fitz performed CPR on you till the medics arrived." Suddenly, she realizes why Fitz was so vague about what transpired prior to her getting to the hospital, other than what happened in the ambulance. She cups her face and says, "Oh God. I had no idea." Harrison nods as he says, "Yeah sis. As soon as you went down, he jumped into action. It felt like it took them forever to get to you. But, he never stopped. He worked on you the whole time, almost refusing to let the medics take over. He wanted to carry you to the ambulance instead of using the gurney."

Her heart breaks thinking of how panicked her love and her family must have been in the moment. She squeezes his hand, and he sees the guilt in her eyes. He responds, "Sis, don't cry. We know it's not your fault. The pregnancy took over, and stressed your system. But, it was scary as hell. I can't lie. I'm just grateful Fitz jumped into action so quickly." She closes her eyes slightly, and tears roll down her cheeks, as she says, "He's my super man." Harrison nods as he says, "Yes he is. If I didn't know it before, I know it now. He's a really good dude sis. And he's proven once again, you mean everything to him. And he will do anything and everything to ensure your safety."

She smiles through her tears, as she says, "He really impressed you huh?" He nods as he says, "Yeah, he really did. I was a little upset at first that he took the lead. But, Abby reminded me that you're his primary responsibility now. So, he should be the first to your aid." She sees some sadness in his eyes, and she says, "H, I will always need you too. You know that right? You, Abby, Huck, and Quinn have been my anchors through too much, for me to leave you all now. Don't ever doubt that, especially you. You're my other half for life big brother. We're forever womb mates."

Her comment makes him smile, then laugh, and she laughs too, as she wipes her tears. They share a hug as he says, "I love you sis." She responds, "I love you too bro. Thank you for all you do to keep me safe." He nods as he says, "You're welcome. Just remember that's always our primary goal, as you look at Travis till this case is over." She takes a breath as their hug breaks and he sits back down in the chair by her bed, and she says, "Point taken. I will do my best to keep that thought in mind." He smiles as he says, "Good. I'm sure Margo will appreciate him being around the office." She smiles as she says, "I'm sure you're right."

Their smiles break as the door to her room opens, with Abby coming inside with a smile on her face. She steps inside as she asks, "Is the coast clear?" Both Olivia and Harrison say, "Yes, it's clear." They all chuckle at their simultaneous reply.

While Abby checks in with Olivia and Harrison, Fitz, Huck and Quinn are in the hall. Fitz responds to the news Huck shared with him about Olivia's security detail. Fitz agrees to have Travis around through the trial, especially with Olivia being pregnant. Fitz also learned that with Edgar's recent incident while in lock up. It's possible that Olivia should delay his appearance for arraignment for a few days.

Fitz wants to ask how he knows of Edgar's condition, or even the extent of his injuries. But, something tells him, not knowing is best. So, instead, he just says, "Thanks Huck. I will pass that information along to Liv. Huck replies, "You're welcome man. Anything I can do to help." Quinn adds, "We're invested in this for the long haul Fitz. Nobody comes for Liv, and gets away with it." Fitz nods as he says, "I appreciate that Quinn. I just don't know how she'll take the news of the detail."

Quinn responds, "I don't think you'll have that difficult of a time convincing her. Now that she's pregnant. I think she'll be more cautious." Fitz takes a breath as he says, "You have a point, and she will probably understand the need for the security. But, we both know she won't like it." Both Huck and Quinn nod in agreement, and they all share a smile, as Huck says, "By the way, congrats again on the baby on the way. We didn't know you two were trying."

Fitz smiles as he says, "Thanks, but neither did we." Quinn replies, "Wow, so you two are surprised too." Fitz nods as he says, "Completely surprised. I mean, we want kids, and we talked about it of course. But we both thought we would've been actively trying when it happened." Huck responds, "Well, look at it like this. You'll have a hell of a story to tell your kid if he or she asks about how the pregnancy was discovered." Fitz chuckles as he says, "That's for sure.

Their conversation is broken up as the nurse comes up to Fitz, and says, "Mr. Grant. We have your wife's paperwork done. If you can just sign a few forms. She can go." He responds, "Sure thing." Huck and Quinn say, "We'll leave you to it man, we're going to check in with Liv again before we leave." He replies, "Thanks again you two." They both say, "You're welcome."


	89. Chapter 89

After filling out the rest of the forms, and listening to the instructions from the nurse. Fitz and Olivia head home. The trip home is rather quiet, and Fitz is somewhat surprised that Abby and Harrison didn't offer to come home with them. But he's also grateful; he knows that he and his wife need time alone, and she needs to rest.

They get to the house, and once Olivia is in bed; Fitz surprises her with a bowl of left over Pho, and crackers. She accepts his offering, despite not having much of an appetite. She knows that per the doctor's instructions, she has to work on eating more consistently now for the sake of the baby.

Seeing that she's agreeable to eating; he goes to shower and leaves her to her meal. While she finishes her soup, which ends up really hitting the spot. Making her glad she decided to cooperate and eat the soup, instead of fighting him. She sees her phone flashing. She grabs it from the night stand and sees a message from her brother. She reads it and sees that Cyrus has found out about her incident, and isn't happy he wasn't called personally. Just after reading his text, her phone rings and she sees it's Cyrus. She takes a breath and says, "speak of the devil." She watches the phone ring, but simply doesn't have the mind set to answer it. So, she puts the phone down and lets it go to voice mail.

The guilt of dodging his call gets to her and she picks up the phone, sending him a text advising she's not up for talking right now. But she is okay and will talk to him tomorrow. He seems to accept her response, and lets her know he will check in tomorrow, and he'll be sure to let Miguel know she's okay.

Suddenly she realizes how worrisome and inconvenient her recent health issue could be to her professional and her personal life too. She sighs as she thinks to herself, she will have some hefty dragons to slay going forward, but on the bright side the baby news will surely soften the blow with the family. Professionally, she's not so sure how that will blow over with Governor Taylor or Miguel. But she's pretty certain between the two Miguel will be supportive.

She just has to make sure he knows despite her absence from the office through the end of the week, the active cases won't suffer due to her working from home. During the call, she plans to most definitely reaffirm her confidence in her team being able to handle Edgar's arraignment, and the remainder of the office workload. Which will ensure everything runs smoothly as planned. Playing out how the conversation will go in her head relaxes her concerns. She takes a breath and forces her mind to shift to more subtle thoughts, like being in this moment, and being grateful that despite what she and her loved ones have been through today. It's a good day, because all is well and she's very lucky indeed that's the case.

There's a brief pause, and she feels a vibration coming from her phone. She looks down at her phone again, and sees missed messages from her office. Margo and Bella have both sent her messages, along with a few other ADA's in her office. So, she sends a group message to her office letting them know she's okay, and while she won't be in the office tomorrow. She will be checking in with them tomorrow. She gets a flood of happy face replies, and messages advising they've got her back and she can take her time returning if need be.

It's a settling moment that again reminds her of how blessed she is to have people in both her professional and personal worlds who care about her wellbeing. The moment continues to soothe her and relax her too. With her thoughts calming down and her mindset refocusing; she snaps out of her thoughts, just as her husband walks into the bedroom. He's got a towel wrapped around his waist, and his hair is tossed and wet. She spies him as he walks toward her, and she smiles at him. Loving his freshly showered scent; the body wash she bought for him, has never smelled as good as it does right now.

When he arrives at her bedside, he sees her empty bowl and looks at her grin. He says, "Good girl. Thanks for eating all of your food." Her grin widens and her demeanor shifts as he takes away her tray, sitting it on the side table. And she asks, "So what do I get for doing as I was asked?"

He looks at her and sees the fire in her eyes. He smiles at her as he then feels her tugging at his towel, as if he was confused about what she was asking for. He takes the ruse further as he still plays coy, as he leans into her, and as his lips hover over hers, he asks, "What exactly did you have in mind?"

Suddenly, his towel gives, and she focuses on his welcoming erection springing free, as she throws the towel across the room, whilst she licks her lips and bites her bottom lip just before saying, "I'll give you one guess." Seductively, he kisses her in response to her flirtation. And minutes later he finds himself flat on his back, with his wife straddling him.

Eagerly, she removes her T shirt, revealing her nakedness as she's perched atop him. He looks up at her, and appreciates the view, but she can also see some concern in his eyes. She leans down to him and says, "Relax babe. I'm good. Just make love to me, okay. We can talk tomorrow." He nods, and she kisses his lips again. This time, she feels his kiss and his touch, and it's exactly what it should be. No apprehension, no worry, just lustful caresses and loud moans. As they embark on a much needed tension relieving love session for the ages. They agree to focus on each other, and not their situation. There's plenty of time for that, right now, they need this; they need each other.

Throughout the session the utterances of I love you, and passion filled cries and grunts are at an all-time high. The look of raw passion and desire that fills their eyes, as they lock eyes, in every facing position, and cling to each other physically with every other position, leaving love marks on one another; marking their territories. And letting everything go, with every quiver post release or every thrust leading up to the release, through the night and early into the morning. Settles both of them, as they share one last gaze into one another's eyes before falling off to sleep out of pure exhaustion.

Mid-morning catches Olivia and Fitz still in bed, as the peeking sunshine lightens their room through the blinds, attempting to bathe their naked, partially sheet covered bodies. Olivia wakes to kisses on the back of her neck, and licks on her ear. She groans as she also feels a battering ram in her back, seeking refuge inside her love den. Without turning around to look at him. She hears him in his gruff, early morning, sexy, baritone, passion filled voice ask, "Is my pussy still wet for me baby?" Supremely turned on, and readier than ever, she arches her back, pressing her bare ass against him, and lifts her leg, as she says, "MMM, you tell me."

He acknowledges her acquiescence with a grunt, as he pulls her hair, tilting back her head slightly, as he slides into her deliberately, while aggressively licking her exposed neck from her shoulder up to her ear, a move she loves.

The power of his entry causes her to groan as she grips the sheets, and grimaces, as she says, "MMMHMMM, Fuuuuck, MMMMM!" Despite her being wetter than a waterfall, the pressure from the force of his entry is unreal. But with his motion being slow, and passionate, the pressure quickly shifts to pleasure. In response to her his immediate enjoyment of her unbelievable wetness, and the tightness, he moans her name, which turns her on immensely.

The passion level is high and the enjoyment is mutual as they are now moving in synch, and on pace within seconds to explode together. She's gripping his hip as he manipulates her clit from behind. He whispers in her ear, "Give it to me baby. MMMMM Give it all to me." She's dancing on the edge, and wants to release. She can't hold back any further, as she groans, "MMMM take it baby. MMMM. Don't stop."

He does as he's told and continues to stroke her, picking up the pace a few seconds later, because his pulsations are taking over. She's getting wetter and wetter, and he's vying for more. His body betrays him and he lets it happen, as her nails dig into his thigh, and his finger strokes of her clit with his middle and ring fingers pushes them both over the edge.

He feels her turning the corner, and he says, "MMMM make it wetter for daddy baby. Can you do that sweet baby?" Filled with the desire to explode over him, at his command, Olivia replies, "MMMM, Yes daddy. Yes. Here I. Here I..OOOOOH FIIIITZ!" The rush overtakes both of them, as they hit a thrusting synchronizing frenzy. Forcing them to scream in unison, as they fall into the pit of euphoria. In the aftermath she feels him pumping into her, as they both lie together in a sweaty, lifeless pile. Trying to catch their breaths and gather their baring's.

After he spills all of himself into her, he makes a move to pull away; but she pushes back against him, as she responds, "No, not yet." Loving that she's not ready to detach from him yet. He smiles as he kisses the top of her head, and pulls her closer. Holding her, and laying with her in his arms. After a few minutes, she feels him stroking her belly, from behind. And she smiles as she feels his caress, then slips her fingers between his, and she feels his lips smile against her neck.

The quiet washes over them as they lay there a little longer, until she gestures to pull away, only to lay on her back, to look at him. When she's flat on her back, she looks up into his eyes, and he peers down into hers as they both say, "I love you." They share a warm smile, and a sweet kiss, which ends in a smile from both of them. Unwittingly, their hands are still clasped on her belly. She looks down, capturing the sight, and he does the same.

They both take a breath and gaze at one another again, as he says, "We're having a baby." She smiles as she says, "We're having a baby." After pecking her lips, and stroking her head. He asks, "How are you feeling?" She grins as she responds, "I feel a little tired. But, given our ravenously satisfying evening; I think that's understandable." He matches her grin as he says, "Touché."

Enjoying the moment, but still curious about his thoughts on their pregnancy she asks, "Are you happy about the baby honey?" He gives her a look of confusion, then he replies, "Of course Livy. We talked about having kids." She responds, "Yes. But we didn't say we were doing it now. You can't deny this is a shock." He replies, "True. It is. But, it's also a blessing. I'm ready to be a dad, and raise a baby with you. What about you?" He sees her apprehension, and says, "It's okay to be honest babe."

Glad to hear he's being so understanding, she truthfully says, "I'm terrified. I mean, am I ready to be a mom? Can we do this? Are we ready to do this?" He sees the fear in her eyes, and says, "It's okay to be nervous babe. I'm nervous too to a degree." She gives him a knowing look as she responds, "Babe, you can't go from being ready to being nervous in the same breath, we can't both be panicking." He smiles at her as he says, "I disagree, as first time parents I think we can be both. Because we understand the huge responsibility it is to be a parent. We'd have to be certifiable to not be worried." She hears him and his response makes sense to her.

He sees her in thought and says, "Look, the truth is, I have no idea how we're going to do this. But, I do know we can do it, and you're the perfect person to do it with. The fact that we're both anxious just means we both care. And that's not a bad thing." She has to admit once again he's making sense; people are only afraid when they know what they're doing is important. So the fear can make them more cautious.


	90. Chapter 90

He sees her thinking, and says, "Don't stress about it babe. Talk to me, don't hold it in. What's going on in your beautiful mind?" She takes a breath as she says, "How we found out has to be the most unromantic way possible. I pictured telling you in a more intimate way." He acknowledges her point, but says, "I agree. It's not the best story. But, it's also not how you start, but how you finish. We surprisingly became parents sooner than we thought. But, now we've got 9 months minimum to prepare. So, we've got time to make better memories along the way."

She responds, "Awe babe. That's so sweet. How are you always so positive?" He shrugs his shoulders as he says, "I don't know. I guess it's never seemed very productive to be negative. No matter the situation, something good can come out of it, if you give it a chance. At the end of this, we will have a beautiful, healthy, bundle of joy made out of our love. So who cares how we found out he was coming." She agrees with him, but asks, "He huh? So we're predicting gender's already?"

He replies, "Hey, I'm calling it. You're baking a baby boy muffin in there. I can feel it." She smiles at his excitement, and says, "If you say so babe." He asks, "Do you care about the gender?" She replies, "I'm not sure I do. I just want our baby to be healthy. That's my biggest concern. But, if we had a girl first; I wouldn't be mad either." He nods as he says, "Okay, it's settled. It's a boy." She laughs at him as she says, "That's so not what I said. But okay."

He grins at her, and she adores how happy he looks. And she's just as happy as he is. Here they are, on the road to starting their family much faster than they thought. But, somehow; it's a challenge they feel they can manage together, helping one another along the way.

As they both sit in thought, their interrupted by her phone ringing. By the ring tone, she hears it's Bella. She sits up, and he passes her the phone as he says, "Come downstairs when you're done. I'm going to make a late breakfast." She nods as she takes the phone, and answers the call.

Quickly, Olivia brings Bella up to speed on what's going on for the remainder of the week. Right away, she can tell Bella is concerned about the tall task being posed to her and the staff this week. And at first, Olivia thinks she can simply give her some words of encouragement, to help her push through. But, after their conversation is set to conclude. She still hears the strain in her voice, despite her encouraging words, advising her that she believes in her and the staff to weather the storm, until she returns.

So, at the end of the call she says, "Bella, I know that this isn't going to be easy, but understand that I am only a phone call away. And if something happens that warrants me working in the office, I will be there."

Bella, still resistant of the directive Olivia has given her, takes a breath and says, "Okay, Liv. I'll do my best to keep everything on track." Olivia is now annoyed with her as she replies, "Bella, how about you just worry about the arraignment, and I will manage the office from here?"

Bella's voice lightens as she says, "Really?" Olivia responds, "Yes. Really. Just do me a favor and have Margo send me the list of active cases, and the assignments. So I can touch base with everyone." Bella thinks she's gotten off easy, and Olivia has relented, as she replies, "Thanks Liv. I appreciate that."

Olivia knowing she thinks she's gotten her way, says, "Oh, it's no problem Bella. Just understand that if you're going to be handling the Davis arraignment; that means you'll be handling the seven others that are scheduled too. So, be sure to loop Brad in on the case load. Because you're going to need the help."

As if she's got eyes on her, Olivia says, "Close your mouth Bella before a fly flies in it. If you want to be a part of the big leagues. You've got to be ready to play ball when you're tapped, without complaint." The tone as well as the advice being given shakes Bella from her moment of whining. She realizes in the moment how her behavior was being taken, and she says, "I'm sorry Liv. Brad and I will take care of it. I'll also pull Jasmine too, if that's okay." Olivia smiles as she says, "That's fine with me. I don't mind if you delegate Bella, just make sure the job gets done, because it's on you if the ball drops." Bella replies, "Understood Liv. You have my word; I will make sure everything is held down in your absence."

Olivia manages to get dressed while on the phone, and makes her way downstairs as she says, "Good. I will be waiting on those files. So be sure Margo gets them to me." Bella responds, "I will. Bye." Olivia replies, "Bye."

Fitz sees the stress on her face as she sits down, and he asks, "What's wrong?" Olivia explains that Bella is suddenly giving her pushback on the amount of work to be done in her absence. When she explains the conversation with Bella. Fitz places her plate of fresh fruit, with waffles and bacon, and scrambled eggs in front of her, and a glass of orange juice. And he says, "She needs to get over it Liv. If she wants to rise to the top. That doesn't happen without facing impossible tasks, and managing to get it done."

She takes in his words and says, "I know, I told her the same thing. I think she'll be okay. Especially since I told her the remainder of the indictments are hers to handle." Fitz nods as he says, "I'm proud of you." She gives him a quizzical look, as he sits down with his plate to join her. And she asks, "What are you proud of?"

He responds, "I'm proud that you didn't make an excuse to have to go into the office, and bail her out. Despite the fact I know it crossed your mind." She takes a breath, and says, "It did, but I don't know that me being present would matter."

He nods in agreement as he says, "Exactly, you can handle everything from home. At least until after we check in with the doctor. But, the fact that you thought that through, despite Bella's whining says a lot babe. I know this transition is going to be challenging, and i applaud how you're handling it so far." She smiles as she responds, "Thanks honey. I guess after the doctor's appointment I'll know more of how things are going to change huh?"

He hears the uncertainty in her voice, and says, "Hey, things are going to change. But, for the better. And know that things won't just change for you, but for the both of us. We're in this together Liv. That's why I'll be home with you for the rest of the week." She grins happily at his sweetness, as she says, "Babe, you don't have to do that." He smiles as he replies, "I want to do it. I want to be here for you. There's so much that you're going to face without me; the least I can do is be here in case you need me."

She adores his reply as she says, "That's incredibly thoughtful baby. I don't know what to say." He responds, "Don't say anything. Just let me be here for you." Feeling the love and the sweetness of the moment they share a kiss, and when it breaks she asks, "So, while you're hanging out with me what are you going to do? Watch me work?" He replies, "I can do some file work from home, plus my docket is clear. I took care of that already. So, I am free for the next three days. Or as long as you need me to be."

She smiles at him as she says, "I don't know what I did to deserve you. But, I am grateful I did." He replies, "Ditto baby. I've got your back, always." They share a kiss and begin eating their food. Enjoying it and more conversation about the next few days. She tells him it won't be long before word hits about Edgar being incarcerated. He then lets her know about Edgar's mishap while in lock up. The look on her face undoubtedly matches the one he had, when Huck broke the news to him last night.

She makes a note to inform Bella of the situation, and she says, "Looks like this is going to be an interesting few days." Fitz agrees as he says, "It will be. But, I can help out as much as you can. Being your stress reliever, or whatever." She chuckles as she says, "So, the truth is out. You want to stay home for mid-day sex." He laughs as he says, "Hey, mid-day sex, morning sex, or whatever you want or need sex. I'm your guy, and I am here for you babe, use me as you will." They both laugh together, as they finish their food and clean the kitchen.

After they finish cleaning the kitchen, Olivia says, "I need to check my email. I'm sure Margo has probably sent me those files already." Fitz responds, "Cool beans. I'm going to hit the gym downstairs. If you need me, just come down." She replies, "I will." They share a kiss, and they go their separate ways.

As Olivia sits in the home office, combing through the assigned cases. She gets a call from Abby. When she picks up the phone, she hears great concern in her voice as Abby says, "Liv, are you watching the news?" She replies, "No. I'm working. Why what's up?" She responds, "Girl, turn to channel 6, you won't believe it." Olivia flips on the television and Abby is right. This situation just got real, now what, she thinks?"

 _ **Thank you for continuing to follow my fan fiction tale. In the next installment we find out what happens next in the brothel case, and what Olivia saw on the news. This case is sure to bring about a test for Olivia, and her new found situation. So far, she and Fitz are easing into the idea of starting a family. But there's still alot more to discuss. Especially with the twists and turns afoot. All this and more in the next installment of Love and Marriage.**_


	91. Chapter 91

**_Hello fan fiction readers, I hope you're all enjoying the days leading up to the holidays. It's a bitter sweet time of year for me and my family, due to all the members we've lost. But, we know that they're with us in spirit, and that helps fill the void. Nonetheless, happy holidays to all of you, wishing you many more with your friends, family, and loved ones. Now, let's get back into the story and see what's set to happen next._**

After finishing his work out, Fitz prepares to head upstairs. As he takes his pulse on his watch, he realizes this work out session has lasted much longer than he intended. Until now, he didn't notice he'd been so engrossed in his workout.

Initially, he convinces himself the longer session was a result of just losing track of time, and figures maybe his wife is just as caught up in working, otherwise she would've came to check on him by now.

As he approaches the stairs, he picks up his phone off the table by the door. Suddenly he recalls his earlier conversation with Andrew just before his work out started. He now settles with the reality that his workout was more so extended because he needed to work out his thoughts, as well as his body after that conversation.

However, his thoughts are interrupted as he's now made his way up the stairs, and as he rounds the bend and through the doorway, his nose picks up on a delightful smell.

At first, he thinks maybe his wife is taking a break from work to make them lunch, something he'd appreciate right now after such an intense work out. However, as his eyes survey the room, quickly he realizes the woman standing in his kitchen isn't his wife. He thinks to himself, damn, I meant to call her and let her know she could take the week off.

Despite his thoughts, he smiles as he greets Vanessa, as she returns the greeting pleasantly. And she says, "I didn't expect to have either of you home today. But, with both of you here, I figured you'd be hungry for lunch soon." He nods as he says, "Thanks Vanessa, whatever you're making it smells delicious." She smiles as she replies, "Thank you. They're called Ruben melts. They are really tasty. I'm serving them with a side salad." He responds, "Sounds good to me. I'm surprised Liv isn't in here sneaking a bite."

Vanessa replies, "She seems really busy, I didn't want to bother her. But I did take her some apples and peanut butter." He's happy to hear she's keeping her promise of eating for the sake of the baby. She sees the smile on his face and asks, "Did I say something funny?"

He realizes he's grinning and says, "No, it's not that. It's just that.." And in that moment he realizes they haven't really announced their news yet to everyone. This thought brings him back to the conversation he was having with Andrew earlier.

The realization causes his pause and Vanessa asks, "It's just that what?" He snaps out of his head as he says, "What?" She responds, "You were talking and then you stopped at it's just that..." He nods recalling what he was about to say, but thinks to himself, maybe he should wait before telling her. They haven't discussed how to handle telling anyone, which from what he's heard that's a big deal.

His thoughts are running a mile a minute and Vanessa can see he's clearly consumed by his thoughts. Whatever he has on his mind really has his full attention, she thinks.

The moment is interrupted as the sound of a lawn mower from outside rips through the air. Fitz snaps from his thoughts and realizes he was in conversation with Vanessa, but she's now focused on cooking. Still unsure of whether to break the news to her or not, he says, "I'm going to go get changed." She nods as she says, "Okay. The food will be ready soon." He nods and walks away.

After he leaves her to the meal preparation; he suddenly thinks to check on his wife before changing. But, when he walks toward the study he hears her talking, and hears people in the background too. He realizes she must be on a skype call. Not wanting to interrupt her. He does an about face and goes upstairs.

Approximately a half hour later Fitz is now downstairs and Vanessa advises him lunch is served. However, he doesn't see his wife at the table. Vanessa offers to get her, but Fitz decides to do it. And just before he goes to see Olivia he says, "You know, we're going to be home for the rest of the week. So, it's fine if you take the rest of the week off."

Vanessa responds, "Really? Are you sure? It's no trouble with doing my work when you're home." He nods as he says, "We appreciate your dedication Vanessa, but its fine. Take the rest of the week off with pay of course. And we will see you Monday." She smiles as she says, "Very well. I will go after lunch."

He casually responds, "Don't worry about the dishes, we've got them. But, thanks for the food, it's much appreciated." She nods as she says, "You're welcome. In that case I will see myself out." He nods as he says, "Okay. Enjoy your off days and see ya Monday." She replies, "Thanks again. See you Monday."

As Vanessa lets herself out, Fitz again goes to check on his wife. He still hears her talking, and realizes she's still diligently working. Knowing she did eat a snack, so her blood sugar should be okay. He lets her finish working and he goes back into the kitchen and sits down to eat.

After enjoying a delicious meal that leaves him full and satisfied, he again decides to go talk to his wife. This time he doesn't hear any voices from the hall. Instead, he opens the door and stands in the doorway. He sees her working away and completely oblivious to him watching her.

Quietly, he admires her ability to focus on one task, and block out everything else around her, it's a skill he's never been able to master. Several minutes roll by before he decides to intervene. And his voice makes her jump, as he says, "Break time beautiful."

He sees her jump and immediately says, "Babe, I'm sorry." She looks at him and if looks could kill, he'd be dead for sure. But her face then softens when she sees his eyes. He's remorseful for scaring her, and she knows it. So she takes a breath and says, "You're forgiven."

He reaches for her and she stands up, as he takes her into his arms. She falls into his arms and she moans, falling more into comfort. He can feel the stress in her body, that wasn't present this morning. But he also feels it wain as he holds her. He kisses the top of her head and rubs her back, and she says, "God you smell good." He replies, "Well, you feel good."

Jokingly she says, "So I stink, but I feel good." He chuckles as he says, "That's not what I meant and you know it." She grins as she looks up at him, and he kisses her lips as she says, "I do." Their moment together cures all, in that moment her stress reduces and she feels like nothing in the world matters.

It's a feeling she'd give anything to retain so that she doesn't have to deal with the realities of what's swarming around her professionally right now. After a second and a third peck she snaps out of her thoughts and he sees her facial expression change.

Worried about her response he asks, "What's wrong babe?" She sighs as she replies, "Where do you want me to start?" The heaviness in her tone concerns him, and when he glances at the desk and sees only one apple square eaten. He says, "Let's go sit down so you can eat something, and tell me all about it from the beginning." She wants to decline, because she has so much more work to do. But, she knows he's not asking her, he's politely demanding she take a break.

So, she gives in and follows him to the kitchen. When they sit down she sees her plate and sees he's not eating. He sees the look on her face and says, "I already ate mine, it's your turn." She nods as she playfully says, "Yes daddy."

He smiles at her and says, "Don't be cute. Being cute isn't going to get you out of eating that sandwich Liv, and your salad." She sighs and smiles as she says, "I know. You take such good care of me baby." He nods as he says, "Uhuh, now eat up miss missy, and talk to me about what's stressing you."


	92. Chapter 92

His intellect is both a blessing and a curse, and she knows he's locked in on her, so she says, "Okay, I told you Bella was having some issues with the case load, but she agreed to step up, right?" He replies, "Yeah." She takes a bite of her sandwich, to which she says, "Wow, that's good."

He smiles as he says, "Yes, it is. I'll let Vanessa know you enjoyed it too when she gets back next week." Olivia finishes her bite and says, "Next week?" He nods as he says, "With us being home I figured she could take some time off."

She replies, "That's true. I hope that didn't upset her." Fitz smiles as he says, "I doubt anybody would be upset about taking days off with pay, that's not their vacation." Olivia smiles agreeably as she takes another bite of her sandwich, and says, "This is really terrific." She now has half a second bite in her mouth and working on a third.

He smiles as he sees her full cheeks, and as she finishes her bite he grabs her a glass of iced tea. When he returns to the table she's putting a fork full of salad in her mouth, and says, "I love this dressing. It's so good." He nods as he says, "Agreed. The salad overall is tasty." She nods as she swallows her bite, and she takes the glass from him, washing down her food, just before burping. Which makes them both chuckle.

As their laughter settles, he asks, "So what else went down with Bella?" She responds, "Well, after getting her to recommit to the cause, I found out the feds were investigating the county jail correctional officers."

Fitz is shocked as he replies, "What?" She finishes her last bite of her sandwich and takes a sip of her tea, and after swallowing her bite, she says, "It's incredible. But it's true." Fitz asks, "What is the investigation about?" She replies, "Well, I guess out of pure boredom, stupidity, and a sheer move of abuse of power, apparently some of the correctional officers decided it would be a good idea to use some of the inmates in a fight club ring, and bet on the matches."

Fitz is floored as he says, "This can't be happening; Liv, this could jeopardize your entire case, and any other active cases you have on the books."

She nods as she responds, "Tell me about it. I can already hear the requests for bail hearings based on special circumstances being typed up as we speak. To be honest, the one thing I have going for me in this mess is that only Federal bound inmates were chosen. So, none of the Fulton County inmates were involved, and it's a federal case not local because the investigation involves multiple prisons in multiple states."

He feels better hearing her reply, but asks, "Are you taking any added precautions though?" She continually eats her salad, and between bites she responds, "Of course. So far every defense attorney with a client in lock up has been asking for special hearings and arraignment since the news covered the story this morning. So, as it pertains to the brothel case and Kendra's case. I have already requested that Edison, Edgar, and Edward moved to segregation."

Fitz nods as he says, "Quick thinking. Edison's attorney would have a field day with spouting about unsafe conditions." She nods as she finishes her salad and says, "Agreed. I still expect him to try that approach, especially Edgar, his slip and fall will now be a matter of conversation for sure. I've been trying to delay his hearing, but if his attorney persists. I may have to relent and let him show up in court looking a mess, unless I can get a video appearance for him like Edison's."

Fitz takes a breath and says, "Damn it. I don't like this one bit Liv." She sits back in her chair as she says, "Me either babe. But my options are limited here. And with this FBI investigation I have to do everything by the book. The Governor made that clear."

He replies, "He called you too, huh?" She responds "The better question is who didn't call me. It's been insane. Between skyping with my office to delegate assignments and advise everyone stay away from the media, in addition to the findings from the warrant served on Edison's house coming in. Hearing from Cyrus, as well as my family calling about my hospital stay. It's been non-stop all day. And it's only mid-afternoon."

He sees the stress on her face and says, "Babe, is there anything I can do?" She replies, "You're already helping me in so many ways babe. Thank you." He sees the softness in her eyes and says, "You're welcome." He kisses her hand and she smiles at him, with him returning the smile.

Wondering about the conversation with her family he asks, "What did the family say to you?" She responds, "I was blessed out for not taking care of myself, and warned that if I didn't tighten up we'd have house guests." He gives her a look of awkwardness that makes her smile at him, as she reassuringly says, "Relax babe. I talked them down and let them know I'm doing just fine. And, that you are more than capable of taking care of me, and helping me take care of myself."

The awkwardness he was feeling in the moment fades as he says, "Sounds good. Do you think they bought it?" She nods as she says, "Yes, I do. Ryan and Riley both backed me up, which helped to resolve the concern, along with me advising I have a doctor's appointment coming up."

As the moment pauses between them, she sees his expression shift, as if he has something he wants to say, but he's holding back. So she asks, "What's going on with you babe?" He snaps out of his thoughts as he says, "Nothing, it's silly." She responds, "It's not silly if it's got you in thought honey. Talk to me." She's touching his hand and he's falling into her touch, it soothes him, much like his touch soothes her.

He decides to let the question out and asks, "Did you tell them about the baby?" She quickly replies, "No, I didn't. I wanted us to tell them together." He responds, "So how did you tell them about your being in the hospital if you didn't tell them about the baby?"

She replies, "Abby was talking to Riley and Aunt Reva this morning on speaker, and H walked in the room talking about coming to check on me today since my release. Which of course let the cat out of the bag, but they didn't tell them I was pregnant. So when Aunt Reva and Riley called me I just let them bless me out about being dehydrated and not eating enough."

Understanding her reply, he says, "Wow that must have been an intense phone call." She nods in agreement as she says, "Yes, it was. But, why do I feel like there's something you're not saying to me?" He now finds himself in a familiar position he often puts her in, when he reads her. She picks up on his realization and smiles a tad as she says, "It doesn't feel good to have your mind read, does it?" He smiles slightly as he says, "No, it doesn't."


	93. Chapter 93

They're still holding hands and he knows he has to get this off of his chest, he doesn't want to upset her. But, they have to talk. He has Drew in his head pressing him to man up. She wants to hear what he has to say, but doesn't want to force him to talk. Just as she's about to lay off, he says, "I don't want to pressure you Liv. You're already under pressure enough. But, I also don't want to keep anything from you either."

Encouragingly she says, "Then don't babe. You know you can tell me anything." He knows her sentiment is true, but still he's battling with talking about how he's feeling. He's unsure as to why he's struggling so badly, but he is.

She can feel his struggle and just as she thinks he's about to spill it. He asks, "Are you still working, or are you taking a longer break?" She takes a breath as she tries to be patient and replies, "I'm still working at least for the next hour or so. But, that has no bearing on us babe. My work can wait, we are more important, what you are struggling to tell me is much more important right now."

Her words push him over the edge, and like a wave of water washing over him, he says, "I need you to mean it Liv, I ca…" He can't say the words, he finds himself stuck. She sees his eyes soften and fill with tears as his grip on her tightens.

She sees it in his eyes and it touches her. She gets up and sits in his lap, and he holds her. His head is in her chest and she's stroking his back and kissing the top of his head. She takes in the scent of his hair and the softness of his curls against her face.

They sit in silence for a minute, one solid minute they sit in silence as he grips her tight and she hears his breathing deepen, as he cries. His tears cause tears in her own eyes as sadness washes over both of them.

Without him saying a word she gets it. Instantly, she remembers her brother's description of what happened in her office when she collapsed, and how he responded in the moment. Caring for her until help arrived. How it must have been for him to see her lying there, and feeling so helpless and hopeless forces her to shed more tears. She understands too well how that feels, she felt the same way when her parents passed away.

After coming out of her thoughts, she places both hands on the sides of his face, and looks deeply into his tear stained eyes as she says, "Babe, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that, and make you feel helpless."

He's grateful that she understands what he needed to say, because he couldn't find the words. He looks into her eyes and sees the love and support that's always there for him. His face is still wet, but his tears have slowed. She's staring back at him, with a wet face of her own and pure compassion for him.

Lovingly, he reaches up and wipes her tears from her cheek, and she kisses his hand. He smiles weakly as he says, "Liv, I can't, I can't lose you." As she sees his tears begin to roll down his cheeks again, she kisses his cheeks as they fall, as she says, "Baby, you're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere. Unfortunately for you, you're stuck with me, or shall I say us. You're stuck with us." He grins subtly as she places her forehead against his, and places his hand on her belly, as their fingers intertwine.

In that moment he thinks back on the conversation he had moments ago with Drew. He didn't think he was bothered by anything, but somehow during their conversation, he spilled the beans about seeing his wife incapacitated and being the one to revive her, as well as finding out about the pregnancy.

Somehow, he'd pushed pass all of that because his wife is doing okay. But, his friend reminded him that his unresolved feelings about the situation needs to be discussed with Liv, and despite the drama going on around them professionally, they need time to adjust to the idea of becoming parents, enjoying the moment and of course breaking the news to their family. It was then that Fitz realized his point, and he knew he had to do something. Which made him expressing his feelings to her in this moment special and necessary.

The moment between them is settling and loving and he's ready to share more of his feelings and thoughts with her. With both of them now drying their tears and him still holding her as she sits in his lap. She asks, "What else is going on in that gorgeous head of yours my love?"

He looks at her and releases a breath he didn't know he was holding, and breaks the seriousness of the moment with humor, as he uses a high pitched voice to mimic her as he says, "You know that's not that impressive." She smiles at him and giggles, because he knows her too well. He smiles at her, loving her laugh as she strokes his face and kisses his lips post laughter, as she says, "Cute Mr. Grant. Real cute." The mood lightens a tad, and he says, "Thanks, but you're cuter."

She grins at him and still gives him a nudging look, he knows very well. Reading her expression he says, "Okay, I was talking to Drew today, and it came to me." She prods, "What came to you?" He replies, "I'm scared that we're not processing all of this right now like we should, like we need to. We need to process and enjoy this special milestone in our marriage, without letting the day to day hassles distract us." She hears his concern, and he's relieved to have let it out.

The pause in the moment settles and he looks at her, waiting for her response. She sees his concern growing, and to be fair, she understands his worry, and lets him know exactly what's on her mind.

As she says, "Babe, I know it's been crazy lately, and Lord knows it's going to get even crazier going forward for a while with everything going on at work. But, I promise you; I promise you that nothing or anybody means more to me than our family. And, while it may not seem like it, I can assure you that we are and will build some special memories to commemorate this very special time of us expecting our first child. We just have to take it as it comes and find our slice of perfect, among the imperfect." He grins at her using his advice against him, which he shared with her when his parents came to visit for the first time.

She sees his smile and her smile widens too, she sees her reply settles him. As he now strokes her face he says, "I love you so much babe." She replies, "I love you too." They share a sweet kiss which settles them both completely, as he holds her in his arms and he kisses on her neck making her giggle, as she hugs his neck.


	94. Chapter 94

The cuteness of their snuggle moment breaks, as she hears her phone ringing. It's her alarm she set to check in with Bella. He gives her a look and she says, "I set the alarm so I could check back in with Bella." He responds, "So how long are we talking?" She replies, "Not long, I need to make sure she's ready for Edgar's arraignment and ensure all the changes we discussed are in place."

He realizes what she just said, and he says, "So, you're letting her handle the arraignment?" She smiles as she says, "Yes. I am. She's more than capable of doing it, and I will be cheering her on from the sidelines." She didn't think it was possible, but she saw him relax more as he says, "Thank you babe." She replies, "You're welcome baby. I told you. Nothing is more important than us, and our family."

He nods as he says, "Yeah, you did. But thanks for meaning it." She responds, "You're welcome. As a matter of fact, how about after I'm done in the next hour we can relax for the rest of the day. And, maybe even make some happy calls to the family."

His eyes brighten and she can't help but chuckle at his cute grin. He's so incredibly happy and it makes her happy too, as she hears him say, "Are you for real babe?" She nods as she says, "Yes. I am for real. I think letting the family in on our joy is just what we need right now. I want to keep our home life happy and relaxed. I don't want the woes of the world to intrude on our home. It's our sanctuary."

He nods as he says, "I like that, our sanctuary huh?" She replies, "Yes and I mean it. Home is where we both should be able to come to find peace of mind and relax completely." He responds, "I can't disagree with that at all. Maybe we can talk to Char about making a Zen room in the house." Sarcastically she says, "That's a wonderful idea honey. With the renovations we wanted to have done for Ella's room, and now the nursery, is it too much to ask that we add on a third room to be remodeled at the same time?" He shrugs his shoulders as he says, "Go big or go home. Besides, if it's all too much at once, we could stay at your house until the work is all done."

She has to admit she can't exactly hate on the idea. He's got a point, and he can see she's actually thinking about it. He smiles as he kisses her lips and says, "See, you're not the only smart one in the family. You hear that baby Grant? Daddy's smart too, it's not just mommy." They share another laugh and a sweet kiss again, before he lets her up to finish working for the day.

While his wife works from the home office, Fitz checks in with his secretary to make sure all is well. However, upon making the call he learns they're asking for as many jurists as possible to come in tomorrow. With all the hoopla at the county jail regarding the federal investigation, it's no wonder it's a mad house right now at the courthouse. This is the type of incident defense attorney's jump at to get their clients out on bail.

Knowing there's a need for help, and that his wife's appointments aren't till midafternoon, he agrees to cover the morning shift. He thinks to himself his absence will also give her some breathing room too, so he's not hawking her while she works first thing in the morning.

After agreeing to come in, Fitz is about to end the call when his secretary inquires as to how his wife is feeling. He let's her know she's doing well, and thanks her for her concern.

After ending his call he thinks to himself how odd it is that Olivia's health scare wasn't mentioned on the news. He then googles the headlines for the Atlanta area, and there's nothing mentioning the incident. Like a lightning bolt, he says, "Good move Huck."

He now recalls Huck was the one who led the paramedics to Olivia's office up the back stairs, and also led them out the back when they left. At the time he didn't notice it, but now it's all clear to him. He knew from the start what the impact of her being carted off on a stretcher would have on the office, and he acted quickly to keep the incident private.

Grateful for his help and feeling more settled about the situation, he continues checking his voice mail. After deleting a few messages, he finds one from his mother along with a few missed calls from her. He first grows concerned, but then after listening to the message he smiles.

It appears he's a new uncle. Mel and Tim had a baby boy an hour ago, whose Tim's name sake. He's happy to hear the news, and delights in the fact that they'll be sharing some baby news with his parents too soon enough.

With the joy of the moment still with him he decides to call his brother, but he doesn't pick up. So he leaves him a congratulatory message on voice mail, and he sends him a text too.

As he lays in the bed, he grabs his laptop and he sets up the skype call; noticing by the clock his wife will be joining him soon. As he gets comfy he hears footsteps and he sees a smiling familiar face coming toward him. They share a grin and a kiss after she climbs into bed and says, "Well, we are on track to get the ball rolling on the arraignment tomorrow." He replies, "Good, and what about the evidence from the search warrants?" She responds, "That's a work in progress. But I'm sure we will have it organized by next week when I return."

He nods as he says, "That's great babe. I think I will be helping your office out tomorrow too by the way." She replies, "How is that?" He responds, "Since both of your medical appointments aren't till midafternoon. I figured I'd go in to help with arraignments." She nods as she says, "They're swamped huh?"

He replies, "Yeah, I called the office to check in and was told they needed help. Defense attorneys are chomping at the bit to get arraignments." She sighs as she says, "I'm sure. So that leaves me to be busy as can be tomorrow morning. As I try to persuade the Governor once again that all is well." He replies, "As long as Miguel has your back you'll be fine." She agrees that's a saving grace she has to revel in. As she says, "Amen to that. So what time are you going in?"

He replies, "I'll go in early and take the 8 to noon shift. That way we can go to lunch before your first appointment with Greg for your ankle, and then head to the fun appointment." She smiles as she says, "Yes, that will be a fun appointment for sure." They share a kiss and cuddle, and when it breaks he says, "Oh, guess what?"

She asks, "What?" He says, "I have a new nephew." She pauses then says, "Wow! Mel and Tim had a boy!" He nods as he says, "Yes. I got a message from mom. I forgot my phone's been on silent. So I didn't hear it ring. But she called about an hour ago." She grins with joy and excitement as she says, "That's amazing. Baby news everywhere for the Grant's huh?" He smiles as he says, "Yes indeed. It's just good my brother finally put the stem on the apple."


	95. Chapter 95

Olivia hits him playfully as she says, "What?" He laughs as he says, "Come on babe. Every man wants a son." She agrees with him but asks, "So, if we end up with all girls will you be disappointed?" He responds, "Honestly, no. I'd be too busy buying shotguns and ammunition to be disappointed."

She laughs at his silliness and once their moment settles, he says, "Seriously babe. I don't mind what gender we have. Because he or she will be a part of both of us. And I can't think of a better blessing than sharing a child and grandchildren with you." She smiles with love in her eyes as she replies, "Awe babe, that's so sweet."

He responds, "It's also true Liv. You're my blessing, and making a life with you is something I am thankful for every day. Thank you babe. Thank you for saying yes, and thank you for carrying our child." Tears roll down her face as they share kisses of sweetness and love. She doesn't have the words to respond, just actions. And he allows her to express how she feels, as they fall into a love session full of pure love and appreciation for one another.

In this instance it's about caressing one another, loving on one another, and bonding like never before. It's not a sprint, it's a marathon and they're going to take all the time they need. From one orgasm to the next, there's no shortage of kisses, touches, thrusts, moans, groans, and in the end, screams of innate pleasure and undeniable ecstasy.

As they lay in bed completely naked and spent, sweating like they've both ran several miles and then some. They attempt to catch their breaths and smile at one another with love and sweetness between them. As they kiss and stare at one another endearingly. The moment is special and they both know it as he kisses the top of her forehead and she exhales, as she feels his left hand on her belly. She feels the smile spread across her face and so does he, because her face is against his chest. He strokes her arm with his other hand and says, "This is everything." She nods as she says, "Amen babe."

Feeling relaxed and not really wanting to move, but knowing they have calls to make. He decides to forgo the skype option, and says, "Hey, let's just call my parents on the phone. I don't feel like getting up to dress." She replies, "Thank God, I was hoping you'd say that." He chuckles as he says, "Great minds think alike." She pecks his lips and lets him get up to reach for his phone. However, as he reaches for his phone he sees her get up.

He asks, "Where are you going?" She replies, "I have to tinkle. I'll be back." She dashes off to the bathroom holding her legs together as she runs, which makes him laugh. She hears him and yells from the bathroom, "It's not nice to laugh at a pregnant woman!" He replies, "Sorry babe. I'm just glad you made it to your destination." She has to admit he's right. A few more seconds there'd be a clean-up on isle six needed.

After finishing in the bathroom she washes her hands and grabs his T shirt off the floor, putting it on as she climbs back into bed with her love. As he gets settled in bed he asks, "Why do you have on a shirt?" She replies, "I don't know. I can't deal with talking to your parents naked." He grins as he says, "They can't see us babe." She responds, "I know. It's more about me, then them. I know it's weird."

He replies, "No, it's cute. Just like you." She replies, "MMM flattery will get you everywhere right now Mr. Grant." Seeing the fire in her eyes pushes his buttons. They share kisses again and they both feel their natures rising. When the kiss breaks she says, "How about we get through these calls, and then we finish what we started?" He pecks her lips sensually, and she follows with licking his lips, as she massages his manhood. Immediately he feverishly dials his parents' number with one hand. Which makes her crack up as she hears the ringing sound of the phone on speaker.

They both share a quick laugh and then hear Martha answer the phone. When she answers they manage to reign in their laughter and the call starts out as pleasant as it always does. Martha explains they're just getting in from seeing Tim and Mel's new baby, and are overjoyed to be grandparents again.

His mother, Karan, and Aunt Linda go on for several minutes about how adorable the baby is, and how proud Tim was to present TJ to them. Olivia and Fitz beam as they can hear the pride in their voices. Karan goes on to explain that Tim's daughters are staying with them until Mel is released from the hospital tomorrow. Olivia asks, "How's Mel doing?"

Linda replies, "She's doing very well Liv. She was sitting up and talking before we left." Martha adds, "Yes. She looked and sounded great." Fitz responds, "That's awesome mom. I left Tim a voice mail and I sent him a text. But I don't expect to hear from him right now. I'm sure he's enjoying his son."

Karan replies, "Yeah Tom Tom, him, dad, and Uncle Frankie were pretty stoked. Dad and Uncle Frankie are in the den now drinking like they just became father's again." Linda giggles as she adds, "Right, and I think Tim's taken at least fifty pictures of that child already." They all chuckle at her remark, and they revel in the pride Tim must be feeling, being a new dad. At that moment, both Frankie and Gerry walk into the kitchen and ask, "Who are you all talking to?" Martha says, "We're talking to Fitz and Liv, and telling them about the new baby. Until you two interrupted." Frankie responds, "Well, I heard my name. So what was that about?" Linda replies, "We were sharing you and your brother's excitement about the baby too, with your celebratory drinking." Gerry replies, "Hey, come on. It's a joyous time. Becoming a father is special and deserves celebration. Isn't that right son?"

With the moment feeling right, Fitz says, "Yes dad. I agree. Becoming a father no matter how many times is special. I know I'll be the same way in approximately nine months." As his words hang in the air, he looks at his wife and takes in her smile. They share a kiss that's broken by the screaming coming through the phone.

They both laugh at the exuberant responses from everyone. As the congratulatory screams last for several minutes, and all Olivia and Fitz can do is laugh at their enjoyment of the news. Olivia feels him holding her closer as the cheers feel the air and they share multiple kisses.

When the screaming finally settles Martha asks, "Livy, is it really true? You're having a baby." Both Fitz and Olivia together say, "Yes. We're pregnant!" Gerry replies, "Son that's great! When are you due Liv?" She replies, "We will know officially tomorrow after my appointment. So we will keep you all posted." Karan responds, "You'd better girl. Congrats to both of you. We are so happy for you two." Martha exclaims, "Amen, I can't wait to see my new grand baby. Lord, what a blessing, two grand babies within a year of one another! It's an embarrassment of riches."

Frankie responds, "it's a blessing indeed Martha. Good job there Tom Tom, let's see if you can put the stem on the apple like your brother." Linda replies, "Stop it with that nonsense Frankie! There's nothing wrong with having all girls, or are you suddenly forgetting about your own children?" Gerry bails out his brother as he says, "Come on now Linda, he didn't mean any harm. There's nothing wrong with him wishing for his nephew to have a son. It doesn't mean he loves his girls any less."


	96. Chapter 96

Frankie replies, "That's right! You tell her bro." Olivia and Fitz crack up listening to them banter back and forth, and laugh especially hard when Martha says, "Will you all quiet bickering over that nonsense. We just want a healthy baby period. The gender isn't important, isn't that right Fitz and Liv?" They both reply, "Yes, that's right." Olivia goes on to say, "I'd love to have one of each or maybe two of each to be honest. So they have playmates."

Linda responds, "Well now girlie, that's an ambitious response. Let's get through this first pregnancy before discussing multiples, trust me on that." Olivia nods as she says, "Good point Linda." But Martha chimes in as she says, "Don't go deterring the girl Linda, she can dream of as many babies as she likes." Karan says, "Mom, that's because you don't have to carry them. I'm with Aunt Linda. One pregnancy at a time Liv, there's no rush."

Fitz replies, "Well, thanks for your supportive advice lil sis." She smiles as she says, "You're welcome big bro." Martha asks, "So Liv, how have you been feeling? Any morning sickness?" Martha follows with, "yeah, how'd you know you were pregnant?"

Olivia and Fitz look at one another, and they both know the story has to be told. Olivia takes a breath and explains her being hospitalized briefly, and how that led to her finding out she was pregnant.

You could hear a rat pee on cotton at first, it was so quiet. But, then Linda says, "Liv, you have to take care of yourself dear. Life can get hectic, but you have to take time for self-care. Especially now."

Martha follows with, "She's right dear. How are you feeling now?" Olivia replies, "I'm feeling well. Very well in fact thanks. Now that I am aware of my condition, I promise I will be more mindful of my blood sugar and my activities." Karan replies, "It's good to hear you getting it together Liv. The last thing you need is for my mom to be darkening your door step, like she did Mel's when she was pregnant with Taylor."

Gerry says, "Good Lord, not that again." They all laugh as Martha says, "Hey, it wasn't that bad." Frankie replies, "Not for you. But for poor Mel, it certainly was that bad, and Tim too. Hell, you almost had Mel ready to drink."

The laughter gets louder and even Fitz has to laugh recalling how stressful that situation was at the time. Martha takes it like a good sport, as her husband kisses her forehead and says, "You meant well honey, but it was rough for everybody when you went into hover mode." She relaxes realizing the teasing was meant well. But true.

Olivia bails her out though as she says, "Well, I will say that when I get closer to delivery, I wouldn't be upset if you came to stay with us Martha. If you have the availability." Martha beams as she says, "Really Liv?" Olivia smiles at Fitz as she says, "Yes, really Martha. It would be great having you around for support. You and my Aunt Reva can relieve one another. I have a feeling she'll be here anyway."

Martha smiles as she says, "Liv, I would love to do that. Have you talked to your aunt yet?" She responds, "Good. Then we will set a date once we're closer to delivery. We haven't talked to my family yet. But we will be contacting them too." Martha replies, "I am so excited. I will let you tell her of course. But she and I have some planning to do."

Fitz responds, "Yes you do mom and we can't wait to hear your ideas, okay." She replies, "Okay Tom Tom, thank you both for calling with such great news." Olivia replies, "You're very welcome Martha. It was great to hear all of your excitement."

Gerry says, "How can anybody not be excited about this news? Man, I need another beer." Frankie follows with, "Me too." Linda replies, "Good Lord, looks like we're staying over Martha. Get the spare bedroom ready." They all laugh together and when it settles, Martha says, "Well, I need to get dinner on Fitz and Liv. We will let you both go." Both reply, "Okay, night all. Love you guys." They respond, "Love you too."

After the call ends Fitz says, "Wow that was fun. One call down, two more to go." She smiles but asks, "Would you mind if we told my side of the family in person?" He replies, "Not really. But is there a reason you don't want to call them?" She responds, "I'm just thinking with them knowing I was hospitalized initially, it would be better to break this news in person. So they can see that I'm really okay."

He agrees with her as he says, "Okay, how'd you want to do this?" She replies, "We could drive down to Macon on Saturday for dinner." He agrees their Saturday is free. So he says, "Okay. Sounds like a plan. Besides, I think they'd end up driving up here to see you if we called them." She nods as she says, "Exactly." As he strokes her face with his hand he says, "You know, it's good Huck managed to help keep the information about your crisis off the radar." She nods as she says, "Yeah. He called to check on me today too. And I thanked him for managing to keep it out of the news cycle."

Fitz replies, "Cool, I didn't know you talked to him." She responds, "Yeah, him and Quinn are hanging out with my brother and Abby tonight, so they all called me before I came up. That was right after Cyrus bent my ear. Which reminds me. He wants to do dinner tomorrow night. I figured that would be okay, and an ideal time to announce our pregnancy to him, James, and Ella." He nods as he says, "That works for me. Are we going to their house?"

She nods as she says, "Yes. Cy wants to cook for us. It's his thing he does when he wants to bless me out first, and then make amends by feeding me." Fitz laughs as he says, "Wow, you know him well."

She grins as she says, "Yes, I do. He means well. He's upset that I didn't call him after my health scare. He had to find out through the grape vine." Fitz nods as he says, "It's understandable that he'd be a little miffed. But, he does realize it just happened yesterday, right?"

She nods as she says, "Yes, he does. But, hey. In his mind he should've been contacted sooner, and I don't disagree. Ella's my God daughter, and we're all family. So he should've been called. He's already blessed out my brother for him not calling him."

Fitz smiles as he says, "That couldn't have gone very well." Olivia laughs as she says, "According to Abby it went about as well as could be expected. But, my brother took it like a champ. When it was over, he just kept saying Cy is lucky he was taught to respect his elders."

Fitz chuckles as he says, "Well, was he invited to dinner too?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. He and Abby both were invited. So, it will be a great apology dinner, with good food. Twenty bucks says James will be making a chocolate fudge cake, which my brother loves." Fitz replies, "Nothing says I'm sorry like chocolate or diamonds."

Olivia giggles as she says, "Facts." They share a laugh and a kiss, and Olivia says, "I didn't realize it was so late. I'm actually hungry." Looking at the clock by their bed, Fitz says, "Yeah, it's already 7pm. Come on, I will whip up something." She claps as she says, "I love it when you cook for me." He replies, "Good, because I love cooking for my wife." They kiss once more and then head downstairs.

After her husband grills some steaks for them and she makes baked potatoes for and salads. They sit down to eat. They enjoy their meal and then clean the kitchen, before heading back to their bedroom to snuggle and fall asleep watching a movie.

The next day starts like their normal days, a few love making sessions before breakfast and dressing. This is however the second time Fitz has gotten dressed. Due to his wife being overcome with desire seeing him fully dressed in a dark blue suit, light blue shirt and dark tie, which brings out his eyes. Making him irresistible, according to her as she ripped off his shirt and took him on the floor of his closet. A move he didn't exactly protest and enjoyed immensely. As did she, giving her the fourth orgasm of the day that seemed to quench her thirst. Until they showered a second time, and once again she needed his services yet again, and he obliged her till she was satisfied.


	97. Chapter 97

As they now sit at the breakfast table, finishing their meal. They are getting ready for their day to start. Post meal, Fitz prepares to leave, but not before giving his wife a bevy of kisses and she walks him out to his truck. He promises to be on time for their lunch date, and she goes back inside to work.

After starting the dish washer and heading to the home office to start her day, and not a moment too soon. She hits the ground running with a call from Governor Taylor, who has Miguel on the line too. Right away they're asking about how she's going to handle this federal investigation situation, and how this will impact pending cases.

Olivia first lays out her plan of how her office is addressing the current investigation. She then advises she will be giving a press conference to address the public regarding the investigation, once she has confirmation that the probe has concluded.

Advising her office has made contact with the bureau chief in charge of the investigation, and is waiting on her call before speaking on the matter publicly.

With this information both gentlemen are quite pleased with how she's managed to keep this matter under control, with minimal blow back. And as her call prepares to end, to her surprise Governor Taylor says, "Olivia, I want you to know that you're doing a fine job. Honestly, you've done better than I could ask for. Your closing rates are phenomenal and you seem to be able to adjust to situations quickly, as they happen. And I don't think I've thanked you for your professionalism and your patience with my micro management. So, to that I say thank you. And, above all, take care of yourself. We need you to stick around for quite some time."

Despite being shocked by his statement, she manages to remain professional as she says, "Thank you very much Governor Taylor, I appreciate your kind words and your well wishes for me health wise and professionally. And you have my word, I am on track with my health. So there are no worries there at all. Also, it's important to me that you know I understand you're just doing your job. So, I don't take your management style personally." Miguel responds, "It's great to see we're all on the same page here." Both Olivia and Governor Taylor respond in unison, "Agreed."

All three of them are all smiles as the call comes to an end, but Olivia is still somewhat leery about his remark pertaining to her health. Despite her playing down his statement and remaining professional. She wonders if he wasn't laying the ground work to inquire further about her health, but because she didn't divulge more information, he let it go.

Deciding to push those thoughts to the back of her mind, for now. Olivia goes on about her day and checks in with her office. She learns that everything is on track, and Bella and Bradley are tag teaming on the arraignment.

With most of the search warrant materials being sorted through. They can amend the indictment on Edgar to add assault in the second degree for his behavior in her office to his solicitation charge, along with multiple counts of rape in the second degree, and extortion. Olivia beams with pride, hearing how tight the indictment is against Edgar. But, she also advises when his attorney counters, asking for a plea. They'll need to hold steady with their offer of maximum time on every count. Bottom line, either he does the max, just like his sons, or they can turn his case over to the feds. Considering the fact that they have more than enough to build a Rico case against him. The ball is in his court. Bella and Bradley both agree with her approach, so much that Bradley says, "Ouch, remind me never to cross you Liv."

They all chuckle, but Olivia replies, "Understand Brad, this isn't just about my personal encounter with Edgar. It's truly all business. And to prove that, I am willing to drop the assault charge. If you need to make his attorney think you're sweetening the pot, before threatening to turn him over to the feds."

Bradley replies, "Dually noted." Bella responds, "Well Liv. We are headed down to court. He's being arraigned in an hour. And we have 15 others to get done. So we'd better go."

Olivia agrees as she says, "Okay, keep me posted on how it all works out. In the meantime, I will finish up the new charges against Edison, including Kendra's case." They both smile with relief, she can hear it in their voices as they say, "Thank you."

She responds, "You're welcome. Let everyone know our focus for the rest of the week is to get the arraignments finished. So we can start case prep next week when I return. Provided we don't get pled out on every count." Bella replies, "You got it Liv. Take care, and see you Monday." She responds, "You too Bella. Bye Brad." He replies, "Talk to you later."

When the call is over she hangs up the line, and sits back in her seat taking a breath. Despite the work they have ahead of them; she's feeling quite optimistic. After a short breather, which gets her out of her seat and into the kitchen to get some water. As she walks back toward the office, she hears her phone ringing. She grabs it and sees its Abby. After answering the phone, she and Abby chat about the craziness of everything, and Abby advises her she's heading in to help with arraignments for the afternoon and evening shifts.

She tells Abby Fitz is handling the morning shift, since her appointments aren't till later today. This brings Abby to ask, "So, how are you feeling? Are you nervous?" She replies, "I don't know. Maybe a little. I haven't really thought about it." Abby responds, "With everything going on that makes sense." Olivia nods as she says, "Yeah, Fitz and I were talking about that last night. He finally talked to me about how he was feeling about me collapsing." Abby responds, "Good. I'm glad. He was frantic Liv. I don't know who was worse, him or your brother."

Olivia replies, "I know Abs. I'm not sure how they didn't bump heads." Abby says, "Honey, it's not like it wasn't on the horizon. Luckily Harry was willing to back off, understanding Fitz was your husband." Olivia takes in her response and asks, "What happened Abs? Fitz didn't mention that, and neither did H."

Abby explains the situation when the doctor came out to advise of her condition. Fitz immediately took control, which initially upset her brother. But, she reminded him that legally, Fitz is the next of kin, not him. This realization was hurtful at first, but he bounced back from it. Because remembering how he sprung into action to care for her when she collapsed. He knew she was in good hands, so he fell back and let Fitz take the lead.

Olivia feels torn in the moment hearing the explanation, and says, "Wow Abs. That was a really difficult position for you all to be in. I'm so sorry." Abby replies, "Sweetie, it was terribly difficult. But, your apologies aren't necessary. No worries. We are all just happy you're doing well." She feels some relief as she says, "Thanks Abs." Despite her bestie letting her know everything is fine, she makes a mental note to check in with her brother. Just to be sure.

Moving on, Abby asks, "So how's the case load coming?" Olivia replies, "It's monstrous, but we are getting it done. Thanks to the feds investigation; it's of course a boat load of work we didn't expect. But, we are on a mission to get it done." Abby nods as she asks, "How's Governor Taylor behaving with you working from home?"

Olivia replies, "It's good of you to ask. On the surface he seems fine. But, I am leery about him." Abby asks, "Why? Is he being passive aggressive or something?" Olivia replies, "Yes. It feels like it. I can't help but think another shoe is about to drop."

Abby asks, "Did you tell him you're pregnant?" Olivia responds, "No. Not yet." Abby says, "Good. For now, don't say anything to him or Miguel. Wait it out. So he can't use your pregnancy against you."

Olivia replies, "I hate to admit it; but I think you're right Abs. I swear it felt like he was trying to get me to admit to something. Or tell him more about me collapsing. But, I stayed quiet." Abby says, "And that's what you should do Liv. You don't owe him any information right now. I'd wait till I was showing if it were me. That way, if he comes for your job it will be noticeable." Olivia shakes her head as she says, "it's a shame that we have to play this game in 2017." Abby responds, "I agree girl. But, hey. We do what we have to do. You know?" Olivia nods in agreement as she says, "Yes mam. We do."


	98. Chapter 98

With them being on the topic of her pregnancy Olivia asks, "So, I have a question for you." She replies, "What is it?" Olivia responds, "How are you doing with my pregnancy Abs?" Abby replies, "Livy, I'm fine with it. Wait, you don't think I'm upset because you're pregnant do you?"

Olivia admittedly says, "Yes I did. I know you weren't the happiest with your sister Ashley being pregnant. So, I don't know. I guess I let my mind wander." Abby replies, "Liv, I love you honey and I want the best for you. I couldn't be happier that you're expecting your first baby. I know that my time is coming, and hating on you for getting to start your family first is no way for me to get my blessing. So, I wish you all the best sweetie. And I am here for you if you need anything."

Olivia's once heavy thoughts and heart lighten immediately, as she hears her friends supportive reply. And she says, "I love you Abs." Abby replies, "I love you too hon." The moment settles and Olivia asks, "Hey, I'd been meaning to ask you how has therapy been going?" Abby smiles as she replies, "So far I think it's working for me. I've sorted out my feelings about the infertility and possible options for us. Harry and I also meet with my doctor Friday to check on my fertility results."

Olivia gleefully replies, "Abs that's great! How are you feeling about it?" She responds, "Honestly, I was a nervous wreck after the doctor's office called to confirm our appointment yesterday. But, I am trying to maintain. I broke down and told Harry this morning. And he calmed me down. He let me know no matter what we will find the path for us that leads to parenthood." Olivia replies, "Awe, that's so sweet Abs. I'm gonna cry."

Abby chuckles lightly as she says, "Go ahead girl. I balled like a baby when he said it to me. And uhm, yeah he got lucky behind it too." Olivia cracks up as she thinks about her and Fitz's tender moment yesterday, which led to some of the best sex they've ever had.

Abby hears her laughing and says, "Uhuh, seems like you can relate there miss missy." Olivia grins as she says, "Yeah. I can." She explains their moment yesterday, and Abby replies, "That's sweet Liv. I'm glad you two talked and are moving through this milestone together. Keep talking to one another Liv. That's important." Olivia nods as she says, "I will. I think we both will keep that promise. Oh by the way, we announced to the Grants yesterday that we're pregnant."

Abby replies, "That's good. I'm sure that was fun." Olivia responds, "Yeah it was. And cool too because Tim and Mel had a baby boy yesterday." Abby responds, "Wow, that's awesome. You know Ron and Gwen had their little girl this morning." Olivia replies, "Awe, I knew she was in labor last night. I'm glad she had her. Is she doing well?"

Abby responds, "Yes girl Ryan says she had her around midnight, and was resting when she and Riley left. She said Ronnie can't help himself; beaming like a proud papa." Olivia replies, "I bet. Wow, life is moving on for real Abs. We're actually facing parenthood. It seems like just yesterday you and I were curling each other's hair and hanging out at parties looking for guys."

Abby responds, "I know. That was a lifetime ago though Liv. And to be honest. I'm loving our lives now." Olivia nods in agreement as she says, "Same here girl. It's just unreal how grown up we all are now." Abby replies, "I agree with that for sure."

Olivia asks, "Hey, not that I'm complaining. But I'm accustomed to my brother interrupting our conversations by now." Abby grins as she says, "Oh, he had to go in early. Some of his clients needed to be arraigned today, and he also has a trial starting. She replies, "Oh, that's right. He did mention that. So what are you going to do with yourself this morning? Since you're not due in till after noon."

Abby yawns as she says, "I'm going to convince myself to get out of bed, and make me some food before heading out." Olivia chuckles as she says, "Abs, it's almost 11 am. And you're still in bed." Abby responds, "Don't judge me." They share a laugh and Abby says, "Girl let me get up. I will check in with you later okay? Or perhaps we can reconnect at Cy's at dinner tomorrow." Olivia responds, "Sounds like a plan. FYI we're announcing the pregnancy at Cy's."

Abby replies, "Awe, Ella is going to be so stoked to be a big sister." Olivia responds, "I hope so. I know we talked about it happening. But, now it's actually happening." Abby replies, "Yeah, but I think she will be fine though. Especially since you're getting her the big girl room at your house." Olivia nods as she says, "True. That will be a bright spot for her."

Abby then says, "Wait. What are you going to do about the nursery?" Olivia explains, "We will do the nursery and her room at the same time. Fitz also wants to change one of the guest rooms to a Zen room for meditation." Abby replies, "Liv, your house is going to be a construction site. Are you two sure about that?"

Olivia nods as she says, "I think so. Fitz says we can move into my house till everything gets done if necessary." Abby responds, "I think we all know it's going to be necessary hon. You two are both neat freaks, and it's going to drive you nuts with all of that going on while you're living there."

Olivia sighs as she says, "I think you have a point. It's unavoidable." Abby says, "Exactly dear." Olivia responds, "So, to my house it is. See, it's good I didn't sell it yet." Abby replies, "Yes. I think you're right. It's going to come in handy for certain." Olivia says, "Agreed."

Abby responds, "Well, I'm hanging up for real this time. I've got to get my day started." Olivia replies, "Well, thanks for calling me sweetie. I will catch you later." Abby responds, "Okay. Bye hon."

Olivia is smiling as she sits at the desk, she's so happy for her friend and her brother. They're finding their way, and so are she and Fitz. It's a wonderful feeling for everyone to be so genuinely happy.

Getting back to work, two hours elapse before Olivia hears the alarm disarming. She looks up and realizes her husband is coming through the door. She gets up to greet him, and they share a kiss. When it breaks he asks, "Are you ready?" She replies, "Yes. I am. I am ready for whatever you want to give me." He grins as he says, "You're too naughty. And I can't say I am mad at you."


	99. Chapter 99

They share another kiss, which heats up quickly. And it results in him taking her on the desk. The intensity of the moment is hot and lustful. Something she enjoys immensely. The way he ravages her and never tires of her, feasting on her like he's a wild, hungry animal, and the only thing that quenches his thirsty desire is her. Makes her want him even more, and she moans her loudest yet, which works as a substantial motivator for him too.

As they come to the end of their session, complete with multiple orgasms between them, and need for showers and a change of clothes. They manage to get changed and head out to feed their bodies, after working up a significant appetite.

They arrive at their lunch location and Olivia is excited. It's the New Mexican restaurant they've been dying to try. They order their food and relax, enjoying the décor and the appetizers. The only down side being she can't enjoy a margarita, which is the special drink for the day. But, her reason for not drinking is more important.

After ordering their appetizers, they catch up on their day. Fitz advises of the drama he had today. Starting with Edgar appearing before him for his arraignment. Olivia almost spits out her water, as she says, "What?" He smiles as he says, "Yeah, it through me for a loop too. Until I realized he wasn't being charged with the assault on you."

Olivia nods as she says, "That makes sense. I told them they could hold it, if he took a deal." Fitz nods as he says, "Well, he was remanded and he wasn't happy. So I'd bet he's asking for some type of deal at this point." Olivia nods as she says, "I'm sure you're right. I guess I can expect a call confirming we have a deal in place." Fitz agrees as he says, "Absolutely. By the charges levied in the indictment, a deal sounds to be his best bet."

She smiles appreciating his judicial opinion, and he asks, "What's the smile for?" She replies, "I'm just admiring your intellect. That's all." He replies, "Uhuh, would that have anything to do with me agreeing with your indictment?" She replies, "Maybe a little." They share a smile and a giggle.

When their food arrives, she asks, "Are you upset with me offering to drop the assault charge?" He looks at her and says, "Initially I was thrown by it. But, looking at the charges and the counts of each one. I have to admit an assault charge at this point may be just piling on. Besides you're not done processing all of the other evidence yielded by the warrant right?" She nods as she says, "Yes. That's correct. So more charges could be pending." He nods as he says, "That's what I figured. And that's another reason I can live with that decision."

She smiles as she says, "Good. I was going to tell you. I just didn't expect you to be presiding over the arraignment." He replies, "Its fine babe. It's over for now. It also helped that Bradley and Bella did an amazing job by the way. They handled every objection presented efficiently and had case law to back up every challenge. It was like watching true protégés of Olivia Grant in action." She smiles as she says, "Thanks babe. I'm glad they performed well. That explains why they haven't called me yet."

He smiles as he says, "Yeah. I'm sure they're knee deep in negotiations." She asks, "Who's the attorney?" He responds, "Jack Morgan and Nancy Reamer." Olivia replies, "Well, I can't say we didn't see that coming, the best of the best." Fitz nods as he says, "Exactly."

As their meal progresses, they enjoy their food and continue their conversation. Olivia shares her morning with him in its entirety, and he shares his views on her day, with regard to her conversation with Abby, and her conversation with Governor Taylor and Miguel. After hearing her out, he says, "Liv, I understand why you're suspicious of Governor Taylor's remark. But, I still don't think keeping the pregnancy under wraps is necessary." She replies, "Babe, if I wait and he fires me. Or reassigns me as they like to term it. It will look like what it is, discrimination against me for being pregnant."

Fitz responds, "If he makes such a move later in your pregnancy, yes. His actions will appear more blatant. But first, it's a crime no matter how far along you are in your pregnancy when he does it. So telling him early is almost daring him to do it. Second, discrimination cases are very difficult to prove Liv. So you'll need to be able to track the behavior and keep a log of the incidents. The more documented instances you have the better."

His logic is irrefutable, she didn't think of it the way he's describing it. But, it makes sense. So she says, "It's something to consider for sure. What do you think if I run it by Cy?" He nods as he says, "That's fine with me. Just remember this moment when you heard it from me first." She grins as she says, "Hmm, you seem pretty confident Mr. Grant." He responds, "That's because I am confident. You forget that I worked in corporate law for two summers before deciding on criminal law."

She sits back in her chair as she says, "You are way too young to have lived so many lives Mr. Grant." He chuckles as he says, "That's a kind way of exposing me to be a bit of a know it all. But, I like it." She giggles in response and says, "Touché." They cling glasses of water as they wash down their food and finish their meal.

When they arrive at the medical building; they walk in and are seen right away. Something they both appreciate. Their second and final meeting with Greg, is as pleasant as the first one. He checks out her ankle, and to both of their delight she gets a clean bill of health.

Not that they were surprised. But, it's always good to get clearance from the doctor. He does advise her she may want to work her way back into heels slowly. It takes time to rebuild strength, and heels put a tremendous amount of pressure on the ankles. She agrees to follow his instruction, and they spend the next few minutes talking about the final softball game. Greg congratulates Fitz on his team's win. Which, makes Fitz's day. And Olivia enjoys seeing him smile at the compliments Greg gives him and his team's performance.

She has to admit they played very well, especially her guy. With them needing to get to the next appointment, which happens to be next door. They wish Greg well and head over to the appointment they've both been waiting to attend for the last few days.

When they arrive at the next appointment they're walking hand in hand and she sees him smiling at her. She grins as she says, "Someone's excited." He replies, "Yeah, just a tad. How about you?" She responds, "Yes. I am." They step on the elevator and he holds her close as they ride to the fourth floor. Upon making it to the waiting area, Olivia fills out her new forms due to the name change. And she can't help but notice various women staring at her husband; while he's sitting there with earbuds in, listening to sports news.

She laughs to herself at how oblivious he is to the attention other women are paying him. And she can't be mad at them, she'd be staring too if he wasn't hers. She takes another moment to survey how cute he looks in his casual attire. Jeans with a light blue polo shirt on, and his dark blue polo wind breaker, with leather polo shoes. Yep, he's looking dammed good, and he's all hers.

As she approaches the desk to turn in her clip board, she hears two nurses ask, "Who's the cutie in the polo gear?" Olivia places her clip board down and smiles as she says, "The cutie is my husband, oh, and here's my updated information." The woman looks up in shock, stammering a bit, and says, "I.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm." Olivia smiles at her and slides the clip board to her, as she replies, "No harm done. And no apology needed. I just figured I'd answer your question. I'm all checked in by the way."

The nurse takes her clip board and Olivia nods at her and turns to go sit with her husband. When she gets to him she sits down touching his arm. He looks up at her and smiles, and she leans in and kisses his lips sweetly. This causes all the women who were peering at him to look away. And Olivia makes eye contact with all of them, staking her claim. She can't explain the need to do it, but what's done is done.


	100. Chapter 100

Minutes later her name is called and he follows her to the back. When they get into the exam room. Fitz removes his earbuds and the nurse takes her vitals. She gets a good report and a few minutes later Dr. Dryer comes in. When she enters she says, "Hello Mrs. Grant. Good of you to make it here finally." She smiles as she says, "Hello Dr. Dryer, I am sorry. I know I've rescheduled a few times." She smiles as she replies, "Let's try quite a few, shall we?"

Olivia grins as she says, "Yes. that's fair." Dr. Dryer responds, "Good. And who may I ask is this gentleman?" Fitz smiles and stands as he says, "Hello, I am Fitz, her husband." She shakes his hand as she replies, "Well hello Mr. Grant. It's good to meet you. I take it you're here for moral support, given what the emergency room doctors discovered." He nods as he says, "Yes mam." She replies, "Good, let's get to it. Let me grab a chair."

She wheels up to the exam table and Fitz sits across from Olivia. As she looks at the report from the emergency room. She asks, "Olivia, did you take a urine test today?" She replies, "Yes mam. She took my vitals and I took a urine test too." She nods as she says, "Good. Let me check on your results." She pulls out the IPAD and in a matter of seconds she says, "Yes indeed. You are pregnant my dear."

Olivia grins, as does Fitz. The doctor sees the happiness between them. And she says, we now get to figure out how far along you are. I see here you were on depo provera. And your last shot was approximately six months ago." Olivia looks at her with confusion as she says, "No, I had a shot before the honeymoon in August."

Dr. Dryer smiles as she says, "No dear, you were scheduled for one. But, you rescheduled." It all comes back to her now, and she replies, "Wow. You're right. I was supposed to go the following week. But the surprise wedding threw me off."

Dr. Dryer responds, "Uhuh, sounds like she's blaming you Fitz." They all share a chuckle as he says, "I'll take the blame." She smiles as she says, "Good man. Because as I tell my husband. It's his fault regardless." They again share a laugh and as the doctor continues to crunch the numbers based on the information on the chart Olivia filled out. It's determined that she's approximately 5 and a half weeks pregnant. Giving her a June 13th due date.

Dr. Dryer smiles at their reaction; Fitz is now standing next to Olivia holding her hand while she sits on the exam table. The doctor advises of the changes she can expect to go through during her pregnancy, and provides her with pamphlets to read on both nutrition, chemical changes, and pregnancy development too.

Upon receiving the pamphlets they both ask some basic questions about sex, libido, and morning sickness. Dr. Dryer advises it's normal for some women to experience minimal symptoms early in their pregnancy, if not throughout their pregnancy. And, most importantly no two pregnancies are the same, not even from the same woman. This eases Olivia's mind because until now, despite hearing from the emergency doctor that she is expecting. She doesn't feel pregnant.

Olivia thanks the doctor for easing her concerns, and then Fitz takes over the question session. Olivia smiles as she sees him with his phone, asking questions he jotted down in advance. The doctor also finds his approach cute. And she answers all of their questions to their satisfaction. Including when they can expect to hear their baby's heartbeat.

But as they leave the doctor says, "Mr. Grant you strike me as the prepared type. You like to be ready for what's coming up, am I correct?" He replies, "Yes. That's accurate to a degree." She responds, "Well, let me tell you this. There are some things you can plan for when it comes to expecting a baby, but there aren't a whole lot. So, don't be surprised if the plans change in the middle, because it often happens. And when it does, you have to go with the flow." He nods and smiles as he says, "So basically, plan on the plan changing." They all smile as she replies, "That's exactly right sir. If that's your approach you're going to be just fine."

Fitz looks at his wife who is smiling back at him, and he says, "I will work on that." Olivia replies, "We will work on it together baby." They share a kiss and Dr. Dryer says, "See, that's what got you in this office in the first place in this condition."

They all laugh, and the doctor says, "If that's all you have for me. I will see you in approximately 4 weeks. And you can pick up your scripts for prenatal vitamins and your appointment log from the desk as you check out, okay?" They both nod in agreement, and shake her hand as she escorts them out of the room.

They check out at the front desk and they head home happy as can be, after getting her prescription filled. When they arrive home they are beaming, as she happily takes her vitamin and he insists on taking her picture holding the pill bottle, and then taking the vitamin.

After taking her pill their only desire is to cuddle and read the pamphlets they got from the doctor's office. So they read the pamphlets together as they cuddle on the couch, and she points out some symptoms she didn't connect to pregnancy. Like her sleeping habits being off, her having to urinate so often, and her appetite being ferocious one minute, and almost absent the next, with occasional bouts of nausea. He agrees with her, he didn't see those signs either as being associated with pregnancy.

They spend several hours going over the material received from the doctor's office, as well as googling some information. In doing so, they found a host of pregnancy e-books they wanted to download. They spend the next hour downloading the material to both of their IPAD's and phones.

They manage to get everything downloaded, and then take a break for dinner. However, as they prepare to cook Olivia gets a call from Bella. She gives Fitz an apologetic look, because he's clearly not happy about the interruption, despite knowing the call was coming.  
She steps out of the kitchen and takes the call, and to his surprise she's back much faster than he thought she'd be. When she comes back into the kitchen she's in thought.

He asks, "Is everything okay? Did he take the deal?" She looks at him and says, "Better, he wants to testify against Edison, and he's willing to do the maximum on all counts." Fitz replies, "Either Bella's a hell of a negotiator or this works more to his plan than yours. But what's his plan?" Olivia agrees as she says, "It honestly sounds more like a set up if ever I heard one." He agrees with her, but there's nothing they can do about it. He thinks to himself, maybe they can still salvage their night of happiness, despite the unfolding drama. However, when he looks up at his wife in thought. He knows her mind is consumed.

He sees her with the phone still in her hand as she's now pacing; it's her thing. It's what she does when she's thinking. He wants to interrupt her, but he knows his attempts will be futile. And just as he prepares to leave her be; he sees her dialing on the phone as she says, "Nope, not today Satan!"

 ** _Thank you for reading my fan fiction story. So much is going on now right? Olitz are on the road to being a pregnant couple, and the first wave of sharing their joy is on course. While Abby and Harrison begin their journey of figuring out their path to parenthood._**

 ** _Everything is changing, babies, babies everywhere! Mel and Tim had their son, and Ronnie and Gwen had their daughter. Next Olitz will announce their pregnancy to the Pope's, and the Beans. It's good Fitz and Olivia finally got to chat about the current state of things happening around them right?_**

 ** _Do you think it was good for Fitz to come clean with Olivia about his feelings? Do you think Olivia will be able to keep her promise to put their family first, despite the active nature of her job? Also, do you think Olivia is right to feel suspicious about Governor Taylor's comment? And, should Olivia tell the Governor now or later about the pregnancy? It's something to think about for sure. Lastly, in the next installment we find out who Olivia called and why. It's all unfolding with every addition. Till next time readers. Be blessed._**


	101. Chapter 101

**_Hello Fan Fiction Readers, it's been a while, right? Here's to hoping you're still interested in this story. Thanks again to all of you who've been sending me inboxes, I really appreciate your support and encouragement. It's much appreciated more than you know. Let's check back into this story, and see what's up next, shall we?_** ** _J_**

As Fitz pulls the chicken casserole from the oven and turns off the oven; he's heard bits and pieces of his wife's conversation, as she's been on the phone for more than an hour, while he's been preparing dinner. From what he's gathered once again, it appears someone from the Davis clan is up to no good. This never ending saga gets more annoying by the moment.

Fitz snaps out of his head as he hears Olivia say, "Thanks Dillon. Let me know if anything else happens." He joins her as she sits down at the table shaking her head. As he looks at her, he sees the stress and annoyance on her face. Instead of asking what's wrong. He simply touches her hand, and she looks at him, seeing the concern on his face.

She takes a breath and says, "I'm sorry babe." He gives her a caring smile as he says, "You don't owe me an apology Liv. Let's talk about what's going on, did I hear you right, Edgar tried to hurt himself?" Olivia replies, "Yes. I thought it was odd that he was so willing to agree to the terms of the deal so easily. The only way anyone in his position would go that route, is if they knew they wouldn't be around to face the outcome."

Fitz nods as he says, "So that's why you called Dillon." She nods as she says, "Yes. It's also why I put a special detail on him, Edward, and Edison in the first place. I figured it was only a matter of time until they'd try something like this, in hopes of avoiding prosecution for their crimes." Fitz responds, "So what's going on now? Is he okay?"

Olivia takes a breath as she replies, "Edgar is on suicide watch for the next few days, and I have no doubt I will be hearing from his attorney sooner rather than later." Fitz nods as he responds, "You know his defense counsel is going to ask for a competency hearing to delay the prosecution." Olivia nods as she says, "Yes. it's the only way he can sever his tie to the brothel case. That way he doesn't have to stand trial. It's clear that was his motive. According to Dillon he tried to hang himself, but the loop of the sheet couldn't hold a pillow, let alone a human body."

Fitz sits back in his seat as he says, "I think this is about more than not standing trial Liv." Olivia asks, "What do you mean?" He responds, "Edgar has been under protective custody since he was arrested. So, why attempt suicide now? It's not like he didn't know the terms of his situation till now. So, why wait till after accepting a plea, to carry out the act?"

Olivia thinks for a moment, and Fitz watches her as she begins to follow his lead, as she says, "Guilt?" Fitz nods as he says, "Precisely, but guilt for whom?" It hits Olivia like a ton of bricks as she says, "It's about Edison and Edward." Fitz responds, "Exactly! He knew when he got arrested his kids turned on him. And, he was caught red handed. So, he's trying to inflict guilt on them by the suicide attempt."

Olivia replies, "That's sinister." Fitz agreeably says, "It's the mark of a true manipulator, which seems to fit Edgar to a tee. How else do you think he managed to get his sons to side with him for years, while he battered their mother mentally, physically, and emotionally? My guess is whenever they waivered, he used the art of guilt and manipulation to keep them in check."

The reality of these details said so plainly causes Olivia to say, "He covered up his sons crimes against women to keep them from exposing his crimes against their mother. It's like some twisted trade off. And with them all being guilty of something, they couldn't afford to tell on one another without implicating themselves. He's a monster."

Fitz replies, "Yes he is. Which is why you can bet that not only will you be hearing from his defense team, but also Edison's. He's the only one who still has a card to play in this game. Edward's already conceded." Olivia knows he's right, and says, "Yes. I figured as much. But, what his defense doesn't realize is that I am ready for whatever he brings to the table."

After hearing her response Fitz has a pressing thought that comes to his mind, and can't hide it. She sees it in his eyes and says, "With you by my side babe. I can handle anything. Even if he tries to go for the low hanging fruit."

She squeezes his hand, and he feels her steadiness and calm. But he wants to make sure she's thinking this through. So he says, "Liv, you know he has nothing to lose here. So, he's going to lay it all out there." She takes a breath and says, "I know. And if he goes there, if he brings up the incident, I'll be ready."

Fitz replies, "Even if he tries to use it to get you to recuse yourself?" She nods as she says, "Yes. Even then. Babe, I'm tired of letting this cloud hang over my head. I didn't do anything wrong. I am a victor, not a victim. And if this is how I face that moment from my past, then so be it. I will do it because no matter what. I know that I will be just fine in the end."

Fitz goes from feeling concerned and upset, to feeling proud and amazed as his face betrays him, and he's smiling at her. She sees his expression change and asks, "What are you smiling about?" He realizes he's smiling and says, "I'm smiling at how remarkable you are Olivia Grant. How absolutely remarkably special, and unbelievably strong and brave you are, and I simply can't believe how you never cease to amaze me." She feels the sincerity in his response and says, "Thank you babe. But your love and support, along with the love and support of my family has given me the strength to be who I am right now. So, perhaps I should be thanking you, and my family." He touches her face sweetly, as he says, "You're welcome. You're so very welcome Livy."

Needing to be closer to him, she gets up and sits in his lap. He holds her tightly, and they share a sweet kiss. Which settles both of them. As they feel their bodies calming and their nerves. They revel in their moment, understanding there's more to come for sure, more details to discuss and more things to unfold. But, regardless they're in this together.

A few minutes go by before Olivia says, "We need to warn the others." Fitz strokes her back, and she sits up in his lap and their eyes meet. He says to her, "I know. Do you want to call them now?" She looks at her watch and says, "It's not exactly something I can say over the phone. Since we're having dinner tomorrow at Cy's with my brother and Abs. Why not wait until then?"

He sees the optimism in her eyes, but he has to share his thoughts with her. He says, "I'm not sure that will work babe. Edgar's suicide attempt is going to be all over the courthouse tomorrow, if not the news. So waiting till diner to talk to them may be too late." She thinks for a moment and then says, "You're right. But, I hate to interrupt everyone's night. Ella's got Girl Scout's tonight and Abby and my brother are at a wine tasting."

Fitz response, Liv, there's never a good time to give bad news. Or discuss things that are pressing. But, I get your point. I say call and invite them to breakfast. That way you have a chance to talk to them about Edgar and the possible play by Edison to bring up the incident." She nods in agreement and says, "Good point. After dinner I will make the calls."

He responds, "Good. Now that just leaves us with the professional implications this will undoubtedly bring about with Gov. Taylor." After pondering that thought for a moment. Olivia then says, "Whatever happens, happens babe." Fitz asks, "Are you sure Liv? He could ask you to step down."

Olivia nods as she says, "He could. And that's something I will deal with at the time. But, for now, I just want to focus on the personal aspects of this situation, and let the professional side take care of itself." He hears her, but wants to make sure she's aware of how seriously threatening this could be to her career. However, when he looks into her eyes, he sees something that's different. And, he flashes back to a previous conversation he had with Drew, when Drew told him that he had to learn to trust his wife. Trust her feelings and her admissions, instead of challenging them all the time. Let her know he trusts in her judgment and believes in her by letting her stand on her convictions confidently, with him fully supporting her.

So, he abandons his thoughts as he says, "Agreed. It will take care of itself indeed. I'm proud of you." She takes in his adoring look and words, and says, "Thank you babe. I love you." He sees the endearing look in her eyes and says, "I love you too." They share another kiss and hug. And decide to clear their minds as they have dinner.


	102. Chapter 102

Despite the shift in the moment with the news coming in about Edgar, they finish dinner and after cleaning the kitchen, and head back up to bed. They decide to skype the Grant's and share the confirmation of the pregnancy and their delivery date. It's not till that moment they both realize the potential for her to deliver on Gerry and Fitz's birthday.

The realization brings an array of grins and expressions of happiness by everyone. Fitz can't stop hugging and kissing on Olivia, and she enjoys every kiss and squeeze. The only people happier are Martha and Gerry. The conversation goes on for more than an hour, and after the call ends, the joy continues as Fitz gets a phone call from Tim.

With Tim calling via face time. Fitz and Olivia get to see Tim and Mel, and the new baby, TJ. Olivia and Fitz both see how much Mel is beaming, and how unbelievably happy she and Tim look, as well as how incredibly adorable baby TJ looks.

Both Mel and Tim congratulate Olivia and Fitz on their beginning journey to becoming parents. And Fitz and Olivia congratulate both of them on their new addition. It's a grand moment for sure, that warms everyone's heart. Olivia sees the innate joy Fitz expresses as he talks to his brother and sister in-law, and she revels in it. Things are really changing between them, and she's overjoyed to see it. It's been a long time coming for certain.

After ending their call with Tim and Mel; Fitz looks at his wife and says, "Wow, that was fun." She grins as she says, "Yeah, it was. TJ is too cute." Fitz nods as he says, "Yeah, he is. Hard to believe my brother's his dad, with him being so cute." Olivia laughs at his silliness and he laughs too, as he kisses her temple.

As the quiet of the moment takes over, they take a breath and lay together as their hands clasp, resting on her stomach. Fitz begins rubbing her belly, and she smiles watching his hand glide back and forth on her tummy. She looks up at him and he looks down into her eyes as he says, "I can't wait till your belly gets bigger."

Despite the joy of the idea of carrying their baby still being in the air; Olivia has a brief feeling of insecurity, as she responds, "Even when I'm round like a beach ball and can't see my feet?"

He smiles reassuringly as he says, "Yes. Even then. No matter what. You'll always be the most beautiful girl in the world to me Livy. And I plan to spend the next nine months and beyond, proving that to you." She smiles at his sweetness, and asks, "And how will you do that? You probably won't be able to pick me up when I'm at my heaviest."

He rises to the challenge as he says, "By loving you through it all. Good and bad, thick or thin. Regardless of anything, you're stuck with me woman." She grins as she says, "I love you so much." He sees his words have quieting her fears and feels the genuineness of her smile run from her lips to her eyes.

He strokes her face and kisses her sweetly, and as the kiss lingers, they both feel their fires light. The session that starts with sweetness and cuddles leads to more, much more. As she finds herself atop him completely naked and he's also stripped bare. She pulls her mouth away from his to catch her breath, and to ask a question. Their eyes lock and she says, "Promise me you'll make love to me just like this even when I'm big and round. Promise me you'll look at me then just like you look at me now. And want me just as much."

Feeling her worries, and shouldering them and quieting them all at the same time. He again strokes her face and says, "I promise baby. I promise that I will love you physically, emotionally, and mentally, more than ever before through this pregnancy and more, until I take my last breath. My love for you and my desire for you will never wain."

Looking deep into his baby blues, and feeling the love dripping from his words, and the sincerity in them too. She takes in his reassured commitment to her, which causes her heart to flutter as he again, caresses her face and they begin kissing again, as they share I love yous between kisses and caresses. The heat of passion and love sky rocket as they intensely move into a love session that rivals previous ones. The sensual and erotic wave of love crashes over them, providing them an escape from the outside world. It's just them, and just their love for one another present, as they please each other in every way possible.

With a number of passionate moans and groans being released between them, they find their rhythm quickly, and they spend the rest of the evening reveling in their moment of love and commitment to one another until they fall asleep.

The morning starts early for both Olivia and Fitz. Olivia woke up around 4am and couldn't go back to sleep. Knowing what she needed, she told Fitz she was going for a swim and since he wasn't willing to let her go out alone. He tagged along, and worked out in the gym while she swam.

Just as he'd done some several months ago, he finished his work out and stood in the same spot at the health club, watching her through the glass as she dove into the water and swam so effortlessly. My, how things had changed, he thought, but still were the same.

Just as he was on that day when he watched her before she was his wife. He still felt the same way in this moment, he was mesmerized by her beauty and her strength. He wanted to know what she was thinking as she swam, but at the same time, he wanted to respect her time alone. While he knew the content of her thoughts, he wanted to leave her with some privacy of how she settled her thoughts. So, he decided to step away, and leave her be.

While Fitz goes to the locker room to shower and change, while waiting for his wife. He runs into Eric, the coworker who first brought him to the health club. The two meet and greet with smiles and converse for a bit. It's good to catch up with him, thinks Fitz. He hadn't seen him since his visit to the club as Eric's guest. Again for Fitz, everything seems to be coming full circle, as he remembers just a moment ago he was thinking about that very day. And now, here's Eric, reminiscing with him about it. He enjoys the conversation, but it's interrupted as Fitz gets a text from his wife. The two guys end their conversation, and Fitz heads out to meet her.

When he steps out into the hallway he sees his wife waiting for him, but also on the phone. When he reaches her, she's hanging up but he hears her say, "Okay. We'll be home in fifteen minutes. See you then."

She turns to him as he's now standing in front of her and she says, "Just as we thought the news about Edgar's suicide attempt is going to hit the news today. That was Huck. He said there's chatter all over the news blogs. We're meeting him and the rest of the family at our house this morning for breakfast." Fitz nods as he says, "Well, this is one way to get our day started." She agrees and she leads the way to the car.

As they drive Fitz sees his wife is more calm and resolved than earlier this morning. He comments as he says, "You look refreshed babe. Are you settled emotionally now?" She nods as she says, "Yeah, I am. I needed to clear my head and now I am more committed than ever to facing whatever comes down the pike." He likes her confidence and strength, and knows that's exactly how she needs to appear if she's going to talk to the family about how she plans to handle the incident with Edison coming out publicly.

They arrive at home shortly and as they pull into their garage, Harrison and Abby and Huck and Quinn, along with Cyrus pull up behind them. Everyone congregates in the kitchen and Fitz begins whipping up breakfast as Olivia goes to shower and change. By the time she gets back downstairs, breakfast is served and they all gather at the table.

Once their plates are filled the discussion begins as Huck lays out what he discovered. He tells them all about the findings of the press, and their intended angles when their stories are released. It's clear that the reason behind the leak is to put the district attorney's office on notice regarding how it proceeds against defendants who may have a mental disease or defect.

Everyone at the table finds the defense laughable because it's apparent that Edgar is using this defense to halt prosecution of his charges. And Cyrus quickly reminds them that an incident such as this would overshadow any plea deal he signed. Knowing this to be the case, Harrison says, "So he's going to trick you into arguing his mental sanity, instead of focusing on his criminal acts. It's a smart defense, and a play I'd make myself if he were my client. Because while it's his only card to play, it's a good one."

Abby replies, "It's also a nightmare for any DA to deal with such an argument. It's too dammed subjective. By the time all the experts testify, on both sides, the jury will be thoroughly confused and may vote him to be incompetent to stand trial." Olivia hears their points and she has an epiphany after hearing Abby's response.


	103. Chapter 103

She says, "That's the case only if I challenge his sanity. What if I allow him to enter his plea?" They all look at her like she has two heads, as Cyrus asks, "Olivia are you serious?" She replies, "Yes. I am. If I accept his plea after the hearing, then he's locked into that defense. And, it makes it so he can't testify against or for Edison. So, nobody hears his side at all."

Fitz catches what she's throwing as he says, "Which puts pressure on Edison's attorney to buckle or play ball. Because if Edgar isn't fit to stand trial, then the culpability falls directly on Edison."

Abby also catches on as she says, "And, with the charges in the brothel case, the charges levied against him from Kendra, and the new charges based on the evidence from the search warrants all add up to intent, and a pattern of behavior. That would make him a third striker." Huck says, "Holy shit! Now that's a reason to celebrate!" Quinn asks, "Where's the tequila! I'll drink to that."

They all chuckle at her remark, and clink glasses as Harrison says, "The OJ will have to due." As the laughter settles Cyrus says, "I don't want to be a wet blanket here peeps. But, have we thought about what could happen if Edison decides to bring up his past with Liv?"

Harrison responds, "Cy it wouldn't do him any good to go there. If anything it would add fuel to the fire given the accusations levied against him." Abby replies, "Agreed. I'd think he'd want to steer clear of that for sure." Cyrus responds, "Yes. To a point you're right. But, it wouldn't stop him from asking for Liv to be removed from the case, due to their past. Even if he doesn't share the details."

Quinn replies, "No judge in their right minds would allow that motion." Olivia says, "It's possible they would Quinn, but it's not like I won't fight it. I'm ready for whatever his defense team brings to the table. It's time to put an end to this senseless nightmare." Huck says, "You sound like you have a plan already Liv. You care to share the details?"

She takes a breath and says, "I can't tell you much because it's all sort of coming together slowly but surely. But, I can say that if I play my cards right, I don't think he will be willing to take the risk of coming after me personally, for fear that he will hurt himself."

Fitz looks at his wife and says, "Now you know you can't leave us all in suspense like that babe." She smiles at him and says, "I don't mean to be suspenseful. I'm just saying that what Edison doesn't know is that I'm not afraid of him or my past anymore. I'm not willing to allow that moment in time to hold power over me any longer. So, if he wants to go there. He'd better be ready for a hell of a fight. Because, I won't go quietly and I won't go easily either. And by the time I'm done, he's going to wish he never uttered my name again."

Abby replies, "Well damn! Alright chica! Sign me up. Who's ready to march?" They all bust out into laughter and smiles. As the laughter settles Cyrus says, "You know Liv. I know you've been carrying this secret for a long time. We all have. And I know that it's been toughest on you. So, if it comes down to it, and you have to go public with the events of that night. I think I speak for everyone at this table when I say, we've got your back."

Everyone nods as Harrison says, "That's right sis. No matter what. We're all here for you." Olivia adores the love and support she's getting from her friends and family. Fitz pulls her closer to him and kisses her temple as she grins and says, "Thank you everyone. I was afraid of how you'd all react to the possibility of this coming out."

Abby replies, "Sweetie, nobody at this table has more of a right than you to talk about this publicly. As Cy said, this has been the toughest on you, out of all of us. So we support you in whatever you want to do here."

Fitz replies, "She's right babe. It's your show. We're just starring in it." Olivia looks around at all of their faces and sees not one sole wavering. She smiles as she says, "You're all so amazing. I really appreciate you." Quinn responds, "You're more than welcome Liv. We're all family, which means we take care of one another and support one another. Especially in times of crisis." Olivia nods as she says, "Agreed. We're a family for sure. Let's toast to that. To family."

They all raise their glasses and say, "To family." After clinking their glasses and drinking in solidarity. They finish their meal and everyone parts ways for the day; still with the idea of dinner being at Cy's house later. Per Abby's request Fitz agrees to join Abby for the next round of arraignments this afternoon. So she can make it to dinner on time. Olivia appreciates him leaving her to get some work done, and knows that the quiet will do her some good.

After cleaning the kitchen and walking out their guests. Olivia looks at her husband after he sets the dishwasher and says, "That went better than I thought." He replies, "Agreed. Much better. Are you still feeling okay?" She nods as she says, "Yes. I am. Thanks for checking in." He replies, "You're welcome. Are you ready to start your day?" She looks at the clock on the wall and says, "Ready or not. The day has already began." He nods as he says, "True. While you're working, I am going to do some work myself before heading in. So, I'll be upstairs if you need me, okay?"

She nods as she says, "Okay. Love you." He replies, "Love you too." After a quick kiss he makes his way upstairs and she makes her way to the office. She has a seat at the desk and takes a breath, and starts her day.

She hits the ground running by calling Bella and bringing her up to speed on the happenings of the day so far. And how she wishes to handle things regarding Edgar. She lets her know to expect a motion to request a competency trial, and instead of fighting it. She asks her not to object. Bella is a little confused by the decision, and asks, "Why are we giving in to this Liv? We know he's faking. He understood every word of that plea deal. This is just a back door attempt to avoid prosecution."

Olivia nods as she replies, "Given what I have heard of his condition, post attempt. I agree with you Bella. But what we can't do is disregard his request for a competency hearing, just based on our suspicions. The truth is neither one of us is a mental health professional. Regardless of how unlikely we believe Edgar's suicide attempt to be. We don't need the ACLU breathing down our necks accusing us of trampling on a prisoner's civil rights, and clearly a successful suicide on our watch wouldn't be a good look either."

Bella doesn't like her response, but she can't argue with it. She's right, the ACLU would have a field day with this type of situation. So, she relents and says, "I understand Liv. We will play it where it lands." Olivia replies, "Thanks Bella. I appreciate it. Be sure to send me that report on the findings of the search warrants from Edgar's house and Edwards." Bella responds, "Sure thing. I just got an email from Rachel telling me it's ready. I'll send it to you shortly." Olivia replies, "Good. I'll be waiting on it. Was there anything else?"

Bella replies, "No. everything else is good. Brad will be here shortly and we'll finish up on preparing for the motion. So when it's delivered we'll be ready to rock and roll." Olivia responds, "Awesome. Let me know if there's anything else you need." Bella says, "I will. Talk to you later after the motion comes in." Olivia replies, "Okay. Bye."

The call ends and right away, Oliva prepares for the next step. She first calls Miguel and preps him for what's to come. He thanks her for the call and agrees calling Governor Taylor in advance is best. He even offers to stay on the line with her, for support. But she lets him know that she'd rather handle the call on her own. He agrees she's more than capable of doing so, and their call ends, just after she promises to keep him apprised of the situation.

Upon ending her call with Miguel. Olivia makes her call to Gov Taylor. The call begins cordial and professional as always. There's light small talk and then Olivia addresses the issue of Edgar's suicide attempt, and advises of the potential for her past personal relationship with Edison to come to light once again, purely as a tactic by the defense to remove her from the case, or shake the prosecution's case.

Olivia prepares to hear Gov. Taylor agree with the defense's stance. But instead she hears him say, "I take it you've dotted every I and crossed every T in regard to every charge you've added to his indictment, am I right Olivia?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yes sir. If you like I can send you the case files for two of the cases we've completed on him. And, I am still assembling the final paperwork for the charges related to the warrants served on his home." Governor Taylor replies, "No need to send me anything Olivia. This is your case, and I leave your judgement to take the lead on this and bring back a conviction along with maintaining the integrity of the District Attorney's office."


	104. Chapter 104

Something about his remark throws her off, but she can't place what it is. She's not only surprised at his support of her, but she's also confused by it. This was the one time he had a valid reason to question her leading the prosecution. But, he didn't challenge her at all. Is there something here she's missing, or is she looking a gift horse in the mouth? These are the thoughts that are dominating her mind right now.

Nonetheless, she realizes there's a pause that's gone too long and she quickly says, "Thank you Gov. Taylor. I will be sure to keep you abreast of the happenings of the case. Know that I will be giving a news conference on Monday to address the federal investigation concerning the fight club, and of course we will be filing formal charges against Edison Davis as well based on the findings from the warrant."

He replies, "Dually noted. And you're welcome Olivia. Thanks again for the call. I apologize, but I have another appointment coming up. So, if there's nothing else, I will have to conclude this call." Olivia obliges him by saying, "No. I don't have anything else. I'll let you go. Have a great day." He replies, "You do the same."

When the call concludes, Olivia sits for a moment unsure of what just happened. Her gut tells her something's not right. But still, she can't seem to figure out what it is. Her thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the door.

She looks up and sees its opening and her love is walking in fully dressed for work. She stands up to greet him, and they hug. But as the hug and sweet kiss breaks, he asks, "What's up babe? You seem distracted." She responds, "I just spoke to Gov. Taylor and Miguel, and I can't get over how easily Gov. Taylor was regarding my association with Edison potentially coming up in the press."

Fitz replies, "Well, it's not like it didn't come up before Liv. Maybe he feels like it's not a big deal since you handled it so well previously." She agrees that's possible, but says, "Not that what you're saying isn't plausible, but this would be the perfect time for him to challenge me on leading the prosecution. But he didn't. He didn't even hint at it. Instead he said he'd allow my judgment to lead the way."

Fitz responds, "So you don't trust his supportive response." She replies, "Can you blame me? He's never been all in when it came to me. So why now?" He has to admit she has reason to be suspicious, but says, "Babe, I don't disagree that his sudden support is a little odd. But, in fairness he doesn't know the details behind your split with Edison. He just knows he's your ex. So, it's possible that as I said, he feels like if your relationship does arise again, it will just be a rehash of what everyone heard previously."

She responds, "So you think I'm overreacting to this, don't you?" He replies, "Not overreacting, just maybe over thinking it. And, to be honest, the job you have is stressful enough. What I don't want is your stressing unnecessarily on things that don't matter. If he's up to something, it will come out babe. So try to focus in on wrapping up this case with Edison, so we can move on with our lives. That's where your attention is needed."

She has to admit he's right. She doesn't want to admit it. But she has to. Looking into his deep baby blues, she can't lie and she can't remain stressed. She begins to settle her thoughts and he feels her body relent, an effect he has on her that he appreciates. He kisses her forehead and before she speaks he says, "You're welcome." She smiles at him as she says, "I hate it when you do that." He smiles at her as he pecks her lips and says, "No you don't."

They share another kiss and when it breaks he says, "I've got to go. But I will be back late afternoon so we can get to Cy's on time for dinner." She nods as she says, "Okay. I will be ready when you get home. Love you." He replies, "Love you too." They kiss once more. He leaves and she sits back down at the desk. The thoughts of Gov Taylor's reaction is still in the back of her mind, but she pushes it back further so she can concentrate on getting the brief work done for the case. Seeing the report from Bella is in her email, she opens it up and gets to work.

Over the next six hours Olivia is still hard at work sorting through the files. And as predicted she's contacted by Edgar's attorney as well as Edison's. Both refused to deal with anyone, except her directly. A tactic she knows all too well used by defense attorney's to shake the co-counsel. After agreeing to meet with both of them on Monday. She managed to get back to the files on her desk. Despite being somewhat annoyed by the insistence of the defense to make demands, they both know she's not going to acquiesce to, she's able to refocus on the task at hand.

In considering the evidence in these files, she can't believe the details she's reading. Between the statements of what transpired during Edison's sessions with the women from the brothel, Kendra's official statement of facts, and the notes from the videos taken of the women Edison filmed, it's all more than she ever wanted to know or remember about him, and his sick habits. The correlation between the acts performed, clearly documented in the notes, and flashbacks she has of their own experiences is proving to be getting to her. Her body is physiologically reacting to what she's reading.

Her mind is off and running. How could this be the man she almost married and had children with? How could this be someone she once told herself she loved? After reading various accounts where Edison requested a golden shower, or gave one, against the will of the woman, during several encounters. An air of sickness washes over her, filling her stomach. The nauseating feeling becomes unbearable in the moment, and it sends her to the restroom. Before she knows it she's on her hands and knees vomiting. Pure disgust and outrage flows throw her as she tries to gather herself.

Feeling somewhat better physically, after emptying the contents of her stomach, she rinses her mouth and goes back to her office. After popping a mint into her mouth, she sits back down and forces herself into finishing organizing the file. Despite being grossed out by reading the content of the report, she is still grateful that she didn't have to see the videos.

She thinks about the women in the videos, after seeing the list of names. It's unfathomable to her that so many women could be the victim of one man. There were over 50 tapes of encounters with women, some were repeat encounters. But, at no point was it certain that any of them had any idea they were being filmed. Initially, she's thankful no tape of her exists. But, the reality of her still being victimized by him is real. She may not have tape, but she too had a life altering event courtesy of him. That heavily impacted her life, changing it's course forever.

With such disdain and disgust for him flowing through her body. She feels like she's about to burst. She suddenly remembers a therapy exercise she learned from Dr. Whitaker. She suddenly launches Microsoft word and begins typing on the blank page.

She spends the next 45 minutes typing as fast as her fingers can move and allowing every bit of emotion she's feeling to flow through from her mind and heart, and to the page. Tears are flowing from her eyes and her mind is moving a mile a minute. But this moment is hers and it's one that she desperately needs.

When the urging energy that prompted her to begin writing wains. Olivia finds herself with four pages of text. Upon reading it back to herself, she realizes just how trapped she's been all these years and how this case has unlocked her personal demons. This experience reinforces her thoughts on starting therapy tomorrow. She thinks to herself, not a moment too soon.

Despite the high emotion she initially felt; she feels at peace right now and a sense of calm. A calm she hasn't felt in a very long time. For the first time in years she's facing what happened to her head on, and she's standing up for others who were also wronged by the same man. She has a renewed vision in the moment, a new sense of self. Again, this isn't just about her, but about every woman who's been wronged by someone. This is a chance for everyone to get justice.

No longer is she crying or upset, she's simply free. Free of her guilt for not reporting the incident she was involved in, and knowing that he was who he is now, even before she met him. Her guilt of feeling as if somehow that night was her fault, or that she somehow deserved what was happening to her, was finally leaving her mind. She's breathing freer and thinking clearer, and seeing exactly how to proceed. Now, she's not just prepared for others to hear her story, but she's ready to tell her story.

 ** _Thank you for reading this fanfiction tale. So much is happening in this installment. We finally know who Olivia was speaking to on the phone. The Davis clan are always up to something it appears. But, the question is are they ready for what Olivia has in store for them? In the next installment we find out just how far Olivia really is ready to tow the line. Do you think she's going to tell her story to the world? Or will Edison call her bluff? All this and more in the next installment of Love and Marriage._**


	105. Chapter 105

_**Hello Fan fiction readers, here's to hoping this update finds you all well. Due to computer issues, and life in general. I haven't been able to keep up with my update postings, but luckily the stars have aligned and I am able to get this one out for you. So, I hope you enjoy it.**_

Fitz comes downstairs fully dressed for he and his wife's dinner date at Cy's. However, as he walks through the living room, toward the kitchen. He hears his wife's voice and its one that he knows all too well. She's clearly talking business. Something he thought was done for the day, per their agreement after he arrived home a few hours ago, and they began dressing for dinner.

As he gets closer to the doorway of the kitchen, where he sees her with her back to him, on the phone. He doesn't want to eavesdrop, but he can't help it. He hears the call end as she says, "Okay, thanks Huck. Talk to you later."

After hanging up the phone, Olivia takes a moment to think. She knows this was the right decision, she has to trust her gut, and she has to be certain.

Now knowing who she was speaking with, and why? And that she's still in thought about it. He understands the purpose for the call. So, his issue with her discussing business, post their last conversation dissolves.

Instead of reminding her of their agreement; he pauses for a moment. Seeing she's still invested in her thoughts. He slips his hands in his pocket as he says, "So you decided to have him look into the governor, huh?"

Olivia turns around and sees her husband standing in the doorway, looking delicious in his cream colored open collar shirt, brown sweater vest, with brown pants, and brown tie ups. Topping off his gorgeousness with his luscious curls. And smelling amazing. But also wearing an expression of concern as well. A look she appreciates, because he always seems to care about every emotion she expresses. Which makes him even sexier to her, if that's even possible.

Needing him, and feeling like he's her refuge. She walks toward him and he opens his arms to take her in. As they meet, she says, "Yeah. I did. I need to know what's going on with him." Fitz kisses the top of her head as she lays her head on his chest, and takes in his scent. His arms envelope her, and settles into him. He's truly her safe place.

As he holds her tight, he says, "It's going to be fine Liv. Just fine. We're in the home stretch here. And in the next few days; this mess with Edison will be all behind us and I'm sure Huck will have the answers you need regarding the governor too."

She takes in his words of positivity, and says, "I sure hope so. I'm beyond over it all babe." He responds, "I think we all are. And with everything we've been through. We're due for reprieve from all the craziness." She looks up at him as she says, "You have a point." He pecks her lips and smiles as he says, "Of course I do. Now, let's clear our minds, and go have dinner. Everyone's waiting for us." She grins as she says, "Yeah, I know. Ella has called twice asking if we were on our way. She's excited to talk to me about something she says is important."

Fitz jokes as he responds, "Well, if someone didn't need round three when I got home. Perhaps we would've made it. But, I'm not complaining." She fires back, "You better not complain, because there's tons more where that came from, sexy."

She kisses his lips as he smiles, almost blushing. She loves how he takes in her compliments, he absolutely adores it. And, it makes her grin seeing his response.

After sharing a series of kisses, they manage to tear themselves away, before round four happens. But not before he says, "By the way, you look beautiful babe." She grins as she says, "Thank you baby." He pecks her lips once more, and, they make their way to Cy's for dinner.

When they arrive everyone is present, and dinner is ready. After greeting everyone, they all have a seat and begin to eat, after grace.

As dinner progresses, Olivia decides to break the news about the pregnancy. Since Ella notices that she's not drinking wine, like the other adults at the table.

The news goes over like gangbusters. Cy, James, and Ella, are ecstatic about the news. James can't stop hugging her, and Ella can't stop saying, "I'm going to be a big sister! I can't wait."

Her excitement is adorable and it relieves both Olivia and Fitz. Despite having talked about the possibility of them having kids previously. They weren't sure how she'd react. So, to see her so excited is wonderful.

The joy of the moment is one that encompasses everyone, and it dominates the conversation much of the night. Even Harrison and Abby are excitedly talking about it, and they've known about it as long as Fitz and Olivia.

Cyrus asks about the Pope's reaction. And Olivia advises, "They don't know yet. But, they will find out tomorrow when they all go to Macon to visit."

Cyrus agrees to hold off the congratulatory calls until after she tells the family. He agrees him and James knowing before them may not sit well with them. But, it doesn't damper his excitement for she and Fitz.

After sharing a delicious pepperoni chicken and pasta dinner with fresh baked turtle brownies, with ice cream for dessert. Olivia is torn away from the adults by Ella's insistence to come with her to her room.

Olivia obliges, and the other adults dismiss her, knowing her god mommy duties are first and foremost.

When in her room, they catch up on Ella's happenings at school. And Olivia asks, "So, what did you want to talk to me about Ella Bella?" Olivia notices her smile fades a bit, and Ella looks down at her hands as if she's nervous. Instantly Olivia touches her shoulder for reassurance as she says, "Go ahead sweetie. I'm listening."

Ella looks up at her, and she asks, "Are you ever scared to do something Livy?" Olivia responds, "Yes of course dear. What is it you're scared to do?" Ella responds, "tryouts for the school drill team are coming up. And, I don't know if I should go."

Olivia understands her conflict, she's been there too many times to count throughout her life. Inside, she smiles thinking of the first time she had this very conversation with her mom when she was Ella's age. And right now, she smiles to herself as she finds the words she knows will help Ella in her time of need. The same ones that helped her understand a very important lesson that's served her well in life.

Snapping out of her head she asks, "Do you want to be a member of the drill team?" Ella pauses, and then says, "Maybe. Both Robin and Kayla are trying out, and said it would be fun to do it together."

Olivia nods as she gains a better understanding of her conflict. So she says, "Ella, you've know both Robin and Kayla for a long time, and you girls do tend to do a lot of activities together." Ella replies, "Yeah, we do everything together. It's a lot of fun."

Olivia responds, "Yes. I bet it is. But this is the first time you've ever asked about doing something you all are considering doing together. Why do you think that's the case?"


	106. Chapter 106

Ella looks at her and Olivia can see she's thinking, and trying to come up with an answer. But, she can't put her feelings into words. So, she shrugs her shoulders, and Olivia gives her a kind smile.

She doesn't want to tell her the reasons behind her conflict. Much like her parents raised her, she wants Ella to realize it for herself, with a helpful push.

So, she asks, "What do you think will happen if you don't try out for the team?" Ella responds, "I don't know." Olivia prods, by giving her a knowing look. Which causes Ella to say, "I don't want Robin and Kayla to be mad at me. They're my friends."

There it is, the truth behind her conflict is out. She's afraid of losing her friends if she doesn't try out with her friends."

Olivia hears the concern and fear in her voice, and it breaks her heart. She lovingly strokes her arm, as she asks, "Ella, do you really believe that Kayla and Robin would stop being your friend if you didn't join the drill team with them?"

Ella mulls over the question, and Olivia smiles to herself. She adores her thinking expression. Ella then says, "No, I don't think so." Olivia replies, "I don't think so either, in fact. I know that's not the case." Ella asks, "How do you know that?"

Olivia replies, "Because people who are real friends are bonded together out of genuine love, respect, and affinity for one another. Not because they all do the same things or like the same things. In fact, it's always great to be friends with people who have different perspectives on life than your own. So you can see situations from other people's points of view."

Ella nods as she says, "Like when daddy Cyrus took me to watch the debate club match." Olivia smiles as she says, "That's exactly right honey. Very good. Another example was when we all went to the nail shop, and you and Anna got manicures, but got different colors. Yet, you two are still friends, right?"

Ella smiles as she says, "Yeah. We are friends." Olivia responds, "See, you two are friends even though you didn't pick the same colors. And, last I checked you don't play an instrument, or dance. But, Anna plays piano, and she dances ballet."

Seeing her point, Ella says, "So, it's silly for me to think Robin and Kayla won't be friends with me if I don't want to be on drill team, huh?" Olivia replies, "Yes, it is silly. But, it's understandable too dear. You care about your friends and your friendship. And you don't want anything to ruin it. And that makes you a very thoughtful person. I'm proud of you for expressing your feelings and dealing with your emotions."

Ella smiles as she says, "Thanks." Olivia replies, "You're welcome. Now, all you have to do is tell Kayla and Robin how you feel about trying out." Ella takes a breath and says, "I'm nervous." Olivia nods as she responds, "That's understandable hon. they may not like that you're not joining them. But, they have to respect your decision. Just like you'd have to respect their decision if the roles were reversed."

Her words settle Ella's concerns, and Olivia can see she's in a much better place emotionally, then when they started talking.

She also gets confirmation when Ella looks at her and says, "Thank you for making me feel better Livy." Olivia replies, "You're very welcome sweetie. But I didn't do anything, except encourage you to stand on your own two feet. And be your own individual self, who does what you want to do. That's a lesson my mom taught me when I was your age."

Ella responds, "I wish I could've met your mom Livy." Olivia hugs her as she says, "I wish you could've met her too Ella Bella; she would've loved you." Ella hugs her in return and they share smiles.

As the mood settles the hug breaks, as Ella asks, "Can I ask you a question?" She responds, "Of course dear. What is it?" Ella replies, "Are we going to start on my room at your house soon?" Olivia feels bad, she knows she's dropped the ball with respect to getting her room started. Facing up to the matter at hand, she reassuringly says, "Yes. Of course we are sweetie. Char has all the details worked out. And, I promise I will call her very soon to get the ball rolling. It's just been hectic with everything going on." Ella brightly responds, "Okay. I just didn't want you to forget about me."

Olivia lovingly takes her hand and says, "Ella Bella, I could never forget about you. You will always be my first baby girl, and you'll always have a place in my home, as well as in my heart. No matter how old you get, do you understand?" Ella smiles as she says, "Yes. I understand." Olivia replies, "Good. So are we all square now?" She grins as she says, "Yes we are. You'd better go before Daddy Cyrus eats your second brownie." They share a laugh as Olivia says, "Good point. What are you about to do for the night?" Ella responds, "I have a math test on Monday. Daddy James says if I finish it tonight; I can go to Robin's sleepover tomorrow."

Olivia smiles at her as she says, "Well, you'd better get started my dear. It's getting late." Ella nods as she says, "Yeah, I know. I'm pretty much ready. But, it wouldn't hurt to do a few more practice rounds before bed."

Olivia grins at her and she asks, "Why are you smiling like that Liv?" Not realizing her face was betraying her, and that she's busted. She admittedly says, "I am so proud of you. You're really growing up Ella Bella."

Ella quizzically responds, "It's just a math test." Olivia realizes her response seems odd to her. So she explains, "I'm proud of you Ella because you're taking your academics seriously, on your own. That's a very mature attitude for a young girl to take at 11."

Understanding her better; Ella says, "Thanks Liv. Daddy Cyrus says I'd better take my school lessons serious. So that I can take care of myself, and live well."

Olivia responds, "Your Daddy Cyrus is correct. Education is very important. It's something you can be proud of and no one can ever take it from you." Ella nods as she says, "Yeah, Daddy James said the same thing. " Olivia replies, "Well, both of your daddies correct and very smart men."

Ella beams with pride as she says, "Yeah, and they're funny too." Olivia grins as she says, "yes they are. I'm going to let you get to work little lady. Don't stay up too late, okay?"

Ella nods and they have one last hug before Olivia prepares to leave. When she reaches the door she turns toward her, as a thought pops into her head. And she asks, "Ella, you know you can talk to me anytime, and about anything, right? No matter what. Ella warmly smiles as she responds, "Yes. I know Livy." Olivia feels relieved as she replies, "Good. I love you Ella Bella." She replies, "I love you too Liv. Good night." Olivia opens the door and walks out as she says, "Good night."

After Olivia steps out into the hallway, closing the door behind her. She feels lighter. She can't explain it, but that conversation probably did as much for her as it did for Ella. She takes a breath as she proceeds down the hall, and she thinks to herself. Thanks mom.

When Olivia gets downstairs, she hears the loud voices as she nears the living room. She walks in on her husband, her brother, her best friend, her mentor, and his husband laughing and joking together seamlessly.

As she enters the room she says, "Well, I see the party didn't stop with my absence." Fitz quickly replies, "No, but it surely upgraded with your presence." As Fitz stands, she walks toward him and they share a sweet kiss. Which causes Cyrus to jokingly say, "Alright Alright. Enough kissy face."  
Everyone chuckles at his response, and Olivia has a seat next to her husband on the love seat. The evening goes on for a little longer, and just before they all get ready to leave. Olivia helps James in the kitchen with loading the dish washer.

As they finish up, he asks, "So did our girl talk to you about the drill team dilemma?" Olivia nods as she says, "Yeah. She did." He nods as she says, "I figured that was the case. She's been mulling it over for the last few days. Did she come to a decision?"

Olivia responds, "Yes. I think she's going to tell the girls how she feels real soon. So hopefully the drama will be over soon." James replies, "With a preteen girl, drama is never over sweetie." Olivia grins as she says, "You may have a point there."

He says, "I know I do. She's really changing Liv. Our baby is growing up." Olivia smiles as she sees her friend with such a sentimental look in his eye, as he ponders his little girl being such a big girl now, and steadily traveling the road to adulthood, learning lifelong lessons along the way.

She touches his shoulder as she says, "She definitely isn't a baby anymore. But, it's great to see her coming into her own. You and Cy have done a great job with her James. She's a smart, beautiful, well-rounded young girl. Who is going to become a hell of a woman some day."

James smiles as he replies, "Thanks hon. There's no doubt your influence has helped quite a bit. We appreciate you being her womanly go to. Your involvement in her life means everything." Olivia jokingly responds, "Hey, what are god mother's for?" He smiles at her, but then genuinely replies, "Seriously Liv. Not many people take their role as god parent as seriously as you do. And for that, both Cy and I are eternally grateful. And I know Ella appreciates you. So, thank you. This proves more than anything that you're going to be a hell of a mom."

Olivia's eyes water as she says, "Awe James, thank you for saying that." He lovingly responds, "I'm only speaking the truth. You were meant to be a mama Livy. My heart is filled with joy for you, and Fitz, as you welcome your little one into the world.

Olivia is overcome with joy, as she sheds happy tears and she and James embrace. As they hug, she says, "I don't know why I'm crying." James laughs as he says, "Welcome to pregnantville honey." They share a laugh as Olivia wipes her tears.

10


	107. Chapter 107

When the hug breaks, they share a smile and join everyone in the living room, for some board game fun, before calling it a night just before midnight.

Its mid-day Saturday, on a beautiful October day. The air is rather still, the sun is shining amidst the clouds, all of the semi colored leaves are covering the ground as well as covering the branches of the trees.

As Olivia stands in nature's beauty. She is entranced in her own thoughts, and her mind breaks, as she hears footsteps in the leaves. She turns as she sees her love. He stops as if in motion, as he gives her an apologetic look. She smiles at him as she says, "its fine. Come on." He smiles and joins her, as she stands at the foot of her parents' graves.

He takes her hand, and she smiles at him, as she says, "The flowers were a nice touch babe. Thanks." He replies, "You're welcome. I couldn't dare come to see your mom, and not bring flowers." She smiles at him, and his sweetness. The comment nets him a sweet kiss too, to boot. One, he accepts willingly, as he takes her into his arms, and deepens the kiss sweetly.

When the kiss breaks they're both smiling at one another, completely caught up in one another for a few seconds? Before having a seat on the bench that is adjacent to the grave site. As they sit on the bench in silence, many thoughts go through her mind, and he lets her be. He knows it's her process. He's just there for support.

When her thoughts end once again, she looks at him, and he can see the sadness in her eyes. But he waits for her to speak. She then says, "I miss my parents so much." He sees the tears threatening to breach her eyes, and it breaks his heart.

He strokes her face sweetly, as he says, "I know baby. I wish I could do something more to ease your pain, besides hold you. I know it's not enough. She sees the sincerity in his eyes, and hears the genuineness in his words.

As her tears fall, he wipes them with his thumbs, caressing her cheek. She gazes up at him, and says, "You being here is enough babe. Your love, patience, and kindness, is more than enough, thank you. Thank you for how you love me." He appreciates her appreciation for him, and says, "You're welcome Liv. You're more than welcome." They share a sweet kiss, and when it breaks, he holds her in his arms a while longer, as they take in the scene around them.

About a half hour later, they decide to head to see the Pope's. When they climb into the truck. Fitz looks at her and asks, "Are you okay?" She responds, "Yes. I'm okay. Thanks." He nods as he says, "Good, and you're welcome." They share a smile and a quick kiss, before pulling off.

When they arrive at her Cousin Riley's house, who lives across the street from aunt and uncle, in her childhood home. Olivia pauses for a moment, and Fitz looks at her. She then looks at him, and she reaches out for his hand.

He grabs her hand and says, "You've got this babe. I'm right here with you." She feels stronger with her hand in his. She nods as she says, "Yeah. I've got this." He leans over and kisses her cheek, and she smiles at him. He asks, "Are you ready?" She nods, and he says, "Good."

He gets out of the truck, and goes to her side to help her down. She takes his hand, and they walk up the driveway together. Although the trim color has been changed, and the tree that used to sit in the front yard is gone. The house is still very much the same in other ways.

Olivia's eyes take in the scenery. The closer they get to the house, the more she sees that brings her back to her childhood.

She smiles as she sees the porch swing her uncle Eli installed one summer, so she and her cousins could swing even when it was raining out. She recalls her aunt and mother told him he was spoiling them, but he didn't seem to care, and neither did her dad, because he helped him. The happy memory settles her as she continues to approach the house.

The next familiar sight is the flower bed out front, that beautifully adds to the curb appeal of the home. The flower bed is home to an array of blooming fall flowers her and her father planted when she was a kid. "They're still blooming." She says, as they reach the walkway. Fitz looks at the flowers she's referencing and he smiles, as he says, "Well, they were planted for you; so it would appear they're just in time for your birthday next week."

She grins at her love, as he reminds her of the story Harrison told while they were at Cyr's about her father planting flowers for her. So she'd get flowers every year on her birthday. Again, a very fond memory she recalls so vividly, and lovingly, brings a calmness to her.

Fitz can see that she's settling in; she's no longer gripping his arm. She's merely holding it in her grasp. Something he was hopeful would be the case, by the time they arrived. He knows how big of a deal this trip is for her, and he wants it to be successful. She needs this moment, and now, he can feel that she's ready to face it.

Olivia revels in her love's consistent ability to always say or do the right things to keep her sane, and balanced, at the right times. He's truly her rock, and sometimes she forgets just how blessed she is to have him by her side.

The moment moves her to reach up and stroke the side of his face, breaking him from his thoughts, as she says, "I love you." He grins at her as he says, "I love you too." They share a sweet kiss, when it breaks. They smile at one another and head up the stairs.

When they get atop the stairs, the door flies open and Olivia is greeted by her cousin Riley. She hugs both Olivia and Fitz, and welcomes them inside with hugs.

As they enter the house the familiar faces of family take up Olivia's attention. And she goes with the flow of it all. All anxiety fades, and she finds her groove. Fitz watches proudly as his wife holds her own and immerses herself into being with her family, in her childhood home.

As he watches proudly, from the corner of the living room, where he, Ronald, Eli, Harrison, and some other male family members have gathered, discussing sports. His thought is interrupted as he hears, "She's going to be fine man, my sister is made of think stock."


	108. Chapter 108

Fitz turns and smiles at his brother in law as he says, "You're right about that. She's the strongest person I know." Harrison raises his beer, and hands Fitz one as he says, "I will drink to that." They cling beers and Fitz rejoins the conversation with the gentlemen around them.

Two hours later dinner is served and everyone is sitting at the table eating and talking. Fitz keeps glancing at his wife. She's laughing and talking, and having a blast. No sign of anxiety or stress at all. This is when he loves seeing her the most, when she's stress free and happy. No work, no drama, just smiles and laughs.

Although everyone at the house is glad to see Olivia happy and well. Everyone is still concerned about her recent health scare, and Uncle Eli doesn't hesitate to bring it up at the dinner table. As he says, "Peaches, it's good to see you doing so well baby girl. Especially after you took ill so suddenly." There's some slight tension till Ronald says, "Real smooth dad. Initially everyone chuckles after the response.

But, Reva isn't happy with her husband's stunt. So she follows with, "This isn't the time Elijah. Let the girl enjoy her meal and enjoy her time with family."

Tension falls over the table once again, and Olivia feels compelled to end it. As she says, "It's fine Aunt Reva. I know everyone is curious about my hospital stay." Gwen replies, "Only because we care Liv, honest."

Olivia smiles as she feels her husband's hand on her back, and she says, "I know Gwen, By now I'm sure you all want to know how skipping breakfast led to a day in the hospital. We wondered the same thing when I woke up. But, when we heard the reason behind it, it made sense."

They all wait with baited breath as Olivia looks into her husband's eyes, and says, "We're having a baby." Suddenly the room erupts as everyone says, "Congratulation!" The exclamations of joy are emphatic as Olivia and Fitz are showered with hugs and kisses from everyone at the table. Even the kids are excited about the newest addition coming.

When the happiness settles Riley says, "Abby, you knew about this didn't you?" Abby smiles as she says, "Yeah. I…." Olivia cuts her off as she says, "I swore her to secrecy Rye. Don't blame her." Aunt Reva responds, "It wasn't her secret to tell anyway. Well done keeping that quiet Red." Abby replies, "Thanks Aunt Reva, it wasn't easy." Reva replies, "I'll bet."

The joys of the moment continues as Olivia and Fitz discuss how they feel about becoming parents. Olivia marvels as she listens to her husband tell her family that he can't wait to see their bundle of joy, regardless of what they have. And he adds on that this one will be one of many. A comment that gets a groan from everyone and a smile.

All in all, the blessings of the moment continue to fuel the evening through dinner and dessert. As Olivia spends time with her aunt, her best friend, and her cousins in the living room post meal, while the guys hang out in the basement watching the baseball game on television. While relaxing together, Olivia holds the newest Pope, Ronald and Gwen's daughter Zuni.

She's taken with this little lady, as she sips her bottle quietly. The ladies smile at Olivia as Ryan says, "Liv, you're a natural girl." Olivia looks at her cousin and smiles as she says, "Thanks Ryan." She replies, "You're welcome."

Olivia continues to feed Zuri till she's full, and then Gwen takes over, laying her down for her nap.

When her premature nursing moment ends, Olivia continues to chat with the ladies. It's a great moment for everyone to catch up. It's been a while since they've all been together. So there's plenty to share from everyone.

After Gwen talks about balancing home and work life, being a new mom of a new born, and also having her other little ones running around. Olivia and Abby both find themselves enthralled with the conversation, almost taking mental notes, as they listen to the mothers of the group contribute to the conversation.

The discussion covers a variety of topics, with one of the main ones being the array of emotions and hormonal responses a woman can have during and after pregnancy.

Laughter erupts when Gwen talks about how her desire for sex was off the rails the entire pregnancy this time. And Aunt Reva chimes in advising she was ready, willing, and able more times than not too.

An admission that left Olivia, Riley, and Ryan shaking their heads in embarrassment and then laughter. The discussion is fun and interesting and it leads Olivia to asking questions she didn't know she had.

Upon answering some of the questions posed, Aunt Reva sees the change in expressions on Olivia's face and asks, "Peaches, are you okay? We aren't scaring you are we?"

Olivia feels a little embarrassed for being so obvious with her facial expressions. But fesses up by responding, "A little yes." Reva smiles as she says, "Sweetie, that's all normal." Abby asks, "It is?" Both Gwen, Reva, and Ryan say, "Yes." The flash of relief that now shows on both Abby and Olivia's faces is comical for the ladies, and they share a grin, as Gwen says, "As I said before, you're going to experience a wealth of emotions and fear is one of them. But, as long as you have a good partner by your side. It works. And it's worth it."

Ryan follows with, "So very worth it." Reva then replies, "Agreed ladies. Having the right one by your side can make anything challenging seem easier. Because you're relying on one another and helping one another through the rough periods. It's a true team effort.

Olivia replies, "I like that, a team effort." Abby responds, "Me too. I love how my parents always backed each other up raising me and my siblings. At least now I can say that, when I was growing up it was quite annoying." Reva grins as she says, "Yes, you'll find that a lot of the things you hated as a kid, make sense now that you're looking to become a parent yourself Red. Heck at times I can point to moments when I sounded exactly like my parents. And I realized in that moment how right they were."

The other moms agree with her statement and they all share smiles. It's a moment that leaves everyone feeling refreshed, settled, and connected. There was some bonding going on, and it felt amazing.

As the day winds down, Fitz comes inside to check on his wife. He sees her and her cousins heading into the kitchen, as he walks in from being outside with the fellas, and the kids.

As their eyes connect, they're both grinning and she walks up to him as she says. "Hi stranger." He takes her into his arms and pecks her lips as he says, "Hello there yourself beautiful." Both of Olivia's cousins say, "Awe." Which causes both of them to grin and chuckle.

Fitz then says, "I just came in here to check on you babe. Are you doing okay?" She nods as she says, "Yeah, I'm good. I'll be ready once we finish packing some left overs." He nods as he says, "Okay, no rush. I'm ready when you are babe." She pecks his lips and says, "Okay. Love you." He replies, "Love you too."

He leaves her to her duties of packing up the kitchen, and returns outside to finish his chess game.

Olivia and her cousins Ryan and Riley are in the kitchen packing up food to take home. While Abby nurses Zuri, and Gwen relaxes chatting with Aunt Reva in the living room. When the packing is done. Ryan says, "Hey Liv. I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you for coming here today. I know it wasn't easy. But, it's great to see you and have you here in my home, a place we all spent more than our share of time together."


	109. Chapter 109

Olivia smiles as she says, "Thanks Ry, I appreciate that. It was a struggle. But you all have made it special and very comfortable." Riley chimes in as she replies, "We're so happy you feel that way Liv. You know this will always be a home for all of us. No matter who in the family lives here." Olivia nods as she says, "Yeah. I know. Thanks again ladies for being so understanding."

Riley replies, "Of course, you'd do the same for us." Olivia nods as she says, "Without a doubt." Ryan then chuckles as she responds, "Hey, remember that time we snuck out to the playground at night, and your mom caught us sneaking back in?" Olivia and Riley both chuckle as Olivia says, "Oh my God yes! We were in so much trouble." Riley shakes her head as she replies, "Man that was the longest two weeks of my life being grounded."

The ladies laugh but its cut short when they hear a familiar voice say, "It should've been four weeks. Consider yourselves lucky." They turn to see Eli standing in the doorway, smiling.

If Olivia remembered the difference in the kitchen colors and layout from her childhood. She would've sworn it was her dad standing in the doorway. Sensing that he was interrupting, Eli says, "Sorry ladies, I didn't mean to throw a monkey wrench in the moment."

Riley replies, "Its okay daddy. We're just recalling old times." He nods as he says, "Yes, and there were plenty of those. Many in this very room."

They all pause and recall all of the family arguments, conversations, and laughter filled moments that occurred within these walls from the past. It gives them all a sense of comfort, and the quiet is halted when Ryan says, "Well, we will certainly be building more to grow on." They all nod in agreement and share smiles, as Aunt Reva and Gwen joins them along with Abby, and they all end up sitting at the table making more memories of great conversations together.

When the chatting ends, Olivia finds herself drifting around the house. She's remembering birthdays and holidays spent here and it's bitter sweet. She's gone from room to room, and despite the differences in décor. The feel of this being home is still the same; it's a comforting thought, reinforced by the words her cousin spoke earlier of this always being their home,

She takes in the smells and the ambiance alike, and then notices the line of family photos on the wall. Again, a bitter sweet moment comes over her, and she revels in the sweeter end. A smile graces her face and she hears a voice, "Someone's thinking happy thoughts."

She turns to see her twin staring back at her, with a smile. She replies, "Hey You." He responds. "Hey there yourself. What's going on?" He walks toward her and she replies, "Nothing much. Just thinking about the good times we've had here."

He nods as he says, "We really did have a great childhood." She replies, "Indeed." They both pause in the moment, and then he says, "I'm glad you're doing well sis. I was nervous about you coming here today." She replies, "I know H. I appreciate your concern. I was nervous too. I haven't been here since the funeral."

He nods as he says, "That was rough for all of us Liv." She responds, "I know brother. It's still rough, maybe not as rough as back then. But rough nonetheless." He touches her shoulder as he says, "No argument from me there, for sure." The moment is special and calming, and for the first time since they lost their parents. They're standing in their childhood home without them, and the sky isn't falling around them. In fact, they couldn't be better emotionally. No tears, just acceptance and love fill their moment and their minds, as they realize their growth and their development.

When the moment settles, they share a hug and Harrison says, "I love you sis." She replies, "I love you too bro." They share a smile, and then rejoin the rest of the family as they've all made their way outside, as they all chat a little longer before calling it a night.

The sun shine is beaming through the windows, bathing their bodies, and adding to the unbelievable level of heat building up inside the room. The sheets are pulled taught, with one hand. As her other hand has its nails buried into his chest. He's trying to grip her hips, but due to the amount of sweat running from both of their bodies, he can't gain a firm grasp on her.

She's caught up in her motion, the feeling is unreal. How can it be he still makes her feel this way? She craves him and desires him, his caress, his kiss, his stroke, all have her consumed right now, and she doesn't want it to end.

As their mouths are sloppily affixed, their tongues duel for dominance at first. But, Olivia wins the battle, as she bites his lip sensually. Which causes him to grunt, and smack her ass hard, and grab her ass cheek. Something he knows she loves.

She grunts in return and speeds up the pace, as she says, "MMMM Fitz, Oh baby." Loving her whining moans, he smacks her ass again, and she hits another gear, as she works her hips methodically and sensually; they're in sync and ready for the fall out. The inaudible sounds being made by both of them and the sound of skin on skin is all that can be heard.

She feels his pulsations and she knows he's too far gone to slow down or stop. She's ready for his explosion, she can feel her orgasm rounding the bend too. She hears him mumble, "So so good baby fuuuck." She agrees with him, but can't speak. Instead she just enjoys the rhythm, and hangs on for dear life.

She can tell he feels it too, his body gets rigid, his eyes close, his head cocks back. Immediately she bears down and grunts louder, and harder, like a woman in labor.

They're drifting into the sweet spot, they can both feel it. And she's preparing to savor it because it's so short lived.

The sweet spot is what everyone craves; it's that short window where two partners are on the same pace, and running the same race and both are heading for the finish line with an unbelievable passion build up, that's about to erupt like a volcano.

Falling into it, and enjoying it immensely. Their groans get louder, and she finds her voice as she screams, "Yes, Yes. Oh Fuck Yes!"

She collapses on his chest, as they both break through the wall of nirvana, and lye still hardly able to catch their breaths, while dripping in sweat.

Still unable to move seconds later, but getting their wind back. Fitz says, "Yes, Yes, Indeed." She pops her head up and looks at him grinning, and she grins too as she says, "Cute. Real cute.' He pecks her lips as he says, "Not as cute as you. But I agree. I am pretty cute." She chuckles at his silliness, and he follows suit.

They share another sweet peck, but are interrupted at the sound of his phone alarm. He grumbles, as he says, "Let's call and cancel." She responds, "Babe, that wouldn't be right. We're supposed to have brunch with them in like an hour. And we haven't hung out with Char and Drew in forever."

He can't dismiss her response, and she knows it. So she says, "Let's get up Mr. Lover man." He replies, "Okay. But, I want to go to bed early tonight. Maybe spend some time in the tub." She smiles as she says, "OOOW, I like that idea." He replies, "Good. Me too."

She looks into his baby blues and says, "I love you." He replies, "I love you too babe." They share yet another kiss, and then get out of bed to prepare to meet their guests.


	110. Chapter 110

After they shower, they prepare to dress and discuss more about their trip yesterday. He tells her how much fun he had beating her cousin Ron in chess, and hanging out with all of the guys. She smiles at him as he speaks so highly of her family, and recalls how joyful he is when they visit them.

After getting dressed, she's staring into the dressing mirror in their closet. He walks up behind her and he pulls her close, as he holds her tight. She smiles as she sees him standing behind her, with his hands on her belly.

She places her hand atop his, and they grin simultaneously. His whispers in her ear, "I love you and our baby so much Livy." She smiles as she replies, "We love you too babe."

They're finally settling into the idea of being pregnant. Since they left her family's house last night. They both have been more in love than ever, with the idea of them expecting. Especially him. She thinks to herself, maybe that time spent with her Uncle Eli caused a shift for him. She knows her conversation with her family surely helped her. So, it would make sense if he had the same experience.

She smiles and is woken from her thoughts as she feels a kiss on her temple. She looks up at him, and he says, "Penny for your thoughts." She replies, "I'm just thinking about how happy I am right now. How happy we are, right now."

He nods as he says, "Yeah. It's pretty incredible right." She nods as she says, "Yeah. It is. Do you think it's unrealistic to want to hold on to this moment forever?" He smiles as he says, "No. But I think it's unrealistic to think that there won't be days where happiness isn't the predominant feeling."

She understands his response and says, "True. But, we can always shoot for it, right?" He replies, "Yes we can, and we can always find the goodness in everything, verses focusing on the bad too. That will help reduce our stress." She agrees with him and says, "Good point. Maybe we can pick up a book on stress relief techniques."

He nods in agreement as he says, "Maybe Drew can recommend some." She replies, "Good idea. But I think we'd better wrestle up some food for him to eat before we start pumping him for information." Looking at his watch he says, "Damn, we'd better hurry." She takes his hand and leads him downstairs, so they can prepare their meal.

Forty five minutes later both Drew and Char have arrived, and are sitting down at the dining room table. Olivia and Fitz managed to prepare grilled surf and turf with a house salad and balsamic dressing.

Over their meal they catch, and enjoy the conversation. Char and Drew both congratulate them on their pregnancy. Which both Olivia and Fitz appreciate.

After dinner Fitz and Drew fall into discussions about baseball. So after clearing the table, Char and Olivia begin to discuss nursery plans, but nothing definite. Both agree until knowing the gender, definite plans have to be on hold. Additionally, they manage to set a date to begin construction on Ella's room. Olivia beams with joy at the idea of having a start date, and she can't wait to tell Ella about it.

Char decides they should call her now. So, Olivia pulls out her phone and she and Char call Ella on face time. The level of joy she exclaims causes both Cyrus and James to come running into her room. Only to find out she was screaming for a good reason. Both Char and Olivia crack up at Cyrus' response once the dust settled. And after getting some more ideas for the room from Ella, they end the call.

The remainder of the day goes off without a hitch. Drew recommends some great books for them to read about stress, pregnancy, and communication.

Olivia and Fitz both appreciate the input from both Char and Drew about the books, because they both read them too and spoke highly of the techniques used. So, they were sure they'd find them helpful.

As the conversation drew on, the more relaxed both Olivia and Fitz became. It's like they both realized simultaneously how long it had been since they'd enjoyed the company of their friends.

Upon sharing great expecting advice, Olivia and Char also made notes on nursery ideas too. It was then that Char posed a question neither Olivia nor Fitz really considered. She asks, "How are you going to handle finding out the gender?" They share a look, and Fitz curiously asks, "Are people no longer using ultrasounds anymore?"

Olivia, Char, and Drew chuckle, as Olivia says, "Babe, I think she's talking about potentially having a gender reveal party instead. He chuckles as he smartly says, "Oh, you mean the new way of having more than one baby shower for one pregnancy."

Drew laughs heartily as he and Char share a look, and Drew says, "See, I told you that's what it was." Char smiles as she says, "I swear you two are truly related."

Olivia laughs too as she shakes her head, and says, "Babe, you don't really believe that." He replies. "Tell me I'm wrong Liv. We provide food, the guests show up no doubt with gifts, and we tell them the baby's gender in some elaborate way. Then, 6 months or so later, we send them another invite to repeat the same process, minus the gender being revealed." When hearing him out, Olivia replies, "Maybe he has a point Char?" Char replies, "Liv, not you too?" They all smile and laugh as Drew says, "Face it babe. It's a baby gift scam done in a very nonchalant way. I'm not bashing it, just stating facts." Char can't help but take the comment in stride as she sees their point.

The laugh is a great one, which is enjoyed by everyone. Ultimately Olivia and Fitz both agree that the traditional rout is most likely the road they'll take. But, if they change their minds, they will preface no gifts on the invitation. However, they both know in the back of their minds, telling their family and friends not to bring gifts will go right over their heads.

With the day winding down their guests leave earlier than expected. With this being their first weekend kid free in three months. They have plans to go out of town to a couples' retreat. Olivia and Fitz wish them well on their travels, and agree they will make an effort to reconnect more often, it had been too long since they'd hung out.

After escorting their company out, and straightening up the kitchen together, one of their favorite moments they share. They chat about their day, smiling and laughing. They agree it's been a fun filled few days that they both needed. He also applauds her for being able to step away from work, and really let go to enjoy their family and friends this weekend.

She appreciates him noticing her effort; she left her phone upstairs purposely and hasn't thought about it, or anything else since that moment.

He pecks her lips, breaking her thoughts and says, "I love you." She replies, "I love you too babe. Hey, why don't we go on a weekend retreat?" He responds, "It's a thought. Would you really be game for it?" She replies, "Yeah. I would. From what Char said it's just a way to get a relationship tune up. And, if it works for them. I can't see why it wouldn't be something to consider." He agrees with her assertion and it makes him smile. She asks, "What's the grin for?" He replies, "I just love making plans with you about our future. You know, taking the time to gain knowledge to keep us happy and on track. I appreciate you so much for that Liv."


	111. Chapter 111

She sees the appreciation in his eyes. And says, "You're welcome my love. I always want us to be willing and able to work on us, even if there aren't any foreseeable issues. The stronger we are, the better off we'll be as a family and as individuals." He responds, "I couldn't agree more." They share a sweet kiss, which motivates them to finish their chores, and reminds them of what they have planned.

Once the last dish is put away, Fitz pulls his wife into his arms. She smiles as she feels his grip around her waist, as his hands trend to his favorite spot on her body. By the time his hands land on her bottom, their lips meet and their tongues begin to do the sultry dance. The kissing heats up, as they both get more invested. As the kiss breaks, she feels her feet leave the floor. She gasps as her legs wrap around his waist, and she feels his strong hands gripping her ass.

Ready for whatever happens next, she locks her arms around his neck, and he squeezes her ass firmly with both hands, as their tongues again, dual for dominance. Through the material of her dress, he can tell her panties are lace. He grins immediately as he thinks about the lingerie he saw her lay out the night before. And now, they're both sporting grins of naughtiness, with freaky intentions. In his head, he recalls a previous session they had, he's wanted to revisit, and there's no time like the present. She too feels incredibly ready for action. As she already has him naked in her head, and she can feel her cup just about to runeth over.

They both snap back into the moment, and no words are needed, just action. As they continue to kiss, and he carries her up the stairs and into their bedroom for a session they're both in need of.

After laying her down on the bed. He's lying atop her, and they're engrossed in kissing and fondling. Their hands are everywhere, and all over each other. The amount of passionate moans and groans filling the air, can only be rivaled by a tawdry porno. The heat's on hell, and the desire between them is higher than ever, yet they're still clothed. The grinding, the pulling, the moaning, it's sometimes the best part before the main event. And, it's honestly both the part of their encounters they love the most.

Finally, the train is moving toward the main event. She's untied the halter straps of her dress, and attempts to pull down the front. But, she slaps his hands and says, "Show yours and I will show you mine."

He pecks her lips, and then rises up partially on his knees. She helps him out of his shirt, and her hands run from his hairy pecks, to his impeccable abs. As her eyes rest on the waist band of his black boxer briefs showing atop his jeans' waist band.

Something about seeing that boxer brief band hugging his abs, drives her insane with delight. It's like watching a huge gift you've yet to unwrap. Despite knowing what it is, you want it, and won't rest until you get it.

Allowing her desire for him to take over. She unbuckles his belt. And by the time he has his shirt off. She's going for his belt. He grins to himself, he loves how aggressive she's become sexually post pregnancy. But, since she wanted to play. It's game on.

Despite him wanting her as badly as she wants him. And him seeing she has pure fire in her eyes. He grabs her hands, and leans over her, as he tugs at her top and says, "Not so fast. I showed you mine. Now you show me yours."

Smiling lustfully, she slides down the top of her dress, and waits for his reaction, as she says, "Do you like what you see?" Once uncovered, she sees he's drinking her in. And she's loving the fact that he first bites his bottom lip, after first licking his lips, as he grips her thighs under her dress, and mutters, "Damn, you're so fucking hot baby."

She moans, "So fucking hot and wet for you baby." He hears the lust dripping from her words, and she feels his hands creeping up her thighs. As he whispers, "MMM, You want it bad baby." His baritone sex filled voice fills her ears, and she truly feels like she's about to erupt. Between his voice, and the smoothness of his caress, her internal cavern is wetter than the Atlantic right now, so she responds, "Yes. I want it so bad baby."

He knows he has her, and if he's being honest. She has him too. Nonetheless, this is a battle he's enjoying for certain with them both coming out on the winning side.

He needs to kiss her lips, so he leans down to do so, and she takes his tongue into her mouth willfully, wrapping her arms around him. When the kiss breaks, he stares into her eyes. And he strokes her cheek with his hand. Regardless of the lust in the air, the love he shows for her. Just in how he caresses her, is everything.

She can't explain it but in addition to his touch, and his voice, the fact that his eyes are fixated on her, is driving her wild. She loves the way he watches her, the look in his eye is primal, ravenous, and oh so sexy. She feels like the most captivatingly beautiful woman in the world, just by the way he looks at her.

Fitz is also in his head in this moment. As he stares at her, he simply can't stop thinking of how her plumping breasts are protruding out of the strapless, red, French lace bra, she's wearing.

He's completely enamored by her sexiness, they both know it. But, he's not willing to give up yet. He's still determined to push her buttons further and stay in control as long as possible.

Coming out of his head, and wanting more of her aggression. He notices she's unbuckled his belt and pants. Seeing this as his chance. He allows her to put her hands into his boxers, as he finishes pushing his pants down to be removed. But, as soon as she gets a hand full of him, he sees her eyes light up. As he pushes her hand away.

This moves surprises her, as for a moment she thought she'd won the battle. She looks up at him with a glint in her eye. Letting him know she won't be denied; immediately he leans down onto her, as he kicks off his pants and boxers onto the floor.

With him now being completely naked, laying atop her and her lying beneath him with her top down, but still wearing her bra and panties.

He hovers over her again; and this time, he holds her hands above her head, with one hand. She struggles a bit, putting up a slight fight. Due to him trying to restrain her, and take control. But, her struggle settles when his swinging cock is felt between her thighs.

When she feels him knocking at her door, with only her thin, soaked panties separating him from being between her lips between her hips. She instantly thrusts her hips to feel the depth of his hardness, as she moans and licks her lips sensually.

He can't lie, she looks absolutely delicious right now, and he wants to give it to her. He wants to give it all to her. Feeling her saturated panties against him, and smelling her essence perfuming the air, makes his mouth water and his cock pulsate. Especially when he begins to feel her wetness. It's more prominent than he's ever felt it. But how could this be? If she's still wearing her panties. Could they be that uselessly soaked, he ponders.

He's getting caught up in his head once again. It's almost like he doesn't know what he wants to do first, or the most. His plan of seducing her was a good one, and it started easily enough. But, his plan is losing ground because her sexiness, her sultriness, her hotness, and overall allure is dominating him and he can't think straight.


	112. Chapter 112

She sees he's getting caught up, and grins to herself. She knows her man, and she's about to get her way. Whether he wants her to or not, it's about to happen.

In an effort to expedite the inevitable. She loudens her love sounds, and appeals to his desire to have her beg for him to please her. Something she knows he can't resist. She moans intensely as she says, "I wan, I wan,MMM" He hears her and locks onto her voice.

Coming out of his thoughts, and wanting to hear her out. He gives in to the sensation to lick her, as he licks her neck, and peppers her clavicle with kisses as he asks, "What, is it?"

She wraps her legs around his waist, and she manages to get it out, as she says, "I want it, please give it to me." Although his body is screaming to feel her, and taste her. He surprises her once again, by not giving in. Despite the lustful look in his eyes that she sees up close and personal. He looks into her eyes and says, "You'll get it when I want you to have it."

Unsure where this new found resistance is coming from. She decides to push the envelope further. As she locks her legs around him, forcing him to move in closer to her. She begins again to thrust her hips and she sees him close his eyes, as he begins to moan, and says, "You're not playing fair Liv." She responds, "I'm not playing anything."

Suddenly, she feels his grip on her hands loosen, as he begins to take in her thrusting hips, against his massive erection. His groans get louder, as he now realizes that they're skin to skin. When his eyes open, he has one hand on her hip, and uses the other to push her dress up.

It's then that the mystery is realized as to why her wetness is so prevalent. He looks down at her lady region and then at her face, as she says, "Crotchless. Hot huh?" The realization pushes him overboard and she catches him off guard, as she flips him over on his back, and she lands atop him.

Before he can say a word, her dress is fully removed, and she has him pent down on the bed. She's straddling him, and she removes her bra, throwing it to the floor with her dress. And as it lands on the floor, she bends down to kiss him, as she says, "I'm not in a habit of asking for what's mine in the first place." As he goes to respond, He then feels a swirl of absolute pleasure that causes him to groan, "Shiiiiit." Olivia follows with, "MMMMMHMMM baby. Is this all mine, or what?"

He's at her mercy completely, as he responds, "Ye, oh Ye Liv Fuuck baby MMMMM." His intelligible sounds give her all the response she needs as she works her hips in an up and down motion, that would make a bouncing basketball jealous. The slow, methodical bouncing brings intense pleasure and passion to the moment for both of them.

As she glides up and down on his pleasure pole; she grinds as she hits his base, her favorite part. The skin to skin, the sloppiness of her wetness serving as the ultimate lubrication, the fullness she feels with him inside her, leaving no room to spare, pushes the passion meter to the point of no return.

The balance she shows as she now pulls her feet to both sides of him, while in full bounce mode, and she begins to pick up the pace, is the real page turner.

His hands are no longer massaging her breasts; instead they're gripping her waist, as her nails begin to dig in his chest. She too is feeling him deeper and harder, and her wetness is increasing, something neither one of them thought was possible.

But it's happening, she's wetter than wet, and he's harder than hard. Both are rushing toward the edge uncontrollably. The sweating, the grunting, the swearing, and the desire to release are at an all-time high, as their thrusts synchronize and they fall into frenzied thrusts that rival one another as they fall deep into the pit of euphoria together, with nothing to break their fall.

As she collapses on him, unable to breathe, and he too trying to catch his breath. Their bodies are drained, as they lay together unable to move.

As they share sloppy kisses and smiles, and their breathing returns to normal. The quiet of the moment is interrupted as she hears her phone vibrating on the side table. They share a look, and to his surprise she doesn't reach for it. Instead, she pecks his lips and says, "Ready for round two?" He smiles at her as they share another kiss that leads into another round. Once again, she's choosing them over anything else, something she promised to do. And he appreciates her keeping such a promise.

 _ **Thanks again for reading my fan fiction tale. It appears that Olivia is making serious progress. Being in her child hood home was a huge step for her. How do you think she handled it? It also seems as if Olivia is learning day by day, just how quickly things can change, and that every experience is a learning lesson to help you grow. Something we all need to learn, right?**_

 _ **Additionally, Olivia and Fitz are settling into their new life as potential parents, and learning work, life balance too. Something that everyone struggles with from time to time. Now that the family knows about baby Olitz on the way. Things are sure to become more challenging. Which is why Olitz arming themselves emotionally, and mentally is so important for the outside influences they're sure to encounter. Hence, the idea of the marriage retreat.**_

 _ **In the next installment we find out who was calling Olivia, and if ignoring that call was worth it. We also finally get to see the reckoning of this case she's been working, and we get all the final answers to all the questions of who, what, when, and why. All this in the next installment of Love and Marriage.**_


	113. Chapter 113

Hello everyone, hope you all had an amazing Thanksgiving. I know It's been a while since my last update for this story. But, I am back. Here's to hoping you still have interest in it. Let's check back in, and see how everything unfolds. Enjoy!

It's a beautiful November Wednesday in Atlanta Georgia. Olivia is standing in the full length mirror in the dressing area of her now empty closet. Dressed in her jeans with a bra, and no shirt. She's grinning, as she marvels at her belly, as she's beginning to show.

As she observes her changing physique with pride; she rubs her belly, while also being in thought about how much life has changed for them over the last few weeks. Her husband has been incredibly thoughtful, supportive, and accommodating lately. They've grown closer than ever before over the last few weeks. With her professional life finally slowing down; it's like they can now truly begin thinking about their blessing in the making.

A few weeks ago, he found a book online that talked about pregnancy milestones. And, he was determined to catch up where he felt they'd been lacking in respect to documenting their first pregnancy.

Now, every week he measures her stomach, he talks to her belly when they wake, as well as before bedtime, and when they were shopping for the nursery. He was as excited as she was, if not more about finally finding furniture, carpet, and picking a paint color they both like. Something she has to admit was quite exciting for her too. She's certain Char is being kinder than normal to spare their feelings about how indecisive they have been during the nursery process. Which is why they both insisted on paying her for her help, despite her insistence of doing it at as a gift.

As she takes a breath, still in wonderment about the joys of her life right now. She puts on her top to finish dressing. Upon slipping on her shoes to complete her look. She gives herself the once over in the mirror. And, she says, "Not bad prego lady." Smiling, she turns and walks away.

When she enters her bedroom from the closet. She hears the familiar sounds of the movers downstairs. And, then she hears a knock on the bedroom door. She goes to the door, and when she opens it. Standing in the doorway is a familiar face. She says, "Hello Ben, are you all ready to move the bedroom furniture out?" He replies, "Not quite Mrs. Grant. But we will soon. We just finished the basement, and the first floor. So, we're making our way up. One level at a time."

She nods as she says, "That's fine. I will be up here to stay out of your way. Just knock when you're ready for me to exit." He replies, "Good deal. I'd give it about an hour before we're ready to start up here. We will start in the other two bedrooms first to give you some more time to say good bye."

She knows instantly her husband has already given him that instruction. Appreciating his willingness to accommodate her request; she replies, "Thanks Ben." He politely smiles, "You're welcome mam. See you in a bit." She agrees as she closes the door and takes a breath.

After she walks over to the sitting area in the corner of her room. She takes a seat, and while looking around the room; she takes in the ambiance of her surroundings. It looks so walls are bare, the bed's stripped and ready to be taken apart, and all of the drawers from the dressers and chest are empty, and stacked against the wall. The more she notices how different it is in the new daylight; she almost doesn't recognize the room anymore.

But, as some sadness comes over her. Her hand brushes her belly and she begins to smile again. Her belly is a reminder of why her bedroom looks so different. She's finally moving on with her life. With a motivated buyer offering her twice her asking price to expedite the sale of the house; just after the renovations at their home were completed. How could she turn down the offer? This house had served it's purpose. And, provided quite the investment return indeed in the end.

While relaxing on the chaise, she kicks her feet up. And notices her both of her journals on the table. She too has been more motivated about the pregnancy, and decided to keep a baby journal. In it she documents the baby's health based on doctor visits, her nutrition, exercise, and her thoughts and feelings about the pregnancy day to day. She also makes little love notes to her little one, something she plans to share with their bundle of joy when he/she is old enough to appreciate it.

The second one is a personal journal. It houses her personal thoughts and feelings about her life. It's an activity she started shortly after going back to therapy. Something she was longing to restart. Over the last two months, so much has unfolded, and for the most part it's been good if not great. Life, is really good for her emotionally, mentally, and physically in every aspect of her life.

Suddenly, a ringing phone breaks her thoughts. As she answers, she sees her loves handsome face on the screen. She grins as she hits the call button, "Hello there handsome." He smiles in return, and says, "Hello there yourself beautiful. Are you dressed and ready to roll? She throws some guilt his way as she responds, "Yes sir. Since you left me here all alone."


	114. Chapter 114

He instantly replies, "Babe, come on. You were sleeping soundly when I left, and I didn't want to wake you." She nods as she says, "I know. You're off the hook. I am just teasing. Hey, I spoke to Abs and H not long ago. They're stuck in traffic on their way back from dropping Abby's parents off at the airport." Fitz nods as he says, "Yeah. Another wonderful day in Atlanta. I'm calling you for the same reason. I'm about 2 exits away though. So I shouldn't be too much longer."

Hearing his response, she gets comfy again, and says, "No worries babe. We will get there when we get there. As long as we arrive before noon to help Aunt Rene with the baking, all is well. Besides, I really appreciate you going to pick up my favorite muffins from the bakery." He nods as he responds, "No problem babe. Aunt Rene loves those muffins too. So, why not kill two birds with one stone." She agrees as she replies, "True." He then asks, "Did you finish your journaling yet for today?" She smiles as she says, "I was just about to start it." He nods as he replies, "Good. Is it still helping?"

She takes a breath as she says, "Yeah. It's soothing. Dr. Wilson says she believes it's attributed to the long gap between panic attacks." He agrees as he says, "That makes sense. You've been incredibly relaxed since you started babe. And it looks good on you." She feels the warmth in his voice, and appreciates his support.

Smiling warmly she responds, "Thanks honey. I can feel the difference too. But honestly, your support has been a valuable contribution to the change too." He grins as he says, "You're welcome babe. Anything for you. You know that." She too grins as she says, "After last night. Yeah. I do know that."

He chuckles as he says, "Yeah you should. Those had better been the best cinnamon rolls on earth for that thirty minute midnight car ride." She laughs as she says, "Yes they were delicious baby. On behalf of our bundle of joy I declare you to be the best daddy and husband in the world." He grins as he replies, "You're both very welcome. There's nothing like seeing you up to your elbows in icing and cinnamon.

She grins remembering the photo he snapped of her enjoying her late night treat. She had zero worries about how she looked. The cinnamon roll being in her belly asap was her only concern. They share in the laugh as he says, "You know that photo is going to be framed right?"

Shaking her head she says, "You wouldn't dare." She hears his laughter as he says, "It's going in the baby book. It's apart of the journey babe. You looked adorable. It's not bad I swear." Thinking about it she says, "I will have to see it again to be sure." He nods as he says, "Okay. I will show it to you when I get home. When that will be is debatable though."

She sighs as she responds, "Agreed. I will be here when you get here. The mover's will keep me company till you all arrive. So, no worries." He replies, "How's that going?" She says, "It's going well. They've already cleared both bottom levels. So, they're next step is the third level. Thanks again by the way for asking them to start with the spare bedrooms first." He replies, "You're welcome. I will always look out for you babe."

She feels warm inside as she says, "I know baby. And I love you for that. You're very much appreciated." He smiles as he replies, "I know. It's my pleasure. You know that." She agreeably nods, and says, "I do." Their conversation gets interrupted as Fitz says, "Hey babe. Traffic is starting to move. And I have a cop pulling up next to me. So, I'm going to hang up before I get a ticket." She replies, "Okay love. See you soon. Love you." He responds, "Love you too."

When the call ends Olivia is all smiles. He is truly her soulmate in every way. He will do anything for her. She looks down at her belly as she says, "Your daddy is such a good man little one. We're insanely lucky to have him." As she rubs her belly she sits back and relaxes. Then she grabs her personal journal.

After opening the journal she writes about the day so far. The fall being her favorite time of year. Especially with it being the day before thanksgiving. The tradition of everyone going to her aunt and uncle's house the day before the holiday to relax and cook together. Is one part of the holidays that never grows old for her.

This year seems like the first time in a long time she feels so very thankful for everything she has in her life. A wave of emotion comes over her as she writes and she doesn't fight it. She lets the tears flow, and she finishes her thoughts. Upon putting her emotions into written words, she reads them over and over again. And, she smiles as she dabs her tears with Kleenex.

She's accepted her wide ranging emotions as being a part of her pregnancy. No longer is she apologetic for feeling what she feels, and expelling her emotion. It's something she has learned to do since starting therapy. Therapy has become a real turning point for her. It's helped her move through what could only be described as an arrested emotional development to a degree.

Dr. Wilson has helped her to understand the techniques she's employing of journaling, and sitting with her emotions. Only work for her now because she is more comfortable with herself. She is the most comfortable in this moment in her life, then she's ever been.


	115. Chapter 115

While considering this in detail. She writes about the increasing level of comfort she's experiencing right now. As she writes, she thinks about how the love and support of her friends and family. Namely her husband, has been essential to her being more secure as a woman, a wife, and mother to be. She accredits much of her successful evolution as a person to the power of love. To truly love and to truly be loved is at the foundation of her happiness. A happiness it's taken her almost a lifetime to feel.

But as freeing and happy as she feels in this moment. She wouldn't have gotten to this place without going through the fires of life. It's going through those moments and coming out on the other side that's taught her the most about life.

Two months ago, just after finding out they are expecting their first child. There was great excitement. But, it was short lived, due to all of the professional chaos she was enduring at the time. And, that drama surely lasted much longer than she'd ever anticipated it would. It also took her to places emotionally she didn't see coming.

As she thinks back on the series of events that led to this moment. It's truly a blessing things unfolded in such a promising way. She recalls it all so vividly.

Flashback

It was a Monday like any other one. She was preparing for the press conference where she was going to announce the final amended indictment against Edison. With all of the findings from the search warrants being sorted out, and Kendra's official statement being taken.

Plus the final wave of defendants' pleas being completed for the brothel scandal. There was a very bright light at the end of the tunnel. Early that morning Miguel made it clear the governor was ready for everything to be settled sooner than later. Since his opponent made the cases a talking point in the last debate. Something she knew would happen, once people realized the amount of dismissals that took place. That was something she was concerned about from the start, when the governor gave her the list of offenders he wanted her to dismiss cases against.

As she worked diligently that morning putting the finishing touches on her remarks. She got a visit from Huck and Quinn that changed everything.

After looking into the governor's intentions at her request. Huck informed her that not only was he gunning for her, post-re-election. But, he was more involved in the brothel case, than just the lieutenant governor's cover up to protect his brother in-law. Turns out, the governor himself was involved, and there were photos, transcripts of conversations, and the whereabouts of his favorite escort was known.

It all suddenly made sense to her as to why he was so willing to handle Lieutenant Governor Bradley's dismissal privately. And, why Bradley seemingly dropped out of the public eye so quickly, without any resistance. Huck found out that the governor essentially paid him to go away, and keep his involvement quiet.

The only problem the governor didn't foresee is the fact that there was a file of evidence of his personal involvement. By him using an alias of Jack Mason. His name wasn't in any paperwork. But, the photos don't lie. It was clearly him in the photographs being tied up, on all fours, dressed in leather and being spanked. So, paying off Bradley didn't cover him as much as he thought.

This information in the wrong hands was certainly a political suicide pill for the governor, and Olivia knew it. But, she also isn't one for blackmail. Nonetheless, she couldn't sit on this information. It was time for her and the governor to have their head to head, once and for all. Especially when Quinn informed her the governor had developed a kill folder on her, and was planning to have her removed from the district attorney's office after the election.

Therefore after reviewing the evidence, and thinking things through. Olivia called her husband to let him know what Huck and Quinn disclosed to her. She simply wanted him to be aware of what was going on. She didn't feel right moving forward without cluing him in on the recent developments.

But, she forgot he was in session. So she was unable to speak to him. With Abby also being in session, and Harrison being in court too. She had to go for it, and fill them in later. With both Quinn and Huck supporting her and agreeing with her decision.

Olivia gave the press conference, but not before setting up an end game. She called Miguel, explaining the situation and she called the special victims unit detail, along with Judge Collins. It didn't take much convincing to get her on board with the plan.

After ending those calls, Huck saw her apprehension, and said, "Liv, you're doing the right thing." Quinn agreeably replied, "He's right. He's clearly aiming for you. Nobody keeps a kill folder on someone they want to keep around. So, it appears you don't really have much of a choice. It's either him or you."


	116. Chapter 116

She agreed with both of them and appreciated their reassurance as she said, "Thanks guys. I appreciate both of you." Huck replied, "You're welcome. I'll feel better once the governor is in handcuffs though. His ass deserves to go down hard." Olivia stood up as she said, "You and me both. Which should be in play right after the presser. I want him to know that he's caught. Right before it happens." Quinn nodded as she said, "Yes! I love it. That prick isn't going to know what hit him. Is everybody in position?" Olivia nodded, "It's coming together as we speak. But, I don't want anyone else in the office to know anything yet. So, let's keep this between us." Both of them nod in agreement with her.

Huck replied, "We've got your back Liv. Just tell us what you need from us." She smiled as she said, "Thank you Huck. But, you've both done more than enough. Without this information I would've been completely blindsided by Taylor." Quinn responded, "We couldn't let that happen." Huck added, "Never."

Olivia smiled at them as she said, "And I appreciate both of you for that. I really do." She then heard a knock at the door. She responded, "Come in."

Bella walked in as she said, "Hey Liv. Are you ready? Kendra and her family are downstairs." Olivia nodded as she said, "Yes. Of course. Just give me a second okay?" Bella nodded as she said, "Sure thing. I will meet you by the elevators."

Olivia nodded and Bella closed the door. Once the door closed, Olivia said, "Hey guys. I have to go. Can you do be a favor and fill in Fitz for me? He's in session right now. But he will be on break when my presser is over."

Quinn replied, "Of course. Whatever you need." She grabbed her IPAD and they left her office, as she said, "Thanks again guys." Both Huck and Quinn nodded as Huck said, "You bet."

As Olivia and Bella stepped off the elevator; Olivia had her game face on. She entered the hall leading to the meeting room, where Kendra was waiting with her parents. Olivia met with them for a moment, advising of what they could expect. She noticed they were all rather nervous. But, Olivia assured them there was nothing to worry about. This was just a formality. The deal was already done. This was a mere formality.

Feeling relieved, Kendra and her parents were now ready to hear the official charges. They took their seat in the meeting room, and Olivia and Bella went out onto the stage.

Olivia stood at the podium and greeted the reporters. She thanked them for coming, and proceeded to announce the formal charges filed today against Edison Montgomery Davis. Reading each count of sexual assault, false imprisonment, and pandering took 10 minutes.

The look of shock and awe fell over the room, as the reporters took notes, writing speedily. Upon completing the lengthy indictment against him. She then methodically gave the names of the defendants in the final list of indictments for the prostitution ring, including the governor's alias. She knew this could call his bluff. He could either ignore it. Or, he could take the opportunity to chastise her for it. Which would trigger the second part of the plan.

After the presser was over, she took a few questions. And satisfactorily answered them. She then took some time to meet again with Kendra's family. And, they were again grateful for her persistence in handling the case. Her father took her hand and said, "Olivia. You are a woman of your word. We can't thank you enough for taking down the bastard that hurt Kendra." She smiled as she said, "You're very welcome. It's my pleasure to serve you and your family."

Kendra then stepped to her, and asked, "Can I have a hug Liv?" Olivia grinned as she said, "Of course." They embraced, and when it ended. Olivia said, "Take care of yourself Kendra." She smiled as she replied, "I will. You too." They shared a smile, as Olivia watched Kendra walk away with her parents.

Feeling relieved the press conference was over, and part one of the plan was complete. She met Bella in the lobby, and they walked back to her office. Purposely, Olivia didn't bring Bella up to speed on the plan to go after the governor. Instead, Olivia shared in small talk with her about the case. And, she listened to Bella as she spoke of how well the press conference went. She was genuinely excited about finishing the case prep, and filing the paperwork. Which meant this felt like any other case to her, and that was her intention.

As they stepped off the elevator, Olivia felt her phone buzz. She saw the text from Ron from the SVU. They were in place at the governor's mansion, and ready on her word to move in. She advised she'd call him when the call ends. He replied acknowledging her response.

It was at that moment Olivia knew what she'd set into motion. And so did everyone else who was aware of what was going on. Which is what gave her the lovely surprise of her husband waiting for her at her office, when she rounded the corner.

When she saw him, she said, "Babe what are you doing here?" He replied, "I work here." Giving him a knowing look. He then responded. "Huck told me everything. I had to come check on you." Dismissing Bella. Olivia said, "Bella, go ahead and get started on those filings. I will catch up with you later." Bella nodded, and said, "Okay Liv."

As she walked away, Olivia led him into her office. When the door closed, he said, "You didn't tell Bella about the governor huh?" She replied, "No. I didn't. I will. But not until I need to." Understanding her logic, he said, "Okay. So now what?"

She replied, "Now. I wait for his call. Which I am sure is coming." He nodded as he said, "I'm sure. Which is why I am here." She replied, "Babe, you are supposed to be in session. I can handle this phone call. I just wanted you to be aware of what was going on. I didn't expect you to come to my office."

Fitz stepped to her as he said, "I know you can handle it alone. But, I am here because you don't have to." His remark made her feel warm all over, and he saw her reaction to him. Lovingly, he took her into his arms and held her, because he knew she needed it.

Upon their embrace ending, she looked up at him and they shared a sweet kiss. He stroked her face post kiss, and she said, "I love you for being you." He grinned as he replied, "Good. Because I am too old to change." They shared a smile and another peck.

She asked, "Did you talk to H and Abs?" He replied, "I was able to talk to your brother. He said he'd catch Abby up when they meet for lunch." She nodded as she said, "Good. I'm surprised my brother didn't show up here with you." He smiled as he said, "Oh he would've. But. He is in trial today. So, that wasn't an option." Understanding his situation, she said, "Makes sense."


	117. Chapter 117

Suddenly, their pleasant moment was broken by her desk phone ringing. They both knew it was the call she'd been waiting on. They shared a look, and she said, "Well, it's show time." He nodded at her, and she walked over to her desk. She took a breath, and picked up the phone. And admittedly, she was glad her husband was there with her. Not because she couldn't do it by herself. But, because as he said, she doesn't have to.

Fitz sat down as he watched his lady in action. He heard his wife answer the phone, putting it on speaker. "Hello Governor Taylor, good of you to call." He sternly retorted, "Olivia what in the hell is going on? How is it you're naming defendants in indictments you don't have files on."

Right away, Fitz wasn't a fan of the level of aggression coming from the governor. But, he bit his tongue, as she calmly responded, "First of all, I'd appreciate you keeping your language professional during this contact. Second, I'm not sure where you're getting your information. But who says I don't have files on the defendants I named?"

The pause was deafening, until they both could hear him stammering, and she couldn't help but smile. He definitely didn't think that question through. How would he know what evidence she had on any defendant, without her disclosing to him what she had?

Trying to gloss over his misstep, he said, "Well you certainly didn't mention to me that you were naming names. This was supposed to be a final status report on open investigations, to put all of this brothel talk to bed. Not whip everyone into a frenzy about the remaining defendants involved."

Olivia was done with this game and was ready to move on. She plainly said, "With all due respect Governor Taylor. The only reason you have an issue with the names listed in the indictment is because your alias was included in the list."

Fitz looked at her thinking, damn. That's one way to get to the point. Governor Taylor quickly, with some nervousness in his voice said, "Excuse me. What are you talking about?" Olivia smiled inside as she said, "I didn't stutter. Your alias Jack Mason was mentioned. Which is why you're so upset right now. You're concerned that your secret is out. You too were involved in the brothel scandal. And, were able to keep a low profile because you didn't think there was any evidence that led back to you. Well governor, I can assure you. You're wrong. To be exact, you're on all fours, with a ball gag in your mouth, with you dressed in leather, being spanked, wrong."

Fitz thinks, well, there's no coming back from that.

Governor Taylor knew he was beaten. It's obvious in his tone, as he outwardly asked, "What do you want Olivia? How can we make this go away? I'm prepared to give you whatever you want." She didn't think he'd cave so quickly. Or be so willing to pick up a charge of bribery in conjunction with the prostitution charge. But, then again. She didn't give him much of an option.

After taking a breath she said, "What I want is to work under someone whose character is above reproach. Which clearly isn't you." He replied, "What are you saying?" She replied. "I am saying do the right thing governor and resign. Resign before you're forced out. Because I can assure you, if I know about your indecent moments. You can bet others will soon know too."

Loudly, and angrily he replied, "Olivia, I will not be blackmailed I…." She cut him off as she advised, "Governor Taylor this isn't about blackmail. This is about integrity, high character, and behavior unbecoming of a man of your stature. I recall that being a focal point of your last campaign speech. Don't let those words ring hollow. Take the offer of controlling the narrative here; leave office while you still have a career to possibly come back to later. Don't force my hand, you won't win. And you know I'm right."

At that point he knew she was right. His options were few and far between. But, he was still angry. No way did he see this coming. He was supposed to be preparing for his next term as Governor. The polls said he was ahead, and almost seen as a shoe in.

Filled with emotion. The quiet pause that fell over the phone ended when both Olivia and Fitz heard him say, "To hell with you! I'm not going down without a fight. Do you hear me? Nobody. Especially the likes of you will ruin me. When I am done. You will regret the day you heard my name you stupid cunt! I have enough information to destroy you! Do you hear me?"

The level of anger and disgust dripping from his words was palpable. Fitz had to catch himself, because once again, he was just about to speak. When he heard his wife calmly say, "The only person who is going to regret the day they heard anyone's name here is you. You should've taken my offer. Good-bye Jack, or former governor Taylor. Or whatever name you want to use. Either way, you should've taken the out I offered you. Not that it would've mattered given what's about to happen next." He nervously replied, "What! What's about to happen next?"

Olivia chuckled as she said, "Get ready for your close up governor." After hanging up the phone, Fitz approached her. He saw her dial another number. As he was then standing in front of her, he heard her say, "Take him."

She then hung up the phone, and saw her love looking down at her. He then saw her smile at him as she said, "It's finally over." Gleefully, he took her into his arms, and held her once again. She melted into him allowing his embrace to wash away all of the drama of the moment.

That day ended as dramatic as it started, but it also opened the door for something greater. In the following days Governor Taylor became ex-governor. He was arrested, arraigned and jailed for prostitution, and attempting to bribe an officer of the court. He was initially sentenced to 30 years in prison, and an additional 25 was added for tax evasion by the feds.

The negotiations with Edison's legal team faired even better. With both Edward and Edgar already serving max sentences netting 45 years each, and Edison brought up the rear being sentenced to 66 years to life. The drama that was the Davis men was finally over. They would never hurt another woman again.

Although ending that case was truly a great burden off her shoulders. Olivia remembers still feeling stressed. And it showed. Which was why her husband coming to the rescue once again, was just what the doctor ordered. With her birthday coming up; he decided a distraction was in order.

He threw her a surprise birthday party at her house, while their renovations were being done for the nursery and Ella's room. The party was amazing. He managed to invite college friends she hadn't seen in years, as well as neighborhood friends too. It touched her heart that her husband and family stepped up, just to make her smile.


	118. Chapter 118

In the moment she is beaming thinking about the good time she had that weekend. The food, the cake, the dancing, the laughter, and everything in between was absolutely perfect. Her birthday was a true turning point. She and Harrison both got the best of both worlds their birthday weekend.

The very next day when Abby and Harrison went to their appointment to discuss IVF options. Abby wasn't feeling well that morning, and they almost didn't make the appointment. She was certain it was probably something not agreeing with her from the party.

However, to their delight it was so much more than they could've ever expected. When they arrived at the appointment her doctor ran some tests. And, they both got the surprise of their lives. She was 6 weeks pregnant. The joy of the news was so remarkable. Olivia finds herself still beaming as if she just heard it for the first time. The way Abby and her brother glowed when they told them, touches her heart.

She still recalls the tears of joy that rolled down Abby's cheeks, as they embraced. She's never been so happy for her best friend and her brother. Their struggles and worries about pregnancy were real, and their dream was coming true. Not only was Abby pregnant, but she was pregnant at the same time as her best friend.

Olivia dabs her eyes as she still has tears in her eyes from the joyful news, as if it was a moment ago. Life is good she says out loud. Her moment ends as she hears a knock on her door. She stands up, knowing who is on the other side of the door, by hearing her name being called. She grabs her journals and her overnight bag, heading to the door.

When she arrives at the door, she looks around one last time. Then she opens it, stepping out into the hall allowing the movers to come in to finish moving her furniture.

After making it downstairs, Olivia sees the empty living room, kitchen, dining room, and office. It all settles with her. This will be the last time she will be in this house. What she feels isn't sadness though. She feels peaceful and relaxed. Mostly because she has learned that her happiness isn't found in a house or anything materialistic. It's found inside herself. Upon taking in a last breath she hears more movement of the workers taking furniture down the stairs. She smiles as she sees her bed, the chaise, the lamps and other furnishings being carried out the door. Because she knows with the loading of her belongings onto the truck. Her life can finally begin.

As the final items were being loaded onto the truck; Fitz's truck pulled up in front of the house. Olivia grinned when she saw him coming up to the house, as she stood on the porch.

When they got face to face; he hugged her, and they shared a sweet kiss. "Hey, what are you doing out here? It's a little chilly." She shrugged, as she said, "It's not too bad. Plus I needed the fresh air." He nodded and hugged her again. His arms comforted her and settled her completely. This was home for her. Being in his arms, wherever he was, was her home.

She took in his scent, and he cradled her, rubbing her back. The silence was soothing. He then asked, "Are you okay?" She replied, "Yes. I am." He pecked her lips. And as their kiss broke. Ben walked over to them, and said, "Excuse me. I just wanted to let you know this is the final load. We're going to head over to the shelter to drop it off."

Fitz nodded as he said, "Okay. Thanks Ben. We appreciate you. You guys did a great job. Especially on such short notice." Olivia agrees as she replies, "Yes. You all were great." Ben smiles as he responds, "Thanks. It was our pleasure. Be sure to tell your friends and family about is." Fitz responds, "Sure thing. Take care, and have a Happy Thanksgiving." Ben replies, "Thank you. Same to you."

As Ben climbs into the truck. Fitz asks, "Did you want to walk through one more time?" Olivia looks at him, and then the house. Then she looks back at him again, and says, "No. I have everything I need right here. Let's go." Fitz sees a look of extreme comfort in her eyes that makes him so proud of her. He caresses her cheek with his hand as he says, "I love you." She replies, "I love you too." They share one last kiss on the porch, before they lock the door, and set the alarm for the last time, and put the keys in the realtor lock box.

As they drive to their house to meet Abby and Harrison for their road trip. They hold hands and embrace what their future holds for them.

Thank you for reading this fan fiction tale. It has been my pleasure continuing this story. Although we're almost at the end. There's still more to come.

Did you all know the governor was dirty, or was that a surprise? How do you think Olivia handled him? At some point we all have a day of reckoning for our failures.

Now that the case is over, and married life is afoot for both the Pope's and the Grants, with children on the way. How does their lives change going forward? Life can be a roller coaster that feels like it will ever end sometimes. The stresses of love and marriage isn't for the faint at heart. Stay tuned for the next installment of Love and Marriage.

PS. The pathway to Vermont will also be updated soon, along with Timing is everything. Happy Holidays


End file.
